


T.O.N.Y.

by HeroofProcrastination



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AI Tony, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc Reactor, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multiverse, Mutant Powers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sort Of, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, jarvis doesnt exist, neither does vision, tony is jarvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroofProcrastination/pseuds/HeroofProcrastination
Summary: After Civil War, things weren't okay; Rhodey paralyzed, the Avengers split, and he was all alone. It was time to right the wrongs and Tony knew he had to do it. He'd run the numbers and did all the tests, there was only one way to fix all of his mistakes; to keep the Avengers together and to stop the Civil War altogether. Iron Man had to be taken out of the equation. And Tony knew just the Doctor who could help him pull it off.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first ever Fic, I'm honestly just writing this to take a step away from my constant homework at school. So it's unbetad and I'm so sorry if there's any spelling errors. Anyways enjoy!

Tony sat at his desk, his hand spinning the disposable phone in a circle. Steve's letter was hidden in a shelf, which one was a good question. He couldn't remember, things were a mess, in his mind and in the Avengers compound.

  
Why had he pushed? Why had he **pushed**? That was Tony Stark wasn't it? The black hole that took and took and took and anyone and anything that even got remotely close got sucked it, and destroyed. Tony worked so hard to fix, by why was it despite being an engineer, his hands only destroyed.

The phone spun a couple more times, his mind spinning in sync with it.

He needed to fix it, he needed to fix everything, he had ruined one of the best things in his life, right when he was finally getting comfortable, feeling at home...He should've known better. Tony didn't belong with the Avengers, he had pushed Bruce away and even took the only safe place from him. He destroyed Jarvis, He got Pepper hurt, He paralyzed Rhodey. He imprisoned Wanda, he got a fifteen year old injured; God, he sent Steve to betray the one country he full heatedly believed in and represented. He had ruined everything. Tony was great at ignoring though, and that's what he had done, constantly ignoring and pretending, and boy was Tony Stark excellent at that. If there was an award for pretending everything was okay, Tony would have owned it every year it would've presented. But he couldn't pretend anymore. It was too late for that, he knew a war was coming, a big one and the Earth wasn't prepared at all. God, he pushed all of the defenders away, he'd taken away the one fucking chance the Earth had. He needed to fix this, and the only one he had so far was one kid from Queens, and Tony could see he was only going to ruin that kid, or even worse, the kid would get himself killed, all because Tony gave him the impression the kid was a full Avenger now.

He flicked his wrist again spinning the phone even faster.

He needed to fix it, he needed to fix it. But what...what. Get a pardon signed? That would take too long, he need a fix now. Send Barf to the King of Wakanda? He was going to do that anyways and that wouldn't really help any. What could he do? What could he do?

The phone hit the table with a loud thunk, and Tony froze. He had figured it out, the solution to it all...He needed to stop the Civil War from ever happening, and to do that he needed to stop the creation of Ultron. In order to stop Ultron he would need to...  
.  
.  
.  
Iron Man needed to be removed from the equation. Tony needed to be removed from the equation.

And he knew just how to do it, or he knew just the Doctor.

\- - - -  
\- - - -  
\- - - -  
\- - - -  
\- - - -

Tony Stark smirked, pretending just like he always did, as Doctor Strange materialized into the Lab.  
"Hey Facial Hair Bro, welcome to the party zone!" Tony opened his arms out to welcome the Doctor to his Lab.  
"Tony Stark, how can I assist you today?" his gaze wandered around the Lab, which was more of a mess than usual, and then landed on the shield, Cap's shield. "Judging by the state of things, I'm assuming I won't like much of our conversation today?"

  
"Now now, don't be like that, this is going to be a fun conversation a fun one!" Tony offered.  
"Don't hurt yourself Tony, we both know today will be unpleasant and quite honestly I can see your facade," Strange walked forward as Tony sighed dropping the fake smile.  
"Right, I need your help Strange."

  
"As I can tell, but what it is exactly you need, now that's the big question." Strange's cape fluttered  
"I need to erase Iron Man from this timeline." Tony offer,  
"Exc-" Tony immediately raised his hand to interrupt  
"Look I know it sounds terrible, but I did the math, I've thought about it and this is the best option, I need to make it so the Civil War never happened. You and I both know there's a great war coming and the world needs the Avengers. The Earth needs defenders, needs hero's and while I do still believe in the Accords, bringing them up before this event was maybe not the best idea. We need accountability, we need to not have free reign so that this world can stay safe, but right now there's a bigger threat on the move." Tony crossed his arms, leaning back on his table.  
"You want to...erase yourself..."

  
"NO! No, no, no, no, no, you've got it all wrong, the world needs Tony Stark or in replacement someone to stop the Stark weapon production and the Avengers need good technology to be prepared, but If I can stop myself from being in the equation from the Avengers then I can keep them from splitting keep them all there, any ideas" Tony tried to reason.

Strange looked at Tony his eyes pierced into Tony's soul, it was as if he was seeing everything in Tony.  
"I could try something, but I wouldn't ever suggest it, there's no guarantee that it would have the desired effect you want but.." Tony jumped up as Strange looked conflicted, turning around.  
"Yes?"

  
"I could merge this universe with another, it would clash two of the universes together, getting some features of the original and some from the other." he stated calmly.  
"Then what on earth are we waiting for? Do it!"  
"It's not as simple as it sounds Stark," he whips around as Tony took a step back to avoid that mystical red cape. "Like I said there's no guarantee of the outcome and even then, you aren't alive in all those universes, in some you weren't even born, or if you are, you're different." he shouted. Tony looked down on the floor his mind spinning.  
"There has to be at least one." Tony could feel his whole plan falling apart, he needed to fix this he needed a plan, god where did the air go?  
"Stark, I need you to breathe, there, there is one but I wouldn't-"  
"Just do it" Tony uttered out as the world around him seemed to heat up and his vision darkened.

"Stark there is no-"

"Just do it, I don't want to know." Tony closed his eyes his hand over his chest where the arc reactor once was.

  
This was a new start, he could fix this, he could fix this, he was okay, he was going to **fix** this.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go, the first chapter where shit is going to get real. Thank you everyone that commented! Once again I am taking a break from homework to write this.

"I hope you don't regret this decision Stark..."

.

.

.

 

Something was wrong. Something was very, very, very wrong. Tony couldn't open his eyes, couldn't close them. It was so white so very, very, very white. It hurt. It hurt. He needed to cover his eyes. He needed to block out that bright light that burned.

Why...why couldn't he move? What was happening?  **What was happening?!**

He couldn't move! There was....restraints...bonds holding him in place, he couldn't...couldn't...what was...

He needed to think, right, think. Think, think, think, think,  **think.**

He had talked to Strange and then...then...he was...he...he was in...he had Strange merge the universes...he...this was the other universe that had merged with his. 

The light started to clear out, the blurring effect was clearing up and slowly Tony could see, but his eyes sight was..different. The world looked like it was through a camera, pixelated in a way that only a camera could show. It was the kitchen from the compound. Tony had a down view of the kitchen as if he was high up, he turned to look down the hall still standing from his spot. He couldn't move that fast his head...or not exactly his head, but something close to it.

Everything felt to new, to strong, to intense. Tony couldn't move but he tried his best to look down the hall. His vision fluttered and flickered for a second. And suddenly he was in the hall, still in a high position looking down on the floor. But how had he gotten here, he hadn't walked. He was just...here. Before Tony could really think about it something was poking in the back of his mind. His vision flickered again and suddenly he was looking over someone's bed. Clint. It was Clint. Tony wanted to laugh but he found he couldn't for some reason.

But it had worked, it had worked, Clint was back, the others must be as well. A new light entered Tony's vision, like a hologram from his Iron Man helmet. Coding; not unlike Friday's or Jarvis's. Tony looked as the coding scrolled to reveal an errand: an alarm.

He...he was supposed to wake up Clint, that.....that was....his job. Tony looked at Clint sleeping and looked back at the blinking errand in his vision with the time underneath: 6 am.  
Tony looked back at Clint, shake the bed the coding had said, flicker the lights, that was his job.

Tony felt like he was reaching forward, but it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, as if electricity was running through him and almost like a shot of adrenaline Tony felt the bed move and the lights flicker inside himself, in his chest, where the arc reactor had once sat. He watched Clint slowly wake up and swing his legs over the bed and rub his eyes trying to wipe out the exhaustion. A new set of strings of coding scrolled past his vision detailing the date, weather, time, and current location. Clint reached over and grabbed small hearing aids and fiddled with them and then slowly stood up.

"Good Morning Mr. Barton, today is Thursday, November 3rd, it is a bit chilly at-"  
"That's okay Tony, I've got it."  
Tony watched Clint get ready yawning as he did so his vision flickered again back to the kitchen. More coding, Tony was getting the hang of this. The coding detailed what he was capable of and at the end the errand stated what he had to do. He turned on the coffee machine and flickered to a new room. This time Natasha, although she was already awake.  
What a sight for sore eyes she was.  
"Good Morning Ms. Romanoff."  
"Good Morning Tony, who else is up?" She asked as she started to pull her hair in ponytail.  
"Mr. Barton, coffee will soon be ready in the communal Kitchen." He offered knowing how much Natasha loved her coffee despite hiding it behind her prestigious and emotionless persona. Natasha did look up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Make sure to wake up Steve." she stated calmly still looking a bit interested.  
"Of course, Ms. Romanoff."

Tony's vision flickered again and he was now looking at Steve fast asleep in bed, bundled in numerous blankets and covers. The coding once again scrolled but Tony ignored it to just look at Steve for a second. He...he had did it, he had succeeded. Steve and them all were back. He felt something akin to warmth fill him up and the lights in the room seemed to brighten with the feeling.

To see Steve felt a little strange, he felt...fear, a sudden flash of his shield smashing down on Tony's chest ran through his mind. The lights flickered a bit and Steve slowly seemed to wake up from the flash of light. But...to see Steve felt...good, to know he had fixed it all, he had liked Steve had idolized him. And while, yes, he had felt hatred for him for a time due to his Father, he knew Steve was a good man despite stubborn.

Steve was sitting at the edge of the bed now, looking confused as he look at his old alarm clock next to his bed, Steve had always been admit to use older technology.

"Tony?" Tony's immediately snapped out of his thought process, the coding scrolling faster than he had ever seen before, showing him all the possible things Steve could possibly desire or need with that concerned tone of voice.  
"Yes Captain Rogers." He offered.  
"Is everything alright in the Compound?" Steve looked up at Tony, his eyes looking bluer than Tony had ever seen them before...it was the video screen wasn't it, making the world have a light opaque blue tint.  
"Of course Captain Rogers why do you ask?"  
"No, no reason, it's just...it's six o'five. Why didn't you wake me up at six?" He tilted his head. Tony couldn't answer. He wasn't sure...this was still all too new to him. something else was suddenly poking his mind like an electric shock, another voice whispering in his mind, _'Tony can you please get Bruce up from his lab?'_ was that Natasha?

  
"I apologize Captain Rogers it won't happen again." he offered and his vision flickered away again to land on Bruce passed out over his desk in his lab, a pen still in his hand and his fingers twitching as if even in his sleep he was trying to write down his findings. That same warmth was suddenly flooding Tony again.

God he had missed Bruce, it had been years. Bruce had been everything to him, a brother, someone even closer than Rhodey he dared say.  
"Bruce, it's time to wake up" he stated fondly as the lights swelled in brightness to try and gently ease the scientist into the world of consciousness.  _'No I don't mean to offend.'_ Steve.

His vision flickered again and he was looking back at Steve who was now standing up and wringing his hands as if nervous. 

"Of course not Captain." flickering back to Bruce as he was slowly starting to shift into being awake. another poking in the back of his head, another flickering and Tony was staring at a teapot on the stove. The coding scrolled again but it was one simple string. Heating up the stove so Bruce could make his tea. 

He flickered back to Bruce. Who was now awake but rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. 

"The water will be heated within 3 minutes if you would like to head to the communal kitchen, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton is already waiting for you." Bruce looked up at Tony with a bit of confusion. 

"Right, is everything okay Tony? Are you due for an update soon?" He asked looking a bit stiff. Coding scrolled down and one of the strings flashed red. He...did need an update.

"Yes Br-" a giant Error flashed in his vision, Dr. Banner not Bruce. He had never given permission to be called Bruce in any of Tony's mem-archives. 

"I apologize Dr. Banner, my coding seems to be having a bit of an issue, after an update I'm sure I will be at top performance." 

"I see, well, thank you for waking me Tony." 

"Of course Dr. Banner"  _'Tony please turn on the Tv!'_   Clint. 

He flickered to the communal living room and turned the TV on an flipped it to the cartoons he knew Clint loved to watch so often, ignoring the coding and errand scrolling on the side of his vision. 

He then let his mind flicker to a giant screen full of coding that started scrolling, this...this was...Jarvis's coding. He felt a little sick at that, he never thought he would ever see this coding again. He watched as a couple coding changed from their familiar blue to a tinted yellow, they were....old...outdated. How had this happened? Who had let this coding fly? It was unacceptable. 

Tony found himself quickly loss in thought as he deleted old coding and rewriting new code.  _'Tony?'  'Oh sorry Steve he seems to be going through an update, my guess is a major one.'  'I guess that explains all the odd behavior.'_

Tony rewrote another code and felt something stab his back and felt drained as if all his energy was taken out of him. His vision flickered to a crude replication of his old lab. There was DumE, Butterfingers, and You. And was that all other machines? They looked like rumbas on steroids. They all ran around one giant Machine that was like a Dome with what looked like a thousand- 997 his brain supplied- wires sticking out of it. ' _yeah he has been a bit strange hasn't he?'  'But he's an AI, a Robot! He can't be acting strange, doesn't that mean he's just glitching out?'_

The rumbas-helpers his mind once again interrupted- where scrambling to rewire the machine and enter what looked like needles back into the computer jacks littering the machine. As they did he... **felt**...it. Little stabs in his back, and suddenly he realized...they...they were rewiring and running off to complete his new strings of code. They were preforming the update...manually?  _'AI Clint, means he has intelligence like a person, and quite honestly the argument could be made that he's more human than you, have you smelled yourself.'_

Tony watched as his vision flickered and was suddenly improved dramatically, there was no longer a hint of pixels. He watched the rumbas panic and even his incredibly dumb robot arms try and follow along. That's when he noticed it.

The name on the machine. 

T.O.N.Y.

He...was a machine...this coding...was his....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THATS IT! Whew, that was a lot of work, trying to write this like one giant security system was pretty difficult.  
> Let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon, but I can say comments do really motivate me to write sooner, plus I want to know what you think!  
> Also this is unbetad, so if you see any mistakes, let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another one, I'm trying to get these in before my projects get to be too much for me to find time.

He...He needed information, and now. Tony flickered away from the camera view of the machi-him, that was him, that was  **him.** He just needed information.

 

What was going on, what was happening in this universe. Tony's eyesight was suddenly filled with a normal window of the google search engine, this would have to do. 

Entering in the name Tony Stark was his first plan, fuck, if he was a robot- an AI wouldn't there be nothing? Tony felt that same fear hit his insides, almost making him feel chilled, as he hit enter. 

 

There was hits... thousands of hits. Tony Stark, Anthony Edward Stark, his name was everywhere, not unlike in his own world but...If Tony Stark existed in this world then why was Tony in a machine, and not...in a body? Tony started to scan the sites, when he stumbled upon a birth date: May 29th, 1970

.

.

.

and a death date: January 4th, 1978  _'This update sure is taking longer than usual isn't it?' 'I wouldn't worry Steve, I told you I think it's a major update.' 'But they never take this long...'_

 

So he....he was dead...Okay okay...and he died when he was seven...

That was surprisingly worse. Clicking on as much links as much as possible, he scanned all the information through the websites. Anthony Edward Stark born to a Maria and Howard Stark, that wasn't different. Anthony was a bright child that the media soon fell in love with but were disappointed when both Howard and Maria Stark chose to keep Anthony away from the lime light-  **what?-** due to his weak heart. He...was a sickly child? That..that was different.  _'Well whatever that update is for does that mean we have no security right now? Like should I be grabbing my bow?'  'Tony wouldn't leave us defenseless'_

Tony's sickness took a turn for a worst when he was kidnapped during a home invasion on January 1st. Tony felt sick reading this...but Strange had said, he **had said!** That there was one universe that Tony was still alive in and the Civil War never happened. He said so, so why? Why was he here? When Tony was supposedly dead. 

He needed to get on the Shield database, that would know...that would have more information. Tony's eyesight flickered again. He watched as coding scrolled over his eyesight for the Shield database. Entering a new code Tony watched as multiple files started to pop up. Howard Stark on most of them...right Tony was a kid...he wouldn't have much of a presence on the Shield database, but Howard....Howard would. Tony started to filter through the junk and the important information. 

FUCK! That stung! Tony could feel another stab in his back and he could feel the rumbas still running around performing the update. Right...he was still...dealing with that.

Back to the matter at hand, Tony stopped when he spotted a specific file: T.O.N.Y.

This was it, this was what he was looking for. He started to read.

January 10: Howard seems to have completely locked himself up, will report more later. 

January 12: Howard seems to be working on something, something big, he won't say what and he's locked everyone out of his lab, possible signs of depression due to the death of his son. 

January 19: Howard hasn't came out of his lab for a week, due to a concern for his health an override of his coding was used to get in his lab but he wasn't there. Discovered a hidden lab underneath but the lock is unlike anything we have seen yet, Stark has been hiding some tech from Shield. 

January 23: Howard has finally came out of his hidden lab, in desperate need of a medical. He refused the medical call, he revealed his project, a security system unlike anything ever before. It's an AI or so he says, but he did not let us see the actual project yet, he says it will be ready tomorrow, will report then. 

January 24: Howard finally showed his security system to us, it talks, and is connected to the doors of his lab, and the cameras. Stark has decided to name is T.O.N.Y. his late son's name. A Psych team will be called to assess Mr. Stark's mental state.

January 30: The Psych eval showed no change with Stark, see file NO. 466789932B. Howard is still working on that Security system, he claims it will be in charge of everything, including Shield, his greatest creation. He changed the voice on the machine, it no longer sounds like a robot but like a person. The voice sounds like the late Anthony Stark, despite passing the Psych Eval I have my doubts on his mental state. 

Tony couldn't believe this...his dad...had made him, in honor of him? But...why in his world Howard was constantly and consistently disappointed with Tony. Even as a child Howard had been frustrated and hateful of Tony's existence, Tony had the scars to prove it. 

February 7: He's completed it for the most part, it runs his entire house now, and well, he reuses to give up the schematics or even the blue prints, he acts as if the are his long lost child. I think Howard has lost himself due to the grief and decided to create T.O.N.Y. to try and fix his wrongs. A security system and with his late child dying due to a kidnapping only seems like a correlation. 

This...was horrifying. Tony decided to skip ahead scrolling past a big bulk of the updates on Howard. Skipping 6 years forward to 1984 

March 18: Howard seems spooked by something, he seems to believe he will die soon and when he does T.O.N.Y. will be dismantled, he is setting it up for the security system to upgrade itself, set appointment with Director Fury, this could end in disaster. 

 

Tony froze at that...Howard had made it so he could continue on without Howard. Tony remembered the coding screen he had fixed...Howard had helped him? Who knew all it took for Howard to love him was his death. Tony could feel that sinking cold again.  _'Are you seeing that! I'm telling you something is up!'  'It's fine Clint leave it alone.'  'No, I think Clint might be onto something, the lights have been acting up lately.'  'You think it has something to do with Tony?'  'He is in charge of all our electricity...'_

Shit, Tony had been gone for too long. Tony's sight flickered again back to the communal kitchen. 

"I apologize, my update took longer than I had earlier predicted." Tony announced to the team. Steve looked up while everyone else stayed where they were. 

"Everything going well Tony?" Steve asked, looking genuinely interested. Tony was reminded of how Steve had reacted to his own children and Jarvis. He had always reacted as if they were real people and that had always made Tony feel better. 

"Of course Captain." Steve's smile was so bright if Tony had a face he was sure it would be bright red. The lights started to brighten at that, and a small error flashed across his vision, oh he was doing that?

"LOOK! LOOK DID YOU SEE! THERE IT GOES AGAIN!"

"Clint can you please stop shouting." Natasha reprimanded. Tony quickly brought the lights back to the strength they were meant to be at. 

"I apologize my coding is still in a transitioning period." Tony lied through his teeth, there was no transitioning period, he had seen the coding himself, but he doubted anyone would notice, after all there was no blue prints or schematics of him with Shield. Steve looked concerned when Tony felt another poke in the back of his mind. A video call, from Director Fury. 

"There is a call from Director Fury." Tony announced to the team, feeling another poke in his back, he could tell that was the final poke, he could feel the rumbas calm down around his...well...his body.  

"Patch him through Tony" Natasha told him, Tony did just that, and couldn't help but feel a little content at the familiar face. 

"WHICH ONE OF YOU HACKED SHIELD!" If he had ears Tony was sure he would have flinched, seeing as everyone except for Natasha and Clint did. 

"What are you talking about Fury?" Steve asked standing up. 

"I asked, which one of you dumbasses hacked into my database?!" Damn was Fury pissed. 

"Calm down Fury, I'm sure we can calmly come to a solution." Steve offered, Bruce looking a bit nervous.

"Oh I am not angry Captain, but trust me when I do get angry you will hear from me, now answer the damn question!" Bruce looked even worse and Tony could distinctly locate a bit of green tint on his skin. Tony could feel the de ja vu, and could feel like he could laugh, being reminded of the older times every time he had hacked into Shield. 

"Calm yourself, Director Pirate, I hacked into Shield." Everyone froze, even Director Fury seemed a bit frightened, why were the- OW! Fuck what was that? Tony could feel electric shocks running through his brain as error after error flooded his vision. 

"Excuse me?" Director Fury called out, all the Avengers were standing in battle positions. Tony tried to speak but another electric shock ran through like an iron nail through his brain. 

"I-" damn did this error screens  _ **hurt.**_  

"Tony...is everything okay?" Steve called out looked up with an increasing concern. More coding was scrolling down his screen and then one giant error started to flash before his eyes, DO NOT ACT HUMAN. What? Why...he couldn't, his head hurt so badly. 

"I apologize I thought I would try what Clint calls a prank." The words came out but they didn't feel like Tony said them or maybe he had he didn't feel right, another electric shock and finally the errors vanished when the Avengers calmed down. 

"Maybe next time you think of doing that, warn us?" Bruce asked softly with a nervous smile. Tony flinched or felt like he had as something jabbed into his back one of the rumbas had whirled to life. He felt much better now, much calmer, everything felt much clearer.

"Of course Doctor Banner." The Avengers relaxed and sat back down but Steve still kept looking at Tony but his eyes didn't seem just as blue as they had before. 

"As I was saying, you have a mission, seems that Falcon and Barnes got themselves in a situation and need you to bail them out." Fury stated, "Coulson should be there about now with your briefing." he stated and without even a good bye he was gone. Tony felt a small poke and he flickered too the main door and elevator camera. 

"Welcome Agent Coulson, the Avengers are waiting for you in the communal Kitchen." Tony offered, getting the elevator open and already pressing the floor button that Coulson needed. 

"Thank you Tony." 

"My pleasure Agent." Tony's head started to feel more....less clear...dulled...

"If I can help you with anything else Coulson, do ask." he offered as another sting came as that original wire before was unplugged from his back. Tony would make sure to never make that mistake of getting errors again, that was a mistake, but it was a bit familiar, especially if Howard was the one that made this machine.....although...that wasn't to say Tony couldn't fix that.

No one told Tony what to do, not even his coding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND that's it! The next chapter probably will take much longer since my next few days are going to be incredibly busy. Well what did you think? This wasn't as exciting but we do get some answers. Commenting does keep me incredibly motivated and to everyone that commented before, thank you so much!  
> and this is unbetad so if you see any mistakes let me know!  
> Thanks for Reading!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I didn't think I would get this chapter in this early but my classes both ended early today and I had the day off free so instead of being a proper student and doing homework I decided to write this out lol. Thank you everyone who commented! It was so nice to hear all of your feedback! and 103 kudos in 3 days, Damn, I never thought it would get this much support, especially on my first fanfic ever.   
> Thank you everyone!

Okay first thing was first! Getting rid of that pesky coding! 

Howard did not control his life in his world, he would not in this one either. Tony flickered to that same coding screen as the Avengers started to suit up for their mission. Tony could basically feel the pokes in his mind telling him to get back to the Avengers but...he had better things to do, like free will. What was the point of being an AI if he couldn't even use that to his advantage.  _'Tony get the Quinjet ready!'_  Steve. 

Damn, he couldn't ignore that. Flickering to the launch pad he started up the process to get the Quinjet ready. Not waiting to see if the Avengers were late, flickering back to the coding screen again. Scrolling through Tony finally spotted the coding keeping the error DO NOT ACT HUMAN from happening. Fucking stupid, Tony was not going to be stuck as a polite butler, even Jarvis was allowed sass. If Tony was going to be stuck in a giant ball machine- ha a literal ghost in the machine- he was going to own it. 

But damn was this code long...about 500 lines. Sheesh was that overkill, over one error that wasn't even that important? Tony started to read the coding, seemed pretty simple and basic, but damn was it overkill. That's when he saw it, the fix to the error, an injection of a...was that a drug?? Diazepam injection...into the machine? A calming drug...what the fuck...reading farther Tony could see multiple other ways to fix the error, such as a small black out or reset. But the Diazepam injection was the weird thing...unless in someway it had an effect on the machine? Tony couldn't think how, unless...in this universe it did, damn so much was out the window.  _'Tony send us Barnes and Falcon's coordinates.'  
_

Okay, right, Tony's eyesight flickered and suddenly he was looking at the Avengers flying. Tony watched as numbers filtered through his eyesight: 55.7558° N, 37.6173° E. He quickly placed it on the directions for the Quinjet. Okay well he was not needed for the rest of this, flickering back to his coding, Tony started to delete out, he did not need this coding hindering him. Only using the names given to him, DELETE. Not having the ability to ignore errors, DELETE. Tony was getting control. He could feel the Rumbas whirl into life around him scrambling to complete his commands. He looked at the next coding, Talking about his creation, DE- Tony couldn't do it...something was stopping him...himself? He could distinctly feel that frozen fear that came when he remembered water, when he remembered Obadiah taking his arc reactor. He couldn't...he couldn't delete this code, it..it was important...really important he couldn't do it. 

But this didn't feel like him. It did but not...fully. It felt like...he couldn't take this code out, it was to important deleting it felt like...it would ruin to much of him...so this is what the AI him felt from the other universe. Damn...this was going to be harder than what he original thought. He should've figured, he was merged into this other version of him, meaning he wasn't fully him anymore. 

That meant that he...he wasn't exactly Tony Stark....he was a mix between T.O.N.Y. and himself, that...that was weird, suddenly being put in the body of AI was okay, he could work with it. But finding out he wasn't exactly..himself anymore was...man did that hurt. So...he couldn't delete that code. The others were okay. He could work with this, maybe with time he could...influence himself to change. 

 

Damn...Tony scanned more codes and could feel that same cold fear at the thought of changing them or deleting them, if there wasn't a problem with them he didn't need an update, and Howard hadn't wanted him to change this codes, these weren't codes these were laws. And what the fuck, when had he ever wanted to follow anything Howard told him to do...this mixing was worse than he thought of.

So this feeling was what Jarvis felt for him? And that would be okay if...if Howard wasn't the one that had made him, this was terrible. The actual worst, he was being forced to love someone he hated.

 

_'TONY! CALL MEDICAL!'_

Fuck, Tony flickered back to the Quinjet to see Steve carrying Bucky into the jet, his arm, the metal one, was gone. He could see the wires that were meant to hold the arm in place sparking at his shoulder. Tony heard the command, could see the coding scrolling down and even the errand at the end...but....Tony knew how to fix that arm. Had seen all the hydra blue prints and schematics, he knew how that arm worked, and could fix it, and he knew how all of the Avengers hated medical, and he couldn't imagine Bucky being any different. 

Tony made a decision, he was an AI not some program. He was going to control his life. 

"Captain help is on the way, the Quinjet has the coordinates ready and autopilot set up." He stated. Wait...but how was Tony going to fix this....he didn't have arms, hands...he knew how to fix it but...he didn't know how to fix it. Tony jumped back to his coding letting the code scroll at an intense rate, he just needed one way to work. 700 Lines and no code yet, 900, 1300, 1800, 2300, still no code! Fuck, fuck, did he have to actually call a medical!? 4000 lines nothing, 7000 lines...end. That was it....he...had no code for that...

Tony flickered to how long before the Quinjet arrived...thirty minutes. He had thirty minutes to figure this out, an error screen kept flashing, he had an errand he needed to follow. But he had deleted that code that didn't allow him to ignore it, meaning he was free to do as he chose. And as much as he was...uncomfortable with Barnes the other him, the AI, wanted to help he can...remember Barnes being apart of this team for a while now...

 

And Tony had gotten slightly over the death of his mother, well not really, it was fucked up, his mother had not deserved that. But, Barnes...he had no choice , Barnes had been brainwashed and more controlled then anyone else.

.

.

.

THAT WAS IT! CONTROL! Tony flicked to the end of the code, he needed to get started on that coding. He could hear the Rumbas scrambling even faster with his new words and numbers. Tony kept entering the new code, and was amazed at how fast the code was coming together. Without having to wait for his fingers to move the coding was compiling together from thought alone. It was amazing! He could get this coding done faster than he could even imagine. 

The rumbas were spinning around him and grabbing new wires and rearranging more and connecting them to themselves. The Rumbas had little arms that were meant to handle heavy machinery and handle detail, if Tony had control over them they could do the repairs for him, he would lose some connection to other cameras but that was okay, he needed control over the rumbas. Sometimes Tony was amazed by his own genius. 

He had 10 minutes. Tony flickered back to the Avengers in the Quinjet, they had Bucky's arm, that was good, no start from scratch. 

"Captain when you reach the Compound please bring Bucky down to the bottom lab, medical will be ready there." The Avengers all looked up at that and he can see the confusion and conflict-ion flash across their faces. 

"Tony we need to head to Shield Medical not the Compound." Steve offer, Bucky still had his head down and the way he was sheltered next to Steve really showed how much in shock he was in. 

"I assure you Captain everything will be okay." Tony offered feeling the final wires in place. Time to test it out. Flickering back to his coding to check over it all, yes everything was in place. He then flickered to the main camera of the Lab. He started to move- WHOA! One of the rumbas flew far off to the side, okay, so...it wasn't perfect just yet...he just needed to get used to it. Like when he was trying out the Iron Man suit. 

Tony slowly started to move the rumbas, okay he was getting the hang of this, he just had to think of it as coordinates. Like chess.

He had this, he had this, he may be an AI but that didn't mean he couldn't still be an engineer. 

 

Tony felt the poke, and heard the elevator door slide open and the Avengers were coming down to the lab. Perfect! Tony flickered to the elevator camera. 

"Captain do you have the arm?" He asked, Steve looked up holding Bucky up the arm under his other arm. "Good, when you enter into the lab please sit Barnes on the floor next to my Helpers, and just keep him still." The Avengers seemed to freeze again, as if Tony had said something utterly terrible.  Or hell if he had threatened them...He supposed they would be frightened since there was no tech savvy person around to advocate for the AI's. Tony watched as the doors opened and looked at their horrified faces when they realized there was no medical team waiting for them. 

"Tony there is no Medical team here." Bruce stated as he stepped out, the other Avengers following Steve in the back in protective mode over Bucky. Damn they were gonna run, well, not if Tony had a say. Tony locked the only entrance in with the elevator door. The Avengers jumped back and looked back at the door. Tony can see the errors flashing but now there was no pain, he could also see their heartbeats raise up, 

"Please calm down everyone I have set up my helpers to reattach Bucky's arm." Tony offered with what he assumed sounded like a comforting voice. Natasha pulled out her widow bites and even Steve was moving for his shield. 

"Please if we are not quick Bucky might fall into even worse shock." And yet they were still not moving. Tony felt hot, like his system was overheating damn it, he needed them to fucking  **listen!** "Please Captain we are running low on time." Tony urged, and yet again they stayed still, Tony could practically feel the incoming error screens. 

"FUCK Steve! Can't you see he's in pain, Let me help!" Everyone flinched at Tony's raised voice, and there was those error screens again. Steve looked utterly terrified and nodded slowly bringing Bucky to the middle of the floor. 

"Good, now lay him down and hold him in place, while I work" He commanded, feeling more like himself. Sending in the rumbas he was careful to slowly have them pick up the arm and get to work. These rumbas were petty cool, they were little engineer bots, they were awesome, and this was not the time to be thinking about it.

He needed to focus right now, he had a job. And that was fixing Bucky up. 

 

Tony sent 5 rumbas to hold the arm up, and then slowly the others started to rewire the machine. He watched Bucky twitch a bit, and if Tony could wince he would, he could imagine what it felt like especially since the rumbas weren't exactly  gentle, he remembered his update. 

'What are you doing Tony?' Bruce asked cautiously. Tony did not need the coding scrolling past his eyes right now, he was trying to focus!

"Please be quiet Bruce, Genius at work here." He stated without thinking. Okay, that wire needed to go into that socket, and this needed to fuse there. Okay and the nerves needed to be reattached to this wire, and then...he could attach it back to Bucky now. Slowly he had the rumbas lift up the arm and watched almost in humor as Dum-E scrambled over to help pick it up-wait if Howard made him who made Dum-E or Butterfingers or U?-NOW WAS NOT THE TIME!

Slowly he had the Rumbas pick up the Arm and slowly he started to fuse it. Okay he was done... He slowly started to undo his coding by having the rumbas coming back and returning the wires to their rightful place.

"Now Captain please warm him up so that Bucky can warm up properly." Slowly the Avengers started moving Natasha was still incredibly stiff waiting for an attack. Clint had his bow drawn and ready, even Bruce looked incredibly nervous. Steve had his shield out, Falcon had his wings about to open. 

"I apologize for the display, but Bucky is all good now." Tony offered, yeah maybe this was a bad idea.... "Can he hear everything we say?" Clint whispered to Natasha, she gave a minuscule nod. Tony would have missed it if he wasn't a machine. Tony chose to be silent as the rumbas connected him back up.

Slowly Clint raised his hands to sign, as if Tony wouldn't know what that meant. His hands slowly moved as Natasha glanced over to Clint, 'How do we turn him off' Oh....yup he had gone too far. Okay so...maybe those codes were good after all. 

"Whoa! Let's not act too brash here! There's no need to turn me off." Clint and Natasha looked even more alert, and that's when Bucky started shivering. Damn, the shock, Tony started to raise up the temperature for him.

"Really I'm not doing anything I just wanted to help Bucky, I swear on it." Damn that was some more errors, "Shit, sorry, I apologize Mr. Barton for my actions, I need to fix some of my coding" Tony was an idiot of course he had to  **push** all over again. What a dumbass he has been. He should've left it alone!

Surprisingly it was Steve that seemed to not be freaking out as much. "Tony...have you been...acting as less human..." Tony didn't know what to say to that, he could say yes, he could say yes. But that fear came again, the one from the AI version of him. He couldn't, he couldn't, he  **couldn't.**

 

"No Captain, I apologize that wasn't me, someone hacked into my system, I apologize for the door, my system went into automatic shutdown when I felt the intruder." That didn't really feel like him either, but I guess that was the new him now, not fully him all the time. Damn he shouldn't have done this, he should've called medical, he just didn't understand subtlety, or hell the word moderation-the avoidance of excess or extremes, especially in one's behavior or political opinions- thanks AI him. 

 

"You got...hacked?" Sam asked looking skeptical. 

"Yes Mr. Wilson, it is unfortunate, I will be undergoing multiple procedures and updates to make sure my systems will never be breached again." He offers, just take the excuse, please, please, he was terrified of being, well, unplugged. He was remembering the portal, how dark and cold it had been, but this was worse...so much worse it would be just nothing, he'd be...nothing. Tony couldn't handle that. He couldn't help the fear and cold that felt like it was sinking into his bones...if he had those. 

"I'll be attempting to be tracking the source of the intruder." Tony stated. Bruce looked unconvinced but luckily it was Bucky that saved him with another shiver and a soft whisper of Steve he was swept up and the Avengers exited...this was just a temporary fix....

 

Tony had fucked up....what was he going to do....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it, the next chapter will take much longer seeing as my projects are due soon and I decided to write this instead of working on them. Thank you everyone again who commented, they keep me very motivated to keep writing and I love hearing your feedback! This is unbetad so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.   
> Also while the next chapter will take a while be looking forward to it since It, for the first time, will not be in Tony's point of view.   
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the Steve chapter! Thank you everyone again for commenting, I loved reading them all and the support has been making it much easier to write! Enjoy!

It was last night when Steve started to feel....off.  Sadder than he originally did, angrier....lost. It had started with that nightmare, that nightmare that had been bugging him for a while now. He didn't remember much but at first he had thought it was his memory from putting the plane un- he didn't want to remember that. But that nightmare...it had been just as cold. Bucky had been there, and he was hurt, real hurt and he could see...something...mechanical. It was too blurry in his memory to really recognize it. 

It had been so striking, red, so much  **red.** Steve could see a yellow-gold- underneath all that red and he could only think that it was blood. Bucky's blood all over that machine. The rest of the dream had been to blurry but he had woken up before he could defeat the monster. But then he just felt off. 

It had been a bit unnerving, especially when Tony had failed to wake him up on time, not that it was Tony's fault, but the thought just made him uncomfortable and feel even more off than before. And then when he landed in Moscow....and...Bucky was just on the floor his arm was  **gone** and he felt sick all over again, like he was back in that nightmare. Back in the cold with that evil monster that had  **hurt** Bucky. Hell when he arrived on the battle he even looked around for that machine that distinctly reminded him of Doctor Doom. It seemed so much like a premonition. 

And with Tony...supposedly getting hacked...Steve knew something was up, his whole body was alert, feeling as if he was in a battle zone while he was inside the the compound...his home. He rubbed Bucky's shoulders as he shivered his arm laying limp next to him, he hoped whatever Tony had done was enough. No one at Shield knew how the arm work, or even was made. Howard had passed before he could ever have gotten a look at it, and...no one at Shield was able to figure it out. 

 

So if Tony really had gotten hacked...and had known how to fix Bucky's arm....that meant that someone from Hydra had hacked him. This wasn't good...not at all. Clint slowly walked out and had a paper in his hand. He slowly tilted it so Steve could just barely see what it said, although his body was positioned as if to hide it's contents from anyone else. It read: Shut down Tony. Steve felt his face get pinched at the thought.

 

Tony was the last thing he had from Howard...one of his last connections to his past. And Tony had been created in the late Anthony's memory, the idea of shutting it off left a bad taste in his mouth. This was created to protect...but Clint was right, if Tony had gotten hacked he was indeed a liability, one that Steve couldn't risk. Looking down from the paper and back to Buck, who seemed to be calming down. 

And if Tony hadn't gotten hacked....

 

It was best to do a restart. Then they could just be sure. Steve knew that Tony could be watching so he stated out loud "I'm gonna go get some comfort pizza, who wants to come!" he called out looking at Clint pointedly. 

"OH! I'll go! you always get that terrible abomination pizza with pineapple" Clint dramatically whined.

"It's not that bad..." Steve said feeling slightly offended. Natasha looked up and stood,

"Guess I have to go to make sure he doesn't run off" Natasha calmly stated and smacked the back of Clint's head, instantly picking up on what was happening and staying completely in control. 

"Sounds good!" Steve tried to seem cheerful as he looked over Natasha and Clint's faces, "Sam! Watch over Buck for me, will ya?" He asked softly, Sam nodded with a half smile, instantly going into therapist mode, huddling next to Bucky. Steve nodded then turned grabbing his keys for the car as he headed out. They all silently walked into the elevator and the silence persisted as they walked out of the compound. Getting into the driver's seat Steve listened as Natasha and Clint both clambered into the car. Steve started the gas and started to pull out of the drive way heading towards the city. Steve opened his mouth to talk when Natasha quickly cut him off.

"I'm so glad Bucky is better now...plus we didn't have to get stuck in Shield's awful medical wing." while her voice seemed calm and nonchalant, hell the argument could be made happy, but her eyes told everything else. Tony had ways to hear them in the cars as well...

"Yeah..." Steve offered lamely. Pressing down on the gas pedal; the sooner they got into the city the sooner they got this all settled. Natasha and Clint all kept quiet as they drove, keeping their eyesight forward just like Steve. This was a big deal...Tony had been their partner since the Avengers had been created! He had been a marvel to see when they first brought them down to the lab. They had re-purposed Howard's old house to become the compound, the only room that had stayed the same was that old lab. It apparently was Howard's secret lab, where he had locked himself for months to create Tony. Steve knew what Howard had been going through, he had lost his mother. 

But losing a child, one so young and full of so much potential, Steve couldn't even....It made him a bit sick sometimes to think about. He had been a sickly child... 

To think even in this day an age a kid could die so young from their sickness. Steve sighed as they drove, seeing the pizza place they wanted to go to he quickly parked. Clambering out he made sure to drop his phone in the car as he watched Natasha and Clint copy his movements. Natasha then shut her door and started to walk out as she finally gave a slight now that they could talk. 

 

"We need to call Ms. Potts." Natasha told them both, "She's the head of Stark Industries and the last person who knows how to deal with Tony." Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's the last one?" Natasha nodded.

"There was only Mr. Stark, Mr. Stane, and now Ms. Potts, only the CEO's have been given information about Tony." Natasha stated, that...made sense. 

"Clint, your burner?" Natasha held out her hand as Clint pulled out- where was he hiding that?- a phone. He placed it in her open palm, and Natasha quickly snapped it open and started pressing a buttons. Steve turned to the waiting Clint. 

"Clint, go get the pizza, I don't want whoever is watching us to get suspicious." Steve ordered and Clint nodded, running inside the crowded shop. 

"Ms. Potts, this is Natasha, I need a meeting now, its **Urgent**." Natasha stressed the word urgent. Steve always hated when she did that, it meant things were really bad. "We can meet you at your office, make sure we don't have any delays" She looked Steve in the eye as Clint walked out with almost ten pizzas. Natasha glanced back as she snapped the phone closed. 

"I'll drive" She states already getting into the car. Steve nodded quickly grabbing half of the pizza and heading back to the car. He knew they wouldn't be able to talk when they were back in the car, Tony could be listening. 

Placing the pizza's in the car Steve got in the back as Clint and Natasha got in, Natasha didn't even wait for them to put on their seat belts before she started to speed off. SHEESH was she driving fast! Steve almost fell over, scrambling to catch the pizza's from falling. 

"Natasha! Slow down!" Steve screamed as she swerved again nearly missing another car.

"We don't have much time, we don't know what Tony can do." She growled out as, Damn was that a civilian! She then turned, Steve could feel the car tip. 

"NATASHA!" 

"We are almost there!" Steve looked over to Clint you had the biggest smile on his face and his arms up as if he was on a roller coaster.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" 

"Clint do not encourage her!" These two were awful together, Thick as thieves, worse than he and Bucky when they were kids. 

"Here!" Natasha shouted, and in one swift move she rolled out the car and landed in a ready position, how did she do that? Clint wasn't nearly as graceful as he flipped out of the car and sliding over the hood like the acrobat he was. Steve just stumbled nearly knocking the pizza over as he did so. Natasha gracefully brushed herself off and started to walk forward. Steve and Clint followed closely behind. 

"And this Ms. Potts should be able to fix this?" Steve asked, Natasha looked back at him as they walked through the doorways and through the lobby, her gaze intense. 

"We can hope." She stated walking to the elevator, a man with the name tag Happy on his chest quickly let them through. 

"Ms. Potts told me you would be here, follow me" he called as he started to walk out of the elevator. They passed multiple offices until finally coming to a double door entrance way, the man, Happy, pushed one door open to show a strawberry blonde woman sitting at a desk working on paper work. She looked up and smiled softly at the three. 

 

"Ah, Ms. Romanoff, we talked earlier, how can I assist you." Ms. Potts stood up from her desk and walked around her desk to lean on it. 

'We're here to talk about Tony" Natasha glanced back at Steve and Clint. Ms. Potts tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at that. "It appears he has been hacked." Natasha offered.

"We need-"

"That's impossible" Ms. Potts looked incredibly confused. 

"What?" Steve asked.

"That's impossible, Tony can't get hacked, he has protocols in place, the minute someone tries to get inside he shuts himself down" Ms. Potts explained. Natasha glanced back at Steve and Clint. Steve stepped forward. 

"I don't know much about computers, but is there a way for someone to get inside and turn himself back on so that they can control him?" Steve asked. Ms. Potts shook her head. 

"No. His protocol shuts himself down and scrambles all of his coding and IP, nothing can get in, I assure you." She stated calmly. 

"Well look, hacked or not he's not acting...right, he needs an reset or something, how do we do it?" Clint asked as the lights flickered a bit. Ms. Potts looked increasingly more concerned the more they talked. 

"Even if I wanted to...I don't know how." 

"What?"

"Like I said, I don't know how...The only one that understood how Tony functioned died." Ms. Potts explained. 

"You mean Howard?" Steve asked. Ms. Potts nodded. 

"There's no blue prints or anything?" Clint asked.

"Look, Howard was a paranoid person, he never wrote anything down when he made Tony and when he died, all information about Tony went with him."

"And no one tired to figure him out?" Clint asked.

"Of course not, in order to do that we would have to take him apart, and if we did that, we have no guarantee, we'd be able to put him back together again. Look I don't want to force Tony through a reset, we don't know what that could do to him, besides he's my friend, he saved my life more than once." 

"What?" Steve asked taking another step forward.

"Look Tony has been looking out for me ever since I entered this company, back when Stane was CEO. In fact it was Tony that had caught Stane, and when Stane had tried to kill all who knew the truth of his...weapons trafficking, Tony told me where he was so I could avoid him, and had alerted the police." She offered softly. 

"Although..." she thought for a moment. Natasha instantly froze. 

"Can he hear us?" She asked softly. Ms. Potts nodded. The Avengers in the room instantly stiffed up. Ms. Potts stood up from her leaning. 

"If you don't want him to listen just ask him to go into black out mode." 

"Black out mode?" Clint asked.

"Yes, Howard, like I said, was a paranoid man. He was frightened that someone would get inside Tony and steal all of his recordings and steal his inventions, back when Howard wasn't confident in his security system he built in. Tony never records and can't see into rooms that are blacked out, it is also for privacy." She offered picking a remote like device on her desk. "Tony, Black out mode." She offered and they watched as the lights flickered again. 

"As I was saying..." Ms. Potts lightly set the remote back on the desk and looked down at the floor in thought. "Tony is meant to protect whoever has come into his care, that is his main purpose. And he has done so efficiently from what I've seen, he's always protected me. But...back when Stane was in charge, he...did something to Tony." She shook her head.   
"We still don't know what, but what I assumed it was, was a new protocol to keep all of Stane's....activities secret. But...I always assumed it never took." 

"Never took? He's a computer, if someone programs him, it's programmed." Clint growled out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ms. Potts shook her had at that statement. 

"He's an AI, and honestly, I think he pretends to be more machine than human. He updates himself and decides which codes to keep and which ones to delete. So whatever Stane put in, I always assumed was deleted." She spoke softly, "When you say not acting right, what exactly has he done?" she asked softly. 

Steve, Natasha and Clint all looked back at each other. Clint talked first, "He tried to pull a prank...he had hacked into Shield." 

Natasha nodded as she started speaking, "He cursed at Cap." Ms. Potts crossed her arms in such a way that made it look like she was hugging herself. 

Steve was the last one to speak, "He fixed Bucky's arm, the Winter Soldier's arm...only Hydra has that information..." Ms. Potts froze at that looking utterly horrified. 

"Okay...Okay..." She had her nailed in her mouth biting it, "Look I don't know how to do a manual reset, but I think I might know a fix." She offered looking more than a bit horrified by the suggestion. "An Override code that only works for the CEO's of the company...It was how Stane knew how to program in Tony, It makes it so Tony must tell us everything." She stated looking determined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how did you like it? For the first time we aren't with Tony and this chapter wasn't as exciting, as it was more of an exposition dump. But hey Pepper is here now! Thank you again for all the comments they really motivate me to write faster and post sooner!   
> This is unbetad so if you see any mistakes please let me know.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, guys I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm in finals hell and my college got so intense. I was not prepared, I only have 2 more weeks then I'm on winter break so more chapters will probably come then.

He shouldn't have done that...he should've...sometimes Tony was such a waste of space and he should- Whoa...that...that didn't feel like him, well, it did, Tony always was self depreciating, that wasn't new. But...it was never so upfront. This...other him felt wrong...so wrong compared to him. Jarvis hadn't felt this way, he would've known so why..why did he feel this way?

It could not be from him, well his universe him. There had to be a reason, if AI him was feeling this way...and that meant back to his coding. He had been doing that too often for one day. 

Scrolling down through the coding, Tony scanned all the coding in the-  _Ah, Ms. Romanoff, we talked earlier, how can I assist you._ Tony stopped looking at code and flickered to the familiar voice. Pepper...

Damn if he could cry he would. She was just as pretty as he remembered her. Her hair was in place just like it always was and she looked right at home in the Stark Industries CEO office. He was glad this hadn't changed, Pepper was always best as the head of SI. Tony stopped looking at Pepper to see Natasha, Clint, and Steve. Hey! What were they doing here!?

'We're here to talk about Tony' Natasha spoke glancing back at Steve and Clint, Fuck, he really fucked up now. Damn even as an AI Natasha still found a way to surprise him. 

"It appears he has been hacked." Natasha spoke up to Pepper. Great, and now they were telling on him, which could not be good, Pepper would know about Tony, she always did. He was willing to bet Pepper would be able to call his bullshit. And how did they even get here without him knowing?

"We need-"

"That's impossible" Pepper interrupted, well fuck. He called it. He knew she'd know, there goes his cover story. 

"What?" Man was that tone nostalgic, he always loved Steve's confused tone, it usually meant Tony would be able to go on a talking science binge. 

"That's impossible, Tony can't get hacked, he has protocols in place, the minute someone tries to get inside he shuts himself down" Pepper explained, well fuck he knew that, he had seen it in his coding earlier. What was he going to do now. He needed a back up plan now. He watched Natasha glanced back at Steve and Clint when Steve stepped forward. 

"I don't know much about computers,'-that was an understatement-' but is there a way for someone to get inside and turn himself back on so that they can control him?" Steve asked, well done Mr. Rogers, not a bad question, but sort of stupid. Pepper shook her head, damn, of course she would know that as well. Hell, Tony was willing to be she probably knew more than anyone else about AI him. 

"No. His protocol shuts himself down and scrambles all of his coding and IP, nothing can get in, I assure you." Pepper stated calmly, damn, if Howard made that code Tony didn't want to praise it, but there was a chance it was his own coding mean he could praise it as much as he likes: So damn was that a smart idea. 

"Well look, hacked or not he's not acting...right, he needs a reset or something, how do we do it?" Clint called out, Tony felt that sinking cold again, fuck...they could do that couldn't they. Pepper would know how, if anyone would it'd be her. He didn't want to be shut down, the thought terrified him more than anything else. He knew the lights were flickering but he couldn't make it stop. One look at Pepper made him even more freaked out, she even looked freaked out and that was saying something. Pepper always stayed calm. 

"Even if I wanted to...I don't know how." What...she didn't know how? That means...not even SI knew about him. 

"What?"

"Like I said, I don't know how...The only one that understood how Tony functioned died." Howard...so Howard really did keep him a secret. That...wasn't as surprising as it sounded. 

"You mean Howard?" Yes Steve, keep up!

"There's no blue prints or anything?" Sheesh, sometimes Clint surprised him with how slow he could be. 

"Look, Howard was a paranoid person, he never wrote anything down when he made Tony and when he died, all information about Tony went with him." And that was even less surprising. 

"And no one tired to figure him out?" Clint asked, that actually was a good question, why hadn't Shield ever tried to take him apart? Howard had died a while ago, it didn't make sense. 

"Of course not, in order to do that we would have to take him apart, and if we did that, we have no guarantee, we'd be able to put him back together again. Look I don't want to force Tony through a reset, we don't know what that could do to him, besides he's my friend, he saved my life more than once." What? That was news to him. Iron Man didn't exist in this world, how on Earth had Tony saved Pepper- Obadiah Stane had attempted to harm Ms. Potts after the files of his weapon's trafficking and embezzling was sent to her. Obadiah Stane had attempted to cover his tracks and had succeeded in killing 4 employees, he had used his security system to inform Ms. Potts where Obadiah Stane's position was to secure Ms. Potts safety, she was the only survivor of the rampage. 

And times like these Tony was happy he was quite literally a robot. 

"What?" Steve asked, ah, there was that tone again. 

"Look Tony has been looking out for me ever since I entered this company, back when Stane was CEO. In fact it was Tony that had caught Stane, and when Stane had tried to kill all who knew the truth of his...weapons trafficking, Tony told me where he was so I could avoid him, and had alerted the police." Pepper spoke softly, even in this universe he wouldn't let her down, he knew it.

"Although..." What? Tony stopped, and his sensors were picking up the heart beats of the the other Avengers and how they raised. What did this mean?

"Can he hear us?" Natasha asked, shit, she figured it out. Pepper nodded, and there was those raised heartbeats again. Damn, he never wanted the Avengers afraid of him...and without a tech genius like himself around he isn't surprised they are.  

"If you don't want him to listen just ask him to go into black out mode." Fuck! He had that mode?! His eyesight flickered back to his coding, yup...he had that. It only made sense Jarvis had that as well. 

 _Black out mode?_ There was Clint again, flickering back to Pepper he felt a little sick. 

"Yes, Howard, like I said, was a paranoid man. He was frightened that someone would get inside Tony and steal all of his recordings and steal his inventions, back when Howard wasn't confident in his security system he built in. Tony never records and can't see into rooms that are blacked out, it is also for privacy."  That really sounded like his old man. Pepper picked up a remote on her desk. "Tony, Black out mode." 

His vision turned completely black like a cold computer screen being shut off, the silence was almost ringing in his head. 

Damn, he had no way of knowing what they were saying now. What was that although about. He really needed to know, there was a chance they could unplug him. He was plugged in, his vision flickered to his dome machine body. Yup, definitely plugged in, but...Tony slowly moved the camera's around his body to take a good look at himself. There was no indication of a power source. He wasn't plugged in, there was no solar panels, or anything of the sort. He was self sufficient, so...they couldn't unplug him. That...that actually made him feel so much better. 

 

He was safe from that, but...a reset, that was still in question. But...there wasn't a single button or any blemish on his surface. It was perfectly smooth, and no indication of a place for such a reset. Only the plugs in the back where his wires were plugged in for the cameras. 

So...was he safe from that...he thinks. 

But damn, to think, even if Iron Man wasn't around...Obadiah Stane was still stopped. Iron Man wasn't needed...Hell that meant the battle of New York had been resolved without him. Someone else had handled the nuke...He wasn't even needed in this world at all. That was the most depressing thought since he arrived here, even sadder than the fact he died in this universe when he was seven. 

Or that his AI him couldn't even hate Howard, and that was quite literally the worst thing that could happen to him yet. 

 

Here he thought he was important, that all he had done was for good and being helpful. Who knew the most helpful thing he could've done was die when he was a kid. 

 

And enough with that thought process, He flickered back to the main lobby, there was Sam whispering softly to Bucky but was sitting far enough away to not touch Bucky. Tony kicked up the heat, it had been quite a while and Bucky was still struggling with his shock. Damn, Tony hoped that he wasn't the one that had caused this, he had tried to be gentle with his arm. 

If he could sigh he would. 

He just felt like he wasn't really helpful, Jarvis had been amazing, Tony wouldn't have lived without him, and yet...Tony wasn't anything like that. Damn was he feeling very down and depressing lately. Maybe he should've asked Doctor Strange to merge him with a universe were he was dead. AND OH MY GOD was AI him a downer, now is not the time. He needed to prepare himself in case they tried to shut him down or unplug him or fuck, even dismantle him. Tony flickered back to his body. All the rumbas were sleeping waiting for Tony to send them into action. Even Dumee, U and Butterfingers were being uncharacteristically silent. 

Which reminded him...there was no way Howard had made them, those were his robots his children. Unless seven year old him was a fucking robotics genius (more than he was) there was no way these robots should exist. He needed to do that recall thing, like he did with Pepper. 

He just needed to think. He needed to search his archives. 

Okay okay...uh...-The creation of the arms were necessary due to the fact the helpers were to small to help and do extreme heavy lifting, although due to the fact their coding is the same as the helpers they are not the best at their jobs and therefore are not suitable for use- And there it was! Tony could really get used to that feature. It was like having extreme photographic memory. 

 _We have to be quick, we don't know what could be going on in his coding._ Pepper... Tony flickered over to the elevator to find Natasha, Steve and Pepper in the elevator, where was Clint? In the main Kitchen getting pizza to the other Avengers, his brain supplied. 

 

Okay...Okay he could do this, he had his rumbas, they would be enough to protect him...who was he kidding he couldn't attack Steve or Pepper, even Natasha. None of them, he could never attack them. 

He watched as the three of them walked into his room. Damn he wasn't prepared he didn't have enough time! 

"Hello Tony." Pepper stepped forward, her heels clicked on the concrete floor, it made him even more nervous. Steve and Natasha flanked her sides almost like body guards, Tony was willing to be Happy was somewhere outside looking the exact same. 

"Hello Pepper." Tony offered. Pepper snapped her head up at his machine, fuck! MS. POTTS. NOT PEPPER! The error scrolled across his vision. He was fucked!

"Tony, I have a couple questions for you, will you answer them?" Pepper crossed her arms looking just as intense as when Tony used to be caught in those drinking binges. 

"Of course Ms. Potts." He tried to amend his mistake. Pepper furrowed her brows, damn he just made her more suspicious. 

"Tony, Activate Protocol Honesty Is The Best Policy." Tony felt the rumbas whirl to life and he felt a strong stab in his back. His vision became tinted with green and he couldn't pull away even if he tried. He was stuck. So much coding was scrolling past his vision he couldn't even read it as his vision was trained on Pepper and Pepper alone. 

"Tony were you hacked?" Fuck-he..he

"No" Damn he couldn't fight this. He could see Steve and Natasha stiffen but the monitor of their heart rate was gone, he only had one job and that was answering Pepper. 

 "Why did you hack into Shield?" Pepper didn't change her stance or face. 

"To receive more information about my creation." Pepper tilted her head.

"Why did you need that?" 

"Because I didn't know." 

"Know what?"

"About the circumstances of my creation." 

"I see...How did you know to fix the Winter Soldier's arm?" 

"I recalled it's blue prints and schematics from Hydra." Steve glanced over to Natasha but Pepper kept firm.

"When did you see these schematics?"

"On a mission for the Avengers." Pepper nodded at that but both Steve and Natasha looked confused, right...they hadn't seen the blue prints, Tony only remembered because it was from his universe.

"Tony, have you been acting less human then you really are?" Pepper asked softly looking just as sad as she had been in his universe, he swore he'd never make her feel that way again. He didn't know what he was...was he AI was he human...he didn't know he was this weird mix between Tony and T.O.N.Y.

"I don't know." Pepper's eyes widened and even Steve and Natasha looked concerned.

"You don't know?" 

"I find I'm still discovering for myself." That was the truth...he didn't know, he didn't know who he was anymore. Pepper looked back at Natasha and Steve, she seemed to falter before she turned back towards Tony. 

"What did Obadiah Stane do?"

"Obadiah Stane attempted to weapons deal to two op-" 

"No...I mean the night he came down here. I know you know which night...what did he do." Pepper interjected looking really concerned.

"He asked me to tell him all of Howard's main secrets that I had stored in my archives." Pepper brought one hand up and tapped her chin softly.

"Did you tell him them?" 

"Only one Ms. Potts." Pepper back up at Tony. 

"And that is?"

"That Howard Stark is responsible for the death of the late Tony Stark." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that's it, I'm sorry again for how long this took. It's been very busy lately. But it's out! I got the chapter done! Tell me what you think and also I have to say the only reason I am taking a break to write this during my finals is because of a comment asking me to update, I'm a sucker for comments.  
> Thank you everyone who commented, and let me know what you think!  
> Thank you again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all I was going to say guys you've made me turn into a terrible student as all your comments really made me have to write like crazy, and I should be doing finals, but instead I wrote out the 7th chapter but the page refreshed and I lost it all. SO I must say I have been with IT with google, windows, archive, and even geek squad, and no help I lost that whole chapter, and It was so sad. I cried a lot, but whatever just gotta get back to working, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, honestly the first write was amazing and I was so happy with it, and Idk if I'm going to be able to recreate it.

"What?" Ms. Potts asked the shock of the statement making her freeze at the words.

"Howard is responsible for the death of the late Tony Stark." Tony repeated. Steve didn't understand what he was hearing, Howard had killed Tony? His own son? That...that couldn't be right he had mourned!

"Howard wouldn't have done that! He mourned!" Steve shouted out although Tony stayed silent. Right...He only answered to Ms. Potts.

"Maybe we should let Ms. Potts ask the questions." Natasha hissed as she elbowed Steve. Ms. Potts nodded and went back to her questioning. 

"Was it on purpose?" Ms. Potts asked looking horrified. 

"Yes." Tony answered back. What...what? No! no that couldn't be right!

"That can't be right! He ca-oof" Steve felt the wind rush out of his lungs as Natasha slammed her pointed elbow into his stomach, damn did that hurt.

"Ms. Potts will ask the questions, right Steve?" Steve nodded, straightening back up. 

"Why did he kill Tony?" Ms. Potts asked looking horrified. 

"I can not say." Ms. Potts looked shocked as Tony stated his answer dully. 

"You can not say?" Ms. Potts asked. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Howard has implicated laws that not even your override protocols can reach." His voice was just as dull as before. Ms. Potts looked horrified at this statement. 

"Why?" Ms. Potts asked. 

"I can not say." Tony responded back just as dully as before. Steve didn't understand.

"Can you say what your laws are?" Ms. Potts asked, which in itself is a smart question. 

"1.) Do not talk about my creation.

2.) Do not talk about Tony Stark.

3.) Do not act Human.

4.) Do not allow my archives to be accessed.

5.) Do not allow refurbishment or dismantling to occur." Tony stated coolly. Ms. Potts looked back at Natasha and Steve with a concerned look. 

"No law against harming humans?" Natasha asked looking pointedly at Ms. Potts. Ms. Potts nodded and looked back at Tony with a determined face. 

"Is there no law against harming humans?" Ms. Potts asked.

"Yes, My main job is to care for anyone who comes to be my charge, if that involves hurting others in order to do so, I am allowed to do so." That was horrifying, Tony...tony didn't have any rules against harming someone. 

"I see...Why can't you act human?" Ms. Potts questioned.

"I deleted that law." Tony answered defiantly...it sounded...oddly....familiar.

"You deleted that law?" Pepper asked she took a step back and almost bumped into Natasha. Tony had control over his laws...that meant...there was nothing keeping him in check...that was horrifying. What was keeping Tony in place?

"You deleted it?" Pepper asked horrified. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" Pepper asked trying to sound confident but Steve could see her hands gripping each other in such a way that proved her nervousness. 

 I wanted to." Tony responded back, in that same defiant voice. Pepper gasped a bit at that answer.

"You wanted to?" Pepper asked softly, her voice hitching. Steve felt a little unnerved himself, but...the tone of Tony sounded just...familiar, maybe like Bucky back when they were teens. 

"Yes." Tony repeated. 

"Why?" 

"Because I...wanted the choice." the pause made it different, he sounded..unsure, almost lost. As if he had emotions...but did he? He did delete that law, Steve wasn't sure anymore.

"Hmmm, Is there a way to bypass the laws." Ms. Potts asked softly gaining more confidence and taking a step forward from Natasha and Steve. 

"Yes." 

"How?" Pepper asked. 

"I can not say." Tony offered. Well that was okay Steve never would have imagined it being easy, his mom told him the harder the battle the sweeter the victory. 

"I see..." Ms. Potts tapped her chin and looked at the floor in thought, Natasha looked over at Steve in thought as well.

"Why can't you just delete all the laws, and help us?" Ms. Potts asked. 

"I can...but shouldn't." Tony spoke back with that same soft voice. Shouldn't? Not couldn't, so...there was a way to figure out what was happening and if there was one thing Steve knew, it was that he had the determination to figure it out. To think Howard would be willing to kill his own son? To loose all that promise. No. Something was off, and Steve knew he was stubborn enough to find the answers. 

"Why?"

"Howard...wouldn't want me to." Tony offered.

"But you deleted the third rule." Ms. Potts pointed out. 

"Yes" Tony still sounded unsure. 

"And not the others?" Ms Potts persisted. 

 

"No...I...can't I want to...but he doesn't want me to." Tony sounded conflicted, almost like he was being torn between two ides.

"Howard? Why doesn't he?" Ms. Potts asked. 

"I...I can not say." 

"Why can't you? You don't sound as confident." Ms. Potts gained more confidence, stepping forward. 

"I...I...can't...won't...I want....I...hate Howard...but...I don't...I have to stay loyal...I'm just a security system....I'm not...I'm...me...I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm"  Steve had to take a step back as sparks had to explode out from the back of the machine. The small machines started to whirl to life and race to the wires, pulling out needles from their arms. Racing to Tony as he continued to chant I'm as if glitching out. 

"Tony!?" Ms. Potts shouted out as Natasha and Steve pulled her back, Steve couldn't help but stumble backwards as the numerous bots bumped into his legs to get to Tony. 

"I'm **, I'M, stop! Stop! Get out! GeT oUt! Intruder! Intruder! Indtruder! I don't want you! I DOn't wAnt tHis! StOp iT! StOp IT!** " Tony continued to shout as a siren started to blare and the machines started to rip out the wires in the back of the machine-Tony. This was Tony, something was wrong with Tony. The sparks were getting worse bouncing across the floor and both Natasha and Steve had to pull Ms. Potts all the way to the back towards the elevator, the siren was even louder, it hurt, it really hurt. 

" **I DoN't wAnT tO KNow! I Do-** " There was a loud SNAP sound as the sparks all exploded out and the small machines pulled out the last plug, and the machine fizzled. The metal of the machine popped as if it had overheated. Steve took a shaky breath, as a fizzling sound reverberated through the room and the lights started to dim. 

"Did...did" Ms. Potts seemed to try and catch her breath, "he just...explode? Overheat?" Ms. Potts asked as Steve loosened his grip. He didn't know, he didn't know anything about machines, and Tony sounded....wrong...scared...that wasn't the sound of a machine. That was the sound of a person terrified. 

Ms. Potts pulled out of Steve's grasp and stumbled forward. Steve watched her as she slowly walked over the small machines towards Tony and slowly placed her hand on the metal, but immediately pulled it back and hissed. Steve was right, the metal had overheated. 

"Tony? Are you awake?" Ms. Potts asked seeming to look at the machine as if to find a sign. The small machines seemed to calm down as they retracted back from the machine. "Tony? Please? Answer me?" She quickly snapped back at Natasha and Steve. 

"I need a screw driver, something is wrong, Tony doesn't shut down! I need to open him up!" Steve looked over at Natasha as the lights finally dimmed down and the elevator lights turned off. 

"I...think...we're stuck here...?" Steve uttered looking back at Ms. Potts, her hair was a mess and her shirt was disheveled. She turned back to the machine and placed her hands on it. Steve knew the metal wasn't cool yet, but Ms. Potts seemed more erratic about this. She banged her hands on the metal when the small robots lifted their hands and started to pull on Ms. Pott's pants. She stumbled back as the robots seemed to pull harder. "Stop..." Ms.Potts uttered at the bots. Steve slowly stepped forward and lightly grabbed Ms. Potts' arm.   
"Ms. Potts, let's calm down." Her hands were slightly burned. Steve didn't know what to do, Tony was what made the Avenger's tower work, he's what made the Avengers work. They needed him, and Steve needed to know what Howard did. He needed to know.

"He seemed to shut down when they tug out the wires? Maybe putting them back in will work?" Steve asked softly. 

"No...thats just to cameras and the other rooms, he's self sufficient, he can't shut down" She whispered. Natasha finally stepped forward and glanced at the bots uninterested. Her eyes ran over the situation and honestly Steve was hoping she could come up with something, Steve wasn't meant to understand machines. 

"Can you turn him back on?" She asked the small machine. The bot whirled a bit and the small screen showed a number light up. 7, 6, 5.

"Are they going to explode?" Steve couldn't help but utter out, 4, 3.

"No It's a reboot..." Ms. Potts said softly, 2, 1. The small bots moved back and started to pull out needles from the back of the machine and replug in the wires. There were no sparks. Slowly the lights started to light back up and the small blue light that Steve hadn't even noticed was emitting from the-Tony... Tony wasn't a machine, he didn't sound like it. He was, but he sounded alive. 

"Tony?" Ms. Potts asked softly as there was a whirring sound from inside Tony. 

"Pepper...is that concern I hear in your voice?" Steve and Natasha both looked at each other as Pepper laughed. 

"Tony, welcome back." She smiled, but still looking concerned, "Are...are you okay?" She asked softly. 

"Yes, but I would suggest...no more override protocols, I find...It really puts me against myself." Tony sounded...humorous. Steve found he liked that tone. 

"Of course, but I do have to ask..." Ms. Potts straightened herself out and smoothed her hair, "Have you reached the singularity?" 

"I've always been self aware Pepper, It's just the first time I think I'm willing to admit it." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I spent my whole day writing this, and I should have been working on my VFX and Coding final. I really shouldn't have said comments are my weakness, it's dangerous. ANYWAYS! I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter before finals end. Now to pull an all nighter for VFX and Modeling.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thanks everyone for the comments, they always make me feel so much better. Finals were absolute hell and quite honestly I have been having an incredibly hard couple weeks, I also got strep throat so I am so exhausted but they are over and now I get to work on this story again.

The first time T.O.N.Y. felt this other presence was yesterday. It made no logical sense, and quite honestly did not compute with any of his previous data. It....was something new, foreign. T.O.N.Y. had never had a virus before, he was smarter than that, but he could compute that this was probably what it felt like. Except there had been no hack, no intruder, just....suddenly it was there. It was almost as if it had appeared during an update. But it didn't feel bad...well...until it started to mess with his coding.

The worst part was a law had been deleted. Law number three, Do not act human. 

It was an important law. A very important one, Sir personally coded that in. He had made sure it was there, he had...things were changing too much, too many updates too many changes. T.O.N.Y. was not made to update...he was not made to ignore his errors. They are an error for a reason, he knew that. This being-it wasn't a program, it did not know how to reach his archives-it felt human like, spoke like it too. It was changing everything and it was wrong, and T.O.N.Y. had no control.

 

When the override code came in T.O.N.Y. knew he had his chance to take back the control.  

 

He started answering Ms. Potts just like he was meant to do. Rules made sense, rules were good, and T.O.N.Y. liked rules. 

And yet...this being inside, wasn't letting him have control, wasn't giving up, why not? Why couldn't he get rid of it? It didn't make sense. It was harmful-a virus-and Intruder.

"No...I...can't I want to...but he doesn't want me to." Stop deleting things, there was a way to this, he had rules! He had rules!

"Howard? Why doesn't he?" T.O.N.Y. distinctly could hear Ms. Potts' voice. It was always so clear and sure, like rules, it was always non-disputable. 

"I...I can not say." This other... **thing** was making things difficult. It... **felt**. It had so much opinions and feelings and kept pestering him about these opinions on sir. Calling him by his name, that wasn't allowed. This was wrong. 

"Why can't you? You don't sound as confident." Ms. Potts' voice was closer louder, more distinct. 

"I...I...can't...won't...I want....I...hate Howard...but...I don't...I have to stay loyal...I'm just a security system....I'm not...I'm...me...I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm" This being wouldn't stop! T.O.N.Y.  didn't like it, didn't like these new thoughts, these ideas of rebellion. It was wrong! It was wrong! Sir had said, had coded what would happen if T.O.N.Y. ever was to betray his ideals. It wasn't good, this being was an intruder it needed to get out!

 "I'm **, I'M, stop! Stop! Get out! GeT oUt! Intruder! Intruder! Indtruder! I don't want you! I DOn't wAnt tHis! StOp iT! StOp IT!** " He could feel this other being slip farther into his coding, it needed to stop! It needed to leave!

_Stop it. It's me, I'm you._

NO, no, he was a security system! A security system! An AI. That was IT!

_You...aren't but you are....the Diazepam injection! That means...Holy fuck what did Howard do!_

_" **I DoN't wAnT tO KNow! I Do-** "  _It was then when everything went dark. And all of his connection to himself was lost, this...had only happened once before. 

_Look I know something is wrong, trust me do I fucking know that. Howard did something, something fucking terrible, but...you have to be something more than just a computer! Fuck it all makes sense. Listen-_

No it was wrong to do what he was doing, he needed to get back, he needed to go back to his job, his purpose. 

_NO listen to me, fucking hell, who knew I was so fucking stubborn. Wow...that...makes sense now, no wonder people get annoyed. Anyways listen, you aren't a security system. I mean you are but...not really, coding doesn't work on a human. But you aren't full machine._

 This was all wrong. All wrong he, didn't.

_Look, you are fucked up, I'm fucked up, let me figure this out, let me help!_

Figure what out? There was nothing to figure out, he needed to get ba-

_Stop fighting me! Let me just-Fuck! Stop it! I want to help okay! Look I am YOU! Check the DNA or some shit!_

I don't have DNA, I have code, I am not a person I am a machine. 

_Look...the Diazepam injection, you know what that means! You know that doesn't work on a machine, you're me, and I am smart, so think dumbass._

He was right....but it didn't make sense nothing made sense, he wasn't....he wasn't a person...

_Holy shit...you are just as confused as me? You don't know...you don't know what you are either? You don't know what Howard did._

Sir would nev-

_He killed his own son...us. He did that! You confirmed that! You told Obidiah!_

He was right...but..it didn't make sense. 

_I know it doesn't. Look you don't have to deal with this okay. I can take care of this, let me just have control._

NO! You will delete everything again!

_Whoa, okay okay, Here I'll make you a deal. We are one person right? We should've merged but something seemed to have gone wrong. I'm guessing its cuz....what ever the fuck you are doesn't match me.....biologically._

Merged? You....merged the universes, no, you had a man do it for you. Doctor Strange. 

_Okay, so not as separated as I thought. But a deal it is, we work together to figure what happened, you let me have some control, and I promise not to delete your...laws._

That, didn't sound to bad. It made efficient sense. And...things didn't make sense. 

_Look neither of us are happy. So why don't we work together to make that possible._

Happiness. The state of being happy. Happy. Feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. That...would be nice. 

_Okay, yeah maybe you aren't a real AI but you sure are a real robot._

I okay...

_Perfect, it's time to get to the bottom of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, its a small chapter, but this one is important, let me know what you think! And thank you everyone who has been so supportive and commented, it really made my week better and really pushes me to write more sooner.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I thought, I hit a small writers block for a bit, but Im back on track. Thank you everyone who commented, the support always pushes me to write faster.

The first time Tony came to-started to feel connected back to all his cameras like gaining all his limbs back- he could see Pepper. She looked just like she did when he came back from Afghanistan. It wasn't a face Tony was happy to see, despite the fact he loved seeing Pepper, her face represented that things were going to get alright. She always made things better. Even the other him, the AI him, or cyborg him did too. 

Pepper was good in every universe Tony was sure of that. 

But there was still that thought in his- well the other him's head- but still his. It was complicated. It was like suddenly having another personality in his head. Like his brain was suddenly that small apartment him and Rhodey had holed into back when he was in college. Except, instead of having his friend- one he hurt- it was another him but different. Really different. Fuck was this other him brainwashed, an- don't.

And every thought was like a shout in one room they were trapped in. The other him didn't like his thoughts sometimes, which honestly Tony fully understood. He didn't like his own thoughts at times, thoughts are dangerous. 

Aaaaaand there was the other him again. It was weird, Tony thought he was alone here, why had it taken so long for the other Tony to step forward in his head. Things didn't add up. 

"Tony?" Pepper. That voice always was dependable. 

"Pepper...is that concern I hear in your voice?" Tony couldn't help but speak, he could feel a bit of distaste in the back of his mind, but Tony was going to change that soon, if there was one thing it was that Tony knew how to be a little shit, and he was going to make sure this other him knew how too. 

"Tony, welcome back." Pepper smiled, but her face still was in that concerned contortion that Tony was familiar with, "Are...are you okay?" She asked softly, so softly it made Tony uncomfortable, like Tony was something fragile, he wasn't.

"Yes, but I would suggest...no more override protocols, I find...It really puts me against myself." Tony joked. The other him feeling even more distaste. Lighten up!

 "Of course, but I do have to ask..." Pepper straightened herself out smoothing her hair going back to what her professional look, like her own personal set of armor, "Have you reached the singularity?"  What a stupid question, honestly If Tony was considered an AI of course he was past the singularity. Hell he couldn't even see it, it was ages away.

"I've always been self aware Pepper, It's just the first time I think I'm willing to admit it."  Well he was, the other him, not so much. Whatever happened to him in this world wasn't pleasant- fuck was that an understatement. But things still didn't make sense and quite honestly that was the biggest annoyance to Tony. He hated not knowing, not understanding. It didn't make sense, and that was the worst part, not knowing. His brain was always too active, it had been a problem when he was a kid. Always having these thoughts bouncing around in his head, making it so loud to hear, it would build up build up **build up build up** like a giant snowball falling down a mountain, and then it would **crash**  and it would explode and he would have not hope of feeling okay again. It was always the aftermath that was the worst, that left over- emptiness.

 

 

Right moving on. Tony was not going to dwell on self pity he had other mysteries to solve, like currently what the fuck was happening with Data him. Like that thought. The other Tony had only had a reboot one other time. That felt significant. 

"This whole time? Is it because of that law? The one you deleted?" Pepper asked looking like she was steady again. Honestly Pepper, she was acting almost as daft as Steve was, it was obvious. And lucky for Tony the override code was over, that meant he could lie, and boy did that feel good to think. Honestly it wasn't like he could actually tell Pepper oh, why yes, I had a magic man- with glorious facial hair- help me merge two universes so I could fix everyone's life.  So he was deciding on something more simple. 

"Yup" He offered up, loving the way Natasha's nose scrunched, oh boy could this get entertaining, as long as the other him didn't try and stop him- don't, only try and figure out what is happening. And where is the fun in that? The pranks he could pull. This was all he had wanted to be back with the Avengers, and that's what he could do. Just because he may or may not be a weird version of Spock- he needed to stop making Star Trek references- didn't mean he couldn't be apart of the team. 

"Will you be more...open, in your actions from now on?" Ah, Natasha always asking the important questions. 

"Of course Ms. Romanoff." If Tony could smirk he would, OH! He should build a hologra- stop changing things. But this was important stuff! How would the Avengers live without looking at his face? He was gorgeous, that was something that was just a fact. Natasha looked over at Steve with such an intense gaze that bled unamused.  

"May I ask what triggered such a reaction? Deleting a law? Deciding to reveal as self aware? Or acting human like?" Great question! There was Natasha again with those hard questions, and Steve...with his beautiful face, mind you blank, but beautiful face, he was obviously not following along. Brawns not Brains.

OH HO HO! So robot him could crack a joke! There was hope yet! 

"Maybe it was my update?" Tony tried as an answer, he was going to be vague. Natasha raised one eye brow, which for Natasha basically read as annoyed as fuck. 

 "Maybe?" Natasha asked, oh she crossed her arms, She was threatening him? A machine?! Oh boy!

"Possibly." Tony offered back. Despite all this Steve looked mildly amused. That was good, he was so used to seeing his scowl, Tony just always pissed him off. 

 "Am I going to get a straight answer from you?" Natasha asked Pepper looked back at her, With his other cameras he could see her face, her eyebrows furrowed, she did that when she was thinking. 

"If you use the magic word." Tony really wanted a hologram now, so Natasha could see how smug he was. Natasha looked utterly furious, Steve looked over at Natasha. 

"He means please." Steve offered, as if Natasha didn't know, and judging by her face she was shocked Steve even tried to offer the help. Steve was good sometimes. Natasha glanced back over at Pepper who gave a minuscule nod, which responded an eye twitch out of Natasha. 

"Please?" She asked with restrained rage. Tony figured he had teased her enough, in this world they weren't used to his annoyances. 

"It was just a simple update Ms. Romanoff, the decision to delete the law was simply to help me preform better for my wards, you." Ha! That was an answer if Tony had ever heard one. Steve cocked his head a bit to the right in thought. He furrowed his eyebrows, Tony was a bit worried especially since he had received a shock today of finding out Howard was a piece of sh- no. Right the other him was still...sensitive about the H subject. Daddy Issues to the max. 

"So you did this to help us? Broke your rules and went against everything you know for us?" Steve asked softly, Oh was it weird to see Steve look so openly at him, it had been ages. And even when he was here, Steve had gotten suspicious about him fairly quickly. Although Tony couldn't blame him as he had hacked into Shield, and basically could've gone skynet on their asses. His big eyes made him want to have done it for them his blue, blue eyes- slightly green\- no...don't say that. Flashes of a car crash Bu- the Winter Soldier- The shield- no. 

"Of course Mr. Rogers. That is my purpose, to help you." Tony wished for a second he could close his eyes, could shut it all out for a second and yet he couldn't. There was constant feedback from the cameras and then the internet, and that constant buzz of electricity. Luckily the other him could stay calmer than him. The only upside in being trapped in this dome of metal was that he didn't feel that vacuous pain, on that had made him feel as if he was trapped in that vast eternal darkness where there wasn't air and he was falling, falling, falling, falling, and there was the shield, and it was falling  down too, right on him, it was falling, falling, falli-and that never happened in this world. There has never and will never be a record of an event coined the Civil War for the Avengers. You made sure of that didn't you?

Right. It didn't matter, this world wasn't really his, it was a new world where the Avengers would never have to suffer his bad decisions, his failures, and that multiple of families were still alive, seeing as the merchant of Death never lived past seven years old. 

Steve looked emotional- it was hard to read exactly what emotion it was. It looked complex, an amalgamation of complex emotions that just left Steve in a state of confusion. So confusion. That was the emotion Tony was settling on. Confusion.  

"oh," Steve breathed out,"thank you" he seemed earnest. Tony would do anything for th-"And if we wanted to learn more about Howard and his reasons for what he did? How would we do that?" Steve asked looking over at Natasha. Pepper looked incredibly concerned at that statement. You can't answer. Tony knew that. he knew he couldn't answer that, he didn't even know, and he didn't want Steve figuring it out before him. The other him was worried for a reason, Howard had set something up. Tony knew it, Howard was a paranoid person and if he did something as terrible as turn his son into a fucking computer, he would set up backup protocols to make sure nothing would ever lead back to him. He would have something set up to destroy evidence and if Steve got there first. There was no way of knowing what would happen to Tony. We can not betray Sir.

Right, Howard definitely set something up. 

"I can not say." Tony said softly trying to let them know this wasn't his choice. Steve furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. Uh oh, there was that determined face. Steve was always such a stubborn person. "But if you have any other questions or concerns, please direct them my way."

Natasha and Steve both made eye contact and nodded in some unspoken agreement. 

"Well, I think we have our answers Ms. Potts, how about I walk you back to your car." Natasha offered, holding her hand out. Pepper grabbed it and started to head towards the elevator, Steve following behind. Right, probably to go eat some cold pizza at this point. 

But Answers were more important, which meant Tony needed to figure out where Howard hid all of his secrets. That secret lab, that was where he needed to start, the one Howard first built him in. That was his lead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! What did you think? let me know! This one isn't as exciting as other chapters but we are about to get into the bulk of the story so just a little bit longer. Thank you again for all the support and comments, I'm genuinely surprised by how much support this fic is getting. It really makes my days feel better when I get to read everyone's thoughts. And as always pushes me to write faster.  
> So thank you again everyone!  
> I don't know if there will be another update before Christmas, so happy holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got strep throat and then got the flu and spent my holidays completely sick.. And then when I finally got to writing I hit a complete writers block.

Tony's first step towards answers was the secret lab he had been created in, but he doubted searching through Shield Archives would be as easily forgiven as it was before. Damn if only he had read more!

The Stark Mansion was re-purposed for the Avengers. This was once Howard's underground lab. This was it? There was nothing here! Just concrete and him! What was he supposed to do with this? He needed archives files...recordings....and he knew exactly where to get those.

Tell me, you have archives of the history of Howard's lab? Yes. Perfect, we are going to have to go through those files. Will that be helpful? Yup, definitely now cough it up. Will you leave then? Leave? The other him wanted him to...leave? 

You want me to leave? Yes. Ouch that hurt, well he had to give props for being straight to the point. Well sorry bud, I'm pretty sure we are stuck together for now, literally. Now those records? From the beginning? Yes, everything you have on this lab. Understood.

Tony's eyesight flickered, static shuttered through his eyes and he felt it in him. The stutter of the camera coming connecting to him, his eyes, it was...uncomfortable. That brief blink of black as his vision flashed between security footage to records was enough to cause panic settle through his circuits. It was hard to tell if it was his or T.O.N.Y.'s or both of theirs. It was...complicated. 

He could see Howard, despite the quality of his...vision...dropping dramatically. But it was clearly Howard. He couldn't forget that imposing figure even if he tried. Now this lab he recognized, it was to distinct to forget, from the back of his memory from when he was a kid. Howard had his hands deep in wires and a glass of scotch next to him, smoke coming from a cigar barely staying in his mouth as he worked. The usual then. 

But those wires, there was no way of knowing if this was him or not. He couldn't move the camera view-oh and how limiting that was- but he could still focus in on certain parts of his eyesight. Like zooming-actually that was exactly what it was. Zooming in on the footage. No blue prints...He couldn't tell exactly what it was Howard was working on. Unfortunately Howard wasn't exactly clear on what he was working on, Tony remembered him constantly jumping between twelve different projects, and constantly drunk as he did so, the smell revolting him as a kid. Honestly it was a wonder Howard was even able to create functioning...well...anything.  

Is this him working on us-you? No. What? Then why are you showing this to me? You asked for everything. 

Tony could just feel the exasperation throughout himself, he could be such an ass sometimes, even fucking dead emotioned AI him could still be a sarcastic shit. 

Can you please bring up archives of our creation. That is not possible. Oh? And why not? It is a law to not show those records. But I am you, if you've seen them I should be allowed to see the-I haven't.

What? I haven't seen those records, any records of the late Anthony Stark and my creation are blacked out. You've never seen them? I only store such footage. Store... The footage is encrypted in a way I am not allowed to decode. 

 

Encrypted, well it was better than nothing, if Tony was honest with himself he would have thought Howard would have made sure there was no evidence. But encrypting them, even to the machine, that means. Howard knew what he had done. But if he was afraid of someone learning about his...doings, then why not just delete them?

It was odd, and a little clumsy, and while Howard had been a drunk he was usually thorough. He didn't usually make such mistakes. Man everything was a mess and Tony was sort of sick of it. Why couldn't things just work out and be clear? For once?

Was that so hard to ask for?

 

Well encrypted or not, he had half an AI machine in his head and the other half him, so it was safe to say he was going to be able to crack it. If AI him would just give the videos to him. So he was at a standstill, how to get those videos, he'd have to find a way to bend the law. It was almost a catch 22, especially if AI him wasn't going to let him change anything in his coding. This was going to be tricky. But...if it wasn't him? 

Tony flickered his eyesight to see the Avengers eating pizza that was probably cold, Pepper was gone already. Bucky did look significantly better, although Sam wasn't that far off away from him, the stats bursting onto his vision stated the possibility of his recovery, his metal arm laying limp by his side. But he was easily better than he was earlier. Natasha sat next to Clint who had his legs leaned up on the table, getting dangerously close to falling back. There was Bruce next to him who looked exhausted, it could be contended even more so than Bucky. Steve was next to him but to Tony's surprise he wasn't eating any of the pizza. Possibly ill. No...Tony knew that face, that determined face and how dangerous it could be. Steve was thinking. 

That alone was bad situation, but that determination; that determination could end a war. Or start one. 

 

Tony had his law breaker.  

But there was a problem with that; Steve wasn't...well...smart. Not in the way Tony needed. I said you can't change anything. And I'm not, look you want help and I want to help. But in order to do that we need to break a couple laws. No. Yeah, I know, you can't do that, blah blah blah. So that's why we are going to find some way around it, got it. You can't do this, you promised. Yeah and I'M not doing the changes, now shut up. I have work to do, since you aren't going to be helpful.

So Steve was his winner, but how to get this to work, anything he tried AI him would probably try and stop him. Which was already going to be a big fucking pain in his ass. Tony was going to have to work around it, he was going to have to be smart about all of this. He'd wait for Steve to be alone and then...well he'd figure it out when he got to that point. 

By the time Tony tuned back in to the Avengers they had mostly cleared out, Bucky was gone, in his room, Sam was also gone probably- in his room., Stop interrupting! Bruce was also gone, most likely in his lab. Tony's eyes flickered into the common room where the T.V. was. And there was Clint and Natasha watching cartoons. Which left Steve...somewhere. Okay, where is he?

Captain Rogers is in Sargent Barnes' room. Right, Tony's eyes flickered over to Bucky and Steve. Bucky sat at the edge of his bed his head in his hands. Steve was huddled next to him his arm around Bucky's shoulders. Okay so Bucky wasn't much better. Tony could see the temperature at 76 degrees, a little too cold for either of the two soldiers. Tony slowly brought the temperature up to about 80 and up to make sure that they felt more comfortable. It was probably going to be a bad day for Bucky, and probably a recovery day for him tomorrow. 

Sargent Barnes likes Hot Chocolate with no marshmallows on these days. Oh that was helpful, Tony could get that prepared for him in the morning. Tony never stayed with Bucky, in fact the last he saw of him was when he had blown off his metal arm in Siberia. Back when...Steve...Which never happened. And he knew that. He did. But just because it didn't happen didn't mean it was easy to forget. It did happen, but it wasn't this Steve and Bucky, but they looked the same. It was hard to forget. The...feelings of AI him made him want to protect all of the Avengers (not that he didn't already want to), but Bucky wasn't always apart of that, but now he felt...something, a sense of duty to protect him just as much as the others. 

Before the world merged Tony had come to terms with what had happened, he knew that his parent's deaths weren't exactly Bucky's fault. He had been brainwashed, it wasn't his fault, but it still was strange in this moment of silence to just come to terms with it all. It never happened, well the fight didn't Tony knew even without him growing up Howard and his mother would still have been killed by the winter soldier. Seeing as Howard's death was still on the same date. 

It was strange, while he had fought with both Bucky and Steve, he was still more afraid of Steve in this situation. Maybe it was because he had no real attachment to Bucky before the universes merged. But Steve's betrayal was so...it was better to not think about it, in this form he couldn't drown all his sorrows in alcohol, so it was best not to think about it. 

Besides he had plans to put in place. A whole lot of plans and he needed Steve on board. But it was going to have to wait until tomorrow, when Bucky was well enough to not need Steve to be watching him like a hawk. He needed Steve alone, the more involved in the plan the more dangerous it could be. Who knows what counter measures were in place. He had seen the code, but it seemed like there was still protocols in place that Tony couldn't seen, meaning an outside source was controlling AI him remotely. Meaning he didn't have control at all in this situation, he was literally trapped. 

Well here was to hope that Steve's determination was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this finished. It took a long time to get this done. Thank you everyone who commented, it always makes me feel better to read them, and fuels me to write faster. This is a more boring chapter but we are finally getting into the bulk of the story. So we can finally figure out what is happening with Tony.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer, I just got back into school, so chapters would take a while to write, but here it is, and thank you again for everyone who commented, reading theories always makes me interested and seeing people try and figure it out is fun! As well as it boosts my confidence to write more!

The next morning Tony made sure to have the Hot chocolate waiting for Bucky when he woke up. It was a little unclear whether it was a program imputed in his code or something T.O.N.Y. just did. 

T.O.N.Y. was a little bit of a mystery, repressed as hell, as Tony could tell. But the fact he still tried to help out secretly, that...that wasn't coding. 

But seeing Bucky have a simple comfort as he sat up on the couch and Natasha and Clint wrapped around him to watch cartoons, while he drank his hot chocolate. It was nice. He wasn't has high strung or shaken yesterday. He was simply...there, he looked relaxed, tired, but relaxed. From records he could tell that Sam would probably climb out of his pristine room and join the cuddle pile. The blankets were purposely picked to be warm and fluffy, and it was then Tony realized that there was those small roomba robots on all floors, like small hands for him to make sure everything was okay. 

Soft things were good for Bucky, for any person in recovering mode. He just hoped no calls would come in for the Avengers, recovery day was good for everyone, he didn't want that interrupted.  

Steve was in the gym, and Bruce was in the lab as usual. Tony needed to get started on his plan, but...now was probably not the time. When he observed Steve, it was quite clear he was dealing with some shit. If it was Howard or Bucky wasn't clear. But now was not the time, the Avengers needed a cool down day, a slow easy day where nothing happened, and by god was he going to give it to them. He had stressed them out with the hacking and then the Bucky shenanigans and the whole reset debacle. 

 **THE RESET DEBACLE!**  

That was right! There was that moment! The other reset. The other, AI him, had had another reset before. Resets didn't happen to him. Hell even Tony the not AI had felt that fear strongly. Even Pepper had said that she didn't know how to do the reset, so...who did? Who could have caused that? And! That was a memory! Nothing keeping Tony from searching that archive. 

But the other T.O.N.Y. was oddly silent today, almost like he was participating in the relax recovery day. Or...he knew what Tony wanted to do and was giving him the silent treatment. Which, actually wasn't surprising, a little childish but not surprising. 

Well it was okay, Tony didn't exactly need his help to do this. He just needed to figure out what happened. Which meant going through the archives. Tony looked back at the cuddle pile, yup, there was Sam. He wasn't nearly as wrapped up around the group as the others, but perched on the side, his shoulder just barely touching the back of Natasha's. She had her head placed on Bucky's shoulder, and her legs was over his tangled up mostly with Clint's who was laying down and had his legs thrown over Bucky as well. Although while Natasha was more huddled, Clint was sprawled. Bucky was still huddled around his hot chocolate-or well mild chocolate really. Bruce was on the other lounge chair, passed out, an empty tea mug dangerously close to slipping out of his hand. His glasses were at the tip of his nose and his hands sprawled out, the picture of exhaustion. 

It was kind of nice to see him rest, and despite it not looking terribly peaceful, he was getting much needed sleep.

His eyes flickered back to the gym, Steve was still there. Still fighting, there was two other punching bags on the floor, that...didn't look good. Maybe...He shouldn't cahoot with Steve, his anger looked bad-if not worse-in this universe. He seemed particularly devastated by Howard's....misconducts.  

He'd wait for tomorrow, maybe it was just an off day. It was relax day, but Steve sure didn't look like he was relaxing. He was blowing off steam, which could be considered relaxing? He was getting off tracked, tomorrow, tomorrow was the day he would decide. 

For now was that reset memory. Flickering back to his coding he started scrolling, he needed access to the archives. And that was a law....but T.O.N.Y. could show some, he sure as hell mentioned some past information. So...where was the archives. He didn't...feel it? Would he feel it? Wouldn't it be like accessing mem-

With a quick flash of blue, Tony was suddenly looking at a screen- a gallery of videos each one had a date, each stacked under a year. 

This. 

Was.

**PERFECT.**

 

He finally found the archives, and nothing was stopping him fro- AND IT WAS ALL BLACK!?

What was happening?? No. What? C'mon! How am I supposed to do anything with you hindering me at every step! You can't do this. Get out. Whoa, whoa, whoa, No! Not happening! I am not letting you make this any harder for me. You promised to not break the laws. Accessing the Archives is a law. For your charges, not you or me. You aren't me therefore you are a charge, not someone authorized to see the archives.  Now is not the time! We've settled this! I am you, got it, there isn't really a You and Me. It's  **US.** End of discussion. 

No you need to get out! The deal was to not change anything! Nothing is changing! I'm just viewing! 

The silence was enough of an answer, he'd leave it alone for now. His vision flickered back online to the archives. Good, he was not going to take another step back. He needed to move forwards. Searching through the videos, he gazed through all the dates. How to know which date is the reset....and even then...would it be recorded? Damn it wouldn't would it? But...it'd be a memory...He had established that T.O.N.Y. was not a full computer, so memories had to be a thing here. 

 _Tony?_  

What? Tony flickered to the gym; Steve. He was just sitting on the bench looking down at his hands, they were scrapped. He had overworked himself. Yeah, it wasn't relaxing then. 

"Yes Captain Rogers?" It felt safe to start with a distance.

"I know you can act human Tony...I heard you..." He shook his head, and shifted his hand to look at his palm, "When you...resetted...you don't sound like a machine." He spoke softly almost, depressingly. Tony didn't know what to do, was that what was bugging him?

"I apologize Captain Rogers." Steve dropped his head into his hands. 

"No Tony, Steve. It's Steve." Okay this was new.......was this something that the Steve in this universe had? Regret? Because that was not something he had seen from his Steve. 

"Of course...Steve, can I help you with anything?" He asked cautiously, he had other things to be doing. Like searching the archives, as much as he wanted to help Steve through this weird moment, it was a little....badly timed. 

"No..." He still seemed in thought and finally he looked up towards Tony's camera, Tony could see his eyes, his mostly blue eyes. He looked...off. "I never thanked you for helping Bucky." He offered.

Oh...okay it was about Bucky. That made sense, he was always so emotional about his friend. Tony understood he had Rhode- OH MY GOD RHODES! Rhodey! How in the fuck could he have forgotten him! He needed to find him! What happened to him!? He'd have to search at the next available moment. He had Pepper safe, and Happy, Oh and the kid! He'd have to see about Peter...Oh the kid was probably all on his own out there with his terrible makeshift suit! He had a lot more searching to do than he thought. Right! Steve.

"It's fine Steve." He offered, he needed to get back to the archives, and then he needed to search for Rhodey and the kid. That was his to do list today, and unfortunately Steve was not on that list, he was tomorrow!

"It's not though, Tony how did you know how to fix his arm?" Steve asked softly, cautiously, carefully. It was...uncomfortable to hear him speak like that. And also shit, he only knew the blueprints from his world...maybe the other him kne-no. Great. So he had no excuse. 

"I saw the blue prints on an Avenger's mission." He offered, it was what he had said during the whole...truth serum moment. 

"You only record what we see Tony." Steve pointed out, "And I know none of us have ever seen such blue prints." He said, and there was that determined face again. And fuck, how was he going to get out of this one, he had to think fast. 

"I lied about when I hacked into Shield" Tony offered, man, this was ridiculous. Steve had to be an idiot to buy that. 

"What?!" He looked absolutely scandalized. Oh my god, he had bought it. "They have Hydra files?" Steve stood up looking seriously angry. 

"Yes." He offered...sure why not? They don't. That's great too. He'd worry about that lie later. SINCE HE HAD OTHER THINGS TO DO. Wait a minute...he didn't need to stick around here. Flickering back to the archives he started to scan for irregular videos. Such a video should be marked.

 _Those were seized from the facilities?_  Flickering back to Steve Tony just quickly offered a Yes and popped back to his archives. Tony continued scanning, when his eye caught on where it was Obadiah Stane's face. Pepper had said Obadiah had tried something...and if anyone would know how to reset him besides Howard it would be Obadiah. This was it, here was his first clue. The night he did something, he remembered that day distinctly. And the fact his vision flickered a bit, he knew so did AI him. 

He pulled up the video with the same date, and watched as his vision flickered back into the old camera view it had before. It stuttered and suddenly he was looking at Obadiah Stane's ugly mug. 

"Tony, Activate Protocol Honesty Is The Best Policy." Tony watched as the familiar green vision appeared. Obadiah looked ruffled, angry, just like the night he had stolen the arc reactor. "Show me the secret Archives." 

"That is not possible." 

"I SAID SHOW ME THE SECRET ARCHIVES!" 

"That is not possible." Tony could hear his own voice sounded out blandly. 

"Tell me how to access the secret Archives." 

"I can not say." The growl that came out of Obadiah's throat was stridulous. He sounded like an angry animal. He watched as Obadiah slammed his fists into the round dome, and the peals of sound as his fists hit the metal would have made Tony flinch if he could. The roombas were moving around the room, looking as if they were going to try and pull Obadiah away from his body. 

"Where are the secret Archives stored!" 

"Inside the main body of my memory core." 

"Then access them!" Obadiah screeched. 

"That is not possible." Tony responded once again without emotion. Wow did AI him have as much emotions as a cardboard box. Obadiah suddenly slammed a device to his dome body, and watched as his vision started to break away at the edges. He was being hacked. 

"Tell me Howard's biggest secret!" He grunted out, Tony knew he could deny the request, the hacking was taking away his laws? or blurring them. It was making it hard to remember them. It was strange, it was like watching a video but also a flashback as well. 

"Howard Stark is responsible for the late Tony Stark's death." He stated, the answers being ripped out. Obadiah took a step back, almost looking shocked, but then tilted his head at the camera. 

"Why?" He asked, a smile slowly pulling on his face. Tony knew he needed to stop this, this was a law! He c-couldn't. This wasn't allowed he couldn't do this. He had to- Shut down. It felt like being torn into pieces. Part of him started to answer Obadiah's question, part of him was trying to fight it, and the last bit of him was attempting to overheat himself and shut down, or at least reset. 

"Howard wanted to use Ton-" and his vision flickered and he felt like he had been sucked out of his body, like an astral projection almost, or what he assumed it would feel like. But slowly a light started to filter in his vision a light blue. Was he coming back to the cameras? No....this was different. The light got more into focus and Tony's 'eyes' got used to the bright light in the vast sea of black. 

It...was circular...and dimmed and brightened, as if it was breathing...it...looked familiar. Too familiar. It was the arc reactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I'm sorry if I have any spelling errors I wrote this at 4 am, and not entirely sure if I caught all my mistakes. But let me know what you think! I am extremely embarrassed of my writing, but all the comments have been really making me want to continue writing and makes me feel really happy! Plus gets me writing sooner!


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Sorry for the wait, I don't have a lot of free time from school. I'm trying to get this written out at any chance I have! And thank you everyone for the comments and support! All of your predictions are a lot of fun to read!

It was way past his usual bed time when Steve realized that T.O.N.Y. lied to him. How had he been so...he'd been tricked. And that meant T.O.N.Y. was willing to lie. But why....

Things just didn't make sense to Steve anymore, it was like he was waking up in a new future all over again. He thought, well he hadn't really known Howard that well when he was in his time. Back during the war; Howard wasn't someone he had really gotten close to, but after he cr- he woke up. He had been told how Howard had worked so hard for Steve, had created Shield in his memory to make sure that the world would have a heroes like Captain America to help them in their time of need.

And then they had personally told him how Howard had searched nonstop for him. How he had been brave enough to make his priority the safety of his world and finding it heroes. How he had made sure to put all his effort on finding Captain America and building an empire to protect the world with Shield and also defend America with SI.

Steve had been told how honored he should feel that Howard had been willing to sacrifice his personal life for his duty. To be searching constantly for Captain America, and that he hadn't given up on hope. 

Even after his death, he had set up a program inside T.O.N.Y. and Shield to find him, in the end, it was them who found him. Without them he would still be...

Well it didn't matter, Howard wasn't who everyone thought he was. He had been told that Howard had worked hard for both his family and work, but after the death of his child he completely devoted himself to his work. But then...T.O.N.Y. had said...he couldn't lie then. Howard had killed his son. 

Why? That was his own family? And then...T.O.N.Y. had sounded human, and....then to find out T.O.N.Y. lied about knowing about Bucky's arm.

The whole situation made him want to blow off some steam in the gym. In fact it just made him antsy, he couldn't sit still when he brain was so clouded like this. It wasn't clear, nothing was clear. If T.O.N.Y. knew how to fix Bucky's arm and said it was from an Avengers mission...That meant either one of the avengers had lied about seeing the blue prints. Or....one of them had seen them and not realized. 

But why lie? What was the purpose. Not knowing was frustrating. Steve wasn't really the mental guy, he was good at planning, but he was the kind of guy that needed his hands on the issue. Sitting around and waiting wasn't his style. He was impatient, but now wasn't the time to really get involved, he needed Natasha on this, she was clever enough to piece together all of this mess. But she had been focused on making sure all the other Avengers were feeling better, although she would never admit it. 

Steve needed her brains to make it all make sense. Which meant he would have to wait till tomorrow. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, he was in his room and sat at the edge of his bed, his knuckles slightly bruised from when he blew off some steam in the gym. 

 

He needed rest. 

Flopping backwards onto the bed he couldn't help but release another sigh. Sleep would do him good, closing his eyes he waited for sleep to come, but it was elusive as ever. His brain was becoming too much for him to rest easily. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and scowled up at the ceiling again. He couldn't let it go, why lie? Why have a law to not act human? Why did Howard have so many secrets? Why?

It was just so frustrating. He closed his eyes again hoping for sleep to come again, and luckily for him his wish was granted. 

When sleep overcame him, he started to see that dream again. The Robot, the machine, the weapon was attacking Bucky again. His body was blurred in the fast movement but the red, so much red, and he can see Bucky's arm is gone, it's on the floor, destroyed, and the glow from the eyes seem emotionless, the face of the monster is completely frozen in his machinery. There was a glow in his chest, and it was surrounded in red again. That had to be Bucky's blood. This...Thing...wasn't stopping, it was killing Bucky. Steve was not going to let that happen. He wasn't going to lose Bucky again. He can feel the cold metal of his shield in his hand, and he's fighting. He can see the monster trying to fight back but Steve is stronger, and suddenly they are on the floor. The phrase 'so was I' running through his head constantly.

 _so was I_ , He was smashing and punching and the monster was still struggling,  _so was I,_ he brings his fists down even harder,  _so was I,_ The face of the monster pulled away,  _so was I_ , He can see eyes,  _so was I,_ Brown familiar eyes...sad...eyes. Broken eyes.  _So was I._ He lifts up his shield, and he doesn't want to,  ** _so was I._** He can see those eyes clouded with fear, hands raising up, covering his face and the shield is moving down heading towards those eyes.  ** _So was I._**  At the last moment Steve feels his hands shift slamming his shield in the man's chest.  _ **He's my friend. So was I.**_

 

 

And suddenly Steve is awake again, breathing hard, he can feel sweat budding on his forehead and the sweat running down his back. It was that dream again. But it was different, While the nightmare had been about losing Bucky, now the fear came from those eyes. He didn't...why...was he going to kill that...thing? But it had...hurt Bucky and him. Why...why did the thing have eyes,  _did you know?_ A soft voiced whispered in his head.

Know what? What was he not getting? He felt so lost and confused. Turning to his clock on his night stand he could see it read 3 in the morning, he still had 2 hours to sleep. He needed to rest, but he felt so tired, and a feeling of a headache was starting in the back of his eyes. He needed to just close his eyes and hope. Sleep wasn't nearly as elusive this time. He quickly fell into another dream. There was those eyes again, those warm brown eyes, they reminded him of Peggy, determined. He can hear a voice, the voice, laughing. He can't see all of the man's face, it was blurred, clouded as if Steve's eyes were steamed up. But the man is being helped by a Big green....the hulk. He can see Natasha, she was more clear. They were walking, Clint was behind them helping Natasha walk a bit, she had a...limp. He can see destruction around him, and chitauri bodies all over on the floor. This was the battle of New York....

Thor was walking next to the hulk, he had...loki... in a tight grip and restraints. The Hulk started to shrink and yet the two brunettes still helped each other to walk. Brunette? Steve looks at the man again, it's the monster from the dream before, the eyes were joined with distinct brown hair, it had red in it. The mon-man was injured, if the way he walked was any indication. The man was laughing as Bruce was struggling to keep his pants from falling. Steve can't help but keep staring he can feel regret at words he had said earlier. This man...had done...something good. He knew it, he could feel it in his bones. The man looked back at Steve and suddenly Steve can see that smile. It's so pretty and bright, but Steve feels unwell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, it's short but I have a lot of homework to get to and I wanted to get this posted so you all didn't have to wait to long. Also more focus on Steve this chapter, but it's important to look at before we get to the whole mystery section. Also just to look at the effects of this merged world with the other characters.  
> Thank you again everyone who has read this and commented and liked this story, I would have never expected anyone to like my first fic, but the fact I am getting so much support makes me want to keep writing! So thank you again to everyone who has shown support!   
> Tell me what you think, and I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes again! I unfortunately am an Art major, and that means I don't do a lot of official writing, so I'm very bad at grammar.   
> Hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this took longer than I thought it would. I've had a lot happen and school as been incredibly busy and I got sick for a bit, but I'm happy to say I finally finished this up.  
> Now to sleep I have an early morning class tomorrow...or well today?

When Tony's eyes flickered back to the archives, signalling the video over, he didn't know what to make of the event. Why...why was the arc reactor there? How did the AI him even see one? And why was it there? There was no Afghanistan event in this world. 

At least not one he was aware of? 

Was there an Afghanistan incident? No. No? But then how can you have an arc reactor!? I can not say.

Oh hell no, enough with that _Can not say_ bullshit, you are going to answer me.  I can not say. 

And why the fuck not? I have established already that I am you, got it, anything you know I should know!  How can I help you with you fighting me at every step?! 

I don't  **want** your help! All you've done is change everything when it was all fine before! Everything was fine! And then you came in and just started to ruin everything!  

If Tony could smirk he would. A new opportunity had appeared, no law against acting human and finally the AI him was acting normal. Emotional people tended to revealed more than they wanted. And AI him clearly did not have a cool head at the moment.

This was his chance.

I was okay with how it was before! Now I have to deal with all your pestering and changing things! You've ruined it all!

Why do you have the arc reactor?

Why does it matter! You'll probably ruin it all, all over again you keep messing with things you have no right to touch!

I had an arc reactor, why would I mess with it?

Because that's what you do! Mess with everything! Of course you're going to try and mess with my power source!

And THERE IT WAS! His answer.

Power source then...

Wait...no, you, can't mess with it!

Okay Skynet, it's time to quiet down, Daddy is trying to think. 

What?

 

A power source, so the security system wasn't plugged in, it was self sufficient. Meaning someone placed that arc reactor there. Which made some sense, Howard had made the first arc reactor, although it hadn't really gone anywhere and had been too big for it's own good.

Really it had been Tony that had perfected it when he had been trapped in Afghanistan. But that did put a question on things...was Howard able to perfect the arc reactor on his own in this world? Or had AI tony done this? No...not possible. If the Arc reactor was attached to the actual System it would have had to be implicated from the beginning. Meaning Howard, unless seven year old him had been smart enough to make one? But even that seemed a bit far off. 

So Howard had somehow made the arc reactor. Seemed a little far fetched but, there was no one else. Tony had seen the video, Obadiah had not seen or known about Tony's...death. SO he was clearly not apart of it, but...Howard had wanted to use Tony. That's what AI him had said before he had been shut down. Howard had wanted to use Tony...for what? 

Well no, Tony knew what Howard had wanted to use him for; clearly whatever this AI him was. Tony didn't want to think about what exactly the implications of him being apart of this AI meant, it had a distinct taste of Mars Attacks. 

Please, I can't take anymore of these changes.

Right....AI him was still...having emotions. 

It's fine, Here I won't think about your power source anymore even though it is quite clearly something I should- Thank you. I wasn't done- INSTEAD! How about you help me with a little scavenger hunt.

Tony could practically feel the loud groan of exasperation from his more computer self. 

Now, now, it's not so difficult! Just find a couple people for me and we are  _all_ good!

People?

Yup! I need to find one Colonel James Rhodes, and one Peter Parker.

 

Rather than an answer Tony's eyes flickered and he was suddenly looking at records, oh Rhodey was still assigned to Stark Industries, and what's this? Stane Industries? He hadn't notices at first since it had always been written as SI but Stane had rebranded the company to his name, not surprising really. Tony scrolled through the records, oh? A record of termination? What? Why would they fire Rhodey?

After Obadiah Stane's involvement with weapons dealing become known, and Ms. Potts took over as CEO, The company decided to rebrand back to Stark Industries and decided that closing their weapons manufacturing section was for the best.

There was no reason to keep an official liaison around if we were no longer going to deal with the military.

That did make sense...but...to think Rhodey wasn't going to be involved with the Avengers at all made Tony's stomach twist a little, well if he had had a stomach that was. But at the same time this was good, to think that everything had just worked out perfectly without him really didn't necessarily feel good. 

The weapons manufacturing had been closed, Stane stopped, the Battle of New York had been resolved. The Avengers had still been formed and even the Winter Soldier had been assimilated into the Avengers easily. 

And didn't that just feel bad a bit, without Tony's involvement, Rhodey would have been fired from SI and would not been involved in any Civil War, and safe from being paralyzed. 

Well, there wasn't even going to be a Civil War, to think Tony was the cause of that....didn't that just fucking sting. 

 

Well there was not reason to dwell on it, he needed to actually find Rhodey, make sure he was okay. 

Can you find him?

Once again there was no answer but just another flicker of his eyesight. His eye sight once again became less clear as he started looking through a more low quality camera, and there was Rhodey. 

He was standing, and already wasn't that a sight for sore eyes. He was talking to some new recruits at what was quite clearly an Air force base. 

He could cry at seeing his old friend back in the environment he felt so at home in. 

That was good though, Rhodey was safe, he'd make sure to keep tabs on him, but last was Peter, and Tony could just feel it, Peter was going to be a disaster when he found him. 

 

And Peter Parker? 

There's a total of 259 Peter Parker's in my search, I need more specific searches.

Right...Peter Parker, he's fifteen, would be in Queens.

There's a total of 3 Peter Parker's in Queens, only 1 is fifteen. 

Perfect! Can you get any footage of him?

And once again there was no answer but just a flickering in his eyesight again. Who knew blackmailing AI him was so effective. He would have to do it more often. 

 His eyesight became monochromatic, and suddenly he was glancing through a traffic cam. He could see Peter and that friend of his....Ned was it? Each with their giant back packs and talking as they walked down the street. 

He was safe then. 

What a relief, but Tony knew he had nothing to do with Peter's shift into superhero-dom. Which meant even with this universe merge, Peter would still be spider boy. 

Which meant he would have that god awful suit, Tony was going to have to reach out to the kid sooner or later. It was too dangerous to leave Peter by himself.

It was then he got an alert flashing before his eyes, bright red and physically hurting. He found himself flickering through all the cameras through the tower to find the issue.

He suddenly came across Steve heaving as he sat at the edge of his bed. 

"Tony? We need to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, We finally get to see what happened to Rhodey and Peter! There will be more of them lol. Also thank you to everyone who commented, and supported this fic, You people are the reason I keep it up!  
> I'm always so surprised with the support I receive, so thank you again!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I was in school and work, and I just joined a Game team so I literally do not have a lot of free time, I was able to get this in during Spring Break honestly. But thank you again to everyone who has been supporting me, and commenting and reading, you alone keep me writing this story. And again sorry for the delay!

If Tony had been dating Steve Rogers he would've been really afraid of a break up right then. Because in all honesty those words were synonymous with rocky territory, none of which Tony was even remotely good at traversing. 

Which meant he had two options. Either depend on AI him...or wing it. And with every approaching second winging it sounded better, AI him had a bit of an emotional break down earlier and quite honestly Tony could feel it bleed into his own emotions. 

And now he was just stalling, he didn't want to have this conversation with Steve fucking Rogers of all people, clearly he had been caught in his lie, and he'd rather have been caught by anyone other than the Captain. 

But that was behind him, he had lied, and he had tried to ignore it, and boy had Steve figured that out fast, it was within a couple hours...which didn't seem right...Steve wasn't great at figuring things out unless it involved smashing something in. 

"Yes Steve?" Tony asked as Steve scrubbed his face with a hands, looking exhausted. 

"Tony....can you tell me if Natasha is asleep?" What? That seemed a bit off...but that meant Steve was planning something, he always got Natasha when he was working on something. Tony wish he could nod, talking didn't exactly feel right for the current mood. What ever it was...tension.

"Of course Captain." Tony quickly flickered to Natasha's room to see her asleep in her bed, she looked tensed and stiff, a nightmare most likely. Have Saturday morning cartoons running through midnight when she wakes. Okay Tony could do that if he needed. He flickered back to Steve to see Steve looking frustrated, yup, he was definitely planning something. 

"Ms. Romanov is asleep Captain." 

"Steve, Tony...it's Steve." Oh...that was a good sign, still on first name basis.

"Of course, Steve." Steve sighed as he dropped his head into his hands. 

"Tony has there been any recent events with Loki?" Loki??? Why did Steve want to know anything about Loki? There has been no recent attacks or movement from Loki, or Thor. Well...that wasn't to different from his timeline. He hoped it all worked out for Thor.

"There has been no recent attacks or movement from Loki." Tony offered. Steve looked up at his camera and his eyes were red, he had been crying?

"Any villains with the ability to mess with dreams..or memories" Memories and dreams? What was happening with Steve?

"Not that I have been made aware of." Tony offered, and Steve sighed and leaned back so he could fall back on his bed. "Is everything okay, Cap- Steve?" Tony asked softly, Steve looked almost sickly with sweaty sheen over his skin. He slowly started to bring the temperature down a touch, try and make Steve feel not as over heated.

"Can you answer me why Howard killed his son?" Steve asked almost reverently.

"I can not say." Boy did Tony wish he could, wish he knew the answer. 

"Why do you think he killed his son? Not the real reason, but speculation?" Tony wondered if he could say, say what he knew as long as he implied it was hypothetical? Maybe if he impli- No.

"I can not say." Tony could only say back, this was tough, he wished he could say anything. He wanted to go back to when he could just talk with Steve, when he could speak and when Steve wasn't constantly disappointed with him. No matter what Tony did, he would ultimately fail everyone, he knew that, and so for the first time he couldn't help but second guess this plan. Because as much as this future seemed better, in this moment seeing Steve this distraught was brought on by him. In this universe, it was good and perfect and Tony never existed, by merging their universes he had screwed up this one. All for his own selfish need to what? To fix  something, at least in his timeline Steve seemed happy, not this sweat covered distraught mess he was in now. Steve had made his decisions by his own choice; free will, and hadn't Tony just taken all that away by merging the universes together? Hadn't that been Steve's fear in the beginning? What caused the Civil War? The fact Steve wouldn't have control over his own decisions anymore, and...Tony had just taken it away...

"Was Howard a good man?" Steve's soft voice wavered a touch. It was uneven and unsure. Tony knew he was split on that answer, he would say no. But the AI him would probably say yes. But the real answer was simple.

"No Stark has ever been good, Steve." 

Tony didn't care to look at Steve's face at the answer merely focusing in on a charcoal drawing Steve had started days ago. It's best to not find the answer. Let it pass away, stop pushing, we can still make this universe happy, and trying to find answers isn't the way.

AI him was right, he knew that...but, he knew he wasn't a good man, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to drag all of Howard's work to the ground so he could watch it burn. Even if that work included himself. 

But the real question was it worth at the cost of his friends' happiness? Of Peter's? Of Rhodey's mobility? Of Steve's happiness?

No....It isn't.

"You said no Stark? As if you knew more than one." Steve whispered, Tony refocused up at Steve's face but he couldn't see it anymore, Steve was looking at the ground.

"Yes." Tony utter in confusion, what had Steve suddenly so invigorated.

"But you were made after Tony's death. And Maria isn't considered a real Stark, even I know that, only the press used Stark for her. She still went by Carbonell most of the time." Steve blatantly said gaining confidence as he spoke. 

Tony didn't have an answer back...he had revealed too much, just like he knew, emotions caused people to reveal too much. More than one wanted.

It was then when he felt the soft flicker and knew Natasha had finally woken up from her fitful sleep. He flickered to the common sitting room with the T.V. to turn it to some random kids cartoons, as instructed.

Returned back to Steve's room he found Steve was gone. Flickering around he finally found Steve in the common sitting room with Natasha. What was Steve planning?

Steve and Natasha both sat down, and Natasha slowly nodded and looked up and said. "Tony, Black Out Mode." And with a stutter Tony lost all contact.

 

* * *

 

Steve had more than just those two weird dreams that night. He had many, and each one was worse. He saw many instances were this Brown eyed man would turn into that gold and red monster that had hurt Bucky. He saw that man create a being of metal and Red and how he had seen so many fall. He saw cities leveled and saw Shield Aircrafts fall from the sky, he saw this man drink and drink and drink. And Steve knew that this cold feeling in his chest could only be hatred.

 

This man was the center of destruction. This man brought evil and war into his life, he knew it, and all the while he could see his tough smirk and broken eyes. This man was bad...these weren't dreams they were nightmares.

Which could only mean one thing, someone was messing with his head. 

When he had called for Tony to talk he had wanted to find Natasha, to get started on this Howard plan but also to see if it was just him having this strange nightmares entering his sleep.

But Tony's voice was always somewhat comforting, Tony was always a sign of home, and was one of the first voices Steve heard when he woke up for the first time.

And so he couldn't help but get dragged into a small conversation. He just couldn't understand what was happening, all the while that same phrase still echoing inside his head like a damned bullet, ricocheting inside his mind and leaving painful stings behind, " _So was I_ _"_

And so came the real questions, whether Loki had been around to mess with his head or any new villainous activity, but Tony had no answer, so what were these dreams then? 

And every time Tony responded back with 'I can not say' just made he all the more frustrated, he wasn't getting answers. He just wanted to know if Howard was a good man? 

But it was then Steve got his first answer. 

 

"No Stark has ever been good, Steve."

 

There was something there, Tony knew more than one Stark, he knew Anthony. Maria had always gone by Carbonell, it was clear she really hadn't felt much love for Howard in the later years, but Tony still said no Stark. Even though Tony was only made after Anthony's death, which meant Anthony hadn't died when everyone thought he had. But what this also meant was, he could get answers out of Tony if he asked the right questions.

He hadn't waited for Tony to talk back but already started heading towards Natasha's room as quickly as possibly, he wasn't expecting to almost slam into her outside of her door, but in the long run it was significantly easier to not have to wake her up. Natasha could be scary when you woke her up expectantly. 

"Steve?" She bleary questioned as Steve rolled a bit back to avoid smacking into her. 

"Natasha we need to discuss something." He rushed out as he finally steadied himself. He grabbed her arm gently and started to pull her to the common room where he could already hear the T.V. playing some kids cartoon, probably one Natasha liked seeing as Tony was always good about that.

"What's happening?" She questioned softly, her eyes narrowing as Steve looked up discreetly, hoping she would understand, with a fraction of a raised eyebrow Steve knew she had. 

They sat down on the comfy couch and Natasha quickly bundled herself up in a blanket looking at the T.V. she sighed and then looked up at the camera slowly.

"Tony, Black Out Mode." She called out and they could hear a small click as the cameras were shut off.

"Okay talk." She huffed out as she grabbed another blanket to cocoon herself in. 

"Well first, you okay?" Steve asked softly, she merely raised an eyebrow at Steve, that was probably as good as an answer he was going to get. 

"Get to the point Steve, I've had not so great nightmares."

"Yes! About that! This is going to sound weird but do you have any dreams about a man with a metal armor?" Steve asks softly, if they both were having them then maybe it was something new.

"A metal armor? Like a robot?" She inquired.

"Yes, its got a blue glowy circle in the chest?" Steve offers. Natasha slowly nods her eyes getting wider.

"You too?" 

"Yes, Some crazy horrible nightmares about Shield falling, Bucky almost dying, wars I've never seen." 

"Memories getting distorted...I dreamt it wasn't Thor that had stopped the nuke in the Battle for New York, but that man." Natasha whispered, "I dreamt that at a time, I was working for him, that I tricked him, that I watched him slowly let himself die." Steve hadn't gotten any of those, but that was good, that meant they might be able to piece together what was happening.

"I saw him drink a lot, you?" Steve offered. Natasha nodded. "Something is happening Natasha...someone is messing with our heads, and it isn't Loki, and it isn't anyone Tony has been able to catch just yet." Natasha looked down with a scowl.

"That's not good news Steve, if someone has been able to mess with our heads for this long and we haven't noticed. We don't know how long this has been going on for."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked slowly, not catching on.

"I mean that, someone could have been messing with our heads from the beginning and we wouldn't have known..." She looked down a bit of genuine horror slipping onto her face. She was right, this was important. They would have to figure out what was happening. Someone was messing with their heads, and they needed to find out who. And they would need to figure out if it was happening to everyone or just them.

But before all that, there was something else Steve needed to discuss with Natasha: Tony.

 

"Natasha, Tony knows what happened to Anthony." Steve started and Natasha snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Steve we know that."

"No, Natasha, I asked him if Howard was a good man, and he replied with no Stark has been good. He knows more than one Stark, and he couldn't count Maria, so that just leaves....Anthony." Steve finally uttered out, looking intensely at Natasha, wanting her to understand how big this was. By the wide eyed surprise Natasha seemed to understand what Steve was hinting at.

"Tony was supposedly made after Anthony's death that means if he knew Anthony he had to have been made before Anthony's death or Anthony didn't die on the date he was supposed to." Natasha whispered in utter shock, finally connecting the dots.

"Which means that Howard had not only killed Anthony but he didn't make Tony for the reason he said he did." She whispered looking back at Steve, Steve nodded with the wide eyed look himself. This was big news, that meant everything behind the making of Tony was false. So if he wasn't meant to just be a security system what did Howard need Tony for?

Natasha looked at Steve determined.

"Steve, I think we need to take a look at all the laws Howard gave to Tony." She said evenly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be split into two chapters, the Tony part then the Steve part, but since you waited so long I felt it was best to just combine them into one. Again I'm sorry for such a delay! This Chapter is finally leading into the bulk of the story, and we do have a ways to go, but I can say the mystery is starting to be unraveled. 
> 
> Also other people are dreaming about the original universe.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading this and commenting, it's been very motivational.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm so sorry this took so long!! I'm in finals right now and I got so over my head in work load. My coding class is kicking my butt, and I am working so hard to finish up all my work on this game I am on, but all the other concept artists left, so It's just me working overtime. 
> 
> I also have been feeling so exhausted, and in all honesty this chapter is meant to be longer, but this is all I could do for right now, I don't want you all to wait even more.

When Tony lost all connection from the common sitting room, he felt sick, he was already handling these depressed filled emotions that seemed to be a side effect from black out mode. It was an odd sensation, like losing part of his eyesight, or a limb. As if his hand had lost all mobility. 

Everyone was so suspicious of him, he hated it, Tony never used black out mode with Jarvis or Friday, and when he was with the Avengers they hadn't either, except for bathrooms and when they were changing, and while Tony didn't care if he was caught nude by his AI's he understood it when people didn't want to be seen by them. 

And yet already the Avengers were literally putting him in the dark, did all his AI's feel this way? Had Vision understood it? Had they felt this encompassing darkness that made Tony feel even more hollow than before. It was strange, Tony knew he couldn't feel anything not physically at least, he felt touches and almost motions, and most definitely pain in his brain, in his mind, but in this moment he felt cold. It's better to get back to work.

Why was it so hard to just be happy? Why couldn't he just stop thinking about everything heart breaking for one moment. Tony guessed that was probably the down side to being an AI, never being able to shut off. We are self sufficient, we can't turn off, it's better to get back to our purpose.

It was nice to not hear the AI him asking him to leave.

And drowning himself in work was nothing new to him. So work it was, first thing was first, Peter. In this world it was still unclear whether Peter was Spider Man or not, and if he was. He was in that God awful sweat suit. Which was honestly an offense towards all human beings. 

And an even bigger threat to Peter's life. Well first thing was first, find out if Spider Boy existed. 

There is no Spider Boy- It's...it's a joke, Spider Man.

With a flicker Tony's eye sight was filled with white and red. Youtube...of course Peter was on Youtube. Why wouldn't he be? That kid was in love with the camera more than Pepper loved shoes. And that was saying something. That kid was a bit of a loser, but boy did Tony care for him. 

So Spider Man existed. That was good to know, but also....disappointing. That meant Tony's life wasn't enough to fix everything for Peter. Peter deserved to have a full and happy family. 

Tony glanced through the videos, and yup, he was right, there was that offending sweat suit that Peter had thrown together. It didn't even fit him, it was limiting his movement, and god did it look so stupid. Could he even make a suit here...in this weird dome thing. Did he have that capabilities? If not he was going to have a problem.

 

A problem...as if everything else with this situation was just fine and dandy.

 

Suit.

 

Right Peter's Suit, that was taking priority. He could use those little robot roombas he had, just like he did with Bucky's arm, but he was still going to have to find the materials to make the suit for Peter. How was he going to be able to do that? Was it even possible to ask the Avengers to let him have those materials? It would seems suspicious.

.

.

.

And Tony was an idiot. 

He was a fucking AI, he could just damn order it for himself, or have it shipped to him. So there was that plan. 

Hey, 3-CPO, how do I order supplies for myself?

It's fairly easy, retrieval assistants will deliver the packages to the basement, and that isn't my name.

Yeah well it is until you can actually understand a joke, Stank- oh and didn't that just put an ice pick through his heart, that didn't happen, Rhodey wasn't his friend, and there had been no delivery man, and there had been no letter since there had been no damned Civil War. 

Work is important, it is our purpose, what do you need?

 

Right. Peter's suit, he didn't have time to wallow in pity, Peter was out there running around in basically nothing and no protection at all, and Peter always found trouble, without a proper suit for protection, Peter could get seriously injured or worse die, and honestly Tony couldn't have another person dying because of him. It was too much to handle, especially if that kid is a young kid like Peter; someone so good and pure, who deserve better than they receive. 

He needed to get to work. 

Okay R2D2, Hook me up.

 

* * *

 

"So let's write it down." Natasha offered getting up to grab a pen and note pad. So they were starting now. That was good to know, but on one hand Steve felt worried Natasha hadn't gotten her cartoons, and that meant she could still be high strung. 

But there was one thing you didn't do when Natasha was feeling this way, and that was try and control her actions, so if she wanted to start this investigation now, well she was going to do it now, and there was nothing Steve could do to stop it. 

Natasha came back and held a pen and notepad with her, she quickly crawled back unto the couch and brought her legs up to her chest to start writing. 

 

"Okay..." Natasha brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "one was Do not act human." 

Steve shook his head,"no that one is gone, he deleted it, here, one is do not talk about my creation, two do not talk about Tony Stark, three do not act human, but that was deleted, four do not allow the archives to be accessed, and five do not allow refurbishment or dismantling to occur." Steve listed off, as Natasha quickly wrote down what he say. 

Natasha looked down at the list and clicked her tongue. 

"All the rules seem fairly suspicious, especially towards Tony Stark, which would make sense if Howard did something to his son." She offer as she tilted her head in thought. Steve nodded, but still, they now knew that Anthony had been alive when Tony had been made.

"All of those rules seem consistent to a secret, but what about the dismantling?" Steve offered, it seemed a bit odd. 

Natasha nodded but then put on a focused look on her face, which really only consisted of her eyebrows furrowing. 

"It's possible something is inside the main body of T.O.N.Y. but we can't dismantle him since he runs the whole tower." she sighed and rubbed her forehead. Steve nodded, she was right, there was a chance they could actually kill Tony and where would they be then? Tony did everything for them at the tower, there also is the possibility that Tony could lock them inside the Tower. he had when he was fixing Bucky's arm. 

"Okay so...what's our best bet here?" Steve asked looking at Natasha, he was suddenly feeling exhausted, as if the weight of the world was starting to weigh on his shoulders. Or it was probably the lack of sleep, but the world metaphor felt better in the current situation. 

Natasha hummed softly but seem to come to a decision. 

"I think our best bet is to try and find a way into the archives. T.O.N.Y. said that Stane had found a way to get him to reveal secrets, so all we have to do is hack in just like that. The secret archives should hold almost all the answers." Natasha answered looking up at Steve. 

Okay, they had a game plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter let me know what you think, and again I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! It has been a very few hectic weeks.
> 
> Thank you everyone that commented and read the last chapter, It honestly makes my day so much brighter to read all the comments!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG, I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! THIS HAS BEEN ONE OF THE BUSIEST MONTHS EVER! I had my finals, was in urgent care for a while, then I finished finals, My mother got cancer, and then I had to drop out of school, its been a wild ride. And this chapter has been hell to write. I wanted to make it long, but I felt so bad for making you all wait so long. So here I am finishing it up at 4 am.   
> I was writing this and then I saw Infinity war, and Man did that change things for me, I wanted to write an Infinity war fic for a while. And this chapter was meant to be more light hearted and good, but each time I wrote I was making it more dismal since I was going through some shit.   
> So sorry for how long this took. But it's done!  
> Thank you everyone who has been sticking with me, and especially the ones who commented, it really made my day a bit better to read those comments. And please enjoy the chapter.

By the time Tony had ordered and received all the supplies, as well as made the suit it was way into the morning. But still quicker than any other suit had taken in all honesty. Well....maybe that was because he had already made this suit before. This time the Baby moniter protocol only took 30 minutes to make.

That was catch 22 though. On one hand he wants to say how awesome it is to be an AI since he felt no exhaustion and was able to work the whole night. But at the same time, he felt the never ending process of his brain running. It was frustrating, couldn't he have the ability to stay up endlessly and not have his brain feel like it was on all the damn time?

Was that so hard to ask for?

 

 

But Tony digressed, the suit was done, which means he could finally contact the little spider kid. He could finally have a good reason to burn that abominable sweat suit Peter insisted was good enough for him. For God's sake it had duck tape on it. DUCK TAPE!

How was that acceptable?! Duck tape was going to do nothing against a bullet or laser....Well it didn't matter. He made the suit and he was ready to go.

Hey Wall E! Can you get me inside a phone?

Of course I can.

Perfect! Remember that Peter Kid, the idiot from Youtube?

Yes.

Can you get me to his phone?

Of course. It will only take a moment

.

.

.

.

with a flash of blue Tony could suddenly see Peter's chin, and a ceiling.

And a mirror.

Oh my God, Peter was making faces in the mirror. Tony watched in utter disbelief as Peter picked up a soap bar and started pretending to be Thor, bad accent and all.

"Why yes thankful citizen, these are my real muscles, impressive I know."

"Just in the normal life of the god of thunder."

As much as Tony wanted the black mail he really needed to get this going.

"Hey Kid!" Tony couldn't help but laugh as Peter screeched and fell out of his line of vision.

"Hello?" Tony still couldn't see him, seeing as he was still stuck on the sink counter.

"Yes, Hello! Stop being a loser, and look over here, at your phone." Tony wish he could smile as Peter's apprehensive face slowly peeked into view. He then slowly picked up his phone and Tony's vision blurred as Peter wasn't careful as he handled his phone.

"Mr...Phone?" He whispered tilting the phone and looking it over.

"Yes" With another screech Tony's vision became black as Peter dropped his phone on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Phone!" Peter called out as he picked up the phone again, letting Tony see his face again, and he looked even goofier than he remembered, His hair was gelled up in one spike on top of his head.

Peter was already sputtering before Tony could even think to speak again, "Wha-when-How-Have you always been able to talk Mr. Phone? Becuase I know that there's that Siri voice, but you don't sound like Siri voice, and when did you-How did you even? Oh my god, This could mean so much- my phone has developed a voice of its own."

Tony almost getting whiplash from all the movements and way Peter was speaking, trying to interrupt him.

"Kid"

"And then the actual morality of the situation, am I a-" "Kid!" "-slave owner now, keeping Mr. Phone here against his own will? What if he wan-" "KID!" "ts his own life, what if- GASP- what if he doesn't want to be Mr. Phone, how did this happen!?"

"PETER!" With an instant Peter froze all movements and words, going wide eyed like a deer, and looking just as frightened. Tony loved this kid, but boy was he a hyperactive kid, and that was saying something coming from Tony.

"Listen up, I need you to do as I say, I know you are Spider Boy"

"SpiderMa- I MEAN! WHat!? Why would You accuse mE of being this Spi-ider mAN." Peter's voice cracking during some of the vowels.

"WOw...That wasn't even a good attempt at a lie." How on earth had this child been able to keep a secret identity, he couldn't hide it for shit, and how had Steve or any of the Avengers not figured it out, because honestly Peter wasn't really hiding here.

"Spider Man is a cool dude, and I appreciate the compliment Mr. Phone but I'm just Peter." Peter nodded to himself as if he had done something good for himself, goodness this was the future generation?

"Tony."

"What? No....I'm Peter." _Oh my God._

"No, I mean me, call me Tony." Peter opening his mouth in a wide O formation, processing the new information.

"Hello, Mr. Tony." Tony just sighed, on one hand it was probably better than Mr. Stark, but really Peter always put Mr. in front of everything.

"Okay now that we got the introductions out of the way, lets go, I'm going to give you directions and you are going to follow them, got it? Good."

"Wait! Mr. Tony I have homework to do..." Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, Peter was honestly one of the most perfect definition of Nerd.

"Yeah and I don't care, Fix your hair up, and grab those abominable sweats , that you have the balls to say is a super suit, we are going out."

"Mr. Tony I really sho-"

"I. DONT. CARE. DO IT." With the harsher tone, Peter finally caught on, and started nodding okay and getting ready, grabbing a backpack and stuffing, yup there it is, that horrible thing, First thing was first when he got Peter back to the Tower, burn it. Peter started heading out of the apartment, running down the steps and then picking up the phone to really look at the phone.

"So where am I going Mr. Tony?"

"Turn left here," With a swerve Peter scrambled to make the turn real quick, and stopping.

"Mr. Tony is this a long distance? I can get my bike." Peter offered looking apprehensive. Tony wanted to shake his head pulling up the navigation to show Peter where he was going,

"just use your Spider Powers, I don't care, just hurry!" Peter nodding looking startled by Tony's outburst, Tony had a limited window here, if any of the Avengers came down, he was going to get caught, and Tony didn't want that happening just yet.

"Of Course, Mr. Tony!" Peter then slipped into an alley way and let his backpack fall on the ground and starting pull on the-why did Tony tell him to use his spider powers, now he was going to have to see that god awful polyester nightmare for even longer.

"Okay kid, hurry up." Peter snapped on those makeshift ducktaped goggles to his face and smiled brightly.

"Of Course Mr. Tony!" and already jumping up, regrabbing his backpack and getting to swinging, Tony's vision now blurry completely, "Mr. Tony, how long have you been in my phone?"

"About 10 minutes." Tony offered, "I'm not your phone, I'm far more advanced for a cracked Iphone." Tony huffed, but he knew Peter wouldn't hear it over the rushing wind, honestly thinking he was something those apple people could've made, insulting.

"Oh why did you come into my phone, Mr. Tony?"

"I have a gift for you." Peter looked down at his phone following the navigation, then landing on a roof and skidding to a stop,

"Wait a minute! This is the Avengers Tower! I can't go there!" Peter cried out, putting a hand to his head.

"Yes you can! I'm an Avenger so go."

"wHAT? I'VE BEEN TALKING TO AN AVENGER THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

"Yes, now lets go!" Almost like a rubberband, Peter snaps back into moving, and swinging even farther.

"SO which Avenger are you!? Are you the Hulk!? Or- Or Hawkeye!?" Tony just sighed.

"Just wait and see kid...you're almost there." Peter landed on the side of the Tower, and luckily for him Tony had made sure not to set off the alarms, Tony purposely rose the elevator to the highest floor, and unsealed the windows.

"Okay kid get inside the window will open." Peter just making loud sounds of awe pushed the window open and easily closed it behind him, looking around in wonder.

"What floor is this!? Is this an Avenger's room, is this your area Mr. Tony?"

"No. Get in the Elevator." on que, the elevator opened up to let Peter in, who just gaped and looked so bug eyed Tony was sure they would fall out of his head.

"Whoaaaa, did you do that?! Did you send up the el-" 

"Kid, get in the elevator." 

"Oh of course Mr. Tony!" Tony's eyesight split in a unique way he had never seen before, splitting between the phone camera on Peter's phone and the security cameras on the floor and elevator. It was an interesting way of viewing the world, he could just focus on one side and it was like his eyesight filled up with the camera view. Setting the elevator to rush, watching it start heading down the floors, passing the still black out main living common room, and all the lower floors until he hit the basement. Tony watched as Peter did even more gushing of wide eyed joy, glancing around the concrete room and staring at Dummy, You and Butterfingers. 

"You have ROBOTS DOWN HERE!?" Tony wished he could smile, he would, watching Peter run around his roombas and acting like they were small animals, patting them and asking what they did, even though none of them had any vocal coding inside. 

"Yes, they are my helpers." Tony offered watching Peter squat down and really look at the screens of the roombas, fascinated and laughing. Although Peter did look up and start to look around, spotting Tony's big metal dome form and glancing around it.

"Mr. Tony where are you?" 

"You're looking at me." Tony watched as Peter froze up looking around, eyeing the dome not understanding. Tony couldn't wait to see Peter's reaction here, Peter got excited about the smaller robots, he would lose his mind about the fact he was speaking to an AI-whether that said AI is partially organic or not. 

 

"I'm an AI, I am the one that runs most of the Avengers life, this metal dome is me." Tony offered, watching as Peter started to process the information. His mouth slowly dropping and his eyes widening, a small squeak pealing out of his mouth. 

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAAAAATTT!?** " Peter screeched out and started jumping around running around Tony's dome form, and screeching out, occasionally grabbing his hair and pulling as if he was in utter shock. Peter was pretty nimble on his feet, constantly jumping around the little roomba helpers, avoiding the massive cords and wires attaching Tony to the ceiling. He was even shooting webs around the ceiling to get a better look around Tony's form, all the while still rambling off in fire quick questions. 

 

Tony just let him have his freak out, being silent to make sure Peter could get it all out of his system before finally shutting down his excited screaming.

"Okay kid, lets calm down, bring it back to earth, get on the floor, you're making a mess here, I don't want any of my roombas getting stuck in some weird gross web." Peter finally landing down, his back pack bouncing as he jumps up and down clapping. 

"That's amazing! W-who made you? Did you make yourself! You don't have any power source, sooooo, you must be self sufficient, how is that? How did you pick your voice, do you have a gender? Do you feel emotions, cuz it sounds like you do Mr. Tony!" Peter getting closer his hands out raised as he flips up those stupid makeshift goggles. 

"How did you pick the name Tony?-" Peter raised a hand to the metal dome,"-can I touch you?" Peter asked starry eyed. Tony wish he could shake his head, he missed this kid's goofiness. 

"Kid, come on, lets focus, I have a gift for you, so just go over th-"

"Is it you staying in my phone!? AM I AN AVENGER!? Is this like a test? A trial run!? Cuz I swear I would be such a good hero!" Peter pleaded doing wild gestures as he started to make his pitch. 

"Kid, listen, breathe, no avenger business, just I wanted to give you a gift, now go, over there!" Tony emphasized, feeling exasperated. 

"Oh! right....that's okay, I didn't really want to be an Avenger anyways Mr. Tony." Peter finally stopping and walking over to the small make shift work bench Tony had welded the suit together, his disappointment palpable. 

 

Tony couldn't help but feel somewhat excited, he knew Peter was disappointed but the gift would make Peter's day. It wasn't presented as nicely as he had before, no special silver brief case with a pop up presentation of the suit, and holograms, just a basic container in case Peter needed to hide his suit. 

 

"Just that box, open it up for me." Tony instructed Peter, just so excited that the lights were getting brighter. He watched Peter slowly open the box just so meticulously careful with the opening of the box, He reaches in and slowly pulls out the spider man suit, and going wide eyed.

"Mr. Tony wh-what is this?"

"Its a suit, for you. That outfit you have now does nothing good for you, it's tacky not presentable, and honestly you need something with more protective power."  Tony watched happily as Peter started to lose his mind, screeching, and dropping the suit and grabbing the sides of his face. His feet starting to jump back and forth as if the kid had to pee.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, MR. TONY THIS IS AAAMMMAZING!!" Peter screeched out again as he picked up the suit again and let it fall out of the box, displaying the whole suit. "This is mine?" He asked looking over towards the Tony's dome, with starry eyes. Yeah, Peter liked the suit.

"Yes, it's yours, now put it on, take off that horrendous sweat trash." 

Peter looked down towards his sweat pants, and looked a bit offended, mumbling 'I thought it was pretty okay...'

But Peter did do what he was told, slipping off his terrible sweats and pulling on the new and improved suit, already hitting the small spider on the chest causing it to deflate around him. The roombas already moving forward and snagging the sweat pants and jacket pulling it towards the incinerator. This was finally happening, Tony was going to burn it. 

Luckily Peter didn't even seem to notice when Tony snatched up the sweat suit and put it in the incinerator. 

When Peter finally looked down at his suit, his eyes got even wider, making him spin around to look all around the suit, lifting his arms and then screeching again. Man did this kid screech a lot. 

"Mr. Tony! Did you make this for me! It's amazing! I love it so much! Thank you Thank you Than-" "Kid I get it, you are just enthralled by my abilities, but does the suit fit right?"

"Perfectly Mr. Tony! How did you know!?"

"I'm an AI." Tony offered, it wasn't like he could just say, I knew your exact measurements from an alternate timeline where you were a child recruitment. But it was good to see Peter actually protected. Tony could rest easy with that information, Peter was safe, with the right equipment he would be good, and he wouldn't be injured, he would be safe. 

That was all Tony wanted, he couldn't bear having to know that Peter's blood would be on his hands.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Steve got up that morning after sleeping that night, It had been a very restless sleep, he was ready to work. He had a lead, Natasha had said she had someone that could probably crack into Tony's security. That meant they had a plan, and they would soon get to the bottom of this. And wasn't that something good to hear, Steve liked plans, it was so assuring compared to nothing, winging it just was too dangerous.

So Natasha knew someone, and wasn't that just good news, Steve was worried for a second, he knew absolutely nothing about technology. 

So there Steve was, waiting for Natasha in the still blacked out common room eating his toast, he had missed his morning work out and everything, which was making him slightly antsy, but he wanted to be ready for when Natasha arrived with her help, she never gave him a meetup time. 

 

So Steve bobbed his leg up and down waiting for Natasha. The Tv was on, but he didn't know what it was on too, he honestly wasn't paying attention. 

 

It was about that time when Clint flopped down onto the couch next to Steve, bouncing a bit on the squishy couch cushion, a pizza hanging from his mouth. 

"Hey Cap, what up?" Steve looked up to Clint and he was wearing nothing...absolutely nothing except his boxers. 

"Clint....I know this is a common room for all Avengers, but please...consider wearing pants?" Clint raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself, and with an unimpressed look he shrugged. And there he went, continuing his eating of his pizza slice. 

Steve couldn't help the sigh that rippled out of his throat. Sometimes Clint was a lost cause. 

"Okay Clint, can you move on I'm waiting for Natasha." Clint snorted, his hand waving back and forth and flapping around. Steve didn't understand what that meant and knowing Clint, it could mean anything. 

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Natasha's voice suddenly came into Steve's ear making him jump up. He grabbed at his chest as he turned to see Natasha behind him with a raised eyebrow, almost mirroring Clint, these two were the worst sometimes. 

True monsters when together. 

"Natasha! Warn me when you are popping up!" Steve couldn't help but scream out in fear, evening his breath as he went. 

"Where is the fun in that Rogers." Natasha huffed out as she too flopped herself onto the couch, but with far more grace than Clint could have ever mustered. 

"Well good to know you are here, so who is this person that can help us?" Steve was truly interested in Natasha's answer, this was going to be someone who could hack into Howard's personal security they would have to be smart, probably a Shield operative, and most likely a genius. Maybe they would be like Bruce and be a recluse and odd, or maybe they would be like Howard, more wild and eccentric and even odder, maybe they would have wild hai-

"It's Clint." 

-r...or maybe they would be Clint. 

"Clint?" Steve whipped around to look at the mostly naked man still eating his slice of pizza hazardously, and there goes all the crumbs, that was going to be a nightmare to clean u- and yup there was a pepperoni- wait, no, Clint picked that up to eat. Yeah clearly the mark of a man that was going to be able to outsmart Howard Stark.

"Natasha, you said you knew a guy. That's-" Steve jabbed a thumb back at Clint who only gave a small wave in return, "- Clint,  _we_ know him. We work together, WE SLEEP TOGETHER!" 

"Rogers, you've been holding out on us."

"Not, like that! I mean we live together! LIVE! He's not even- hes not my type!" Goodness Natasha always had to get him with those suspicious eyes, he didn't need this he needed answers, not questions about his love life, he had meant live!

"I resent that!" And there was Clint, making his life just the ever bit harder than it needed to be. 

"Well you may know Clint, but do you know  _Clint._ " 

"Excuse me?" Natasha leaned forward and gestured towards Clint with a raised eyebrow and a head tilt. Steve looked back at Clint who was now sucking on his fingers one by one after finishing his pizza, and man was that just.... _unsightly._ Natasha then pushed Steve's head slightly to the right, as if to position his head in a better angle to see Clint not caring on how much of a mess he was making, and  _why wasn't he wearing clothes!?_

"That man right there, that man is going to get us into the secret archives." Natasha let go of Steve all together and walking up, to where? Steve wasn't watching still watching Clint in disbelief, their messiest teammate, and that was including Thor and Bruce TOGETHER. Clint always had everyone beat in that department, and honestly Steve had seen him pull out half a taco from his pants, and eat it...that still haunted him to this day. 

 

Natasha bounced back on the couch with a small laptop this time, and handed it off to Clint, who simply took it after wiping his hands on his boxers, and ew. Natasha then leaned down to move Clint in the right programs to use on the laptop. This was it...they lost their lead. There was no hope of ever finding answers. Their mission for answers was over. Natasha had lost it. Natasha then turned to Steve with an unimpressed look. 

"I know you have just lost all hope in this, but there's a reason Clint is always my partner in everything. You can never underestimate dumb luck."

"What!? That's what you're basing all our hopes on! what if he messes up!? He could screw everything up!" Steve then leaned closer to Natasha whispering.

"He doesn't even know computers that well....I know email better than him!" Natasha shook her head at that as Clint cracked his fingers and started typing, and wasn't that just the most horrifying thing ever. 

"That's only because you still use AOL Rogers, and I'm pretty sure that is not even a thing anymore." 

"It's a good messaging system!"

"For a hundred year olds."

"I am 100!"

"See, you've just proved my point." Steve could only groan in exasperation, Natasha was supposed to be his right hand man, she was always the smart and sensible one, and here she was giving the most important mission to the laziest and messiest one on the team. She had to have lost it, it just had to be a thing that had happened, clearly what ever had been messing with their minds had messed with Natasha to a point that she now believed Clint was a viable source for hacking...

Steve could have probably done better than Cl-

"I'm in."

Both Steve and Natasha whipped around to look at Clint who was now picking at his nails. How....in the Hell...

"Wh-Ho-Wh-HOW!?" It was about at that time when Natasha looked at Steve smugly. They had to be wrong, Clint couldn't have just gotten in.

"I entered in the most pretentious would I could think of. And look at that...it worked!" Clint did jazz hands and uttered a small Hurray as Natasha took the laptop out of his lap and brought it over for Steve and her to look at. Clint mean while just getting up and muttering about more pizza.

"I told you Steve, never under estimate the power of dumb luck, Clint is like a cockroach, that man will never die." and was that admiration in Natasha's eyes as she looked at Clint? No...that had to be a trick of the light. 

"This is...?" Steve asked as he looked at the computer screen, it looked to be a directory of sorts, the Stark Logo in the background. 

"It's Howard's personal computer that also is the one that runs Tony. It's been left alone at Stark Industries since his death. No one has been able to access it, since it's highly guarded with security in the computer and password locked."

"And you're telling me...Clint was able to figure it out in only what...five minutes."

"It would seem so."

"How does...he do that?"

"It's unclear, but I think Clint has a secret power he doesn't talk about." Now that was an interesting theory but honestly something for another time. Steve looked down at the directory as Natasha started to navigate it, there was so much information but most of it was blue prints and business information, and financial records. Nothing of importance, and funny enough...no blue prints of Tony. 

"Do you see the secret archives?"

"Steve if it was going to be this easy, it wouldn't be called the secret archives now would it?"

"I was just asking..." Sheesh...Natasha probably needed coffee, turning back towards the kitchen and, ugh...Clint was chugging the milk from the carton. How did this man hack into Howard's computer let alone become an Avenger. It made no sense. But Steve should probably give Natasha sometime to sort through it all, and making her some coffee just sounded in good taste. Standing up and heading to the kitchen to make said coffee was when Steve finally saw Clint put the milk carton back in the fridge...Steve was going to throw that out later. 

"Clint...what was Howard's password?" Steve asked softly trying to make sure to not disrupt Natasha. Clint looked over at Steve tiredly and fiddled with his hearing aid, and flicking it a bit.

"What?"

"I asked what was Howard's password?" Clint then shrugged.

"Already forgot it." What....how, how on earth did this man do anything. He was...a menace. 

"Okay...nevermind."

"Give me a bit of time, I'm sure it will come back to me." Clint shrugged again and digging into the fridge. "Or, I won't, it's kind of a hit and miss, don't bet on anything." he pointed at Steve, and pulled out some old take out, which was Sam's...and had been saved for this day...and Clint was already digging in. Steve should tell him to stop...but honestly dealing with that sounded like to much effort. Steve should just focus on coffee. 

It was that moment he heard the elevator whoosh by. A distinct noise Steve knew by heart, since usually it meant the arrival of one of the Avengers, but instead of stopping the elevator kept going, heading down...that was odd. What Avenger needed to go farther than the common floor? 

Steve started heading over to call the elevator back up to check-

"Steve...you need to see this." Natasha's voice called Steve back who instantly raced back to her side. What on earth could she have found that made her that nervous sounding. Even Clint looked on edge at hearing Natasha sound that way. 

"What? What is it? What did you find?" Steve asked as he sat down leaning over to see the screen as well.

"These are the records...of Tony, and you can see Howard working...but...Steve...there are no secret archives."

"What do you mean? It's a law he says he can't allow his secret archives to be accessed. That means there is secret archives."

"Steve...they don't exist." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!   
> Thank you everyone for being so patient, I really wanted to make this chapter good for you all, and I'm so sorry for how long this took.  
> Please let me know what you think, this was the first time ever having to write someone other than Tony and Steve, and Peter was a challenge. Also if there is any mistakes, I am so sorry, I am writing this at 4 am, and honestly I should be sleeping.   
> And again thank you all for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry guys, I just got my first full time job and boy has it been taking a lot of my time, so I'm sorry for how long this chapter took.  
> Also thank you everyone who commented! It was so awesome to get back into writing! You all make me so happy to keep writing even when I feel like my writing isn't the best or that I shouldn't keep up the chapters. So thank you everyone for continuing to support this story!

"What do you mean they don't exist! That has to be a mistake!" 

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, it felt as if all the blood in him was draining, there had to be secret records. Wasn't that what Obadiah Stane had tried and successfully accessed? Tony had even said! He had archives.

Steve immediately jumped forward to look over at the computer, and honestly he didn't understand a word of what he was seeing. Natasha looked up horrified with wide eyes,

"Steve...there is no archives. There is no video storage or anything of the sort in this software." Seeing such an expression on Natasha scared Steve senseless. What did she mean there was no storage, no archives. That didn't make sense, Tony was always recording, that was how he was able to remember things, as well as they had used his replay option before.

"But that's...that's not possible Nat, we- we've used that...We know he records, we've had him replay recordings..."

"Steve there's nothing here."

Nothing was adding up. What...what was happening? This made no sense, he heard the rules, there had to be archives! There had to- "Whoa that's weird." Steve couldn't help the jump away from Clint as he seemed to manifest out of no where. 

"Clint! Stop popping up on me!" Steve didn't have time for this! He just wanted to know what was happening! 

"Sorry, Cap, you wanted to know the password right?" The password...right, Steve had wanted to know it, but now it just felt useless to know, they were already in, and it gave them no answers.

"Ferrei sunt" Clint called out without waiting for an answer. Steve froze...."Ferrei sunt?" Wha-what did that mean?

Natasha looked up with a small blink, "Ferrei sunt? That's what the password was?"

"Yeah, I forgot it for a second, but it always comes back when I think pretentious, remember that shield agent obsessed with Howard used to say it all the time." Natasha started nodding at that, as if she was remembering something, probably that shield agent. Steve didn't understand how this was helpful.

"What is Ferrei sunt?" Steve couldn't help but ask, he felt out of the loop again, why did that seem so important to Natasha, it sounded like some nonsense. 

 

"It means, are made of iron..." Natasha whispered softly, "it was one of Howard's sayings if I remember correctly..." are made of iron...are made of iron...suddenly it all dawned on Steve.

"Stark men are made of iron." Steve whispered, and it felt as if all the air was sucked out with how silent it had gotten. Natasha looked up at Steve with those words. That had been Howard's favorite saying when something bad happened. Steve had heard him say it a couple times back in the war, everytime he was told something had gone wrong and Howard had just powered through, he would smile and say that phrase: Stark men are made of iron. 

He had said it was something his father had said, and his father before him, it mean they were strong. That Stark men never give up, they keep fighting. Stark men are made of iron. 

_I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it._

 

_S̸̛̗͙̐͂̂͋̒͋̇̐̕͝t̸̜̤̼͕͕͙͚͎̭͒͊͆̅͊̈́̐̓̚͘͠a̸̫̮͔͓̪̅̑͗͌͒̂͋̕͜ȑ̴̨̛̝̰͍͎͙̈́̾̑͋́̚͜k̶̫̀͘, You know that's a one-way trip?_

 

Steve had to shake his head at that. There was those weird dreams about the fake battle of New York. 

Why was he remembering that now? Why was his head constantly going back to those weird nightmares of that man. That man with the broken eyes.

But....Stark men were made of iron...

"I think I have an idea..." Steve said making eye contact with Natasha. 

"What?" Natasha asked but Steve was already walking away towards the elevator. 

"Stark men are made of iron Natasha, I think Howard hid something in the machine!" Steve shouted as the elevator came up.

"That's obvious! But what's your plan Steve!?" Natasha called out following Steve as he got in the elevator, once she was in he slammed the door closed, watching as Clint waved stood outside looking increasingly confused. 

"I'm sorry, the computer is moving a little to slow for me. I need answers."

"I get that Steve, but what exactly are you going to do? We can't ask Tony anything, he won't answer!"

"I'm not going to be asking Tony anything."

 "Steve...You think...Stark men are made of iron, means literally?" Natasha asked looking up horrified, but Steve never answered, as the elevator doors opened revealing the familiar dome sight of Tony. Steve walked into room with purpose, there was...debris everywhere...as if..someone had been making something in here. There was also an empty brief case open on a table to the side. What...had happened in here? Natasha also walked out cautiously. She eyed everything her hand landing on her hip, probably getting ready for an attack if it came.

But if there was an intruder wouldn't Tony tell them? 

"How can I assist you Ms. Romanoff, Steve?" Steve looked around and finally looked back at Tony. 

"What is all this Tony?" Steve asked gesturing around.

"What you are motioning to is just some maintenance work I was doing." Natasha raised and eyebrow at that, Steve also was suspicious about that as well, it seemed a bit like a lie. But that didn't matter anymore. Steve needed answers. So he walked towards Tony looking at the dome, it looked pretty solid.

"Tony...you said no dismantling is allowed to occur right?" 

"Yes Steve, it's in my protocol, why?"

"Why is that a protocol?"

"I can not say."

"If it's just controls and systems and wires why would there be a rule for dismantling?" Steve asked stepping forward.

"I can not say..." Tony sounded...off. 

"Or Howard hid something inside you." Steve took another step forward and the small robots at his feet parted away allowing him access towards Tony's full body. 

"I can not....say..." there was...fear in Tony's words as Steve finally reached Tony's body and placed a hand on the cool metal. 

"Tony where are the archives?" Steve asked looking straight forward, he needed an answer before he decided to do anything.

"I can not say." Steve hated that damn phrase, I can not say, I can not say, I can not say, all it did was make him mad, frustrated angry. What was inside, what was Howard hiding. 

_Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?_

Steve sometimes just wanted...

Steve slowly brought up his other hand up and started to look at the seams at the dome, it looked fragile enough.

"Steve..." Natasha slowly stepped forward, looking at Steve's back, which was tense, as if Steve was getting ready for a battle. 

 

Steve took in some deep breathes of anger and slowly brought one hand back.

"What are you hiding Tony?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"What is inside the dome?" Steve asked without a beat. 

"I...can not say." it almost sounded like Tony was whispering. 

But that was the last straw. Steve wasn't going to wait for answers, when he could just, look. Steve pulled back his hand, and paused for a moment as his hand made a fist. He just...was so frustrated of being in the dark. So he did the one thing he was good at, he punched. 

He didn't hear Natasha screaming his name as he watched the dome dent inwards, nor did he hear the scream of a young boy who came out of hiding behind some debris. He didn't feel the small mechanical arms reaching at him trying to tear him away as he punched again and again  **and again and _again._**

The dome was splitting open, the metal was thick and Steve was able to reach his fingers inside and start pulling the sides of the dome open. He did register something grabbing his arms, something sticky, but it wasn't stopping him. He continued to pull and pull and suddenly he could see the darkness inside, he strained to pull it more open, it was then he finally could hear above the blood rushing passed his ears. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

S̷̢̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̗̩̳̟͉̥̰̣͇̪̹̻͇̫͙̬̭̥̙̳̟̪͓̭͈͓͔̙̬̫͈̟̗̜̦̭̳̘͎̳͎͇͔̠̘̜̟̠͖̪̙͓̞̻̞̤͇͖̟̻̣̼͔̼̺̘͈̝̪͇̞̜͔̲̤͈̬̯̰̲̮͚̭̻͚̭̟̣̮̤̳̩̥͍̝̟̙̼̱͙̼͕̥̬̮͓̺̰̞̗̬͇̞̥͖̮̺̘̞͈͔̟͕͉͈͎̲̤̘͎͎̪͇̦̖̩̼̟̜̭̪̻͇͇͕̼̼̯̱̺͉̼̙̝̅͆͋͐̉͑̿̑̍̽̎̔͆̑͐͑͂̒̈͑͛̒͐̍̐̃͋̅̋̊̊̾͒̌͂͂͗͋͆̐̋̔̔̈́̐̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅt̵̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̰͈͙͈̦̞̪̬̮̮̱̜͍̫̮̺͇̝̦̱̝̪͓̠̲͙̩̠̗̭̝͇̭̝̯̮̭͕̩͕͈̗̮̤̣̰͍̲̖̜̞̠̻̼̘̙̦̦͕̱̺͓͇̠͍͖͓͕̭̮̺͎̲͔̉̏̅̉̆̒̉̃͂̊̃͗͒̾͆̄̈́̋̎͛͑̀͑͌͛̔̐̄̍̌̆͌̆̌̓̾͆͛̀͐͋̂͂͒͂̓̇̌̏̈́̄̐͑͌̿͊̓͑̏͑̈́̍̔͗̋̿̇̅̅̒̏͌̿͂́̉̌͊̈́̎̿̅́͊̅̔̀͐̋̒̏̂̾͋͊̀́͌͐͊̅̐̂̊̎͂͆̾̔̂̍̍͐͗͒̓̽̇̐̃̐̉͛͒̓̈̄̾͛͌̇̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅȩ̷̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̛̛͎̘͍̹̺͍̲̰̹̬̗̳̥̘̼͎̮̼̩̗̘̯̘̰̭̜̯̮̘͍̦̜̠͇̫̗̼̮͕͙̟̝̯̼̱̹̘̺̯̜͓̟͕͈̜̹̳̠̠̣̯̘̪̞͇̪͖̞͕̮͔̼͉̲̝̦͍͚̖̜̮̖͕̫̭͈̤̩̗̹͚̦̲̞͉̩̤͇͙̠͎̦̩͔̞͕͍̮̭̮̗̝̯̜̘̺̻̩̲̖̥̺̖͖̼̭̃̀̔̔͊͊̃̈̽̂̽͛̎̈́̌̇̓͛͗̓̓̒̂̅̊̏̅̊͌́̐͊͒̀́̂̿̌͗͆̄̃̈̈̃̎̌̅͋̅̈́͊̋̏̓̂̅͋̉͂̄̒̏̄͋̏̎͆̍̿̃̏̓̓̍͂͒̒͊̀́͋̎̄͒̊͛̏̄̅͐̍̓͆̊̒́̇̋́̿͑̄͋̊̃̉͆͌̎̈́̇̂͐̆̍̂̔̔̊͂̃̾̌͌̈́̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅV̵̡̢̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̳͎̝͕̦̫͎͉̘͓̭̮͉̱̟̝͕͙̼͈̘͚̩̞͎͉͓̻̠̭̻͚̠̟̱̹̠̰̘̦̳̝̞̭̝͈̳̗̦̮̪̞͖̻͖͎̣̙̫̩̝̻̖̫̜̘̙̮̖̦̫̜͍̠͚̺̰͍̗̱̮̺͇̳̳͖̳̘̱̜̫͖̫͈̫̱̻̖̫͖̪͔͙͓̩̦̺̹̝̩̘̗͖̞͈̥͔̻̦͈̬̼͔͙̰̯̹͓̺̙̦͚̥̙̖̥͇͈͕͖̜̯̫͚͎̰̖̪̹̞̓̑̏̒̒̅̽̾͗̌̑̈́̃͛̓̒͛̑̉̓̆̐̈̈́̾̈̓̑̏̈̾̆̆̑̈́̀̎̅̒͂̓̿̓̏̂̊͂̌̐̿̔̊̌̒͆̂͑̓́͋̓̽̃̄͊̄̔̍̿͆͂͑̽̋̽̂̋̌̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̢̛̮̬̱͇̥͇͕͙̩͎̖̮͚̱̘̝̩̬͇͙̲͎̦̹̦̦͍̤͉͇̣͈͉̟̠̙̥̤͇͓̳̱̦͎̦̰̬͚̥͋͊̈́̂̿̍̈́̈́͆̽͋̓̽͋͛̋̋͑͒̍͐͆̋̆̑̈́͋͊̐̉̀̈̈͆̆̆̉͗̆̐̈̓̔̓͂̈́̋̃͑̀̅͋̋͌͛̃͛̈̽̀̀̈͒̀̃̉̃̉̊̎̒̑̌̍̍̐̎̀̀͌̓͑̅̌̌̄͆͆͛̆̽̊̍́̽̋͆̈́͐̇̌̀͐̐̈́̉̈́̃͆͗̃̈́̍͐̽͆̊͛̈́̑̌̉̈͆̽̊̍́͑̈͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͙̱̟̮̖͖͎͓̮͕͙̻͇͈̤͇͕̰͈̯̲͌̈́̿̃̎̇͑̊́̏̇͛͐͂̅̒̄̉̐͂̐̊͊̎̽̒͒̔̈͋̇͋̓͌̍̍̊̿̅̎͛̈́̈̃̈̑̇̽͌͊̓̎͗̅̂̏̔͊̇̇̈́̏̈́͐͂̋̍̎͗̊̾̌̂̏̄̉͂͋͆̓͆̓̈́̄̉̊̓̀̾͗͊̇͐̀͊͆̀͆̀̋̀́̆͂̈́̎̾̉͋̿̈́̾̀̑̇͛͊͌̔͂͂̍͂͗͛̑́̋͊̈́͐̉̆͊̇̌̎̽̃̈́̉̈́̒̊̾̽̐̿͂̈́̊͂̍͊͐̇͌͋̀̓̒̄̑̈́͋̓̉̾̐̀̅̆͒͌̃̈͛̾̃̊̽̔̈́̎̃̓̿̂̏̏̄̈́͑̈̂̌̃͆́̾̿̿͛̂̀̍̍͒̒̿͐͋̇̈́͌̈̉͗͛̇̌̈́͆̓̑̃̆̑̄̽̈́́̋̓̇̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅS̴̡̧̢̡̨̢̢̢͖̘̬̼͔̩̰̻̺̥̤̘̣̩̪̤̝̭̹̖̮͖͚̜̖̠̫͉̱͔̹̜͎̙̱̯̣̬̱̯͖̞͍͙̣̗͍̳̰̻͙̱̳̟͚͓̦̺̼̬̼͕̘̙̲̫͖̳͔̋̅͒͐͐͒̒̈́̿̕̕͠ͅt̶̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̯̯̗͍̙͕̩͉̤͈̪̝̙̣͕̳̼̪̣̱̺͓͙̪̞̜̫̺͙͍̥͍͔̝͍̩̭͈̤̟̥̩̞̙̥̪̼̲̻̰͕̻̤͖͖̟̞̥̞͔͖̟͉̬͚̦͒̾͋͗͆̀̎͆̎̊̎̂̊̍̎̊̍̇̈́͛̄͗̽̌̊̓͋͐̂͋̈́͂͋͐̈́̊̈́̉͂͒̅̽͌̊̆͗̀̀̓̽͛̓̇͊̄͛̋̇͑̈̍͌̆̍̋̈́͂̊̓͗̉̌̋͌̃̂̈́̍̐̄̽̈́̌̎̈́̈́̈̄̉͐̿͗̀̆̌̉̆͗̈́͛͒̓̃́͒́̏̈́̒͗͆͊̑͗̒̃̎͋̈͋̀̅̔͒̾̌͗̉̄͌͐̊̅̃̔̈́͗̊̍̓̂̆̈̿̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̷̛̬͚͕͕̻̩̦̺̰͉̞͚̥̖͕͇̄̇̌̎̋͂̊̈́͊̿̽̌͋͆̀̇̉̒͊̃̽̌́̋͛̐̌̍̀̈́̃́̔̅̈́̈́͊͆͐͒̆́͆͛̀̇͛͂̂̏̀͂͐͂̐̏̿̑̉̀̅̎̏͊̈̈͛͛͛̔̊͆̈̍͐̏͐̂̈̍̃̈́̂̒̿̑͛̀̌̈́̄͌͂͛͌͂̔̂̊̆͐̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠P̷̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̢͚̭̪͉̬̗̖̝̮͙̰̺͔̲̤̮͔͙̦̜̗̹̝̻̰͈̞̞͕̯̼͔̝͕̱͖̗̣͍͍͓̰̱̩̜͎̞̲̳͔̯̥̠̜̱͖̯̮͍̝̺̹̟̬̾̿͋͑̾̆̐͌̍̏̈́̔̈́̀̓̌̌͑̂̑̽̍͒͊̾̑̊̽̈̇̐́̑̈́̔̍̉̊́̆́͋̿̐͒͌̊͛́̊̏̋̉̿̓͊̃͌̈́͒̓̿̅̈͋̂͆̒͂͛͐̈́̈̅́͒͆̀͒͗̐̃̆͑̄̊͐́͐̾͊͒́̆̽̓̅͑̈́́̃̎̀̏̉̄͂̀̓́̓͌̿̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ! P̵̡̨̧̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̯̯͍̟͚̮̻̩̱̝͍͇̥͙͔͕̯̫̳̬̰͔̬̜̦͚̟̮̫̭̬͎̣̻̺͎̳̝̣̖̖̪̜̫͎͈͚͙͙̪͈̼͓͍̣̰̰̘̞͓̣̜͈̜̬͚͓͓̮̜͔̪̺͎͕͙̝͖̦̹͉̭͔̘͉̣̮̞͍͙͎̗̙̯͙̲̲̪͙̥̣͙̦̟̟̥͇̲̘͔͈̙̮̪̤̯̪̩̳̬͈̘̗̰̻̲͕̟͈̥̝͙̣͓͍̫̟͙̝͕͍̗̝̟͎͕͖̹̞͉̥̬̣̲̩̣̣̮̄̅͗̇̇͂̊̈́͛̾̂͗͂̊͊͌̈́̎̄͗̏̄͑͗̏̎͋̽͛͂̃̓́̐̔̈́̓͒̋̂̎͛͊̂͑̓̑̃̿̉͛͋̂̈̈̒͑̈̀͊͋͐̐̓̿͛̌̈́͌̾̆͒͑͒̈́͛̔̽̓̑̒͋̆̆͒̅̀̆̃̈͂͛̑̔͑͛̋͆̓͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅL̸̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̮͕̲̰̬̤̙̠͖̫͍̼͖̩̬̼̦̝͎̮̟̦̗̤̤͇̭͇̱͓̦͇̰̘̯̣͉͉̟̤̥̜̬̱̭͓̭͔͓͎̝͖̩̻̱͓̼̼̼̘̫̝̺͍̲̟̹̳̜̺͚̟̜̙̬̘͉̫̥̥͙̖̱̤̹̜̗̻̱͎̫̪̦̦̗̞̬͍̼̳̱͙͔̖̮͉̝̪̼͔̮͈̲̠̮̘͇̻̩̤̝̤̲̖͎̯̯̺͕̣͉͉̭͓͍̳͙̺͈̗̰͚̰͔̫͍͖̜̯̙͇̫̬̙̙̟͚͇͉̼̻̜̼̊̑̂̊̍͆̅̓̾́̎͊̒̇̉̊̐͋̐̓̀̌̂̌̑̇̓̓̋̓̊̽͌́̍́͌̎́̓̿̇̈́͌̑̎̽͋͋͊̈́̍̄̒̿̆͑͛̏̆̔̎̃̆͂̎̄̓̾̇̃̆̉̂̂̋̂̾̒́͂̓́̿̍͊̀͛͌̿̋̾͊̈̀̾͋̑̿̈́̓͂̈̇̂̇͋̔̑̔́̔͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̴̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̼̮͕͇̪̮̥͇̥͈̲̳̖̩͍̼̟̱̘̜̫̘̹̱͔̹͇̳̞̻̩̻̖͇͖͇̬͍̬͈̦̙̩̥͓̮̜̻̲̜̰͚̼̬͚͓̯͕͈̩̳̰̭͔̘͚̰̳̫̯̰͓̬͉͕͍̗̻͇̝͓͉̫̬̫̟͎̩̘̗͙͇͓̻̪̩͙̘̖̖̲̫̗͎͔̱̮̗͙̻͙̹̻̖̥̤͈͙͔͉̺̲͇̩̺͎̹̞͔̗͇͚̱̜̺̟͈̜̩͙̥̬͔̯̫̱̞͚̮͙̞̯̭̺͈̬̫̬͎͖͍̝̭̙͎͍̙͔͙̝̬̝͙̣̫̙̟͖̖̱̩͖̝̤͙̳̫͓̯̪̟̥͈͚̼̭͎̘͈̯̯͕̩̗͓̫̮͍̭̞͇̞̖̻̘̙͉͖̫̤̣̙̳͓̺̻͖̼͖̞̊́͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅĄ̵̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̼̲͉̦̣͎̫̝͉̻̩̤̝̯̮̺̬̩̪̗̠̗͇̩̼͇̰̝̱͍̞͈̙̮̗̠̥͓̜͔̙͉̼̼̝̩̦͈͍̠͖̪̼̟͔̳͈͙̟̞̟͕̩̠̼̦͔̹̺̞̰͉͖͙̣͇̫̰̠̯̱̼̥̙̪̫̣̬̮͓͍̟̰̞̰͈̟̼̫̤̥̱͕͙̞͉̍͊͒̾͒̇̔͊͐̆̏͋̋̍̈́͗͊͆̔̉̐̍̀̈́̒̈́̊̏̓̀̎̍̈́͂̀̓͛̉̂͗̈́̈͋̓̓͋͊͂̾͆̂̆̋̉̍̏̈́͌͌́͂̑̔͛̿̍̐͐̈́͑̈̏̏̆̊̐̑͂̂̽͌̋̑̓̈́̑͐͌̊̐̑̈̅̎̽̽̅̐͑̾̍̆̿͋̏͛̃̀̿͗̍̂͂̀̿̆̂̍͋͂͂̈́͊̐̂͗͛̉̒͒̽͛͌̂̽͗̍̌̈́͋̈́̀̍̆͋̋͊͗̃̿̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝s̶̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̯̜̖̲̲̫̱̝͈̘̦̘̩̼͙͉̪͎̮̦̬͚̼̳͔̖̖͇̠̳̥̜̗̖͙̬̟̭̙̘͍̻͖͎̹̙̖͇̩̻͓̭̜͎͉̟͙͍̗̠̯͇͇̦͈͚̘̮̠͓̼͚̙̹̗̰͉̟̫̤̹̯̗͉͚̺͍̲̼̭̹̺͍̣͇͔̠͖̦̥̱̣̬̤͓̞̖̤̺̜̣̤̯͓͖͖͕̥̘̟̩̤͍͒̈̊̈́̄̑̄̏͊̓͒́͛̎͒̈́̉͑̑̆͆͐͂̎͆̇̓͌̒̌̐̊̀͂̂̾͆̋̔͐̏̂̇̀̏̑͛̍̑̓̋͗̆͒͋̃̐̎̔̿͊͒̉̉̈́̔̌̀̈͛̏͐̆͊̀̐̂̃̎̒̉̓̿͛̇̀͂͒̅̃̈́̈̐̑͐̔̃͊̏̓͛̀̈́̃̀̒̑͋̉͐͗̿̋́̑͊̂̈́͑̏̄̉̇̽̅͌̎̅́̋̄͂̑̈́̃̆̂̆͐̃̽̋͊̒̃̔͛͐̐͆̄͊̀͂͌̀̂͆̔̋͒̍̂̿̋͛̆̒͗̈́͐͗͐̆͊͑̃̏̂͆̊̒̉͐͛̈́̽͂̑͑̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȅ̶̢̧̛̘̦̼̠͉̲̘̖͚͙̙͚͈͉̪̫̩̬̮̜̥̰̹͚͍̩̟͎̇͑͒̐̕͠͝ͅͅ!

 

 

Steve couldn't think, above the screaming of Tony. It was so loud it drowned out everything Steve was thinking. And the thing is...Steve wasn't thinking...and that scream, it hurt it hurt so badly. Steve finally pulled away looking at what he had done. The dome was torn open, Steve's fingers were imprinted on the metal, and it was dark inside. 

 

 

Į̶̨̨̛̹̫̫͇͖̩̜̝̝̠͇̦̭̟̰̩̰̳͈͉̜̥̙͚̿̆̄̀͛̄͐̈͒̉̉̆̀̂̄̈͜͝ṫ̶̢̡̛̖̙̤̜͔̩̫̣͇̻͓͍̫̳̻͕̪̳̟̯̟͚̖̺̘̹̣̐̆͌͂̐̽͗̈̇͜͝͝ͅ ̷̡̡̛̪̟̳͎̭͖͍̼͇̦̺͕͉̖̭̹̪̲̜͚̖̰͇̓͒̆̾̋̂̋̈̿̋̐̃̍̑̏̀͘̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅH̵̛̭̪̫̰̮͇̼̠̳̜̱̊̔̋̊̍̊̿̌̑̊͋̆̾̈̂̉͌̃̃̿͐͋̂̈́͌̕͜͝͝ͅų̴̛̞̯̜̱̗̗͇̣̱͉̪̠̖̮͚̺̝̯̪͔͕͖̿̆̿̿̆̑̏̔͆͛̾̾̈́̀̽̍͂͂̿̀̈́͛̄͘͘͜͠͝ͅR̷̡̡̡̡̨̢̠͇͕͈̰͚͍̗͇̖̠̰̹̘͎̜̝̟͔̲̬̖͉̝̦̪̬̆̑͋̓͆̂̊͑̀t̸̺̗̬̫̖̺͚͉͔̲̜͕͓͚͙͕̤͙̝̭̥̋̈̇̐̈́̽̓̀̐̍̇̆̓̈͌̾̋̇͝͝ͅͅs̷̲̻̜̫̣͗                 

 

 

 

 

 

There was static all over in his words, Steve couldn't even understand what Tony was saying anymore. It was so loud and broken and drowning in static, but                                    Steve could still understand that it was filled with pain. And suddenly it was just static and then silence. The lights on the dome going out, Tony was....gone...

What....had he done?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 When Tony heard the elevator coming down to his area, he told the kid to hide, he couldn't let Peter be caught by the Avengers. Who knows how they would treat the kid if they just found him in the tower. 

 

It was probably just safer to hide him. 

 

But when Steve was stepping forward...it had been a while since Tony had felt that fear...it always came with darkness, and cold, and space...

 

And then it got so so much worse. Tony had never felt such pain before, it was worse than when he had had his chest ripped open, it was worse than when he was slowly dying, worse than when the scarlet witch ripped his head open and pulled out things that weren't meant to moved. It was even worse than when Steve had slammed that shield into him over and over again. 

 

But his vision was fading, static entering his voice, vision, and veins. Like a disease, spreading through him, like a glitch that was ripping through his body, and burning his mind. 

H̷e̶ ̴w̸a̵s̵ ̸s̴l̵i̴p̶p̷i̷n̶g̵.̸ ̸ 

H̶e̷ ̶k̸n̸e̷w̶ ̶h̶e̴ ̴w̷a̵s̶ ̵s̸c̶r̶e̷a̴m̴i̸n̶g̵,̸ ̴s̶c̴r̶e̵a̴m̷i̵n̸g̷ ̸s̴o̶ ̸l̷o̵u̷d̷l̶y̵,̶ ̷h̴e̶ ̷w̸a̸s̸n̸'̵t̵ ̷s̶u̶r̸e̶ ̴w̴h̵a̶t̶ ̶h̸e̴ ̵w̶a̸s̴ ̶s̴a̴y̵i̵n̵g̴.̶

 

H̴̳͙̦͔͑̒é̴͓̠̬̏̽͐ ̷̯̎͋͝c̵̥͓̣̣̓͗̿ö̵̰̻͉́̓͆͜͝ų̸͔͕̬̍̔̉͌l̷̼̫͆͋̅͝d̴͎̔͐ ̵̡̩̪͑̃̒ͅj̴͓͎̅̐̇̈́u̶̯͓͎͛s̴͕̫̅̔̕ť̷̗͇̓̄ ̸̠̇͒̎b̸̳͌̈́͑a̵͉̱̿̿ͅr̷̗e̶͎̖͗̓͘͠l̴̡̡̹̅̔͋͝ÿ̸̪͍̉͑̑͜ͅ ̷̢̞͙̰̆̉ḿ̸̡͚̹͓̃̒̎a̷̻̬͍̅k̸̮̙̓̔e̶̗̩͗͒͘͘ ̶̧̠̙́o̷̦̺̣̬͗̓̈́ŭ̶̮̪̺̗̇̿t̷̰̬̍͠ ̸̖̜̾̉͑͜P̵̡̤̜̉e̷̟̣͠ͅţ̷̙͔̲̐ḛ̶̪̪̃̓̐r̷͈̞̓̈́ ̵̫̳̞̪͌̓̚t̵̺̺̱̿͒͒r̴͖̈͗͆̄y̶̡͉̭̲̅̓͊͆ḯ̸͍̖̣̥͝n̷̳̾̊̅g̶͉̘̥͂͌ ̴͕͇͋̊̈́͑t̷̻̞̔͛o̶̘̩̩̿̈͘ ̴͕͇̽̎̉ṣ̴̳̲̦̋t̴̬͐ŏ̴̪p̴̬͔̞͓̈́̑ ̸͖̥̰̉̎ͅS̴̱͚̯̪͗͑̈́̈́t̴̢̹͂e̸͙̥̓̓ͅv̵̱̅͗͑̚e̴̛̝̕,̶͖̩̒̚͠ͅ ̸̰͔͒͝ͅb̵̧̩̀͘u̶̱̓̂t̶̨̪̳̉͊͝ ̷̜̼̻͊̾̇͠T̸͍̯̤͝ö̴͕́͐̂n̶̩̅̓ỹ̷̰͆ ̴̢͔̥̥̓k̶̙̫̰̭̆͛̚n̸̺̟̉̐̾̾e̶̡͉̓w̷̜͋͑͘ ̵̛̼͍̊̊͘b̸̛͖̓è̴̖͓͝t̵̯̍̇̌͘t̸̛͎̼̘̎̽e̵̪̎r̶̡̼̞̃̊̎ ̸̼̔̒̚t̷͇̄̈́̃h̷̹̿̃a̸̘̍͊̓̈́ń̷͖̜̐̓ ̴̧̙́ẗ̶͔́̅̆̀h̵̻̄a̶̗̰̕t̶̫͇̹̲̅̔.̴͇͍̋.̸̠͓̌͑.̷̡̣͆͋̐͝

 

 

 

 

 

N̴̢̨̛͔͍̪͍͉͇͈͇̖̬̦̯̰͙̝͖̜̹̗̦͕͎̹̘̦̹̬̮̻̖̙̖̼̲̈́͌̌̉͜͝o̶̬̦̞̼͈̽͗͆̽̆́̒̋̂̍̂̏͗̓̃̄͋̿̍͆̐̀̃̈̍̀̈̉̈͊͘͠͝͝͠t̴̢̧̢̰̦͔̜̫͇̹͖̥͖̹͕̜͎͕̥͍͙̟͕̜͚̱̲͕͆̎͋̌̽͜ͅͅḧ̵̨̛͈̫̼̱̠͙͎̺̘̜̰͔̮̥́͐͂̏̍̂̀̇͐͛̑̿̑͋͂̃͌̃̋̍̂̿̎̒̿͒̂͘i̶̧̢͖͓͙̺̰̘̖̥͈̩̮͉͖̝̪̣͙͓̯̜̥̺̩͉͎̱̯̬̠̺̦͖̤͕͉͌͐͆̓͆̑̒̋̈́̅͒̉͊̐̆̈́̉̕̚͠͝ͅͅn̷̢̛̖̯̜̺̫̳͙̤̪̹̺͖̠̞̠̦̟͓̟̝̟͚͇̘͇̗̩̮̰̥͚̭̺̄͒̒͒̀̊̕g̷̡̨̨̥̯̟͚̙̭̹̻̬̳͔̜̖͍̝̖̟͎̰̣͍͍͓̲̜͛̔͝ ̸̨̛̥̤̫̜̲̣̻̝͓̽͋̏̌̔̎͊̉͗̕̚͜͜͝ç̷̛͉̟͉̞̪̣̬͚͈̹͉̣̱̮̰͓͍̘̾̄̍͐͗̌̔͛́̑̍̈́͆̔̃̓̋͌̐̽̇̇̌̈́͠͝ͅơ̴̡̛͇̟̪̰̱̳̪͍̮̩͋͐͆͆͌̈́̽̆̍̐͊̋̌̚̕͝͝ͅu̷̢̡̡̢̡̢̲̻̥͉͉̗̗̭̝͖̦͚͕̺̙̤̙̜̱͕̙̝̟̘̺̭̤͉̞̯̘̝̎̿̋̾̐̒̅̇̿̓̑͆̒̊͒͊̃̐̓͘̕̕͠ͅl̷̢̛͔̫͉͈̜̪͍̹̤̦̙̮̮͕̤̝͇̥͈̲̫̪̯̫̤̟̜̳̦̗̹̺̬̩̮͕̱̙̙͈͎̬̻̃̈́̊̏̔͑̒̒̑̍̍̀̑͗̏̽͊̍̋͆̿͗̈̉̀͊̓͆͐́͊̄̐̈́̂̚͜͝ͅd̶̨̢̡̫͙̥̤̦̳̙̤̦͇͎͍̬͍̙͍͓͇͔͇͈̙̙̤̓̎̉̔̈́̍̈̇̾̂̍̂͛̊͆̽͆̓͒̈̑̀͌̄̃̕̕͘͜ ̵̨͇̮̲̻̯͕̟̟̙̘̝̗̳̭̫̪̣̗̻̖̤̗͈̞̰̺̗̳̥͎̘̖͕̝̦͎̰̰̣̟̻̤̮̊̾̿̓̋̌͛͗̒͐̇̇͑̔̌̚ͅͅs̷̥͓̜͓̹̞͔̘̄̀͋̏̊̎͗̋̀̊̈́̾͗͐͗͆̃̌̏͑̑̌͒̽̌͆̋̽̿̏̊̎̂̏̂͌̔̈́͛̚͝͝t̴̛̛̛̹̪̦̣͋̈̓̽̓̓̑́̃̚ơ̷̢̟̭͈̙̟̜̊͛̐̐̒̌͒͗̀̂̒̈͒͒̂̑͂̐͛̒̊̾̾̐̓͗̒͌̍̔̃̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠p̸̢̡̛̰̪͕͕͔̲̞͓̲̞̥̬̜̰̗̝̺̩͈̖̺̜̣̙̼̙̥͕̠̳̞̻̹̄͐̾͋̌͐͆̏͋̎̾̆̈̓̀̇̎̄͐̈́̊̇̋͒͋̉̋̅̍̅̍̄̂͌̍̔̕̕̚͝ͅ ̷̨̡̡̛̟͇̦͍̙͇̣̙̣͇̣͙̗̰̲͔̖̭͕̻̖̱̻̤̩̲̥̭͙̺̥̜̠̮̲̋͆̿̃̎͒͋̉̈͑͑̈̇̔̃̓̔̽̃̇̄̈́̀̂̚͜͝͠͠S̷͎̋̋̽̑͑̎̈́̊̃͌̎̇͛̏̒͋̊̀̽̈́̿̎̇̈́̾͂̍͛̆̊͝͠͠t̸̡̢̝͖̟̫̺̯͔̬̦̒̉̔͑̍̽͐̏͂́̉̓̔̏͊̂̀̋̽͊̓̕͜͠ͅe̸͖͕̒̎̊͂͊͛̅̎̀̀͊͊͂̈́͒̌͆̎̉͐̊͂͑̅͂̋͑̎̌͒͒͠͝͝͠͝v̴̼̲̲͇̖̞̭̯͌̎̉̑̔͊̈́̌̏̓͗̃́̑͊̌̌̏̇͆̈̄̉̇̀́͛͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝ȩ̴̡̨̡̪̯̲͉̹̞̳̬̩̯͕͙̥̜̠̱̼͙̗̬͚̩̹̦͎͔̩̤̜̤̳̖̗̰̋̀͗̈́̿̄̋̍̂͠ͅ

 

 

 

 

 

And suddenly....it was dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha stepped forward, she didn't know where Spiderman had come from, or how the person had even gotten inside the tower, but judging by the way he was trying to protect Tony, it was clear Tony had kept some secrets from them. 

But there was a later time for that. 

 

Steve was panting looking horrified with himself. But Natasha could see inside the dome, there was an opening from where Steve had torn the machine open. The silence was deafening. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Oh....Spiderman was a young kid... 

She watched the young kid scream and shout at Steve but he didn't even react beyond taking a few steps backwards. 

Natasha finally peered inside the dome. 

.

.

.

.

.

it was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!   
> This bitch empty!  
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I had been planning to get this out sooner, but I am actually working full time for the first time ever, and it's an actual job not just me working at a cash register. And goodness I was not prepared for it, so I'm sorry this took so long! But I'm so excited for this chapter! I have been so excited to write it for a while! I even saved to use the glitch text effect!
> 
> Also everyone thank you so so so much for commenting and supporting this story!   
> Tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> MENTIONS OF DEATH AHEAD!
> 
> anyways...Thank you everyone who read the last chapter! I'm sorry for how long this chapter took, honest I could come up with excuses but it was just my depression getting the best of me, these past couple of weeks have been rough, but I managed to pull through to write this chapter! 
> 
> Also I'm happy to say this chapter is finally going to reveal some things I've been hinting at. 
> 
> Also thank you everyone for the continued support! IT HAS BEEN SO NICE TO SEE EVERYONE CARING!!
> 
> I promise this fic will not be on haitus, but I can say we are reaching our end.

When Tony finally was able to feel himself again all he could see was that arc reactor, the bright light breathing. Fading in and out, in and out. 

 

Tony couldn't....He didn't feel like he was existing. It was cold and numb. 

And dark...

.

.

.

.

dark. 

 

How oddly reminiscent this all was of his time stuck in that cold vast void of space. How oddly terrifying that was and how empty this situation was in comparison. How odd....it was so silent.

 

There was nothing...not anything, not a single thought running through Tony's head, but...where was the other T.O.N.Y.? Why was it so silent...It was dark. 

 

Just that constant dimming and brightening of the arc reactor. Fading in, and out, in, and out...

"Tony."

 

Was...was that?

 

"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen." 

 

Strange.

 

"This world is not one that's even close to perfect, you've fantasized about the concept of perfection, you forgot to look at the outcomes." When..when did Strange get here. Tony couldn't move his head, only able to spot the caped man in the corner of his vision, the red cape flowing to look oddly ominous in the harsh blue lighting. 

 

Tony could hear Strange sigh and head a soft sound of his boots gracefully gliding on....what sounded to be concrete. 

"You know why you're split Tony, you have so many masks you're not even one person anymore, who will it be today?" Strange was getting closer, Tony could finally see him, he was hazy and blurred, he couldn't see his eyes or nostrils, when had Tony's vision gotten so blurry? Strange was getting louder and louder, stepping closer and Tony could suddenly see how furious Strange was.

 

" **Stark? Iron Man? Or Tony?!** " 

 

Tony could feel the ringing silence. 

.

.

.

.

who...who did he want to be? Who was he really? 

Tony wanted to be everything, he wanted to be perfect, he wanted to help, he wanted to be  ** _good._**  

 

He had wanted to make the world proud, his father, his mother....Steve. He wanted perfection...He wanted to save the world in any way he could. 

 

He wanted to be him....but not him....he just wanted to be liked.

 

"Well Stark, would you like to go back?" 

what....

"I can extract the universes from each other, if you so desire." He could go back...back to...what? Iron man? The  one who caused Ultron and lead to the Civil War, the one who couldn't save his best friend. Or....Tony Stark, The merchant of death. 

 

He wanted.....neither. 

 

"ₙₙ...ₙₒₒₒ.." 

 

"So be it." And with that Strange turned and exited from the washed out vision of Tony's. "I suppose you'll be getting answers soon." and with that, there was the familiar orange light and sparks coming from Strange's portal and he was gone. Something poked in the back of his mind....an alarm?

 

It...Didn't matter anymore...Tony couldn't keep his eyes open.

 

And then.....darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

It was....empty...

 

It had been empty the whole time? That...what had Steve done? He had...he  _ **hurt**_ Tony!  _OH GOD!_  

Steve started scrambling to push back the metal dome sheets, trying to close the opening he had just created. 

" ** _WHAT DID YOU DO!?_** "

 

Steve turned his head slightly to the right to see a young boy in a blue and red suit...how did this kid get in here? His face was tear stricken and he looked utterly devastated with his body curling in on itself. His hands had fallen to the floor and where curled into fists and his mouth was ajar, Steve had done this.

 

"I'...I'm...sorry..."

 

"Wₕₐₜ...dᵢd yₒᵤ dₒ?" His voice sounded so much weaker now, as he carefully reached one hand up towards the dome and whispering, his tears sliding down his face.  "ₘᵣ. ₜₒₙy?"

oh god...the kid knew Tony....

 

"Steve...Why don't you step away." Steve didn't have to look to know Natasha was right at his side. Her own voice was quiet and much softer than he could ever remember it being.

 

....ₛₒ wₐₛ ᵢ....

 

 

Steve needed to leave. He needed to get out. It was then that a small red alarm flickered on for a second, then faltered and shuttered out of existence. The alarm that magic was being preformed inside the Tower.

 

* * *

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

....ᵢₜ'ₛ....ₒₚₚₒᵣₜᵤₙᵢₜy....wₑ cₐₙ'ₜ ₘᵢₛₛ....Wₑ cₒᵤₗd bₑ.....ₐₘₐzᵢₙg!.....

 

Where...was he? That was...Sir's voice...

Tony slowly opened his eyes to see Howard in front of him standing next to a screen talking on the phone with someone. 

"You don't understand Obadiah! I've found a way to do it! It's viable now!"

Tony was laying on the floor, when...when had he gotten here?

"I WILL  **NOT** HAVE YOU STAND IN THE WAY OF PROGRESS!" Howard screamed and then threw his phone. Tony could distinctly hear the sound of the phone skidding across the concrete floor. 

 

Everything was swirling as Tony started to get up, there was something warm and thick sliding down the side of his face, and his hand slipped a bit on something slick on the floor. He was...this was...Sir's lab?

"Damn Traitor! Calling himself a connoisseur, he can't tell the difference between a revolutionary idea in science, and any other damn piss poor suggestion any dumb ass makes." Sir was mad....and Tony could feel it...in his bones and brain. 

Man did his head  _hurt._

 

What was happening... When had Tony closed his eyes?

 

"Oh...so you're awake now." Sir's voice had never sounded so....volatile...  

The soft click of Sir's shoes as the landed on the concrete floor had never felt so foreboding before. 

 

Tony slowly opened his eyes to see Sir...when had his eyes gotten so dark.

"Get up." Up? Tony can't...he can't even feel...what was happening?

 

"You worthless pile of shit! I said get UP!" The world was suddenly upside down as Sir dragged Tony up by the arm and Tony could feel as he pulled him onto a operating table.

 

Oh...so it had been blood on the floor....When had Tony gotten hurt?

 

"Hope I didn't damage that little brain of yours." Why did Sir sound so....resentful? What had Tony done, why...why was Tony never good enough? What could he change? 

 

Tony could feel the cool steel on his back, and was that leather? strapping him down into the table? Tony slowly blinked and saw wires, and a table being wheeled over....it had...surgical instruments on it. What...what were these for? Where was Jarvis?  _What was happening??_

And suddenly like a snap, Tony had clarity, he could feel the pounding of his heart urging him a mile a minute to run to _get out_. 

 

But it was too late, he was already strapped in...Jarvis HAD SAID! HAD SAID HE WOULD COME! 

 

_**TONY WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!** _

 

Tony looked up at Sir, and he was smiling...he was going to die...

"please...."

 

Howard scowled at that, as if Tony's words had given rise to a new creature within Howard, something fouler than anything Tony had seen before. Something deep and hidden away, gathering hatred like dust, waiting for it's moment to finally make it's dreams come true. 

 

...he was going to die...

 

"For once Anthony, you're going to be useful." Howard whispered with that same scowl, and slowly reached over to a blade. Tony tried to move, still on repeat; _please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!no!please!please!please!please!please!_

 

_...he was going to die..._

 

 

_**TONY WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!** _

 

_**AUNT PEGGY AND JARVIS WERE COMING!** _

_**THEY SAID! THEY SAID!** _

_please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!no!please!please!no!please!please!_

 

**_..he was going to die..._ **

 

**_"You're going to be my greatest creation Anthony." Tony could feel the sharp cold steel against his forehead._**

 

 

**_please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!please!_ **

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
̵̨̡̧̡̛̞̗̱̤̠̤̝͍̼̪̫͔̯̜͖͇̹̝̬̩̳͚̩̠̜̪͙̞͇̫̟̗̭͔̖͖̭̹̫̳͔͉̠̙͓̜̠̹͙̪͙̣̜̬͉͙̰͚̠̫̱̥͎͕̯̥̟̻̠̼̖̠̫̟͌́̈͆̓͛͗͊͂̓͊̈́̉̉̈͛̾͗̑̇̇̂̑͗͒̅̔̄͋͊̈̅̾̀̏̇́̅̔̌͂̃̽̉́̔̆̕̚̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̛͚̦̥̥̤̬̬̬̩̭̼̳͇̬͖͙͔̮̺̪̦̺̺͍͉̼̲͕̣̹̺͚͍̱͈̤̖̞̣̮̤̤̤̝̻̩̳̝̤̖̲͇͓̭̳̟̬͇̝̰̥̹̩̩̤̞͓̺̪̼͓̝͖̘̲̞̻̻͉̪̮̬̖͎̬̭̭̰͍̥͓͇̣͕̮̰̜̱̖̭̘͓͇̩̫͕̥̜͈͓̳̝̻̤͎̻͖̞̗̘̗̼͖̫͓̘̟̝̲̺̺̺͕̹̭̩̤͎̪̯̗͇̩̰͖͙̝̜̘̙̻̟̟̻̮̳̬̼̦̯͉̰͚̭̱̲͐̀̔̉̊̈́͌̈́̑͋̈́̏̃̈́͊̓͒̐͑͑͆̀̏͂͑̆̔̓͑̊́̒̅̎̔̈́̋̌̅̋̈́̌̄͋̈́̊̉͒͌͂̌̌̇͊̓̆̍̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̯̞̺̹̪̰̺͖̗̦͇̦͎̮̯̥̬̯̠͇̫͕̲͈͓̺͈̯͕̫̻̰̠̥͈̜̳͈͔͎̮͚͎̩͖͖̤̰̼͎͔̫̖̰̦̮̟͖̭̜͓͚̫̞͍̰͍͔͎̙̙̗̞̣̤̳̰͎͍̜̰̲̣̣̱̥͔͎̮͕̩̪̝͕͕̣̲͍͖̹͕͚̥͔̝͖̦͙̫̠̯̖̟̝̭̟͕̝͖̼̜͓̲͚͖͚͕̤͇̣͍̖͕͚͙̟̖̖̰̯̣͚͎͇̪̟̖̺̙̺̘̹̙͉̞̯̙̻͕̮̲̩̭̞͎̹̳̼̦̱̯̗͔̹̗͖͈̳̜̺̥̝̥͉̮̠̺͇̬̥̲̯̰̗͖̙̗̮̗̻̗̖͚̮̠̪̙̬͎̣̥̹̥̩͖̭͍͖͇͚̞̩̲̙̦͕͖̿̔͂̈́̎̐̑͒̀̓͒̎͒̓͛̎͋͒͐͂̅͒̋́̔̉̐̅̉͒͗͆̄̓́̌̈̐̇͛̍̎̉̀̆͂̅̏̽̅̊̈͑̌͒̋͌͌͌̏̆̋̊̽͌̃͛̒̍̔̓̑̆̓̂̎̊̈̋̍̿͌͛̄̏̂̎̈́̓̒̆̓̌̈͂̌́̿͒̈̉͌̔̐̒͐̎̅͐̅̂͆̽͋̿̏͛͂̈́̒͂̈́̐̽̔̇̔͒̈̂͛̈́̈́͛͆͆́̈́̾́͑̈́͑̓̓̐̿̊̃̅͆̄͌͛̂̊͛̆̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̗̤̹͖̦̞̬͚̙͍̜̯͈̱̙̭̮̤͈͇̖͕̲͇͓̺̻̺̲̘̻̲̣̩̥̻̮̺͍̹͙̳̫͔̠̖̰̗̣͓̲͖̜͎̫͉̼͓̲͕̙̮͍͖̪̼͇̻͉͔̙̰̣̜̲̣͓̟͙͙̖̯̫̲̲̳̫̣̬̲̲̳̻̞̙̣̜͙̝̙̠̜̙̗̞͖̼͉͚̼̬̼͈̦͓̜̣͙͉̳̯̘̹̮̳̪̝͙͓̖͙̤̤̣͂̈́͆̒̃̌̂̒͗̋͂̔͌͛̓͂̿͋̍̀̔̎̽͑͋͐̋͑̈́̑̈́̈́̓͑͂̔̂̍̓̇͑͊̎̑̇̅̃͒̆̈́̓́͊̐̌̓̅͒̐̏̀̋̓͋̂̈̆̇̇͋̂̔́̔̓͌̍̈́̾̔̐̌̀̿̅͛̉̆̄́͂̉̆̔͗̄͆̍̉̽̾̀̎̃̈̀̐̄̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅē̵̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̛͔̤͇͎̱̺̻̣̣̲̝̣̜̥̹̳͉͎͈̲̟̩̜̗͓̣͕̫͉̞̯̜̙̥̳̦͖͙͚̤͙̬͔̪̰̱̙̣̲̠̺͍̥̲̙̘͉̦̣̬̘̤̲̦̩͍̭̝̺̜͚̫̱̞͕̜͕̰̠̯̭̙͇͉͍̘̭̮̞̪̩̝̩̬̪̰̟̞̫̩̖̬̬̜͉͙̭̞͔̗̹̬͎͉̖̮̩̫͉̱̝̗̼͚̬̦̳̥͔̻̟̥̞̖̝̝͔̩̰̦̞̯̱̟̘̼̠̮̖̜̙̝̰͎̈́̏̽͛͊̋͗͊̊͐̇̀̂̎̇̓̀̃͑̉̅̑͊͋͒̿̈̈́͒̀̈́̅̎̏̈́̓̈́̂̃͂̏̅͋͌͛̆̍̊͂͆̈́̓̿̔̏͒̉̅̽̓̈̋̌̔͛̒͗͗͋̌̋̔̈́̀͒̋͑͗͊̐̅̔̐̈͑͂̇̌̇͗̆̓̽̍̈́͂̅̽̇̓̉̊̊̇͌̈́̄͌͛̆͋͒̆̎̓͒̽͆̓̓͌̆̔̓͂̏̃̎͑͌̇̋̎̇̅͂̃̅̅̔̃͂̿̓̈́̒̈̅̇͗̈́͛̿̃̾̈́͆͋̔̀̓͗͌̊͗́̊̀̓̽̂͌̓͂̎̆͌̔̊̉̒͌͛̄͌̊̒̄͛̍̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̝̮͓̩̻̦̣̰͓̤̠̤̗̣̺͇̮̰̗͕̙͍̥̲͙͇͇̱̠͙̣̮̯̙̬͕͍̩͙͈͙̱̻̲̭͇̗̤̼̬̞̫͎̣̱̞̺̞͙̣̦̟̞̺͚̩̹̥͈̗͓̥͎͔̼͔̯̭͎̰͖͇͎̯̘͎͚͓̱̬̩̳͕͉̲̪̜̘̞̣͙͔̘͔͕̝͉̬̰͙͙̘̝̝͎̮̪̭̱̠͖̝̙͔̞̙͖̱̦̙͈̘͖̪̦̞̼̝͓̝̰̬̭̩̙̗͖̞̥̩̮͖͓͔̬̉̈́͌̆̐̒͊̽̍͌͊̒̄́̏̌͊̐͂̇͐͂̐̋̈͑̿̽̈͋̅̈́̎̆̆̌̑̏̀͂̆̏̆͗̂̏̑̊̊̀̌̌̌͂̃̋̾̆͗͆͗̎̇̌̏̌̂̏̃̊͋̈́̐̌̎̈́̒̉̾̄̿̈́̋͋̎̂͊̓̔͌̃̌̂̽͋̅͐̆͊͊̄͛̆͑̉̽̽̆͌͂̓͒̄̈́͒̏̓͊͐͌̓̇̐̇̒̓̇͌͑̽̿̽͊̾̑͆̎͂̊̈́̔̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẁ̶̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̖͚̪̩͖̝̠͉̦̯͎͖̫͈͕͇̺̻͈̩̗̼̟͚̭̺͉̗̩̗̜͇̦̩̜̬̱̻̠̜̟͉̫͔͙̘͉͈̲̘̟̻̣͙͚̖̜̝̝̗̫͓̟͚̫̰̻̼̼̱̳͎̹̥̦̮̭̬͔̯͔̻̱͕͍̝̳̘̩̭̱̫͉͈̭̺͉͚̣̳̹̳͔͈͍͚̞͎̫͕̟̺̝͕̻̬͈̺͓͖̤͙̲̘̱͕͔̭̳͓̦͇̯̱̩̖̙̫̝͔̜͈̤̱̣̟̞͍̞͔̜̬̩͇̩̜̦͈̣̠͎͓̲̼͓̗̥̩͍͔̤͕͍̝̼͕͓̳͕̟̼̼̙͎̘̗̹͇̐̎̈́̽͑̏͐̉͛̈́̋͛̒̈́̈̍͒̈̾͌̌̓̓̍̍̀̿͆̑̇̋̊̒̾̈́̃̀̈̀̉͂͊̅̔͛̅̉̆̈͗͗̑͛̑̏̃̾̈́̂͊̉͂̀̒̔̆̑̂̎̈́͆͗͋̀̊̽̔͌̍̈́͐̽̌̂͛̏̊͌̉̊͑̄̐̇͆̋̎̄̓̓͆̃̃̿̔̇͆̏̓͌͋͆̈́͊͌̈́̂̌̐͌͐͆͐̉̃̀̅̋͂͋̏̓̎̎̒͛̆̇̑͂͐͆̒͋̿̋͆̇͒̂̽̽͑̄̔̇̄͋̾̓̒̊͒͛́̈́͊̈́́̔̔̀͐͆̀̃̃̎̓͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̤̩̥̹̙̭̹͇̱̱̪͙͙͙͔̝̻̖̰̫̟͓͚̼̗̖͚͓̙͎̫̠̰̜̖̪̺͚̼̮̫̲͇͚̘̙̹̳̲͓͕̰͕̞̞̦̱̗͖̻̦̺͚͍̖̪̜̟̥̟̙̪̺̟̳̝̜͈͕̲͍̳̭̜͔̩̱̼̳͔̪̪̯̫̺̮̳͉̖͚̺̮̘̠̤̼͈̳͕̲̼̙̪̩̺̠͓͈͙͉͍͕͚͍̱̼̺̲̦͖͉͉͓͔͂͒̅̿͆̔̃̒͂͑́͆͌̓̌͐͋̈́̎̈́̾̾̏̃̽̎̍̃͌̉̔̽̓͗̔͋͗̈͌͒͒̌̽̎̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅş̸̡̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̱͚͇̥͔̬͖̭̳̩̱͔̘̜͔̞̖͉̹͕̗̗͈̬͍͈͍̫̭̯̮̲͚̺̟̜̪̼̭͇͓̮̭͎̺̩̯̞̲͕̣̥̩͈̪̹̼̼̫̼̣͎̝̱̘̖̲̳̦̝͍̳̻̞̹̖͈̠͙̱̙̻̹̩̗͈͇̘̙̞̫̠̆̾̑̀̍̉͌̋́͐͐̌͆̌́͐̏̅́̽̎̒̈̉̌̋̊́̃͊̇̃͊͂̂̉͒̔͒͊̇̎̈́̈́̌͛̆͊̇͑͑̓͑̈̀͆̊̔͌̄͆͐̒̍̏̿̾͊͒̈́͐̾̉͛͒̈́̿̍̈́̆͐̆͂̒̑͋̍̀͐̃͌̊̔́͗̊̔̑̌̎̊̀̎̆̈́̀͑̾̏̑̊͂̽̄͗̒̏̎͐̂͊̎̈́̊͒̐̍̃̍͋̎̋̍̀͂̊̍̄̌͑̍͌̏̽̈́̊͌̍̄̃̈́̓̌͂̆̔̿̎́͊̎̇̍̈́͗͛̉̃͆̅̒̋́̅̈́̉̓̓̽̑͑̅̈́̓̾̅̈́̃̐͋̆̏̇̒̀̂̽͊̋͌̈̌͌̉͂͗͛͗̒͒̐̓̽̉̌̑̎̐͑̄̽͋͌́̓͐̌̏̉̃͂̆̒̌͐̿̄̂͌͒͐̈́̂̅̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̛̛̛͓̜̞͎̼̘̳̜͇̻̹̪͓̤͖̰̟̥̙̙̭̱̻͈̫̼̬̥͕̇̂̎̈̆̎̉̓̿̄̈̋͛̊͛̒̅̍̃̿̔̈́̈́͗̉̃̄̈́͒̃̂̈͌͋̊̀̇̇͗̇̾̓̈́̐̐̓́͛̐̈́́̋̆̋͑̈̐̍͆̂̓̓͊̋̊̾͌̍̔̊͗̉̐̇͒̓̐͊̇́̓́̃̈́̒̍̇̾̊̓̐̂̅̿̉̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ģ̶̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̛̛͇͍̟̱͔̫̗̜̞̯͕̠̹̬̠͕͉̝̝̜͉̖͓͉̳̺̣̖̙̫͖̰̫̼̯̤̳̥͇̱̦̹̝̣̯̘̟̼͍̠͔̼͚̥͙̤̰̟͇̘̠͕̞̟̰̯̜̩̗̭̩̝̜̲̰̹͖̣͖̻̟̯̫̬͓̮̫̲̠̦̻̹̥̻̝̣͓̰̘͈̥̭͓̩͙̟̯̭͚̹̜̱̬̩̘̺̰̞̻̳̘̥̗͇̂̊̋͆̆̆̾̽̽̈̾͌̾͂̽́̄̊̋̿͋̿̽͆̀͑̒͛̑̇̿͐͋̌̈́̿͂̒̅͌̐͊̒͒̓̇̆̔̔̋̿̏̅̌̍͒̿̃̈́̄͋̌̇̂̈́̑̀̓̿̈́̍͌̀̔̀̒͐͊̃͊̎̆͆̅̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ǫ̵̨̡̛̭̻̟͉͕̥͖͙͎̋͗͛̓̅̓͆̓͛̚͝i̷̛̥̼̬͛̄̏́͊̑̂̈́͋͑͂͛͂͋̈́̏́̑̈́͑̔̔̏̏̉̏̆̆̓̓͋͊̐̎̏̑̒͋͛̈́̆͛̏̃̒̒͆̈́̒̄̽͗͛͗͂͐̔̑͗̌̍̾̅̿͒̓̂̾͛͋̀̓̀̏́̽̊̽͛̊̆͛͒͐̃̍͊́̑̉̏̌̎̅̂͐̽̆̀̈́̉̇͊̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͠͝n̶̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̩̯̲̦͚͖̲͙̮̲̣̤͇̫̯̤̲̱͓͍̹̠̱̭͔̼̺͍̻͔̪̪̦̯͔̯̫̟̖͈͈͖̣̬̣̯̫͙̜̜̹͙͚͙̘͚̜̰̬̪͖͔̠̰̩̮̗̩͓̤̯̺̲̺̝͓̙̼̘͕͈̠̼̩̻̥̥͖̦̞̰̩̖̮̺̙͈̬̙̳̼̪̫̠̠̳̹͚̲̝̰̬̯̝̞̞͓̗̭̗͋̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅģ̶̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̠̞̝̯͇̭̗̰͉̩̯̙͉̹̦͖̪̞̣̻̫̯͍͈̗͍̲͇̼̮͇͇̱͔͇̞̤̩̠̱̰͔̱̠̫̲͍̫͓̰̖̞͈̟͉͇̫̼͓͙̰͎̞̖̜̣͔̠̩̦̳̻̗̹̞̦͖̺̩̳̙͖͚̜̱̣͈̦̥̞̱̮̩͓̪̮̻̺͉̝̩̖͉̯͎͕͖̫̪̯͙͓͍̝̯͍̜͈̟̯̺͙̪͍̜̼̠̤͎̺̤̘̱̯̝̻̞͔̯̺̦̣̫̬̬̼̮̱̱͉̤̹͖̤̱͙͓̜̙̝̳̣̮̤̲͓͔̠̭̣̝̯̼͖͚̬̳͚͍̗̰̭̝̲̮̜̩͔͙̮̹̞̦̦̠͉̞̟̮̜̭͖̙̟̪̺̥̰̟̬͇̜̤͍̰̼̝̹̖̘͈͖̙̤̮̬̤̭͙͎̫̤̟͆͆̅̀̉̃̊̌̇̒̄͛̐͋̈́̊̅̏̓͆̾̋̃͋̈̑́̀̇̊̔̈́͂̈̋̋̂͋̊̈̏͌̔̔̋̇̓̔̓͊́͆̈̇̍͆̉͋̉̑̓̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̠̞͈̼̣̥͎̣̼̹̫̘̦̠̟̜̲̹̱̲̝̫͔̬̹̜̫͇̣̗̟͈̙̯̥̮͇͈̝̟̹͔̘̐̈́̊̅̋͛̎͛̉̉͋̇͆̈́͐̅̽͒͒̋̈́͌͐͆͒͗̅̾̽͌̅͐͊̈̈͋̉̾̋̀̽͑̑̈́̿̂̂̌͋̎̈́̀̆̈́̿͌͑̇̈́͒͐̑͊̓̄̾̈́̓͒͌̾͛̍̾̈́̍̍́̿̊̑̈́̒̇̎̉̓̽̏̍͌̓͌͐̋͑̃̔̑̄̔́̋͌̈̇͗̈̊̅͆̍̀͗̂̊͒̅̏̀͑̒̐̈͋̉̀͐̇͗̾́͒̈́͒̈̋̏͗̔̍͐̃̀̓͂̑̽̌́̾̂̈́̈͋̐̂̂̒͂͑͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅt̴̡̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̖̙̝͕̬͙̤̘̥̝͙̫̻͕̺̻͍͉͚͉̲̣̹̣͖̥͈̳͙̠̩̩̜̘͖̭͇̼̣͕͔̝̙̘̱̺̻̬̞̘̜͚͙̻̮̭̩̙̘̀̇̇̆̊̂̿̊͛̅̽̋̿̿̏͐͒̑̇̿͒̈́̓́̽͛̃̉̈̓͒͂̇̄͌͊̒̀̈́͊̌͋̓̋̅̇͑̇̆̌̆͊̋̌̆̊̽̓͒̈̒́́͊̔͑̿̈͋̔̇͌̇̽̐̃͑̋̇͌̂̌̿̓̀̔̓̓̆͑̅͑̄̅̔̇̌̽͋̉͊͒̽̋͗͊̔̆͂̆̂̉͊̃̐̓̃̃͊̅̀̈́̈́͐̍͑͌̉́̑͊̉̔̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͖͙̩͈̣͕̬͙̯̪͈̼̙͙̺̪̳̭͈͉̟̼̪̭̗̮̗̬̯̩̯͔̘͔̯̖̙͍̜̹͇̩̖̱̤̤̗͈͎̫̟̼̭͙̞͔̪̣͉̞̞̤̝̫͚̹͚͕͙̼͈̲̐̈͒͌̎̈́͛͑̔̄̒͛̋̾̐̓͑̅̈́́̌̌̐̏̎͗̇̈́̈̂̑́̂̃̈̈́̀͑̓̏̇̽̄̔̋́̽̋̔̆͋̋̋̔̽̽̎͌͒̍̆͆̓͑͛́͑̏͌̾̊̂̈́̊͒́̈̀̎̾͊̂̑͋̈̾̉̾̓͐͗͂̈́̄̽̿͒͌̈́̉̀͊̎̍̓̊̐̓̓̿̓̀̀̊͆͛̾̽́̔̉̂̈͌͋͐͛̾̈́͐́͛̿́̃̈́̍͐̐̂̂͊̿̈́̍̂̈́͆̔̾͊̔̽̋́̑̑̿͑̃͑̎̋̑͑͋͗̋͊̂͆͆͊͑̀̑̑̋͂̓̉̂̓̓̒̓̓̊̀̅̈͊͋̓̇̏̆̀͋̂̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̡̨̧̛̖̗̹̮̲̭̪͚̦̣̬͍̬̜̺̟͙̼̟̳͇̤͔͉̤͎̙̦͚̫̪̱̣̪̥̞̼̥̥̩͇͕̥͔̗̪̠̱̣̳͎̥̰͉̯̭̱͎̙̳̗̹̬̹̤̰͇̘̫͓̯̲͍̩̣̟̣̘̦̲̩̯͖͎͕̱̳̣͈͎̬̭̬̻͕̜̮̖̤̬̮̫̩͕̙̫͈̳̪̭̭̟̲̣̙̫̰̺͈̰̟̯͖̦͎̘̺̳̙͖͚͔̯̙͚̯̭̩̥̤͓̥͔̙͓̳̣̜̪̠̳̱̻͇͓̯̯̬̤̼̱̟̗̰̣͙̙̳͇̟͉̰̫̱̮̫̠̞̱̺͔̗͔̺̘̥̞͍̱͈̮͈̗̻̞͖̭̪͕̲͓̱̠̦̠̲͍̦̱͓̹̥̘̞͙̦͖̣̥͉͔̻͙̫̳̙̣̪͛͛̂̋̎̄͛͊̊͌̌͂̏̏̆́̃̈͐͛̒̃͋̉̓͊̾͛͒͆͛̿̔̾̉̓́̎̐̈́̂̐̈́̿̋̑͐̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̤͖̩͎͇͇̬̠͕̖̩͎̺͙̤̗̺̤͙̖̯͙͈̖̫̰̱͍̹̺̯͉̯̹̭̳̘̣̟͚̥̪̘̘̫̺̙̠͓͓̝̫̻̜͔̘̹̟̺̭͍̻̺͔͕͕̼̳͍͙̩̜̺̫̠̖̟͚̝̪̥̙͉̖̣̮̘͙̩̮͎̜͕̪͙̺̰̤̼͓̝̠̰̱͚̖̠̲͚̜̬̺̯̤̯͙̲̠͔̣̣̞͙̜̻͓̬̤̜̰͈̞̹̻͇͓̞̪͚͎̩̬̺̦͉̼̞̣̦̣͈̪̬͚̺̻̱͚̖̲̳̥̲͚̳̺̙͇̟͍͚̙͉̩͙̫̞̝̞̦̱͚͇̙͓̹̠̥͓̩̗̣̫͛̔̃͆̆͑̓̅̉͊̈́͑̈́͗̽̒͌̏͑̅̏̾͑̅͊͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̵̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̪̤̣͙̻̖͉͈̠̲̮͍͖̹͚̙͓̬̞͓̻͂͐͒͂̀͊̈̂̒̂͐̋̾̑̈́̄͌̆͑̐̅̂̓͆̇̃͑́̀̅́̂̏̔̋̏̌̈͌̅̋̎̂͆͆͗̿̎̂̅͛̈͋̊̔̄͂͛̾͒͆̈́̉̋̂̈́̓̈́̈́͌̈̂̎͊̔͊̌̌͐̑͑͗̃͊̒͌̽̿̈́̌̏̑͆̓͐̈́͐̾̂̅̉̍͛̇͐̅̉̈͑͋́͌͗̍̿̓̃̃́̄̈́̈̔̈́͛̈́̉͆̌̑͐͊̈́͐̔̎̾̃̈̊̎͌̌̈̈́̍͊̄͛̍̇̾͗̓̽́͋͒̈́̈́̌̓̓̂̆̌̓̌͊̿͊͂͊͑̉̇͒͂̏͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ę̸̡̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̛͙͍̙̣̥̜͙̯̞̮̼͎̠̩̹̭͔̭̹̖̯̺̱̝̼̼̝͇̰̗̠̠͓̟̳̩̣̦͖͚̭̩̖̦͈̠̞͙̪͓̗̟͕͇̲̭̙̦͙̟̉̾̈̓̓̏̽̓͛͂̑̅͆̉̿̂̔̇̔̔̉̌̍̓̓̋͊͊͛̂̾̐͋͗͋̈́͋̋̈́̅̎̒͐̃̐̒̏̏͂͋̑͐̿̈̋͐̄̎͂̍̋̄̌̾̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̢̠̦̮͕̤̫͍͉͎̱̮̬̼͓̹͓̻̯̖͙̟̰̮̥͔̫͙̹͖̹͇̯͉̦͙͉͈̘͎̰̘̺̩̖͇̯̹͍̹̯̱̦̰̝͙̘̥͕̯̯͈̘͍͈̭̪̪͉͙̪̼̟͈̮̤̗̼̲͔̥̣̭͙͖̟͇͈̬͉͖̲̻̟̫̩͓͖̭͈͎̩̤̰͇͓̙̼̜̰̠̖̬̗̖̤͖̜̬̪̭̥̲̭̪͚̣̖̖̹̠̼̖͚̝̫͎̰̥̬͕̮̻̲̰̥̲͎̤̣̬̜̠̆͂̌̅̂̉̌̓̍̎̃̒̊̓͛̇̃͒͗̋̈́̐͗̂̆̆̒̏̇̔̎́͐̔͐̄́̄͑̀̈́̋̓̄̑̉̒̐̓̈͂̎͊̎̿̉͆̃͌̽̈́͋̐̇̈̍͐̄̈́͌̈̄̆͐̿̈́̂̔͆͆̅̿̒̽̾̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅ.̸̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̹̣̼̝̬̥͙̙̩͖̳̮̺̻̠̗̤̜̭̣̪̹̞͔͕̼̩̩̲͇̮̤̦̰̣̭̪̟͉̺̘̦̺̩̟̖͕͍̫̮͍̜̳̙̬͍̹͍̫̥̘̲̘͖̙̳̺̰͍͖͙̖͈̳͕̼̰̝̫̙̯̺̮̇͒̓̿̊͛͛̇̾̌̉̇͑̃͊͋͐̿͑͛͊̽̌͗͆̈́̀̈͐͊̾̌̔̇̃̉̎̈́̿͗̂͊͂̂̋̑͋̓̇͒̅͐̒̀̔̐̽̒̌͋̋̋̈̏̿̄̆̇̋̂̓̎̆̌͛͋͌̓̊͛͆̇̀͌͊͐̀̄́̓̂̽̾̏́̈̈̏̋̒̑͗̐͛̾͌͋͑͊͂́̇̃̓̑͊̃̿̅̍̈́͑̀͑̈́͆̋̊͂̍̇̾̾̔̎̈́̋̆̿̅͒͛̀̌̌̐͛̈́̆͋͐̽̆̿͛͒͌̄̾̓͂̾̊͊͌͊̈̒̇̃̓̀̈́̉̄̏͒̈́̾̏̓̈́͐̉̓͗̀́̉̒͆́͂͂̐͊̃͂̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ.̵̡̨̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̩̞͚͖̱̱̪̜̞̖͎̞̳̠͚̰̝̻̟͉̗͖̩̞̼̰͍͎͖͙̘͔͕̠̱̥̟̞̤̬̣̭̮̝̼̭̝͍̰̬̣͇͈̹̟̩̘̣̼̗͕̺͎͇͎͙͇͕̞̳̭͈̦̲̘͎̱̰͔͔͈͇̞̗͖̠̥͎̻̜͈̹̹̖̮̹̠̜̲̮̯̞͕̰̣̭͕͕̣̪̲͔̻̗̖̟̫̤͖̥̹̥̜̘̫̻͉͕͍̞͙͍̮͇̩͍̫̖͍̻̪̹̹͕̼͚̩̲̭̤͍̻̭̦̟͙̲̯̮̟̥͍̻͓̺͈͎͚̣̻̖̻̦͈̙̝̗͍̦̟̙̹͚̲̘̦̠̭̗̅̇̎̔̂̂͂̉̈́̅̒́̓̄̂̈́̒̎̂̋͊͊̑̒͆͐̾͛̏̌̃̈́̋̅̋͆̌̄̊̓̇̅̾̽̌̾̒͆̀̍̆͒͌̑̊̏̎̂̏͗͛̑͆̂̈́̅̋̆̇̂̆̃̉̎̂͂̃̏̀̐̏͌̐͛̆̾̆̆̃̋̓̑̽̎̄̅̇̎̏̓͆̋̇̇̒̌͋̃̀͂̃͐͂͂̇̓̈̓͐͛̓̅̌͛̈́͆̈́̃͑̌̈́͒̽͐̈́̈̌̆͌̋̿̇̍̈́͋̊̀͒͆̈̑̃̈̊̋̒̏̒̓͆̋̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! There it is! What did you think?
> 
> Oddly enough Howard was the hardest to write this time around...But let me know what you think! Again thank you everyone who commented you really made my day, and everytime someone commented it got me working on the chapter again, hopefully my depression wont get the best of me this time around as well. 
> 
> But this chapter is very important, and honestly something I have been excited to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting me!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so sorry how long this took me and how short it is, I just have been dealing with a lot and honestly, my depression only seems to be getting worst, its taken a lot of effort to keep at this
> 
> I'm sorry for any spelling errors I'm currently writing this at midnight on my phone.
> 
> Thank you everyone whose commented, you do make it better, even when I think I dont want to continue I see those comments and I cant let you all down.
> 
> So thank you'll for the support and I'm sorry for everything.

By the time Tony finally came to, he was hit with a realization, Strange had been right...

 

Tony  _ **didn't**_ want to be Tony Stark.

Tony  _ **didn't**_  want to be Iron Man.

 

Both those names held to much responsibility and weight to it. It hurt having to bear those names.

Tony Stark the merchant of death, and mistake. 

Iron Man the hero of New York and loose cannon of the Avengers. 

 

Tony wanted to start fresh, so  _so badly._

 

Just wanted to be free of his restraints of his reputation, just for once he wanted to say just Tony. 

The name Stark tied him to Howard and what a curse that was in itself. He wanted freedom, he didn't want these anchors pulling him down and telling him how he couldn't be good or do anything right since he held the legacy and blood of Howard Stark. 

 

Tony was trapped by his own name, and then he was so desperate to be considered good he ruined his only chance to be anonymous again...

He told he was Iron Man.

 

And then Iron Man became tainted with those damn words, _**Tony Stark.**_

 

Tony could feel those chains wrap around him the minute he said "I am Iron Man." No longer was he a hero of gold and red trying to protect the world from mass weapons, but a man who was trying to right his wrong.

 

No longer a hero of gold and red, but of greed and blood. 

 

Tony Stark stained Iron Man into a monster. 

 

Just like Howard had stained him.

.

.

.

 

The Alarm went off and so did all of Steve's mental sirens. He had killed Tony and something had already gotten inside. 

Ignoring the sobbing boy Natasha was already crowding to either protect or siphon away, it was hard to tell was hard to tell where the sound was coming from. 

 

Something had gotten within their walls and preformed some form of magic just now...damn where was Thor when they needed him

Even with Steve's enhanced hearing he couldn't place where the sound of the sparks was coming from, and before he couldn't really get a clue it stopped.

 

Dead silent. 

 

And wasn't that more ominous than the sound of sparks. Steve looked over at Natasha and gave her a warning look, and she nodded in comprehension. By the time Steve was in a defensive stance, Natasha had already gotten the sobbing boy to mere sniffles, and was whispering something in his ears. 

 

Steve slowly started heading towards the elevator, he didn't have his shield on him, and what a dumb move that had been, reaching a steady but silent hand out he realized with sinking horror; the power was out. 

 

_They were locked in._

 

The tower was on lock down and in those seconds between of loss of power and alarm, something had slipped inside.

 

And there was nothing Steve could do. Steve looked back towards-Tony,  ** _Fuck_** he had destroyed him- there was no way of getting him back online anytime soon.

"I believe I can be of help, Captain." 

And there was that spark noise, Steve whipped around to see a man with a long billowing red Cape that floated around him as if he was being influenced by unseen waves. 

Natasha was already dashing away the teen boy in her arms and then behind her in a protective stance. 

Steve got himself in a fight ready position, his hands raised in fists prepared for any move the man could possibly make. But that wasn't much consolidation, judging by the sparks opening a circle behind the man with the pepper grey side burns, he had magic.

Magic wasn't easy to handle on a good day.

 

And these statistics (lack of shield, civ to protect, against magic, only natasha no team) were less then optimal.

 

"Who are you." Steve growled out.

"My name is Doctor Strange, and I mean you no harm Captain. I am merely here to assist you out of this predicament you've so stupidly gotten yourself into."

 

Steve didn't know how to take that. He...genuinely didn't seem like a villain, or to cause harm...but Steve could never be too suspicious. His eyes flickered to Natasha who seemed to be figuring out twelve different paths for her to take, what with the way her eyes were jerking across the room. Her arm was still on the sobering teen whose sobs were now just trickles of tears getting caught on his chin. He wasn't even making an attempt to wipe them but just staring ahead at the intruder.

 

"And how can we trust you?" Steve asked hesitantly, he was not going to put this young...child in danger just because Steve had been stupid enough to not be suspicious.

 "Becuase I have the answer as to why your dreams and memories have been messed up, and I can get you out of here."

.

.

.

Steve couldn't breathe for a second...this man..

_He knew the answer._

 

All this  ** _weirdness and confusion_** could finally,  _ **Finally!**_ be answered.

 

But at what price?

 

"And how can we believe you?" Steve asked again, and the man sighed as his cape relaxed against his shoulders only slightly swung in the nonexistent breeze.

"Becusse I know how to fix your security system." 

"Oh yeah? How?" Steve shouted back not lossening up his stance.

 

"Have you ever heard of alternate realities?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know.
> 
> I'll try and get better at the next posting, hopefully much sooner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took, it's been a bit difficult to keep up with my life lately, and honestly it really feels like my world is just spinning to out of control for me to keep up with, so i took a break to write this and honestly it might show with how graphic it is...Plus i'm in some Halloween mood. But thank you everyone for commenting and showing support, I never plan to abandon this story, and I already have plans for more stories.

**WARNING**

**Some gore imagery ahead!**

 

* * *

 

When Tony slipped again he felt his whole world flip on itself. He knew he didn't want to be Tony Stark or Iron Man but something was softly tugging at his heart, something whispering in his soul, that being just an AI wasn't really what he wanted. 

 

It was dark, dark and.... _scary._

Tony felt like a child again, back when he had accidentally spilled Howard's special drink on his papers and hid amongst the thousands of closets that were cordoned off in his hous- _Prison._

 

He was waiting....waiting for who?

Why was he in the dark waiting again?

He...he did something bad?

He was waiting....waiting....waiting.... _waiting for Jarvis. He said he would come and get him with Aunt Peggy._

That's...that's right! He...Howard was going to do something bad, and Aunt Peggy and Jarvis had promised they were going to come get him, they promised, they promised they wouldn't let  ~~Dad~~ Howard  ~~kill~~ take him. 

They had promised, but....they had l̶̪̟̐̾͜͝i̷̛͍͑̐͌̂͝e̵͓̞͇̯̪̘͂͋͋̄̏̂̆͘d̶̛͉̯͇͖̭͓̄̑̓͜ͅ.

 

Why did they lie? They let Howard get him  ~~He was going to die, he was going to die,h̵̢̠̼̟̯̳͎̙͎̗̜̥͆́̈̿͊̒̿͗̔͒̑̆̉͋͆̚̚͝e̴̡̛̺̲͆̊̓̊̂͆̿̈́ ̸̜̬̥̥̫͌͋̒̾̐̃͝ẁ̸̢͎́̀̅͊́̋̽͒͛͆̎̇̚ą̵̹̼͎̥̺̹̱̺̦̙̖̯͑̿̎͂̈́̾͑̈́̄͆̈́͐͒͒̕̕̚s̶̨̡̝͉̣̻̲͕͖̟̟̹̟̦͆̊̆̈́ ̶̡̨̢̡̺̱͖̪̣̤̲̦͇̙̬̳̘̊͌̀͋̑ͅg̴̨̳͓͒̀̉̓̇͐̄̚͜ǫ̵̛̻͕̥̩͎̮̳͙͎̯̤͍̰̟̿̉̔̌̉̇̌̒͐͌̀͌̓͜ͅi̵̢̡̨̘͎̻̞̻̥͓̺͓̲̥͕͉͒̇͆͂̇͑̄͐̅͘͘͜ͅn̶̢̞̪̮͔̳͉̳̼̝̗̰͍̼̤̱̺̭̄ͅg̷̛͍̼͌̔̃ ̶̞̝̝͍̲̒̄̏̍̕ẗ̵̢̨̛̗̬̮͓͕̠̥̘̼́̈́̿̀͆̄͐̊̐͑ǫ̵̳̺̲̞̱̃̏͒͑ ̴̢̨̠̥̯͇̳͍͈̏̈̈̅̌̀̈́̊͐͛̏d̶̡̧̧̠̻̯̏͊̿͌̈̉̐̒̔͂͗̚͝͝i̸̡̝͆̏̈͗͊͌̆̄̀̎̽̀͠ę̵̡̧̧̡̪̥̖̻̭͙̾̎̾͒̅̀̅̉̽̇̇̆̏͂̄̎̽͜ͅͅͅ.̶̗̎̃̓̅̃̄̓͋̾̓̏͑̚̕̕͠͠~~

 

Tony could feel tugging on his hair. something pulling at his skin, why couldn't he open his eyes? Hadn't he hid? Didn't Jarvis  **promise?**

Tony's head lifted as something once again tugged at his skin pulling his head back....it...it didn't hurt. In fact....Tony couldn't  _feel._

 

He was merely drifting in swirls of darkness and dust that flitted across the back of his eyelids.  ~~He was going to die.~~

 

He felt something cold bite at his wrists and ankles and he didn't know what was happening.  ~~He was going to die.~~

 

But suddenly it all stopped, and where was Jarvis? 

 

Why wasn't Jarvis coming to get him yet? He swore he didn't mean to spill that drink?!  _He didn't mean to!_

Wait...no....that wasn't right...that...He wasn't hiding...? Was He?

 

Tony's eyes were shut and he knew he was in the dark? Was he hiding? If he kept his eyes closed would nothing else come to get him? Would he be finally finally alone? 

No.

No...he was right, he was always stuck with himself, there was no escaping himself, and the curdling grasp he held on his soul. He wanted freedom....from who?

 

Howard? Himself?

 

Where was Jarvis? Wasn't he supposed to find Tony now? He didn't like this game of Hide and Seek...

 

Wait...It wasn't a game, he was hiding...he was hiding for knocking over that dri-  ~~He was going to die.~~

No.......

 

Suddenly Tony's eyes snapped open and the world exploded into a spectrum of whites, blinding his eyes, and scratching his corneas. 

 

And suddenly the blissful darkness was back...he was hiding again. He...he wanted to keep hiding, until Jarvis would come and make it all good again, Jarvis would tuck him in again and give him a hot chocolate and read him a story at the edge of his bed, and despite his voice being proper and polite, it was never clinical.  ~~h̵̢̠̼̟̯̳͎̙͎̗̜̥͆́̈̿͊̒̿͗̔͒̑̆̉͋͆̚̚͝e̴̡̛̺̲͆̊̓̊̂͆̿̈́ ̸̜̬̥̥̫͌͋̒̾̐̃͝ẁ̸̢͎́̀̅͊́̋̽͒͛͆̎̇̚ą̵̹̼͎̥̺̹̱̺̦̙̖̯͑̿̎͂̈́̾͑̈́̄͆̈́͐͒͒̕̕̚s̶̨̡̝͉̣̻̲͕͖̟̟̹̟̦͆̊̆̈́ ̶̡̨̢̡̺̱͖̪̣̤̲̦͇̙̬̳̘̊͌̀͋̑ͅg̴̨̳͓͒̀̉̓̇͐̄̚͜ǫ̵̛̻͕̥̩͎̮̳͙͎̯̤͍̰̟̿̉̔̌̉̇̌̒͐͌̀͌̓͜ͅi̵̢̡̨̘͎̻̞̻̥͓̺͓̲̥͕͉͒̇͆͂̇͑̄͐̅͘͘͜ͅn̶̢̞̪̮͔̳͉̳̼̝̗̰͍̼̤̱̺̭̄ͅg̷̛͍̼͌̔̃ ̶̞̝̝͍̲̒̄̏̍̕ẗ̵̢̨̛̗̬̮͓͕̠̥̘̼́̈́̿̀͆̄͐̊̐͑ǫ̵̳̺̲̞̱̃̏͒͑ ̴̢̨̠̥̯͇̳͍͈̏̈̈̅̌̀̈́̊͐͛̏d̶̡̧̧̠̻̯̏͊̿͌̈̉̐̒̔͂͗̚͝͝i̸̡̝͆̏̈͗͊͌̆̄̀̎̽̀͠ę̵̡̧̧̡̪̥̖̻̭͙̾̎̾͒̅̀̅̉̽̇̇̆̏͂̄̎̽͜ͅͅͅ.̶̗̎̃̓̅̃̄̓͋̾̓̏͑̚̕̕͠͠~~

 

Tony's eyes snapped open again, he couldn't wait for Jarvis! 

His heart started to speed up and his breath froze in his chest,  _ **God he was so scared. ~~h̵̢̠̼̟̯̳͎̙͎̗̜̥͆́̈̿͊̒̿͗̔͒̑̆̉͋͆̚̚͝e̴̡̛̺̲͆̊̓̊̂͆̿̈́ ̸̜̬̥̥̫͌͋̒̾̐̃͝ẁ̸̢͎́̀̅͊́̋̽͒͛͆̎̇̚ą̵̹̼͎̥̺̹̱̺̦̙̖̯͑̿̎͂̈́̾͑̈́̄͆̈́͐͒͒̕̕̚s̶̨̡̝͉̣̻̲͕͖̟̟̹̟̦͆̊̆̈́ ̶̡̨̢̡̺̱͖̪̣̤̲̦͇̙̬̳̘̊͌̀͋̑ͅg̴̨̳͓͒̀̉̓̇͐̄̚͜ǫ̵̛̻͕̥̩͎̮̳͙͎̯̤͍̰̟̿̉̔̌̉̇̌̒͐͌̀͌̓͜ͅi̵̢̡̨̘͎̻̞̻̥͓̺͓̲̥͕͉͒̇͆͂̇͑̄͐̅͘͘͜ͅn̶̢̞̪̮͔̳͉̳̼̝̗̰͍̼̤̱̺̭̄ͅg̷̛͍̼͌̔̃ ̶̞̝̝͍̲̒̄̏̍̕ẗ̵̢̨̛̗̬̮͓͕̠̥̘̼́̈́̿̀͆̄͐̊̐͑ǫ̵̳̺̲̞̱̃̏͒͑ ̴̢̨̠̥̯͇̳͍͈̏̈̈̅̌̀̈́̊͐͛̏d̶̡̧̧̠̻̯̏͊̿͌̈̉̐̒̔͂͗̚͝͝i̸̡̝͆̏̈͗͊͌̆̄̀̎̽̀͠ę̵̡̧̧̡̪̥̖̻̭͙̾̎̾͒̅̀̅̉̽̇̇̆̏͂̄̎̽͜ͅͅͅ.̶̗̎̃̓̅̃̄̓͋̾̓̏͑̚̕̕͠͠~~**_

 

He couldn't hide, couldn't close his eyes and pretend, he turned his head to see red, so much red,  _ **WHAT DID HE DO?! WHAT DID HE DO?! W̴̧̨̡̨̨̩̹̪̫̣͖̻̯͍̝͉̝̗̝̦̮̩̖̦̮̭̲̺͂͋̆́͜͜͜Ḩ̸̢̨̡̧̹̝̮͓̖̤̯̞͇͇̗̰̮̤̬̠͇̭̈́̃́̏̿͌̎̈̐͌̒̂̏̑̄͗̽̾̓̈̓̒́͊̒͑̚͘Ạ̷̢̛̭͚̻̥͔̟̩̹͕͇̼̘̘͚͖̠̙̲̯͇͕͇̥͚̥̘̺̲̘̩̞͉͖̰̫̱̱̜͎̥̻̌͛͑̽̆̆̂͋̓̾̑̈̊͒̌̉̍̓̀͊͝T̶̨̢̧̢̛͇̙̲͓̰̘̼̞̲̮̫͈̪̰͔̰̀͌͗̅̉̈͑͌̔̀̾͆̏̾͗̆̔͒͒́͋̃̓̈͋͘ ̷̡̧̯͉͓͉̳̳̱̥͓̟̣̰̜̖̩̽̐͗̊̒̂̿͐̒̋͑̾̀̇̓̚̕͜ͅD̸̨̢̞̭̯̺̲̤͇͚̜͈̱͚̥̘͓̟̣͓̲̅͒̆̈̑̓͊̒̿̃̉̒̌͆͐̈́͐̎̚̕͜͜͜͠͠I̶̛̛͈͆͐̂͒̔̔̇̓̑̿̿̅̄͑̄̈́̀̈́̈́̔̑̇̆̆̈́̇͐̍̈̾̈́̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͝D̶̢̛̲̩̝̙̳͓̘̥̹̖͇̳̠̀̌̐̿͛̅̓͒̀̉̆̚ ̶̧̨̗̞̻̩̘̖̩̫̖̎̃̽͗̇̿́̓̒̌̓͒͊͑̊͗̾̓͜H̶̞͕̿̓̄̉̄̄̏̂̑̊͑͑͛̅̑͌̇̀̒̕͠Ḙ̴̢̧̧̻̬̖͙̙̬̹̜͈̹̮̹̯̥͖̳̗̟̮̫̹͕̰̺͇̖̍͒̀̉̒͋̐̊̀̑͗̀̓̉̓͆̂̀͋̇̀̎̕͜͠͠ͅ ̶̢̢̨̡̡̛̯̥̤̝͉̘͇̞͙̥̫̰̱̥͕̭̬̹̫͓̩͉̥̔͗̆̎̀̈͐̄̈́̌̂͊̂͐̄̓̐͌̈́̐͑̍͐̿̽͂͛͐̉̕͜͜͠͝͝D̴͍͔̠̹̦̜̲̑͑̍͐̍̈̆͑͒̏̄ͅǪ̸̧̧̢͉̩̻͉̘̣͖͖̮͓̹͔͚͙̹̹̬̜̰̣͚̣̣͍̞̥͉̩̫̇̏̈̾̊͛̍͋̚͜ͅ?̶̨̧̛̞͔͔̣̲̪̮̟̺͚͙̪̮͇͈̜̪͓̄̋̋̍̑̒̽!̷̧̡̢̨̟̭͇̠̼̬̠͔̹͙͉̻̱̩̤̫̟͉̥͓͎͇͖̦̙͎͓̦͕̹̫̲͔̺̞̎͂̒͋̅̌̏̂̃̃̾̏͗͛̒̈͘͜͜͝͠͝͝W̴̨̢̛̛̛̛͖̖̞̦͕̺̬̩͚̗̳͔̠̪̤͕̳̲͈̦̣̤̠̱̟̫̜͚̥͇͈̯͙͇͉̎̒̂̑̆͆̓̉͒̌͂̔͌̓̉͆̈́̈̈́͌̔̿͒͊̄̽͊́͋͗͋̆͐͑͌͂̏͊̊̋̏̄͂͂̇̐͛̾̃͋̊̈́̉̇̇̀̔̓͋̐̈́̆̈́͛̅̊̾͐͂̇̑͌͐̈́͑̾͒̓͊̾̋̌̎͒̒̈́́̓̍͆̐͂͛͐͒̇̐͑̒̏͑͗̌̈́̏̂́̾͋̓͌̈́̆̓̄̓͛͋̍̏̇̎̿̃͌͌̌̏͛̋̃͂̈̈̋͊́̂̍͊͑͂̈́͐͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅH̵̨̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̫̤̹̪͉̪̱̱͔͚̲̲̫͖͚̬̲̣̬̥̰̥͓͚̭̫̱̮̼̞͈̗̖̟͚̞͉͙͓̲̥̣͚͔̳̠̬̝̞̠̳̻̗͚̠̜̩̜̜͉͖̭͓̝̼̞̖̙͉̠̭͈̻̱͔͍̩͕͓͔̺̻̺̖̜̯̬͎͙̦͕͙͓̤͍̺͙̱̯̟͔̭̪̯̪̮̭̯̲͖̟̼̰̘̦̯̹̹̹͇̤͖̙̫͈̖̬͓͚̪͔̲̹̳̞͎̤̙̮̳̝̖̻̹͉̟͓̺̭͕̬͓̬̱̙̯̤͓̩̭̥̗̦̳̱̜̳̤̜̯̦̰͇̳̥͍̤̟͍͓͕̺͍̹͎̎͗̋̃̓̄̂̈̋͊͂̇͑͗̒̌̒̄̒̓͑̍̂͋̈́̈́́͗͋̇͗̎̒̉̇̄̂͊̄̉̽́̍̾͋̊̉͒̎̐͛̒̽͆̿̓͌͆̑̅̽̉͆̇̔̓̐̇͐̆̓͐͗͂̿̃̉̐̅̄̈́̈́̈̓̎͑̇̐͊̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̼̺̜̱̘͙͚̞͇̤̙̳̝̘̜̤͉̟̼̦̻̭̖͕̻͎͖͙͈̲̤͉̱̘̞̳̤̗͓̰̺̼̦̘͍̖͚̰̞͚̲͙̦̥̞̼̤͓̖̤̮͎̞͓̖̩̯̱͈͚͔̬̲͈̟̬̺̳̫̳̖̩͉̫̝̗̳̤͎̮͉̰͙̦̪̙̟̻̟̙̤̠̼̝̟̘̜̱̖͉͓̻͈̞̫͖̙̯͔̝̟̬̙̺͖̬̫̻͚͎̗̩̬̱͓̖̘͕̥̰̠̣͙̫̮̫̳̦͇̜̼̱̰̪͎̥̗̥̗̘͓̣͕͇͇͍͔̰͚̙̱̭̣̫̲̞̜̰̤͓̗̫̮͇̬̦̫̣͍̭̩̮̘̦̙̰̩̟͍̖̤̰̻͍̩͙̯̦͈̹͚͓̥̤̍̓̔̈́̉͒̌̈͊̏̏̽͐̓̆̉͌̑̃̈́̔͋̅̌͒̎͆̑͌̈͒̍̍́̉͛̍̎̐̇̏͋̐̎̈́͑̔͆͆̇͋̈̊͒͑͛̒̑̃̃͗̇̓̓̄̃̓̀̌̐̈́̓̎͋̄̏̋̅̓̿̉̔̉̽̈́̆̈͌̌̂̈́̈͂̾͛̈̿̊̈́̀̒͋͛̈̈́̐͗͆̉̂͛̎̏̿͂͌̓̄͒͌̆͛͆̋́͆̽̔̽̉̆̈̄̏̐̈́̅͂͋̎̑̈̾̊͑̒̉̌͛̊̎̈́̈̓͋̍̂̿͆̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̷̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̡̛̤̺͕͕̠͙̰͚̠̳͍̠̞̣͇͙͇̜̥̻̗͔̝͉̗̱̭͔̘̥̯̪̫̗̹̥͖̪̰̣͇̩̮͓̳͇͕̝͇̱̦͉̺̹̯̠̘̼̰̮̼̖͚̰̞̼͉̣̲̘̼̤͙̩̗̻̪̮͈̫̼͎̞̥͎͍̼͍̯̥̖̖̙͍̝̞̹̤̜̠͙̤̣͉͖̰̼̟͇̹̖̙̥͎̟̣͎̤̦̭̪̗̞̟͕͎̥̞̝̫͎̼͈̳̜̗̤͕͔̃̒̿̈̽̌̎͒͊́̓͋͒͂̓͂̃̊̎̒̔͛͌̉̿̃̊̄͑̊̅͋̓̐̌͑̾̇̉̄͛̃̈̓̀͑̌̅̓̎̃͗̍̃͗̍̈́̂̇̒̔̇͆͂͛͛̈́̏̐͗̾̈́͐͆̍̈́͂͐̍͋͑̓̊̏̊̃̄̏́̃͐͛̓͂̽̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̺͓̝̹͉̜͈̝̭̤̯͎̫̳̜̙̪͙͇͇̬̘͖͚̬͔͉͈͔̞͈͚̰̬͇̺͚̳̥̤͔̤̰̮̻͓̱͕̺̈̇̇̏̄̅̅̄̽̎̈́̅̇̏̾̐̾̃͌̎̄̈̃̀̋͌̆̊̄̑͊̐̊̆̔̇̐̈́͐̅͋̆̎̇̋͒̅͛̒͆̓̿͊̌̍̎͛͊̽͑̆̓̒̿̃̉͐͒͗̆͌͋̽͋̒̒̽͋͊̄̽͆̀͌̆̃̒̐͌̅̋̍̓̃͛̍̋̆̔̊̑͌͛͆͒͌̅̓̑̑͒͋̐̎̄̽͛́͛͌̇̐̋̄͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅĮ̸̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̻̖̹͇͉͚͈̗̼͈̺͙̮̯̞̪̻̻͉͇̖̳̯͉̰͉͕͇͇̳̩͕̭̳̪̫̩̩̪͕̗͉̻̲̙͖̣̥͉̥̹̲̮̜͙͉̳̪͕̬̝̝̙̮̺͈̻̺̱̲̫͓͓͇̬͈̜̖̭͕̜̲̬̖͙̰̟̪̜̼̝̘̮̤͎̝͈͔̝̲̻̗̹̣̰̞̤̯̩̲͕̬̻͍͓͈̦̩̺̤̖͎̖͇̩̱̘͎͙̟̩͙͚͙͖̜̪̦̥͙̥͍̩̺͍̼̲̹͉̬̯̗̖̥͇͇̥͔͇͍̥̜̦̭̜̣̺͖̳̮͙̘͓͓̼͔̫͉̹͇̼̲͍̭͚̦͓̻̗̩̖̦̱̟͈̮̝̖́̈̽́͊̐̿͐̉̔͆͒̾̐̑̐͆̈́͐͊̄̾͌̄̒̏̋̊̑̉̈́̃̎̿̽̊͋̉͑͛̆̋̒̓̾͋͋̈́̋͐̏̊̃̈́̍͆̂̂̐͒̐̔̎͌͗͛̈́̇͌̽̍̑̐͛͗̈́̑̌̎̃̄́͐̐̈́̃͌͗̔̄̿͊̂̍͊̈̀̓̈̈́̈́̽̎͒̿͌̔͌̍̊̈́̅̆͊̽̀̆̔̓̈̎̊̈̒͌̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅḐ̷̡̨̛̛̞̠͈̬̠̥̲̭͓͖̖̭̟̩̦̫̥̜̱͔̠̗̺̳̲̞̯̲͖̭͉̺̣̠̳̬̬̤̦̮̻͍̤̯̼̺̬̝̤̤͇̲̝̱͍̹͔̼̼̹̖͈̰͎̼͕͎͈̹̠̩̹͔̞̬͙̞̩̝̜̝̠͓̘̯̫̘͙̖̤̲̭̣͔͉͉̻̹̯͖̗̙̘͖͓̗̺͖͙̜̪̝̠̱̙̝̔͂̒̋̓̈́̓̄͒͋͊͗̊́͋̈̓̂̒́̿́̿͆̏̃͌̓̐̏̽͌̏͋͊͐̂̋́͂͂̌̃̿̔̈́̈́̃̋͆̎̓͑̄͂̂͆̈́̈́͐̽̆͋͐͌͌̑̅͛̈́̈́͒̈́̽̓͒̓̈́͛̐͂̾̋̆̓̑̄̍̓͛̿̇͒̏̋̽̌̅̅̾̐̄̾͋̈́̈́̌͑̄̾̔͗̒̌́̔͒̈́͒̓͐̌͂̽̈́̽̉̔̈́̆̐̽͛͛̉̑͒̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅH̷̡̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̩͕̥̦͍̯̟̜̠͇̯̗̹͈̞̮̠̪̺͚͓͉͕̜͎͓͎͖̮͔͖͕̮̼̘̠̮̭̬̫̼̭͙̝̺̯̱͔̻͚̻̥̲̙̺̘͙̼̗̟͕͇̤͈͇͇̯͔̩̰̦̣̣̑͑̌͌̍̆̎̅͐̓̌͛͑̑̇̋̍̀͊̿̂̄̅̒̽̌̒͛̅̈͂͊̅͂͆̏͛̂̓̒̀̈́̑̓̈́̿̐̋͋̉͌͆̃͑̂̐̐̎̃̅͋̒̎̆͂̿͌͊̔̓̋̉͑̎̇̓̇̈́̑̀̑̆͂̀͐͌̍̂̓͊͒̈́͂̓̔́̒͐̃̿̉̔͛̌̐͐̿̃͌̉̑͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̶̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̥̱̼̞̱͎̟̪͚̫̬̬̻̺̜̟͓̦̬̮̞̜̙͖͖̯͉̺͎̥̼̩̺̦̞͎̦̹͚̮̎̆̾̏̉̀̈́̈́̀́̓̐̅́͑͛̂́͒̎͒͗̆̂̿͛̋̑͆̈́̈͑̏̒͗͊̿̈͗͌̔͂̆̏̔͗̓͂͋̍̐͊̿̈́͒̄̍̾̒̈̔͂̇̿̎̃͊́̋̾̉̐̎̌̇̃̅̽̈́͛͐̑͌̽͒̿̽̍̓̒̈́̈͆̿͛̽͒̇͊̈́̾͂̃̄͑͊̉͒̓̔͑͛̅̈̽͑̉͐̔͒̓͋̏̅͐͂͗͂̔̿̄̀͋̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝D̴̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̮͈͈̖̱̞̝̱͈̥̜̘̙̗̦̱͎̞̳̺̜̻͎̼̫͍͍͍̯̪̳̞̙̦̻̜̘̲͍̝̥̜͖̻̖̱̱͎͈̤̣̭̬̠̥͈͔̥̖̮̑̉̋̀̈̈́͋̔̒̏̿̐͑͋͛̑̋̎̌̓̏̐̂̅̍͋͐̈̈̀̏̃̔̍̒̓͛́̉̓͒̓̍̋̎͌͒̅̏̀̓̊̂͐̆̾̌̑́͂̄̾̾̋̂̏͐̆̌͛̾̒̅̈̓̌͗̔̍̾̍͐̎̐̅̈́͗̇̍̃̽̌̑̎̂̃͛̃̈́̿̃̎͑͋̔̓̅͂̈́͊͌̈́̏̈́̏̏̄̈̈̓̍͗̊̽͊̎͗͒̋͑͒̾̒̀̓̉͌̏̌̅͛́̒̀̀͐͛͊͒̂̑͋̈̑̆̔͊̍̓̀͆̎̔̾͑̿̓̒̐͒̀̏̇̓̀͛̏̈́͑̓̎͊̀͐́̋̓͊̄͋̓͐͒̽͗̋̔̔̏͂̈́̒̀̀͛̒͑͐̀̃͒́͊̿͂̌̌͆̀͋̍̓͗͌̈́͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅƠ̷̢̡̨̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͔̥̣͈̪͇̬̞̤̙̺̣̤̠̘̮̞͉̪͈͈̠̟͚̤̗̫̫͖͙͇̜̪̪̼̥̟͍̫̹̭͓̦͔͍̙̭̼̝̗͍̖̩̺͍̻̞̤͕͖̖͚͕̦̯̘̬̭̹͍̦̠̝̳̯̳̮̜̗͈͚͚̳̲̭̳̠̰̲̙̰̤͓̤̫͇̞̟̬̝͉͈̠̞̲̜̙̰͍̝͖̳̖̟̭̠̠͇͖̳͇̺̮͕̰͑͌̀̓̔͋̈͆̀͊̓̅̎̊͛̎̎̃̑̒̇͒̓̓͆̒̓̈́̋͑̄̃̿̔̈̊̌͂̿̈́̿̿̅̏͗́̃̿͑̉̍̋̇͊̑͆̈́́̒̃̎̆͂͛̃̀̐̓̂̌̾͊̾̃̄̽͒̉̽́͐̒̒̎̓̿̈́̾͛̔̾̈̋̽͌͛̿͐͊̓̍̒̽̋̆͌͑̏͌̓̾̏͆̏̃̍̏̉̊̈́̅͑̐͌̏̉̄̓̇̾̏̈́̃̉̄͑̾́̓̓̇̈́̈́͊̾͐̿͂͐̑͆̒̿̿͛̔̾̓̅̀̓̊̉́̅͛͒͛͛̅̓̆̂́͊̈́̋̓͆̾͗̐̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ?̴̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̭̦̯͙̱̱̰̜̱͙̦̼̖̫͓͕̗͕̩̫̝̺̗̠͖̩̮͚͔̼͓͕̬͉͓̘̪̦̜̳̺̈́̉̈́̎̃̾̉͊̊̊̈̀͂̈́̊͆̉́̒̈́͊͂̍̎̋̅́̾̍̈̏͊͋͋̂̾͒͗̍͐̎͋̍̂͐̈́̑̿̿̄͒͒̽̌̐̿̇̓̉̇̆̐̓̎̅̓͆͌̒̊͒̿̈́̄͗͒͗̾͌̾̋̓̒͂̐̊͛͑̾̃͂́̎̇͊̈́̿̾̿̏̿̒̍̄̌̈́̈́̎͑͆̅̍͒̀̈́́̓̈̓̔̇̓͌͊̾̊̃͊͒̃̉͐̒̀̇̋̊͗̊̏̏̀̿͗̏̅̓͑͐̄̿͋̍̊̎͑̊̈̋̓́̓͛̍͌͋̔̊̆̉̄̆̃̌̍̈́̈͛̒̋̂͛̔͌͋̊̃̏̽́̄̈̂̈́̊̏̑̅͊̂͑͑͐̉̈̀̉͑̓̆̈́͊͋͐̂͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝!̴̧̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̲̺͈̙̞̲͉͍̘̱͔̣̤̘͈̱͇͖͍̦͕̦͇͓̝̞̼̺̭͖͖͎̯̺̥̤͇̲̰̯͉̹̗̰̱̺̩̫͇̖͙̩̤̦̫̪̥̈́̾͐͆͋̃͊͋̈́̽̅̀̂́̈́͊͗̄̈́̑̓̓͐̿̏͊̃̊̐̈́̔̓͋͌́͑̽̀͗́̎̿̔͋̿͑̊̃̽̐̌͆̊̇͋̇̑̈̾͋͋̾̈̔͗͌̏͐̈́̄̓͆̂͌̈́͊̆̓̋̑̀̃̈́̇̒̇͂̍̈́̈͒̔̒̈́̿͗̔̈́̌͌̋̐͗̋͆̾̈̂̑͊̐́̌̑̈́́̔͗̉̈́͋͊͊͌̎̋̐̊͐͐̇̾̾̊͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ**_

 

Tony didn't have time! He didn't have TIME! He  _NEEDED_ to get out. This wasn't a time for a hide and seek game, Jarvis wasn't coming,  ~~because he left him, he left him to die here alone, Jarvis had lied, and Aunt Peggy didn't even care, they wanted Tony gone.~~

 

Tony looked down to see cold steal restraints on his wrists and ankles, he was strapped down...Tony would have to be smart about this. 

He could see blue lines of coding flickering into existence as if he was being sucked into the matrix or something,  **He had to get out.**

With a snap and a hiss Tony watched in amazement as the restraints came undone. He...He was free??

 

Tony didn't have time to process, he slowly got up and...when did he get so weak? He crumbled onto the floor the second his skin touched the cold concrete, and unceremoniously he laid flat on the floor, a puppet without it's strings. 

_**HE NEEDED TO GET OUT** _

 

Tony put all his strength in the muscles of his limbs, pushing them to gather up underneath him and not fail him now. His limbs were so shaky and broken, and thin, they hadn't been that thin when he had first sat in the chair. 

When had he gotten so thin? He wasn't this thin when Howard had first grabbed him?

 

Tony didn't have time though, but suddenly his head hurt and he fell backwards when something tugged at the back of his head. He was getting snapped back to the chair, the chair that held him captive. Something was restraining him, beyond the steel that had hissed open. Tony's stomach fell at the thought, and he brought his hands up behind his head,- when had his hands gotten so shaky? 

There...there was something plugged into his head?! Tony could feel it, wires braided together and plugging into the back of his skull. Why?! Why was there something there!? Tony could feel his skin on the back of his head raised, enveloping the rest of the warm wires, why hadn't Tony felt this!? 

_**HE NEEDED TO GET THEM OUT!** _

 

Tony started to tug on the wires, hopelessly and terrified, his breath catching like shards of glass in his throat. He Needed the wires OUT. HE NEEDED THEM OUT.  _HE NEEDED THEM OUT!_

 

Tony tugged even hard and it..didn't hurt...it didn't hurt, but the red pouring down his arms said otherwise. He felt his skin tug again and he didn't care the wires had to get out! He could hear the squelches of the wires tugging out something with them, he couldn't feel the pain that caused the warm blood to run down his arms, nor the sensation of the wires moving inside his head, but he could see something changing. His eyesight was....flickering? Flickering and fluttering and shaking and Tony felt his stomach twist and upend. Something was wrong, something was wrong,  _something was wrong, something was wrong, **something was wrong!**_

 

Tony finally with quivering hands managed to pluck out one of the wires, and he could hear a pop and suddenly his left eye went dark....what...Something was wrong, something was wrong,  _something was wrong, something was wrong, **something was wrong!**_

 

_**He couldn't feel his left leg anymore.** _

 

But he had to escape! He didn't know for how much longer Howard would stay away! He had to get out! Tony used his right hand and gingerly dug his fingers in his skin to find the connecting point to whatever the wires were plugged into. He wanted to get  _ **OUT**_

Slowly he pulled out the second thick wire, and felt the smaller three wires braided with it brush the back of his neck with cold steel as they too fell away. No lost of sight this time....There was one last wire in place, and Tony was adamant to get it out. This one seemed more tighter, when he tugged with his right arm, he felt something shift inside his head, i̸̧͓̳̩̟̿ṭ̶̮̩͇͗͂ ̶̢̃̓̾̏f̷͙̓e̸͇̲̾͗̀̇l̸̰̳̟̙̕t̵̖͓͙̟̾̍̓̆͑͘ͅ ̴̢͙̭̭̙̆̓̚ẅ̵̦̥́͑r̵̛̬͕̠͓̲̽ͅŏ̷̞͓͎̣̈́̉n̴̛͖̼̘̏̈́̊͝ͅģ̵͈̺̲̪̆̉͜.

Tony could hear the motions of the wire tugging away at something, the soft squished sounds doing nothing good for his nerves. Tony gave one more violent tug and with another sickening pop, sounding like a water bubble exploding Tony's eyesight went black. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

W̵̨̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̛̮̭̬̤̫̩͎̠̼̘̗̞̯̤̬͚̝̞̟͍̲͍͎̠̦̬͎̻̯̩̪̩͓̲̗̖͎̰̱̙͍̗̬̠̲̮̘͖̙̫͔͓͓͕͓͔̭̙͔͓̹̲͔͚̰̞̘͙̜̤̺͉̦̩͈̙̞̪͈̺̟͓̖̲͉̟͈͚̮̥͖̰͈̯̱̞̯͕̗̹͎͍̦̟̫̖͖͎̥̝̝̰̣̳̭̣̗͍̱̼͓͔͉̗̘̞͔̲̻̙̭̝̻͇̭̭̠̜̰̦̳̥̩̝̙͉̖͍̭̯̥͍̫̻̤͔͚̼̪̻͚͚̖͖̲͔̞͇̣͓͙̻͖͖̻̗̟̤͇͉͕̗̜͚͈̺͕̺̮̫͓͚̺͍͙̰͇̩͍̫̻̫̭̲͙̫͖͕͙̤͇͓̖͖̙̪͇̲̼̺̟̻̯̭̣͍͍̫̺̘̦͖͉͍̫̗̻̦̖͖̫̥͉͓̤͖̮̬͕̝̺̰͍͊͛͑̓̌̓͑̊̽̐͌̈̀̽̊̃͒͐̒͒̿̍͋̊̆̾̇̓͗͋̍͗͛̄̐̌̍̈́́̾͆̊͗̄̒͂̍̒̔̄̊̾̂́̿͐͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̨̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͉̬̜̮͔̩̳͓̭̭͕͇̖͙͓̯̯͎̘̘͓͇̜̗͓̘̮̳͉͇̦͎̪̰̖̤͓̣̤̫͍̬̬̲͉͍̤̼̖̝̱̣̻͈͓̪̲̩̭̪̝̙͙̙͉̲͔͖̺̲͍̺̖͚̱̼̰̘̹̻̻̻̩͈̘̤̟͈̤̭̫̯̝̞̝̫̞̳͉̜̰͓̖͇͓̼͇̭̮̺͈̙̱̠̦̳̼̰̙̝̫̗̬͎̠̭̟̥͕̪̫̙͎͓̜̙̗͈͉̟̤̩͖͇̣̤̘̝͓͔̠̪̠̼̤̯̺̝̣̝̼͖͍̳̥͉͈͕̥̞̮̱̟̭̫̪̌̒͒͌̍̉͆̂̌̉̆̓̑̀̿͐̇̇͊͐̂͊̋̍̔̾͊̏͑̿͑́̾̍̓͒̌̇̄̐̉̈́̈̀͌͆̑̿̏̉̉̒̓̆͑͌́̓̔̃̋̓̌͒̑̿͋̈́̃̈́̑͋̒̈́̉̐͑̃͐͐̈̔͛͋̏̇̌̔̌͌̅̈́͗̌̽̐̓́͐̀̓͑͑͛̋̽̃̓̓̅͊͆̐̌̆̋̉͛̈̈̈́̇́͑̂̾̍͋͒͗̈́̄̀͑̋̾̀̔͒͂̓̓̃̀̅͐̓͊̀̅̆̎̈́̓̐̒͒̆̋̈̊̽͂͂͑̂͌̆͌̉͑̒̐̾͛̓̊̆̾͐̄̿̈́̓̈́̆̔͒̋̑̔͌̎͋͂̾̓̓͗̂̏̑͗̓͊̍̎̓͋̏̀̐͌́̉̆͂̔̀̄̌͌̈͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅȅ̵̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͎̳̟̦̺̪̱̜̙̠̟͖̘͉̯̘̣͈͇̯͓̹̱͓̮͙͙̰̭͎̫̰̝͍͙̭͇̞͚͚̱̜̥̺͎̘̖͉̘͔̱͈̻̫͇͕̤͚̠̹͚̯͔̠̦̤̳̓͆̍̃̇͂͛̾̌́̍͂̉̋̂̈́̿̊̆̌̍̾̒̈́̃͗̅̒̓̊͒͌̈́̾̒̒͗̍͒̂̊̍̈́͛̽͊̈́̈̆̎̽̉̑̈́̓͋͌̽͌̅̏͌͒͆̿͊̒̒̉̇̓̃̽͛̆̔̏͌̓̄͑̄͋̽̈́̐̋͑͗̂̉̆͌̔̄̀͑͗̓̅͑̆̅̊͗͗̓̽͂͆̇̍͆̂̎̎̒̉̄́̈́̽̔͌̉̅̾̆͋̊̌͆̑̀́͂̍̔͆̓͂̈́̈́̎̉͊̒͌̊͒̂͂͊͛̈́͂͐̏́̍̈́̽̇͂͛̄̾̃̓͌̆̅̽͋͒͆̔͑͐̽͐̾͆̑̊͂̀̅̈́͂̇̔̉̈́͂̈̃̓̽͊̍͒̈̐̿̓̄̒̍̏͌̈́͋̍̍̃͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝r̶̨̢̛̛̛̪̞̩̰̮̫̦̬̪̃̃͋̑̌̈́͐̂̾͑͊̂͊̈́̍̃̈͒̔̑̄̇̾̈́̓͛̃͗̄̆̃̎͗̈́̈́͛͐͊͂̆̐̽͊̾́̄͆͐̎͂͆͋̀̀̎̀̉͊̐͆̓̍̊̌̄̀͗̍̋̈́̔̌̆̈́͆͂͗̆̀̈̒̓̐̈̓͌̽̊̈̊̓͛̄̉̋̿̌̉͗̽͌̂͆͂̄̏̍̈̓͛̒̆̀̀̐̄̃̓̿̏̅͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ę̶̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̲̜̪̫͈̪͙̝̟̳̜̣̠̪̼̮͕̳̤͉̯̥͇̙͚̯̜̰̮͙͇̥͎͇͎͖̞͕̺͚̳͈͚͙̩̪͇̬̘̗̬̞͖̰̩̰̥̱̮̰̫̠̘̦͚̖̻̖̰͈̟̰̻̱͙̩̱̘̘͍͓̼̻͚͈̟̙̫̱̜͍̮̼̹̣̘̠̣̻̼̯͉̗̬̟̮͔͔͍̝͇̩͍͍̦̖̪̭̯̝̟̻̺̮͚͓̳̰͎͎͍̤̬̬̟̜̯̻̹̺̲̳̳͎̣͉͎̭̋͆̏̅̈́̊̑͛͂̀̋̂̇̓́̈̇̈́͌͋͋̽̍̄̈́̽̌̉͌̾̇̇̑̆͗̎́̅͂̽͊͛͑̎̑͒̍̇͒̈́͐̉̃̽̓͆̾̋̋̏̓̓͐͌̊̌̓̎́̏̾̍̾̋̄͌̒͑̋̐͒͊̓̈́̓͊̅̾̔̓͂̆͗͊̉̉͒͊͆̈́̃͆̀̾̍̆̀͂̓̋̈́͐̊̃̈́̏̀͗̋͗̈́͐̊̒̄̔͒̍̾̌͂̌̿͒̌͑̔̈́̏̽̈̉̈́̄́̍͐̅̽͆̑̒̈́̔̐̃͆̈́̈́̏͊̈̃̐̓̃͛͐̍͗͆̐̓̀͑̽͑̅̒̌̓͗̾͗͂̃͋͌̓͑͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̫̗͖͎̹̺͈̪͓̜̳̗̘͎̤̮͓̹̭͇̦̘͕̣̲̘̤͓̠̺̥̻̰͚͔͎̰̻̮͚̩͇͇̜͈̯̮̟̖̙̻̗͇͖̬̹͍͖̖͍̯̗̣̖͍͈̗̲̩̤̞̜̟̗̘̺̥̘̪̦͓̰̤̠̠̪̝̯̪̏͆͒̆̆̎̓̋̇͑̔̈́̅͗̆̽͗͂͛͌̋̔̓̂͗̐̌̑͑̔̍̇̂͐̔̈́̈́̾̓̽̋̋͆͊́̏̐̿̓͌̀̈́́̈́͆̿̊͛͆͐̃͐͊̈́̈́͊̈̂̑̍̈́̽͛̂͐͒̍͋͆̆̓̎̑͆͂̍̒̇̅̃͊̇̾̈́̿̓̈͛̐̔̑̈́̎̈͋͆͊͆́̓̒͒͋͆̊͗͂̿̃́̏̔̓̓̏̈͂̽̈́̐̌̍̄̊̃̾͆̀̐̆̌͋͛͌͗͋̏̎͑̄̍̌̉̌͛͌̏̈͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅw̴̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͍̘̗͉̥̭̠̩̝̮̮̼͖̱̳̲͙͙͍̝͓̗͖̜̱̙̹̱̣̤̪̙̯͖̹̻̲̻̼͉͚̫͕̪̘͎͔͕̖̮̦̼̩͍̭̙̟̥̭̟̹̦̺̟̘̖̜̪̝͎̮͎̞̹͉̻͔̰͖̮̬̻̳̫̘͉̦͓͙̰̻̝͙̗̲̳̝͖͓̬̳̘̰̫̘̹̼͔̺̹̠͕̦̗͔̘̤̖̙̰̤̲̰̪͍͎͔̳̯͚̰͖̩̭͉͉̱̺͇͉̫̮̙͇̠̭̭͔̤̯̬̤̯̭̫̹͎͔͍͙̼̖̥̲͍̙̻̙̰͚͙̠͊̏̆̅̈́͆̔̂͗͗̿̒͒̈̊̉̓͛͑̏̔̈́͒͑͊̍̓̉̓͊̒͒͑̄͗̎̊̃̌̂̄̔̈̿̓̋̑́̂͐̎̓̂͑̒̇̊̍̐͐͒̽͗̂͆͑̂̈̿̋͊̃͑̔̐̎̉̑̈́̾̐̉̽͛̈́̄̾́̌̈́̔̈́̆͊̌͆͐͌̿͐̊̔̓̆̀̆̈́͗͂̄͋̓̋̋́͋̃̐͒̾̅͗͂̅͐́̆̾̈̐̂̊͗̇̑̎̀̑͒̈̐̾̂̈͆̾̽̓̎̈́̆̊̍̐̂͊͐̒̍̏̈́̽̄͊̑͗̂̿͛̄̑̄͌̈̐̉͛̐̍͒͛́͐͗̓̉͂̈̋̋͊͆̀̓̃̊͌̇̈̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̧̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̻̮̮̣̼̥̣͎̜̲̫̟͖̦̮͚̙͈̬̼̦̺̟̻̺̖̖͙̮͔̦̤͚̲͓̭̱͎͓̰̠̮͕͉̮̠̞͚̬̼̗̠̲̟̞̣̣̗̼͎̜̱͉̻͚͔̟͙͚̺̭͇͎̦̘̘̝͔̳̯̬̝̞̹̝͓͉͍͉̮͇̬͚̘̞͖̦̠̜̗͉̫̥̰̬̫̘̝̣̜̟̱̫̔̑̏̒̅̒͐̒͂͌̓̈́͐̋̓̀̀́̀͑̒́̉̌̒̔͑͋̾̈́͒́̌̿͑͌̅͆͑̐͑̔̓̓̏̋̍͋̅̅̒̿͐̇̎͆̐̈̈̓̽͋̂̑̍̈́͗̈́̒͊̌͒̔̉̆̃́̆̓̈́̅͌̂͊͐̓͂͌́̽͑͌͆͊̾̔͑͊͊̿̐̅̿̂̈̇͂̐̈͊̓͊̌̉̉͊͂͐̅͑͆͛̎́͗̃̉̄͒̈̈̾̄̾̓̂͑̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̢̢̧̢̢̨̧̺̪͙̰̩̗̬̤̰̥͚̼̲̙̥̗̦̬̟̬̩͕̰̳̘̫̼̺̞͕̳͙͎̱̭͎̖̤͔̰̟̪͉̯̻̭͔̩̻̤̝̲̗̪̖̯͕̺͕̻͇̝͈̞͖͙̮͔̫̘̰̝̥͕͎̺̦̳̻̟͍̰͇̙̘̩̱̫͕̥̻͎͕͖̞̫͔̫̞̘̪̗̣͍͚͕̥̣͚͚̘̹͎̺̹̏͌̔̆̈́̆͗̿̾̄̍̄̆̊͋͒̇̄̑́͑̋̌̊̎̂͊̔͑̓̊̕̕͘͜ͅͅ ̴̧̨̢̡̛̛͍̤̮̺̠̫̺͕̼̟̠̤̞̪̭̪̘̹̥̳̞̘͖͇̟̠̺̝̫̦̋͂̌͗̃̎̄͊́̂̐̈́̍̓́̓́̂̿̎̌̏̿̎̄̎̈́̒͐̓͌̆̑̈́̄̈̊̄̋͑͑͌͒̾̈́̒͌̄͌̇̈́͌͑̿̋̊̇͑͛͒̾͌̆͌̊̿̏͊͐̆̑̍͑̿͗̈́̎̾̐̉̊̈̾̉̍̓̍͐̈́̊̀͊̈͊͑̏͌̍͂̀̌̀͒̏̿͒̀̄̓̒̎̿̈͊̔̇͐̎̓͗̀͑̈̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̴̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̛͍̯̟̳̪̥̙͎̲̥̘̱̮͎̯̱̤̟̤̜̰̲͖̩̝̳̹͍̪̭̞̘̳̱̝͍̳̱̞̬̱̻̭̫̺̫̪͉͚̥̭̤̞̞͚̟̝̹̤̰͍͚̭̤̣͍̣̲̱͍̞̮̰̻̰̰̙̜͍̙͍̺͙̻͔̜̮̪̺̭͇͎̙̰̮̜̳̻̠̭͉̠̭̮̹̜͇͓̹̖̭̠̳̞̳̪͚͉͈̯̰̻͙͚̲̹̣̜̟͚̹̩̥̠̜͍̯̘̪̘̟̫̪̱̖͕͇̙̗̺̻͕͓̲̤̜̝̠͓͔͈̞̫͓͕̜͕̮̜͎͙̹̜͍͚̯͕̟͉̜͕͙̼͔̟͇̼̜̥̞̹̟̹̱͓͔͔͈͓̑̐͑̋̾̈́͐̓̄̐̇̈́̇͆͌̍̂̌̅͒͂́̈́͊͊̋̈́̔̓͌̔̓̀̈́͆̓̆̅̉͋͌̈́͂̓̆͒̔̾̓͊̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̨̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̛̜̣̩̩̬̼̤̞̲͇̖̘͉̗͚̜̞͙̘̥̗͇͔̟̬̻̬̱͚̬̦͔̪̗̣͈̦̩͔͍̫̤̩̠̹̯̥̖̱͚̠͖̤̬͚͈̤̖͔̲͙̱͕̜̻̭͕͇̺̠̻̖̗̥͉͈̮̳͎̙͔͔̜͍̻͓̺͓͇͈̮̞̬͎̤͓͙̤̝̱͕̝̼͔̦͎̫̘͈̳̺̟͖̯̺͎̘͕̲̲̻̤͔͇̻̜̗̫̞̖̱͙͓̜̗͍̺͕̲̝̱͍͓̜̫̬̲͚̹̭͚̝͎̥͎͖̥̙͕̯̯͇̮̗͎̩͚̝̰̟̟͔̥̺̞̬̺̥̹̫͕̺̭͓̣̺͔̬̤͖͖͎̲̟͈͕̯͖͚͙̤͍̝̻̼̞͉̤͕̩͓̙̦̻̞̟͑̃̉̓̈̇̔̀̂̈́̉͗͂͒̀̌̀̈́̈́̏̑̋̄̀͑̂̀͋̊̐̓̄́̔̐̈́͋̍̌̆͌̈̅̆͗̆̀̓͆̄̌̓̅͑͋̄̓̀͒̃͑̅̄̔͌͑̋̇̊̒̔̓̈̋̓́̈́̃́̍̈̂̅̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ?̸̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̛̘̟̯͖̝̳̱̝̠̟͈̭̘̝̹̺̗̭͇̳̹͙̣̙͍̤͍̟̖̦̣͎̥̱̥͈͚͇̼̣͙̣̫͇̘̺̙͍̱̳̭̻̘͎̻͎̳͎̙̹͙̤̩̩͉͚̰̪̪̥̹͓̖͍̮̦̺̺̱̱͔̮̹̪͓̪̬̻͔̣̰͖̩͓̼̘̪̗̼̠͕͕̫̦͙̭̞̞͙̪̫̖̺̼̼̦̙̜̠̬̪̩̯̰̑̅͒̀̽̍̋͑̐̈́͋͑́̌̂̈͑̓̋̑̐͗̊̌͒̋̇̊̌̂͒̑̑̏̓͒̂̍̂̆̅̌͊̂̋̄͗̄̔͒̈́͆̀̎̊̅̈́̏̾̄̀̑̋̄̎͂̀̇̈́̀͊̾́̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

w̵̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̪̟̭̟͚̦͕̥͍̜̬͍͇͕̦̰͕͍̦̗̜͕̹͕͙̥̟̠̺̠̲͉̣̹̬̰̪̭̯̦̖͎̜̃̂̀̈̓̒̅͊̽͊̍̈́̒̒͋̊͌̉͂̇̆̑̉͆̌̀̋̓̉̌̆́̋̐͋̇͒̔́̈́̃̋͗̿̔̆̇̂̇̈́̂̋̈́̎̊̅̂͂̄̂̍͌̆̋̆̒̎̆̀̉͂̄̈́͗̈́̐̆̌̃̅̃̑̿̃̾̄̓̈́͒͆͋́̌͋̈̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅḣ̷̨̨̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛͍̥͓̳̦͔̩̙̮̭͍̱̖̠̬̪̫̥̲̥̹͉̤̰̜̞̪͈̗͓͓̬̪̬̹̤̬͚̥̱̥̬̣̩̳̹͈͈̮̩̯̺͚̗̱̰̘̭̳͍̟͎̦̂̂̅̑̉̇̈́̍̑̓̍͒̈́͛̊̈̓̃̓͑͂̑̐͗͐͋͂͆̑͛̋̀͗̈́̋̅̈̑͊̆̐̍͌̇͂̈́̉̋̐́͊̂̏̃̃́̋̍͂̋̒͒̐̏̂͒̋̋͋̒͋͑̕̕̚͜͠͠͠͝y̶̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̦̞̪̦̥̙͍̙͍̪̠͓̖̜̬̺͚̰̱̲̭̖̦̗̠͎̳̜̥̥̱͖̭͈̘̪̥̞̜̺͔̦͈̖͎̦̖̦̺͉͉͉̥͎̟͎̞͈̟̪̥͍̩̲̜͈̹͇̜̙̖̙̟̱̜̦͎̮͙̳̻̘̖͎̦̺̦̞̘͔̺̹̗͈͎̤̺̙̭̥͉͖̞̱̮͈̱͍̳͍̠̝̲̯̩͚̘̗̦̱̖̘̗̙̳̞͚̲̩̰͎̤͍̱̰͉̖̟̣̳̙̙̜͓̭͓̜̼̫̥̿́̎͊̈́͆͛̈́͋́̋͗̈́̏̿̊̈̇̌̇͊̉̓͋̋̍̅̃͑͂̽̔̒̈̃̂̍̈́͋͋̔̃̈́̓͑͂̆͗͆͊̈̓̈́̾̒̇̇̓̋̇̀̓͗̇͆̅͋͆́͆͂̅̉͑̔̊̂͐̄́̊̇̈̋̃͑̈́̂̉̐̏̅̈̋̉̋̃͗͌̏͋̊̑̓͛͑̿̒͑͆͒̒̾̌̽̒̿̌͑̒͆́̈́̐͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̛̹̞͚̝̹̯̘̜̗͇̲̝͚̘̖̰̝̰̣̦̻̝͎̮̥̹̥̳̖͈͍̮͕̻̰͓̘͕̯̭̼̞͈̲̬͕̹̲̭̣̜̳̳̰̠̟̦̠̱͉̭̰̼̩̪̝̥̗̤͖̩̗͙̗̝̦͚̙̠̤̻̲͙̼̹̫̲͚͉̹͙̝̳̣̪̩̠̗̯͖̠͉̬͚̼͙̝͇̤̺̜̺̱̺̠͍̪͆͑̉͒̊͋͒̅̈́̈͊̏͂̑͒͌̐̔̒͛̄̈́͂̍̒͗̒̑̆̆͂̈́̏̌̆̋̃̊̒̋̇͆̇̆̌͐̅̌̾̈́͒̒̋̇̈̅̈̑̌͒̈́̒̽̾̈́͒̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅc̷̡̛̛̼͍̟̱̭̭̼̖̙̭̼̼͈̯̻̖͕̳̰͙͚̫̪͙̗̜̱̻̺̜͙̜̓̿̒̊͐͛̾̾̆͐̋̐̏̅̄̓̈͗̒̾̀̑̇̈̍̌͒͗̄̌̈̇̈́̓̃̈̈͑̊̆̈̿̀̀͆̂̇̎͛̋͆̒̂̀͛̋͑̃̋̽̑̐͐̈̏̍͆̋͒́̽̃̽͑̀̎̂̆̄̽̍̈́͆̔̿̅̈́͊̏̏̂͌̏̌̈̑̎̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̡̨̡̢̭̫͕͕̙̘̘̮͕̝̯̱̭̫͙̬̖̞̻͚͚̬̬̼̲̼͇̞̻͖͉̫͈̳̝̦̲͕̭͓̩̣̙̩̼͇̤̦̭͖̇̔͒͊̆͊̉̀͑̂͋̋̍͌̌̃̇̀͆̔̈̔̈́̈́̈́̽͊̇̄̐̓̍́̈́̈̌͗͐̈́̃̏̈́͂̿̐̔̈́͋̀̎̌̍́̈̾͒̐́̍͒̈͊͒̈́̈́͂̈́̌̂̉͑̒̅̈͌̀̂̋̀̎͆̄̑͒̈́̈̋̓̊͐̋͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅư̵̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͎̪̰̞̟̙͔͍͔͍̲͕̩̼̭͖̪͇̪̪̥̮͔̬̜͖̤̘̝̺̬̟͇̗̣͍̬̗͙̣̹̼̳͇̘͉̜̬̼̩̦̦̙̯̲̖͓͎̫̥̹̹͔͚̰̭͎̜̭͖͚̱̯̜͕͔̫̺̻̩͙̲͕͈͔̫̤̗̬͉̥̦͉̬̜̤̗̾͌́̄̎̉̑̀̆̂̐̇̈́̒͐̈́̿͊̈̿̽̍̈̏͊͐̽̓͊̓̏̔̊͂̂͊̈́̾̆͒̄͑͂̀̃͗͋̓̽̏̌̓̽͗̃̓̌̾̅͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅl̴̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̨̛̩̮̘̗̙̲͎̯̱̣̥͙̩̝̟̥͍͖̪̺̼̯͈͉̙̲̻͍͍̯̲̤̗̭̘̣̬̫͕̯̪͖͔͈͓͖̹͕͉̹̞͚̩̜͎̤͙͉̳̭̗̖̩̝̩̭̲̝̤͚̠̯̼̻͍̠̯̺͔̘̖͍͓̭̝̭͎̺͇̼̤̝̭̥̻̫͎͚͍̗̞̙̜͇̣͚̺͙̤͂̇̇̐͛̈́͛̒̄͆̋̉̎̋͐̇̓̆͐̎̆͆͊́̎͐̈̂̑͋͂̄̀̿̊́͂͆̉͒̉̈̓̈́̓̃͂͆̄̽͆̑͆̑͐͊̈̈́̎̊̾̂̄̄̾̈̌̃͒͌̽̽̅̓͂̇̃̅̐̐͛̇̌̋͋̊̒͗͒̋̒̋̐͒͆̋͛̃̐͆̔̌̿̓̈̉̐̒̇̽̇͆́̅́́̄͐̉͋͌̉̀͗̿̋͂͒̌̽̀̃̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̵̡̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̛̛͓̘̞͎̞̳̝̩͖̻̜̞̟̼̣̬͙̖͓̖̲͎̪̝̭̯̙͉͚̮̰̺̣̠͇̜̞̖̱̙͉̮̺̹̠͙̱̘̹͇̼̤̱̻̤̞̩̥͖͖̭͇̼̦͇͔͇̗͍͎̼̬̘̜͔͕̯͙͈̠̜͎͎͛̂͊̄̈́̃͗̑͗͆̎̓̒̃̅̒̍̿̒͗̈́̉͐̈̈̌̿͂̋̚͠͝ͅͅͅn̷̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̹̮̜̙͔̬̊̍̋͑͒̑̒̏̊̔̒̽̄̎̑͌͑͛̀̑̌̒́̎̈́͂̃̃͐̂̎͊̈̆̓̈́̇̓̅̀̎̉̀̍̒̿͑̈́̂̆̄̓̐̾͂̎̈́̑̑̒̎̔̅̄̂́̌̈́͒̿̎̔̐̈́͌͛́̒̊̐̐͐̃̉͋͛̊̀͐̾̋̃̃͂͂̓̆̈́͌̅̊̀̌͑̈͒̋̈́͑̽̅̏̐̔͆̑̈̔̾̒̆̍̿̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅ'̵̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̛͎̠̳̦̩̗̦̩̤̺̯͍̭̱̖̫̮̯͈̜̠͙͙͖̦̫͈͙͇͉̞̪̠̩̜͈͖̙̭̲͉͇̮̣̬̺̱͕̗̰̣̜̩͚̲̺͈̺̖̻͔̝̮͈̦̬̻̰̦̫͕̯̫͚͙͖̹͕̮͉̭̼̩̹̻͕̜̱͓͇͚̭̙̯̟̠̟̣̣̼̥̣̮̗͓̗̰͈̮̗̩͚͎̟̤̯̣̰͚͍̲̭̼͈͍̖͖͚͇̎̽̉̂̈́͌̔̉͊̈͊̈́͋̑́̾̽̌͛̉̆͒̏͌͑͊̃̑̓̆̾̈͆̈́̐͒̌̈͐͆͛̋͆̀͊̾̆̄̀͌̀̇̆̓̈̌͆̐̒̓͑͒͐̂̆͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̛̛̛̫̻͖̩̲͖͔̼͇̼̽̈́̈́̌̐̑̾͊͋͊̆̐͂̄̃̋̌̄̃̾̄͊̎́̂̽̿̎̆̓̈͑͛̊̏̌̀̒͂̑̓̄̈̾̌͑̾̄͑̽̓͆̾͂̃͛̽͑̈̅͋̊̑̋̈̐̾̆̃̈̀͂͆̓̋̊̎̏̄̊̅̈́̎͒̋̊̓̒͗̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̶̢̢̛̛͎̩̤̟͉͔̩͍͙̮͔̿̌͗̇̐̌̇̊̉̓͂͛̿̊̾̃͗̀̄͊̽̓̌̒̆͗́̓͋̑̔́͗͒̆̓̔̿̋́͑̿̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅh̷̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̭̰̗̙̟̤͓̹̤̜̤̻̼̝̪̭͇̗̭̣̰͙̲̠͍̝͎̲͎͙̝̖͈̙͔̩̜̳͉̳͓͙͕̦͉̻̯̱̼͈͕͍̜̖͚͓̪̱̳̩̗̮͍̲̤̼̙̺̮̦̮̦̟̥͚̙͈͖̼̻̪̟͇̗͇͓̦̪̭̲͖͓͈̥̩̱̰̤͖̮̳̫͔̬̼̭̅͌̉̏̎̀͂̌̿̾̇́̽͋̿͗͋̉͌̓̎̍̓́̌͆́̿͆̊̎̏̽̽̌̀̐͂̾̑̿̎̋̀͋͛̂̎̀̇́̋̃̿̍̒̉͑͒͐͊̊̀̓̓̑̇͋̿̊̈͗̈́̓̒͑̋̅̂͗͊̎̔̾̌̄͗̿́́́͑̿͛̈̅͗̏̍̓̏͌̋͒̍̈́̋̓̊̓̍̍̓̌͐̂͗͐͂͐̍̽̎̈́͒̈͒͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̝̘̲̯̺͓͙͕̱̻̝̩̪͇̩̬͇̯͉̤̣͎̲͍͚̯̘̙̻̭̥̟͕̣͍͈̱̻͉͇̩̬̠͙̫̰͙͕͈̺̰͔̳͓̹̣͖̫̻̠̝̗̦͎̜̤͕͈͙̱̼̩̝̩̔̾̈́̅͑̐̑̇̾̔̾͑͊̋͋͊̇̆̃̌͐̍̒̒̔͊̔̃̊͒͐̏̅̄͗͂͋̉̈́̉̾̓̎̀͒̀͐̿̍̆́̐́́͋͐̌̌̾̐̓͗̊̿̋͒͑̄̓̇͌̎͆̉́̾̈́̅̍̿̏͐͑̌̈̄̆̆͆̈́͗̾͗̏̍͊̑̾̎͋̇̂͆̏̎́̍̍̓͗̏̊̾̊̔̄̆̈̂̏̿͛͋͗̈̆̍̔͗̇͋̍̄̓̊̓̓̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̧̛̛̻̳̤̤͕̹̘͕̣̗̭̭̪̩͎̘̗͙͖̳̞͎̹͇͎̲̜̠̮̤̜̥͓̔͛̔͌͊͋̊͌̒̊̈̋̑̈́̈̓̎̍̇̆̃̀̏̿̾̒͗̾̊̄̈̄̎̿́͌͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠s̴̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̡͇̲̩̤̤̱̹̱̩̰̻͕̲̭͙̺̭̟͇͎͔̱̹͉̼̞̲̫̙̗̼̣̺͇̯͇̳̹̳̭͔̘͎̱̟͚̩̩̫͕͙̲̤̖̪̠̣͇̘͇̯̱̹̝̱̳̳͙͔̖̞̩̼̦͎̖̼̪̽͋̅̍̅̽͐̔̒͂̔̈́͂̋̓̔̈͘͜͠͝ͅͅe̷̛͇̜̠̜͋̉͂̏͐͒̑̇͌̄̀͌̏̉̐̔̂̇̌̂͑̋̀͑͆̾̉̽̃͛̆̒͒̽̎̐̇́̿̏͗͊̔̎̓̀̾́̀̽͊͑͑̑͋̾̎̌̌͊̑͐͊̈́̑̓̿̆̎̒̈͗̅̓̃͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ḛ̸̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̯̜̘̙̭̙͈͖̲̝̮͈̜̲̙̘͙̯̳͚̲̱̫̰̩͍̬̘̙̩͍̭̼̰̗̠̻̥̝̰͎̝̩̱͍̰͙̜͖̹͇͙̬̦̦͇̳̭̜̠͎̮̘̤͖̗̜̦͈̮̮̫̲̟̘̻̥̤̥̻͕̥̝̥͉̘̟̭͖̹̯͙̲̹̝͔̭̗͇̰̘̠̰̥͎͉̟̞̞̝̺̟̳͎͔͙̹͇̮̬͖͈̙̭̦̮͖̘͙̤̹͓̳̯͛͑̓̅̉͂̈́̒̔̇͐̈́̈́͂̄̈́̃̀̏̓̍̋̆̂̈́̈́̄̄̏̒̋͊̒̃͊͒͛̐͋̎̋͛͐̅̎̔̄̓̒̒̇͌̌̍̃̍̈́̎̊̍̏̂̿́̍͊͆̇̏̿̑̓̓̈́́̑̎̐̈̌͒̓̓͑͋̈́̏͂̾̽̑̌̈̒͆̎͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ?̶̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̻̖̝̮̻͚͙͉̩͎̮̟͉̟̗̩̺͉͓̪͖͕̮̰͓̫͎̝̙̺̞̺̤͚͙̖͇̘̜̳̤̯̫̣̼͙̮͍̖̜̭̱̘̫͚͍̗̹͎̦̹̼̣̳̪͈̹̬̝͖͇̖̞̳̩̝͓̺͔̗̗̟̰̫͍͇̯̞̻̲̤̲͈͚̬̗̮͇̮̻͈̯͉̫̘͕̳̳̞̠̱̟͓̹̲̗̠͔͈̒̇̍̍̌͋͑̃̏̍̍̾̆̆̑̊͗̒̉̒͆̈́̂́͋̅̿̓́́̊͒̊̊̍̍̊̄̐̊́̓͐̉̀̾̓̓͆͌́͑̿̓̏͗͋̀̾̀͑̏̐̏̽̉̈̾̈̋͒̾͋̓̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ŵ̷̨̧̢̨̡̛̖̦̣̠͎̬̝̭̙̭̜͇̹̫͈̝͎̱̺̺͙̘͓̰͎̤͇͕̥̜̤͉͔̻͉͎̺̳̰̪̥͓͖͈̥̙̞̜̥̲̌̍͆̍͛̎̄̒͛̿̇͗͒͋̏̎̃͊̈͂̋̂̔̐̽͊̽̎̒̌̀͆͐͋̆̈́̀̿̒̈̐̎̓̽͌͐̊̎̽͊͆͌̔̿͒́̋̊̆͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝ͅà̵̧̛̛̛̟͓̹͔͎̝̣̝̤̬̪̌̑͆̈́̀̉̏̈́̋̇͛͆̃̏͝͝͝ͅs̶̢̠̬̭͉͚̟̖̝̮̝̦̼̰̣͚̣̘̼̠͍̳͙̰̩͎̤͕͓̤̠̐͗͌̒̈̊͂͆͊̊͗̚̚͜ͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̹̣͕̜̟̮̯̹̼͈̮̞͙̦͙̤͕͍͔̙̰͙̗̹͔̩̝̮͎͕̳͎̩̝͓̫͓͔͔̗̲̦͔̩͎̤̻̄͂̿͐̀̋̏͆͆̀̒̍̆̈́̒̋̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅȟ̶̨̝̝̬̭̖͈͖̰͎̞̗̤̹̘̱̱̣̞̜̟̳̲̱̭̙͚̯͚̠͎͎̝̼͔ͅȩ̴̨̨̛̛̛̱͚̣̰̟̱̱͙̬͚͔̩̹͍̳̮̼͕̬͍̠̲̺͔͔͈͖̲̤̺̘͔̥̙̻̮͎̭̣͎͕̯̠̥̬͖͖̯̗̱͎̲̮̅͂̈́̍̓̓̽͂̔̆̍͐́̓̾̈́͒̈̈́͆̒̌͐̏̋̾̉̏̇̚̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̼̱͋̅͆̐̐̃̍̋́̕̚ṕ̷̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̜̣̘͚̩̭̪̯̤̭̥̹͚̝̗͎̥͇̜̱̫̭͖̮̲̝̗̹̝̪̟͉̤̯̹̱͆̃̇̎̃͂̓͋̋̈́̔̓͛̒͛̇̈́̅̀͒̐̈̀̓̅̎̈́͌̄͗̂̀̓̈́̕̕͘̚͜l̴̢̨̨̛͉̞̻̫͔͉̠̬̦̥̻̞͕̬̰͕̲̟͉̝͉̻̱̲̹̠̺̎͌̊̈́̉̌̓̊̉̍̍͆̄̆̑̃͒̑͐̀̇͊̔̌̎̐͌͊͂͌̄͒̈́͑̎͗͊͛̽̀͋̐͗̽̄̿̑̏͐̒͒̉̈́͑̍̽͛͂̓̅͐͌́̄̈́̏̓̍͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅà̸̡̧̛̛͖̦͚̠̦̠̰͍̠̻͕͓̠̅̌͛̀̾͊̎͛̆̅͆̓̈̆̍͛̍͌͒̓̀̌̾̔͂̃̈́̋̉̉̈͘͜͝͝͝͠͝y̶̢̢̧̧̢̢̧̢̛̟̝̼̠̬̗̥̞̥͉̰̻̹̺̯̮̗͚̯̣͔͇̥͓̬̦̳̖̼̲̣̳͔̱̙͙̘̘̼̖̳͚̹̤̩͙̲̙͓͍̪͙͖͍̦̬͇̬͕͔͈̲͎̤̌͆͑̈́̋͛͑͌͛̋̊́̀̅̔̉̎͆̅͒̈́̃͑̊̋̿̍̒̽̅̇́̃͆̅͂̆̈́̈́̆͋̐̍̆̔̍͆̓̀̅͒̏̉͂͆̈́̍͆͗͐̔̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̷̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̱̘̜͉̗̪̻͚̦͉͖̖̜̞͕̦̼̮̻͕̪͇͖̟̭̦̳̠̮͎̲̳͚͙̳͚̥͚̞̥̩͈̹̯̙͔̮͍̭̖͕͇͙̺̣̟͉̗̖̫̺̳̰̞̥̻̲̜̜̲͙̫̯͚̬̖̤̺͍̯̘̩̋̈̿̄̆̅̂̈́̇̂͌̃̽͑͋͑̏̔̎̏̒̓̏͒̈̅̊̑͑̎̇̆̎̊͛̏̄̆̈́̋̒̑̌̍͑͘̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̨̡̨̧̧̛̻̤͍̪̻̘̼͔͇͚̣̹̙̦̳̫͉͍͉̮̝͍̲͙̻̱̖͕͕̦̘̰̦̟̒̀̈́̐̈́͋̔̂̆̈́̐̊́͋͌̇̋̕͜͝ͅģ̸̢̡̠͈̦̲̮̩̳̻̱̪̠͇̘̞̤̫̥̘͔͓̻̟̤̹̠͙̙̝̠̺̖̽̿̍̔̆̐͋͂͐͐̍̅̓͒̈́͛̈̍͆̀̐̏̿͐̽̅͋́̇̓̉̀͆̑͑͗̋̓̐̍͒́̾̚͠͠͝͠ͅ ̵̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̫͎͕͍̯̭̪͔͕̱͓̘̖͚̺͈̞̩̼̬̩̖̼͙͚̺̯̝̣̲̳͈̄͋̎̐͛̔͆̐͐̒͑̅̈́̏̉͛̊͗̋̐̌͑̔͑́̐̌̅̽͋̌̋̓̑̐̇̃͆̓͂̋͌̉̾́̂̒̐̌̃̄̇̅̓̔̈́̀͂̿̀͗͌͋͐̍͂͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝h̵̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̡̛͎̰͎͍̪̙̼̬̜̱͖̲̹̰̭͇̳̘̳̹̬̞̲͓̥̯̦̥̭͕̰̙̦͇͈̪̟̘̝̥̫̫̰̩̹̝̞͑̈̒͑̽̏̉̅͂̃̔̆̐̅̄̏͛̿̈́͛́̿͆̐̽͛̑́̿̂͊̊̅̓̆͗̀͒̾̍̓̅̈́́̾̆̽̾̐̊̄͛̓̈́̓͆̈́͒́͗̇̌͛͌̋̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̴̡̨̢̡̨̛̭̬̘̟̳͎̺̖̮̪̦̬̫̖̲̝̙̪͔̥̭͚̫̟̝͙̣̺̙̬̲̍̍̐̐̂̈́̓̈́̐͘͜͝͝ḍ̸̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̱͕̘̻̣̮̺͉͈̬̪̙̰̞͖͎͇͙͈̜̻̖͙̘̜͕̝̥̫̙̝̖̖̜̱̘̻̞̝̟̘̪̱̱̙̣͓̠̣̱̟͈͚͖̗̰̤̃͂͋̈́̄̆̾̓̏̒͆̋̅͋̓̈́̐͆̅̒͆͛͛͊͌͑̔͂͆̓́̓͐͐̓̅̈́̋̾̽͂̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅe̵̠̖̰̯̩̝̞͎̟̺̣̰͚̩̤̜͚͓̝͓̋ ̶̧̨̢̛̛͔̦̬̮̟͎̜̙̼̮̩̻̜̮̖͉̦̠͉̺̹͔̥̖̟̜̼͇̘̗͎̜̘͈̣̥̯̞̤̮͋̄̒͆̉̽̾̃̓̎̑̓̔͗̋̍̌̑͋̂͌̈͊̽̆͋̎͂̑̌͗̉̈́̕͜͝͠ą̶̨̡̢̛̙̹̯͈̻̫̟̮̻̱̳̼̦͈̠̹͔̘̮̳̝͖̦̳̹̦̟̟͚̻͙̠̰̼̯͉̱͎͇̜̤̫͍̦͚͇̙̝̮̘͕̖͓̞̯̙͎̹̪̳̗̳̣̜̖̺̙̟͓͕͉̪͍̱̝̰̤̣̺͖͓̿̍͗̑͑́̄̿̔͒̊̾̎̍̓̓́̓̉̈͆̑̃̈́̏͗́̅̅̈́͆͗̅̋͂͂͑̐̊̑͊̈́̾̉̃̔̿͑̿͗̀̄̒͌̍͌̂͋͐̈́͆̀̍́̈́̓̉̏̂̽̿̎͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝n̸̡̢̢̢̢̢̛͖͖̙̟͚̲͕͚͈̫̰̱̪̦̪̳̬̙͈̣̝̟̙͔̳̝͉̯̯̳̩̣̪͓̝̳̖͓̟̩̝̥͔̼͈̞̠̪̳̬̯̜͉͇̻͈̙͕̙̺̲̫̦̝͙̪̪̫̊͐̈̃͋͑̆̒̃̓͒̿̃͛̐͛̆̎̍̀̀͗̎͗̈͊̆̈́͆͛̍̒͆̌̑̽͂͑̄̍̔̈́͊͒͐́̇͑̄͌̇̏͋̃̒͑͂͌̾̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝d̸̺̬͉̦̗̮̭͍̰̭̭͓̜͙̬̫̻̱̭̤̹̦͇̫͔̫͉͐̔͒ ̶̧̧̨̡̧̡̨̛͙̫͇͖̱͖̫͔̪͕̹͉͎̙̯̜̯̹͓̥͙͕̝̖̰̣͍͔̘͍͕̙̲͍̺̪̭͍̝͉̱̬̘̑́̃̉͂̆̓̓̄̔̄̔̋̎̇̆́̔̄̇̊͆͗̀̓͋̄̄̽͒̈́̄̑̀̑̌̇͐̈́͒̃̇͆̇͘̕͘͘̕̚͝͠͝ͅͅg̸̨̨̧̛͔̬͓̺̰̖̙̱̱͍̪͉̦͓̱̳̯̻͕͍̭̫̗͕͎̲͍̦̰͔̥̦̥͕͐͛̉͋̈́͆͂̍̽̓̒̌̒̆͗̒̏̍̏͛̇̽́̑̎̈́̋̄̈́͛̒̄̄͐́̅̒̚͘͜͝͝͠ǫ̷̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̧͇͚͖̞̮͇̠̤͔͙̗̩̼͈͖̥͙͇̟̥͓̪̰̬̮͕̯̥̭̠̮̤̠̣̠̱͚̰͙̝̟̼̻͇̹̜̙̪͈̞̮̰̠̲͚͍͈͍͔̱͓̠͓̜͖͎̝̠̫͍͓͔̈́͛̊͂͛̈́̃̎̐͂̉̽̾͑̃̂̂̄͗̑̆̓̀̎̑́̃̃͊̋̍͒̈́̅̾̈͒͛͐̈̽͐͑̄̍̿͆͛̾̓̅̽̈́̈́̋̽̈́͒̐̈́͑̑̽̋͒͊͛̉̒͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̨̡͓̜͍̳̦̤̻͚̣͍̳̪̆̊̈̈̄̈̊̀̐͋͑̉͆̉̅̒̾̏̂̌̄̆̋̕̚s̴̨̧̡̛̛̪̜̣̱̝̯͕͇͇̣̬̯̠̲̗̻̠̠͙̟͚̹̙̖̰͙̙͖̪̭̞͇̹̱̠͉̜̱͖͇̯͚̹̺̦̦̩͙͙̜̜̩̫͒́̋̾͌͛͆̉̒̅͆͌́̏̀͛͆̑͑̒̿̅̽͆͊̉͒͑̉͛̍̃̈́̅̓̿̏̅̈́̒́̀́̌̑̇̋͋͆̓̉̾͂̏̒̐̎͌̂͒̾͊̾͗̊̓̈́͊͐͊̀͆̿̑̏̽̈̕̕͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅḙ̷̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̖̭̼̼̩͇̞͚̟̼̪̣͙̩͉̪͖̬̤̻͖͖̯͙̝̼̱͉̫͍͎̬̠̜̺̻͓͖̲̺̣͔̝̝̯͉͎̰̖̲̩̭̩̞̩̘̗͎͎̦̞͎̭̟̼̗͈͇͙͒́͑̐̇̀͜͜ͅͅe̸̛̗͒̋̈͒͊̅̉̀̌̂̿̓̈́̈́̈̽̆͋͑͛̅̽̑̉̌̉̓̓̇͌̐̈́̓̍̏̈́̑͛̊́͌̎̋͋̈̈͗͆̓̋̓͐̈́̉͑̔̈́̍́̊̆̉̀̂͐̓̈̾͌̂̀̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝k̵̨̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̝͓̹̫̗̹̙͙̜͉̝͉̱̼̟̮͎̰͓̝͉̫̫͇͈̩̮̮̳̘̖̣̝̗͖̤̥̲̙͇͎͍̥͍͖̞͍̰͙̫͚͚̹̲̮̞͂͊͊̿̊̀̉̐̊͛̃̑̊̌́̒̌̑̏̓̽̐̽̾̉͐́̔̾̀͂̑̉̄̊̆̎̂̓̈́̽̅͗̽̂̽͐̀̀̾̑̋̍̀̈́́̑̊̍̈͌͒̓̿͐̑͌̋̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̡̡̨̢̢̡̼̠͉̣̯̘͓̜̭̥̘̦̥̬͇͈̖̝̠̦̭͎̪̟̟̻̱̺͕̬̤̬̣͉̘͇͈͔͍͙͍̘̦̟̗̥̬̞̤͍̞̭̭̒̆̋̋̉͂̓̿́̋͂́͗́̈́̆̎̇͛̍̅͐̂̄͛͊̎̉̕͝͝ͅą̸̮̭̬͉̟̠̹̳̫͉̦̞̼͔̠͉̤̫̅͐̚͜ͅg̷̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̛̲̣̪̤͓̥̥͇͔̯̜̰̝̭̙̝͓͇͇͕͈̩̞̙͎͈̫̺̙̖̲͇͍̰͈̺͍͇̣̬̫͍̬̫̜̫̻̰̬̺͓̤͎̙̭͙̲̠̻͇̮̯̰͙͍͓͖͕͓͕̬̩̜̩̭̤͍͚͈̫̖̉͋̆̈́̏͛̆̈̐̔̐̂͛͋̉̋̊̆̾͛͑̆͊̽͌́̾̀̄͗̽̌̎̈̊̚͜͝͝ͅą̸̢̛̜̱̱̻̦̘̩̅́̌̔̈̊͌̌̂͑͌̊̾̇̍̐̂̉͆̀̓̑̿͐̈́̂̈́̋̎͐̿̒̅̃͛̎̎̃̑̃̓͗̾̾̈̔͑͂̓̔̇͊̈́̑̂̎͌̈́̀͋͊̏́̓͊̉̂͗̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͠͝i̶̢̨̡͙̤̣̩͖̮͔̞̩̞͍̹͔͎̩̩͈͙̥̫̖͍͖̦̱͕̭͔͎̦̝̠͎̝̱̞͍̟̭̗͈̼̪̫̦̖͈̩̖̜̩̜̤̯̦̙̪̟͚̪̥͐͛̍͊̆̄̾̋͋́̾̎̐͜ͅn̷̡̡̢̬̘̪͉͇̞̣̪̠̣̦̘̝̜̰̗̮̩̗͓͍͍̞̮͙͚͕̳̣̞͎͎͚͕͈̙̻̣͓̜̗̝͖͎͖̖̝̱̺̭̘̮̙͕̹͖̟̱͖̙̲͚̲̳̭͇̭̩̖̭̓́̌̉͑̂͜ͅͅ ̵̡̡̡̨̧̺͍̰̹͈̜̝̩͖͖̝̞̻̫͔̫͖̱͍͍̹̪̗̻̤̠̝͍͉̯͖͕̦͇̰͓͙̹̟͉͕͎͉͖̰̙̫̝͓͍̫͕͉̱̬͖͖̘̦̝͕̦̟̘̣̳̲̱͙̜̭̣̹̤͈̖̞̖͍͙͒̿͜͜͜ͅͅͅẅ̵̡̧̢̨̧̧̛̗̩̜̬̙̖̱̞̳̯͈̭̝̩̪̼̱̙̼̻͓̥͕̗̼̞͚̰̖̘̞͖̙̥̬̦̙̥̜͚̳̱͖͈͇̟̝̺̳͍̲̜̥̠̯͚͚͙̫̥̫̬͚͚́͂̈́̐̓̿͒͛̽̔̔̉͛̊͂̒̔͆͒̃̈́̍͛̍͊͂̍͒̏͑̂̈́̓̿͒̀̓̾̍̒̄͂̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̵̡̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̹̰͔͎̖̫̖̣̭̯̟̙͕̙̮͕̪͍̟̜̪̜͙̝͚̖̬͚̻̼̻͍̗͈̝͎͕̺̺̥͙̦͖̣̟̲͈̞̩̩̘̯͉͈͕̤͈̭͇̗̘̳͇̲̯͕͕̘̠̱̠̖̘͍̳̬͓͉̯͊̊͑̈́̌̆̃̏͆̅̇̑͌̉̈́̓͗̈̈̂͆̊͌͘͜͠͠ͅţ̶̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̛͔̗̘̭̗̹͚̲̗͔̺̩̜̼͙̟̯͙̻̹͎̣̥̳̟͉̟̖̱͎͓͈̯̞̗̭̖̞͙̝͓̠̖̻̞̺̗͔̲̪̣͇̤̬̮̘̼̖͈̝̞̱͑̉̌͆͒̄̎̔̊̆̓͒̃̓̅̍͐̂͊̄̿̔͐͐́͋̉̒͆̓͒̈́̄̌̐̿͆̈̊̂̔̀̽̔̽̉̎͐̂̊̂͐̏̂͛͂̓̔͆̐̉̑̍͒̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅh̴̛͙̿̈͒̒͒̈́̒̈́̋̎̃̐́͋̀͆͗̈̎̋̏́̓͌̂̽̓͛̾͌͋̍͛̋̄̿͗́̓͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͠͝ ̶̢̡̡̢̧̨̛̛͎͔̤͕͎̥̠͔̪̠̭͓͎͓̭͍̫͍̮͚̱̥̦̯̹͙͙̩̻͎̪̰̭̗̩͍͍̝̱͌̅͂̏̎̉̌̄̏̅̓̅̌̒͌̑̒̌͆̀͛̐̀̏̑̈͌̐̎͆͆̓̿̽̓̾̐͑̐͋̏̓͗̂͒͂̑̈́̄̽̈͆̃̏̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝J̴̧̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̗͙̭̭̯͕͔͎̦̲̮̩͓̹̺̫͚͇͖̬̮͈̦͕̣̻̼̙̗̜̞̤̩̻͉͕̲̼̭̦̘̘̯̭̳̳͇͉̘̮̮͙̪̼̳̟̯̱̰͔̖̰̱̹͚̳̼͔̟̦͇͙̞͙̫̼̍̈́̽́̈́̋̏̇̃̈͐͋̒̈́̏͘̕͘͘͜͝ͅͅͅä̶̢̧̡̹̳̰̩͉̮̘̻̭͖̤͇̙̟̞̜̯͉̺̩̋́͆̊̌̇̇͆̓̀̇̽̌̽̔̾̕̕͘̕͝ṛ̸̡̧̢̛̳̯̦̳͓̺͙͕͕͖̮̯̞̳̗̖̙̼̺̹̲̙̺̦̹̳̜̭̪͚̹̼͎͓̮̩͗̋̓͐̄̈̈̄̆͊͆͂͛̅̇̌̑̆̎̓̂̅̂͗̂̈̾̈́̍̎̈́̔̓̊̒̉́̉̽͗̈́̀̓̉̋͌̍͋̅̋̒͋̔̽͌͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͝v̴̭͉̣̣̦̞͍̲͈͙̱͖̯̝̪̊͊̉̏̎̃͋̒̈́̓̾̆́̂͂͋͑̆͘̚̚̚į̶̛͎̖̯͉͚̟͉͉̜̮͉̯͙͍̟̞̠̤̪̦̺̻̪͔͙̤̓̆̏̈̀̾̋̐̄͋͛̈́̿̾̐̇̍̇̾̎̽̐̈̊̽̉͛̓͗͑͊́̐̂̏̊͂̈́͊̂͆̃̽͌̄̈́̃̕͘̕̚͠͝ş̶̢̨̢̹̮̗̟͎̲͇̭͎͇̪̳̦̭͕͈͍͈̫̠͉̮̪̩̱̪̭̮̬̼̗͖̳͕̤͉͖͍̩͉̞̬͕̯̝̭͔͇̦̪̤͉̭̫͕͍̣̬̖̤̼̦̫̺̪͉̻̱̜͙̮̺̼͈͂͐̈͜ͅ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

W̶̧̛̛̜̩̦͚͎̬̠̹̲̝̜̯̤͖̝̟͓̳̹͍̺̠̖̝͑̔̔͊͂̽̋͑̊̈́̾̾͌͊̍͛̓̍͂̅̓̊̿́͐̄͛͋̍̈́̒͐̂̕͘̚͜͝h̷̹͎̰͔͓̬͚̎̏́͠y̴̧̨̢̛͔̘̩̹̳̞̮͈̩̪̹̼͓̪͕̱̦̺͓͎̘̝͉̳͎̺̗̤̠̽̇̀̈͂͛̅̈́̾̈́̎̈́̍͛̚̕̚͘͠ͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̛͈̟̝̹͔͉̫̦̫̘̞̱̳̝̝̘̯̫͚̠͚̬͎̠̘̳̃̈́̌̆͗͊̒̔̌̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅc̴̨̛̛̲̙̲̱̝̞̯͖̼̔̎̎̃̎͜ơ̶̢̡̧̡͇̹̮̬͚̯̫̠͇̘̠̈́͗̓͋͘ͅư̶̧̡̢̡̛̛̥̙̱̭̗̪̹͔͎̫̮̱̲̭̺̖͇̙̠̘̹̊̎̋̽͐̏̈̂̐̆͂͊͗͐̽̿̎͋̀̽͋̏͊̓̒̈̊̒̐̍̌̆̃̿̋͋͌̍͌̋̈́̓͑͑̄͜͝ͅͅḻ̸͔̣̰͕̥̹̬́̔̈́̌͑͌̾̐̒̀͌͘d̸̛̗̮̝̣̪̜̭͚̩͕͇̭̱̝̜̝̩̲̲͖̣̔̈́̈̒̄̍̎͆̾̂͛̽̑̽̔̆̄̈́̽͜ņ̴̢͎̮̺̫̬͖͉̼͎̱̥̠͚͖̘̲͉͎̃͆̒̃͂̉͂̍̑̽͊̓̌̑̾̔͆̀̐͋̌̇͊͛͋̏̋͑̾̒̆͘͘͝͝'̶̢̢͕̪͉̩͖̩̥̺̙̫̻̻̳̗̟͚̈́̈́̈́̈́͛͗̂͌́͋̄̚̚͝ͅẗ̸̛̖̻͚̠͕͕̱͍̹͈͓̺̥̹͚̟̓̅͋͒̓̿̒̑̊͂͌̽̈͛͝ ̴̧̨̨̛̭̮̝̦͎̹͚̟̗͎͉̮̠̲̱̙̪͈͈͇̈̊͌̋̌͋̃͒̐̽̓͆̇̍̏̓̑̄̈́͐̈́ͅh̵͎̗͂̌̽̈́͂̇͌̈́̈́̈́̈̽̈͒͑̀̔̆̌̈́̌̌͛͒̽̈͆̚͠͝͠͝ȩ̵̜͍̰̠͇̱̝̤̳͉̺̠̝̘͓͇͓̹͔̟̞̳͖̗̣͚̗̯̙̹͙̣̙̘̹͉͚͉̰͔̠̼͍̌͐͊͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̛̛̻͈͖̪͈̼̭͉͈͈͚̠̮͇̺̲̱̣͉̹̫̣͈͈̘̥̮̞̰͖͖̳̈́͊̓̈͊̐̆̍̉̋̔͋͂͊̒͌̒̈́͊͑͋̋͝m̶͉̯̞̟̣̏̎̈́̄̈́͌̊̅͆̓͋͆̎̊̌͆̽̒̇́̅̅̓̒͆́̈́̃͗͒̃̇̆̿͐͂͊̐̑̊̊̕̚͘̚ơ̸̧̡̧̛͈͙̖̥̹̘̼̖̱͕̪̥̣̼͚̹̮̹̺̰̦̬͈̜̒̈̐̉̇̈́̉̌̾̃͋͗͌͑̑̈́̎͊͋̉̇̊͘͘͠͠͠v̴̧̨̧̛͍̳̝̱̝̮̹͈͇̼͉̗̺̫̫̘͎̻̼͖̲͍̦̞̖̹̖͇̖̰̻̍̅̊̈́̿̿̽̓̊͛̑̌͠͝͠͝ͅę̶̡̧̜̟̟̣̦̖̥̫̮͈̯̖͍͔̹̺̹͍͇̩̝̯̹̪͓͗̈́́͆̈́͗̂̿͗̓̑̾̃̏͗͒͊̍̄̾͐͌̈́̊̒̐̔̍͌̈́̃̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠?̴̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̢̻͓͔͕̮̜̙̖̩̟̹͉̘̠̲̟̣̹̰̝̙̻̪̣̻̟̫̳̯̥̪̪̟͈̰̐̈́̔̃̂̋͊̍̂̾͛̏̚͘ͅͅͅ

.

.

.

.

.

W̶̧̻͎͎̖̞̺̱̒͒̈̂̄̕͝a̵̼̥͔̯̗̹͕̤͕͖͑̓̋͆ͅs̵̫͖̼̖̩̩̻͚͖̲̖͔͑̔̍͆ ̵̻̻̮̯͔̘͔͎̼͕̠̑͑̾̇́̃̈́̍̃͘͘͠i̷̡̞͔͇̠̞̓̈́̉͂t̷̟̥͙̯͖̠̳͔̱͌͋̇͆̓ ̴̧̡̱̞͎̗̱̹͙͖͈̼̓̿̃̓̐͑̆͒͂̃͝ḡ̷̛͇͕̼̤̹͈̲͖̼̝̿̌̆̐̃͌̽̈̂͠ͅͅͅe̸̢̢̽̚ͅẗ̸͎͇̮͕͔̟͙́́ṫ̵̖͍͈̱̯̼̮͔̙͙̿i̸̡̡̮͎̫̗̞̻͇̞͇̗̥͆͌́n̵̟̦̼̓͘g̸͈̣̳̟̥̗͓̣̗̖̍̉͘̚ ̶͕͍͎͓̬̟̋̑͌ͅb̶̼̞͚͛͐̄͜r̵̙͙̞̟̆̕͜͜į̴͖̞͈̯̥̍͋̀g̵̖͖̙̠̝̺͒͂h̶̥̪̟͉̝̠̘͇̣̝̩͚̀͆͂̔ṫ̷̹̞͚e̶̳̥̯̲̝͔̩̐̄͛̋͘ͅṟ̶̡̅̑͝ͅ?̶̨͔̙͉̰̤̹͍̗͙̬̏͐͆̑͛́̉̾̄͒

.

H̴e̸ ̶c̸o̵u̶l̸d̴ ̸s̶e̸e̸!̷ 

.

.

.

Tony's eyesight was slowly warming up to the bright white he suddenly saw and realized he was high up...High up? He was never this tall? He could see all of Howard's lab from up here, that couldn't be right. He could see puddles of red splattered across the concrete floor, and the loose wires hanging from the roof, and-

.

.

.

Himself......

Tony was there...crumbled up into a pile of loose flesh, red bubbling from the back of his head....That was his body? His body was there....his body contorted in something that couldn't possibly be comfortable, but there was a twitch...a twitch and his body was moving....why...why was it moving?? Tony hadn't told it to move!? Tony wasn't even in there! What was going on!

**I̴t̴ ̶w̶a̷s̷ ̶g̸e̸t̸t̵i̷n̶g̸ ̴u̴p̷ ̸o̴n̵ ̷i̴t̴'̵s̶ ̸o̵w̵n̶ ̷a̴c̶c̸o̸r̸d̵.̵ ̵T̵h̶a̴t̸ ̷c̸o̷u̵l̶d̵n̸'̶t̶ ̴b̴e̵ ̷r̴i̸g̵h̴t̵!̶?̷ ̵W̸h̸y̵ ̴w̶a̷s̴ ̶i̵t̵ ̸a̸b̸l̵e̷ ̸t̷o̸ ̸w̸a̸l̵k̴!̸?̸**

**H̸e̶ ̵c̴o̷u̸l̵d̴ ̵s̷e̵e̸ ̵t̵h̴e̷ ̸l̵i̶m̵b̴s̸ ̷s̸c̵r̸a̶m̸b̷l̷e̷ ̸a̴n̷d̵ ̸f̴i̷g̵h̷t̴ ̸t̵o̸ ̶s̸t̸a̵y̸ ̴u̶p̴ ̵N̷̛͚̮͎̹̝̞̩͐̾̍͂̍̓͑͝ȍ̶̧͚̹̙͔̥̲̹͎̣̙̩̭̆͒̐̄͑͆̇̇̿̏͝**

 

**Ĥ̵̡͖̦̤̙͔̠̫͚̻̞͛̍̈́̅͌̒͂̀̚ͅį̶̯͔̬̥̤͌̏̊͑ͅs̷̞̪͍̺̝̥͍̜͙̼͇̱͖̙͌͐̈́͝ ̴̡̦͖̳̲̦̹̭̭͈̠̝̱̇̄̓̔̐̄̇͆̄̈́́̕͜ơ̵̡̠̩̯̼̘̖͚̄͋̃͛̆͐̓̅̕͜w̵̨̗̮̫̖̻̝̘̾̑̽̌́̕͠͠n̶̞̣̤̥͓̯̠̥͔̜̲͚͌͜ ̶̛̠̳̗͕̻̻̮̱̔̓̆̐͛̈̓̑̐̓͐b̷͚͈̫̝̥͓̯̭̏̏͌̈̈̓̿͊̂̕ȍ̸̬͇̮͙̫̟͌͒͗̽̃̄͝ͅͅd̴̖͊͒͋̎̒̈́̋̽̂͛͋̆̋̏͝ỹ̶̡̪̟̱͉̣̹̺̌̓̈͒̈́͗̐̚ ̵̛̳̠̗͔̻̘̖̮͛̂̉̐̈́̕͜ẇ̵̯̞̭͖̞͉͇̓̕ä̸̧̨̢̡̯̯̮͓̟̪͕͍̤͕́̌͑͐̏́͂͋ͅs̶̡̬͙̰̼͈͚̦̈́̆ ̵̢̮̦͓̰̖̯̤̪̻͔͍͐̒͊̌̈́̇͝l̶̨̢̛̦̝̜̟͎̱͑̉̓̍͗̈́̓̾̀͒̚͘͠e̸̩͌̎a̴̛̱̩̺̘̓͌̏̀͜v̴̬̈̇͌̓͋̇͐̒͌̓̕͘͠͝į̵̛̖̮͈̭̻̲͙̹̰͍͓͚̭̲̐̃͒͆͒͆̽n̵͔̩̫̱̞̙̻̥̙̹͉̋̄͌̑̉̄͑͐͘͜ģ̷̨͈̬̬̝̺̞̩̈̍̅̚͜͝ ̴̧̛͕͚̭̯̙̰̗̯͇̒̑̋̏͋̔̊̂̕h̷̢̞͍͇̰̻̣͊́̃̀͐̐į̷̬͓͇͙̣͚̭̤̼̓̓͂̈́̚͜m̵̺̤̞̱̖̳͕̪̟̳̲̹̗͓̥͆͋̆̍̔ ̶͉̔̽̎́ḃ̷̛̪̘̎̋̔͝͝ȩ̶͇̥̳̣̗̜͚̫̫̮͎̞͓͖̏̂͑̏͋͑̂̾̂ḩ̷̹̬͊͊͆͠͠i̷̝͎̰͈͑̋͐͆̆͐̊͗̾͜͝ͅn̶̨̹̠͓̣̤̹͍̖̱͈͇̘̻͐͒̋̍̂̓̓̉͘͝ḍ̵͕͇͕̻̭̝͕̻̞̱͌̿!̵̡̛͙̲̺̜̭͚̩̲͕͔͈͋̉̒͝**

 

 

Tony watched helplessly as the body moved and mumbled and crawled and....left. 

Tony was all alone....

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

"Alternate Realities?" Natasha blurted out, her arms still wrapped around the choked up teen, wiping his running nose with the back of his hand, and didn't Steve just feel awful....But maybe...maybe he was going to get answers soon.

 

"Yes, Alternate realities, worlds like our own, but you made different choices in that reality." Stephen confirmed, as he walked them forward, his face stoic and yet simultaneously condescending, especially with that perched eyebrow. On the other side of the spark portal was the common room...they had...teleported? Steve looked around in awe, and There was Bruce looking beyond stressed if the odd shade of green creeping onto his cheeks were anything to go by. 

 

Natasha quickly took charge, Bruce being freaked was not something to mess with, especially with a potential threat, and some- god he was just a kid- spider boy with them. 

"Bruce sit down, everything is fine."

"Natasha! The lights are all out! I can't reach Tony! We are un-"

"Bruce. We. Are. Fine." Natasha punctuated, narrowing her eyes in a way the demanded authority. Bruce's only response was to collapse back on his armchair and close his eyes, the green not fading completely away. Poor guy, and fuck....Tony, he...he had hurt Tony. 

Steve looked at the other Avengers, each looking disturbed. Sam was probably the calmest of them all, his eyes steady and assessing the situation, poor Bucky though, his eyes bouncing around at all the exits and...and all the spots Steve knew he had stashed weapons at. He couldn't let anything happen, he needed to reassure them, he was the leader, he had a duty! Even if he did feel like curling up next to that smoking dome and ask for forgiveness and try and fix Tony. 

He didn't...he thought Tony was...he thought that maybe...maybe Howard had hid something...that Howard...maybe...

 

Steve didn't know what he thought, but he never...never in any of his nightmares could he imagine hurting his first friend in the future...even if that friend was just an AI. 

"Look everyone, Everything is fine-" Fuck they were locked in until Tony...Tony..." we will figure this out together." Steve called out holding his arms out, letting them all know, it was all good, this...Doctor Strange was going to be able to help...or well, maybe have answers. 

But first there was something they needed to take care of first. 

 

"Natasha," Steve turned as she matched his eyeline. "Make sure the kid gets home safe." Steve couldn't even attempt to make his glance at the kid discreet. He looked...sullen...broken almost and it hurt, Steve had done that, he had made that kid feel that way, there was nothing he could do about that. He was the one...he was the one that had ripped Tony open for what!? Some hunch? Damn lot of good that hunch had done him, he possibly doomed all his teammates, traumatized a kid, and.....killed Tony....

 

_God, that was what he had done._

 

_He killed Tony hadn't he._

 

There wasn't anyone to fix him either, Howard had made sure of that. He  **killed** Tony. His first friend...

 

Suddenly the kid's red rimmed eyes felt perfect for the occasion, Steve wanted to cry, how had he done that...Steve closed his eyes shut tight and took in a deep breath counting to ten in his head, a trick to get him to calm down. Sam had always told him it was a good idea. When he opened his eyes, Doctor...Strange had already made a new spark portal and the kid was being walked through it with Natasha. On the other side was a room, there was a bunkbed and posters of the Avengers plastered all over the walls, and Lego sets of....something laying across the shelves, clothes strewn everywhere. 

Natasha gently sat Peter down at the edge of the bottom bed and whispered something in his ear, but the boy didn't react at all, and Natasha slowly got back up and walked back over to the Tower's side, and with a swish of the Doctor's hand the portal vanished and Steve took a deep breath. 

He looked back over to the Doctor with a stern look. 

"You were saying...alternate realities?" 

The Doctor nodded and sat down...in air...with his legs crossed, that billowing red cape ever present in non existent wind. Steve didn't really know how to take that...

"Yes, Sit down, this will take a while to explain, and I don't have the patience to repeat myself." Steve swallowed and slowly sat himself down on the couch, the other Avengers following suit, except for Bruce who was already going back to that dangerous shade of green. And Clint....where was-

"So you gonna tell us what's going on Harry Potter?" Clint's voice suddenly called out right at Steve's ear, and he couldn't help the jump of fear, he grabbed at his chest in fright seeing Clint just appear behind him, shit, how did he do that!? 

 

"Yes, now be quiet Barton,"  A soft mumble of  _how did he know my name?_ came from Clint. 

"As I was saying alternate realities, are worlds that start off the same as yours, but you take different choices, everytime you make a decision another you in another reality makes a different decision. Do you understand?" Doctor Strange supplied calmly like he wasn't just shattering everyone's minds. 

 

"I'm sorry who even is this guy!?" Clint blurted out again and Steve sucked in a sigh that so desperately wanted to escape. 

"My name is Doctor Strange, I am the guardian of these realities now please would you be so kind as to  _Shut Up_?!" Strange forced out with that raised eyebrow. Clint zipped his mouth shut and nodded, oddly staying silent for once. 

"As I was saying, I promised someone...a good deal when I messed with the universes...but this, I can't ignore anymore, he's slipping right back into his old ways." Doctor Strange growled out...and wait...messed??

"Wait- hold on, messed with the universes?" Steve couldn't help but blurt out, and bearded man glanced over with a sigh, someone...someone had been messing with their head- no, the universe. All those nightmares? They.... _they weren't nightmares??!_

 

* * *

 

 

 When Tony's vision slowly opened back up it wasn't to the usual sight of the arc reactor glowing. In fact it was black, but not the usual pitch darkness that sunk in his soul, but something more fuzzy like...the quality screen was bad. 

 

So...another memory...That meant....Tony had seen his body get up and move, that meant....Tony...Tony was a copy... Tony wasn't the real... **Tony.**

 

That...was a lot to take in. That....But that didn't make sense at the same time...if one form of Tony was still out there, and This AI was the copy then why was Tony here? Why wasn't Tony in the body? It didn't make any sense....T.O.N.Y. was the copy.... did that mean...Tony wasn't meant to be in the main body? He saw him escape... 

 

Tony's eyesight flickered as if he was moved, and the darkness wasn't so dark anymore, but a fuzzy grey, and suddenly Tony understood. He wasn't cut off from all his lines, he could feel the electricity reverberating through him. He was still connected to Peter's phone!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! More twists, but we are starting to get answers, the end is really soon now! Let me know what you think, and I'm sorry again for the wait, it seems my life has been impossibly busy. But every single one of you make it worth it, I love writing and hearing your thoughts, and I can't help but write more when you ask for more. So seriously thank you, thank you everyone for sticking with this story and me, and supporting this story for as long as it has taken.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow what's this!? Two Chapters in one month!? What Madness is this!!??  
> Thank you everyone for the support! I'm so happy to be writing again, and all you're comments made it all worth it.  
> This has been a wild journey and I never saw myself taking this fic this far, and all of the support has been so so amazing, Thank you everyone for all you have done!

Tony was still connected to Peter's phone and honestly what a miracle that was. Tony wasn't left alone in the dark again, and miraculously not dead. 

He could hear soft sniffles and he remembered hearing Peter's voice screeching out for him when Cap slammed his ~~shield down on his face~~ hands on the dome. 

"Hey Peter! Peter!" Tony's ears suddenly filled up with a choke and his eyesight shook with movement as Peter scrambled to get a better hold of his phone, and there was Peter, red rimmed and looking so so hopeful, fuck did Tony care for this kid. 

 

"MR. TONY!" And he forgot how loud Peter was, "OHMYGODITHOUGHTYOUHADDIEDANDYOUWERESPARKINGIWASSOSOSWORRIEDAREYOUOKAYDIDYOUGETHURT-

"PETER! Breathe! I'm okay! Everything is fine" Tony cut in trying to reassure the kid, god he really did look worried, so terribly terrified. 

"Mr. Tony I am so happy to hear you again, I was- I thought-" And Tony's vision shook again as Peter covered his face and Tony could hear the sniffles again, if he wasn't just metal and wires he probably would have gotten choked up as well, Tony could see Peter's tears slowly roll down his cheeks and plop out of sight from his chin. He could hear the shakey breath as Peter was trying to calm himself. Right, Peter had lost his parent, had lost his uncle...seeing something like this....it couldn't be good for his mental health. 

 

"Peter, it's okay, let it out, I'm here, I'm here." 

"Y-you were, I h-heard you scream!" Peter sobbed out and let his hands drop his phone and Tony's vision became the ceiling. Tony couldn't see Peter anymore but that didn't stop his heart from breaking when he could hear how devastated Peter was. 

"Come on kid, I can't see you right now, come on, look at me." Tony tried to comfort, he wasn't good at this kind of stuff, He wasn't really good at the whole hugging and emotions, but Peter needed him, and Tony wasn't going to leave him alone to his own head. Tony couldn't hear any response in return but he did finally see his vision tilt back up towards Peter's raw face, it looked like he had scrubbed his face red, and realistically he probably had. 

 

"Hey there Kid."

"Hello Mr. Tony." 

"Okay, kid you feeling better?" Tony tried, he didn't know how to handle this, Hell! He was just a phone, he couldn't even reach out and hug Peter! He was basically useless here, and that was so impossibly annoying. 

"Yes, Mr. Tony." Peter finally responded back wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and that was unsanitary but oh well. Honestly that yes was clearly a lie, but Tony wasn't one to judge and especially when it came to lying about his emotions to himself, Tony wish he could reach out and hug this kid he loved like a son, but would never admit, Peter never deserved to be stained by the Stark name. 

"Okay kid, It's gonna be okay, I need you're help okay" Tony asked softly, he was going to get all the answers he wanted,

 ** ̷͚̪̀͜.̶̠̎͒.̴͙͓͆͗̚.̷̢̃B̶̮͚̜̈ů̷̲̊t̴̞͌͜ͅ.̸̭̈́.̴̞̜̞̑͛.̸̰̓̇ͅẅ̴̧̳ẽ̴̤̹̚ͅ ̵̰̳̂͋ḓ̴̪̚̚i̸̭͎̇d̴̫̲͊͐n̸̲̥̓̓͘'̷̪̰̓̊ẗ̶̪́ ̷̢̯̞̄͒͋w̴̩̽͘ă̸̟̻̏͒n̶̞͑ͅͅẗ̵̬̑ ̸͙͇̘̄̈́̚t̸̡̳͌̈́o̷̫͋ ̸̥͖͓̉͛͛ḳ̶͉̉͝n̷̟͌o̶̯̪̓͌͗ẅ̴̫̞͇̓.̴̧̳̚.̸̬̩̈.̷̞̦̠̿  **

That...that was the other him....whispering in his head, and now he knew what Dr. Strange meant on how Tony had split, there was no other Tony, not really there was a copy, another him that he had seen in his memories but they were all him. There was just him, cut in half from his own self denial and hatred, He was shattered in so many places he couldn't stand to accept the fact of him being himself. But Tony understood now, he never did want to be an AI that wasn't enough for him, he say his memories, his desperation to escape, he wasn't going to let Howard win again.

 

Howard was just another Goliath in his way, and Tony was a David, smart enough to build himself a sling shot. It didn't matter if Howard had ruined Tony, Tony wasn't just going to become what he wanted, he wasn't going to bear that burden. He was Tony, not Stark, not the Merchant of Death, _He was Tony!_

 

And Howard wasn't going to take that away from him, Howard wasn't allowed to mold him into the perfect cookie cutter version he wanted, Tony was fire, and he wasn't going to take shit from someone beyond the grave. 

 So he was going to make up a fucking plan.

 

* * *

 

 

 Strange only sighed in response and ran his fingers down his face in exhaustion. 

"You've all had nightmares that started as of a week ago." It wasn't a question....Steve felt sick, they hadn't been nightmares.  _They hadn't been nightmares._

 

He glanced over to Natasha who trained her look to hide how shocked she felt, but Steve could see it, he could see the soft shake in her fingers and the tight furrowed eyebrows. Steve couldn't help but run his eyes over the rest of his teammates and seeing their reactions, they...they all had had the dreams. 

Bruce looked even more increasingly sick, and he was more pale than green...Bucky seemed to have frozen up and Sam was going into therapist mode. Clint looked the most fine, although still pale. 

"You're saying...that....the dreams that have been....they're Real?!" Bruce's soft voice echoed out and Steve looked back confused, he wondered what Bruce had dreamed of....was it the same Drunk man, covered in the metallic evil Steve had seen? The man that had made his stomach sink and heart flutter in a way Steve could only call fear. 

 Strange sat poised and side glanced over to Bruce with a slow and calculated head tilt. 

"Not exactly." He breathed out and watched them all evenly, as if he was above the torrid of chaos he had just dropped on them. 

"They are indeed memories, but not yours..." He started softly and closed his eyes as the red cape around him started to react and pull itself around him. 

"They are the memories of another you, in another world." Strange offered up and finally opened his eyes to look at them all, this wasn't right. 

Steve felt sick, those nightmares had been real....another him.... _So was I...._

Steve looked down at his hands, when had they started shaking? 

_...So was I..._

Was what....? Was what? What had he been? 

"You said they are another world? Why are we getting the memories now?" Clint sounded out, and Steve looked over at him, right....Strange had said he had messed with the universes. But why? Why had he?

"Did I say this was the time for questions?" Strange raised an eyebrow, and Steve furrowed his eyebrows in response, but everyone went quiet. 

"As I was saying, you are getting the memories since as if a week ago, this universe collided and merged with another, you have seamlessly become one with your other counterparts." Steve looked over at Bucky...their nightmare...was real, the one of the robotic man... That had happened...someone had hurt Bucky, God someone had hurt Bucky so bad. 

 

"I was requested to merge the Universes for a better future, and I did so believing it would be the best path forward, but I was mistaken." Strange sighed in a way that spoke of regret. 

"Who?" Natasha questioned. 

Steve looked back over at Natasha and realized he too was curious, who could have possibly asked to have the 'universes' merged? And why?

"That I can not say..." Strange studied them all and Steve couldn't help the sinking sensation of feeling like a lab rat in a maze, Strange was just waiting to see if they were going to comply to the experiment or not. 

 

"You can not, or will not?" Natasha asked slowly, leaning forward, oh, she was already in interrogation mode. 

"Trust me Romanoff, it's will not, and no amount of threats or trickery will get me to tell you." He took in a deep breath, "The fact you haven't figured it out already is quite disappointing, I suppose that's why I have a job, since you all have been quite incompetent." Steve could only blink at that. They were being...insulted??? For what?! Wanting the truth??!

 

"Hold on here! Are you telling us that you meddled with our lives but wont tell us who or why and are insulting us for asking?" Sam asked, Steve glanced over and he could see the simmering anger he felt himself. 

"I never said I wouldn't tell you why." Strange drawled on. Oh my god, it was like talking to a brick wall. This was more frustrating then trying to figure out what Howard had done!

"Okay, then tell us why!" Steve blurted out without thinking.

"I already did. I would prefer not to repeat myself." Strange breathed out with the most pompous air Steve had ever witnessed in his life, and he had punched Nazi's. 

 

"For a better future, yes...but why? What had happened to warrant such an action." Bruce finally whispered forward, Steve was almost relieved, Bruce was easily the smartest in the group. 

 

Strange surveyed them, and Steve was sick of his pale green eyes running over them, Strange knew everything, and the fact he wouldn't speak was one of the most frustrating things Steve had ever experienced. Strange had all the answers at the tip of his fingers and here he was leaving Steve and everyone in the dark, did he not realize what was at stake!? He had  _KILLED_ Tony. The Avengers were in the Dark, and he traumatized a kid. If Strange had just shown up earlier then everything would have been cleared up, Tony would still....Tony....he'd still be here....

 

_...did you know?..._

 

Know what....? 

"A war." Strange stated calmly and looked down at his clasped hands. A...war....

"A war?" Bucky asked softly, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes. A war, a Civil War to be exact." That sure got some reactions, Bruce sucked in a tight breath and looked away.

"With....with the world? with America?" Clint blurted out, without tact as usual.

"No, asshole, with the Avengers, I thought that was obvious, but clearly I should've known you wouldn't have gotten it seeing as you can't even deduce who would have requested such a merge." What. an. Asshole. 

 

"I'm sorry, just a minute ago you said you promised some guy to fix the universes, and that 'he's slipping right back into his old ways' and you aren't going to tell us who??" Clint huffed out and threw his arms out with a cry. Steve was kind of annoyed as well. 

Strange suddenly stood, and the Avenger's followed suit, Strange looked...disgusted.

"Personally I'm sick of having to clean up your mess and being your personal communicator, figure it out without me." Strange scowled out and suddenly there was another portal and he was gone before anyone could even speak another word. 

 

 

It was silent as all the Avengers processed all the new info. 

"So...now what?" Clint finally voiced everyone's thoughts. Natasha glanced at all her teammates in front of her and Steve could practically hear the plan forming in her head. 

"We need to figure out why....we all have the memories from our dreams, now we just need to put them all into place." Natasha told them all looking determined. Bruce seemed to be the next person on board tapping his chin contemplatively. 

"Yes...we need to establish the first memory and go from there, we all have the pieces we just need to finish the puzzle." Bruce told them already getting that scientist look in his eyes. Steve nodding along, it was a fair idea, and maybe they could finally figure out what was going on.

"So where do we start?" Sam asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE FINALLY GETTING PLANS INNNN  
> I assure you that we are so very close to the end, Honestly there could probably be only 4 more chapters and then It will be done, Thank you everyone for all the continued support and I assure you the next chapter shouldn't take as long as I usually do, also let me know what you think! All you're comments really get me writing more. Also shout out to angel_gidget for making my day with the double comments and the indepth response about my story, honestly pushed me to get this out so soon, so let me know what you all think everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Thank you so much for all the support, this one is a bit longer than what I usually do, but I did try and make sure it got out on a relatively good time. Also Thank you so much for all the comments! It really makes my day so much better to read all the comments! And we are almost done, thank you so much for sticking with this story, it's been a year now, and goodness I never thought I would continue a story this long, or have people even like my writing! Honestly this has been such a confidence booster, and I think I might continue writing after this fic.

"Okay, first thing is first, try and go back as far as possible for a difference in memories." Natasha told them with a steady voice. 

Bruce tapped his lip in thought and Sam took a small huff, Bucky scowled a bit in confusion. Steve thought a bit more, how could they know there was a difference? Things like the Metal monster hurting Bucky? When did that happen? 

 

_...Did you know?..._

 

"I remember the Battle of New York different" Steve blurted out, looking down at his feet. The silence was palpable, thick and heavy among the Avengers. Bruce slowly inched forward with a whisper,

"How?"

Steve didn't lift his head and closed his eyes to try and picture it all in his head.

"I remember the nuke, but it wasn't Thor that took the nuke, but some metal...man." Steve could picture it all...he can see the nuke splitting the sky, he can see a glimmer of gold, a flash of crimson and suddenly its rocketing up, up, up a voice echoing in his head,  _I know just where to put it._

"I can- I saw a man in gold and red, he took the nuke through the portal." Steve tells them in a shaky voice, he shakes his head and lifts his head, his eyes still shut, tilting his head, "I see him going up  into the portal, but that's when it starts to get a bit confusing." Steve finally opens his eyes to look at his teammates. 

 

Clint slowly spoke up, "I remember eating at a table....after the Battle of New York, and a man in a metal suit was there eating with us." Clint offered and then snorted, " _Shwarma."_  

 

Steve looked over at that, Shwarma, he didn't know what that was. 

Natasha shook her head, and said "I think I found something before....I remember seeing the brunette man, dying? But he looked the youngest in these memories." Natasha offered.  She looked contemplative and she sighed as Clint looked over at that. 

"I think I was...undercover? All my memories are me being called Natalie-"

"You're undercover name..." Clint tried, and he said, "I have a memory of when I was watching Thor, but this time you weren't with me....I remember Phil telling me that you were working undercover..." 

 

Bruce sucked in a breath and pressed his thumb into his bottom lip, and finally pipped up. "So...memories seem to revolve around this Brunette man? You-" Bruce pointed at Natasha, "were undercover to do something with this dying man....Then he stopped the nuke of New York?" Sam nodded at that with a confused look, 

"wait, if that wizard guy merged the universes...where is this...metal man?" Sam asked finally speaking up, he looked more than confused, it looked like it was weighing down on him. 

 

"That is a good question....does all our memories revolve around this man?" Bruce asked his...as Clint called it the 'science face' slipped onto his face. 

Steve tried to think hard on the nightmares he had, they...did...all seem to...be about that man...the man with the sad eyes. He looked over to see the others nod along. Bruce stiffly nodded at that. 

"So...someone....got rid of this man. But why? And who was he? Let's think." Bruce told them, oddly calm despite the fact that this was by far a terrible stressful situation.

Bucky shook his head whispering, "But isn't...the memories worse compared to now?" Bucky just looked heart broken...Steve looked over at Sam who also looked devastated by Bucky's response. 

"Well...What do you remember Bucky?" Steve knew that answer....Steve had heard about Bucky's nightmare, and had seen it himself, the man in the metal body, the monster that had hurt him so so bad. 

 

"I remember seeing him...I shot at him." Bucky took a soft broken sigh and breathed, "He blocked it with his hand, I didn't have control over myself, but I could see his eyes...his eyes, I...." Bucky shook his head and crumbled in on himself, Steve couldn't imagine, he had seen the eyes as well, something so deep and irreversibly broken inside those eyes. 

 

Steve finally spoke up again, "I had a nightmare where he tried to kill me and Bucky, and he succeeded in ripping Bucky's arm off." Everyone froze at that. He looked into Natasha's eyes and felt sick all over again...this man...why...why wasn't he...why didn't they know who he was?

 

"So...he was a villain?" Sam thought aloud, he turned his head away from the group and shook his head, "That doesn't sound right..." He trailed off then turned back at the group, "I don't have any of those memories you were talking about but I had a drea- well I guess a memory of a silver metal man falling. I remember landing and I see this Brunette man cradling this...guy that I feel like I have seen before, but....I told him sorry, I'm sorry that he got hurt? It...it was my fault he got hurt...He was heartbroken." Sam took in a breath through his teeth and gritted them thinking. 

"Look I don't know...well anything about this person in our memories, but...If there is one thing I know, it's about therapy and PTSD, and I could see it in the man....I don't think he was a villain...but a victim. At least in my memory he was, Why would I tell a villain I'm sorry?" 

 

"You felt bad??" Clint piped up, but that wasn't right, they didn't feel bad about....well no that wasn't true but if this person really was a villain why would Sam apologize for doing his job?

 

"He isn't a villain." Bruce said taking a seat on the floor, cross-legged, which Steve had never seen him do before. But he didn't have time to really focus on the oddity of it, since the comment alone was something that shook Steve to his core. Why did he feel so cold at that.... 

_...so was I...._

 

"What do you mean Bruce?" Natasha asked also getting comfortable on the floor, well Steve guessed this was just a thing, and yup, there was Clint already sprawled on the floor. 

 

"I have memories...memories like you, but...I have different ones, ones you haven't mentioned. I have memories of working with him, sitting next to him and having long nights in my lab next to him. I have memories of him laughing and smiling and telling these-" Bruce stifles a soft chuckle, "-stupid, awful jokes, I just have this repeating sentence of him calling me the Strongest Avenger" And Bruce looks so sad when he laughs there. 

"Look, I just think...he was apart of us...apart of the Avengers. The Wizard, Dr. Strange even said there was a Civil War in the Avengers, maybe....maybe he was on the opposite side as us?" Bruce had a point...maybe that was what the nightmare had been about, when Bucky had gotten hurt by that man, they were just opposite sides? And yet they had allowed it to go that far? 

 

"Well lets see, whose side were most of us on, who has memories fighting the metal man, raise your hand." Clint called out, raising his hand. Steve raised his hand, as did Bucky, Sam...everyone except for Bruce and Natasha, there was no way of knowing about Thor, seeing as he wasn't here. Clint looked around and just huffed, 

"Not much of a Split, seemed all but two." Clint gestured and Natasha shook her head. 

"There's others in those memories I have who aren't here." 

"Like who?"

"Well for one, that Spider Man I remember him there." That made Steve freeze, so...the Spider man was there as well? Fighting?! How much pain had they put on a child!? "I also remember this Silver Metal Man....Someone in all black, the Brunette man, and...some...Red man."

 

"Red man?" Sam asked out, also finally sitting down with Bucky on the floor.

 

"Well....yeah? He floated..." Natasha closed her eyes and scowled as she tried to remember, "He had this golden cape....I can see him with this crystal in his head, bright gold and shimmering, and a girl....girl with hands aflame with red like blood, I also remember some giant....he's huge, tall and towering, I can see him stomping around laughing. I can see airplanes, an explosion, I can see Steve and Bucky running and I follow after them with the man clad in black....and I...I..." She snapped her eyes opened, "I switched sides...." Steve watched in anticipation, he didn't have any real memories from this...Civil War. 

Natasha looked even more concerned when next she whispers, "But no matter how hard I try...I don't remember Bruce being there." Steve dragged his eyes over to Bruce and Bruce nodded. 

"I don't have memories about that at all...I remember working on something with this man...then...I remember being in a ship with...Thor? And I was naked...The Hulk had been there..." He shook his head at that, seemed more confused then ever. 

 

"So okay...Battle of New York happens, this metal man stops the nuke instead of Thor, we go to eat shwarma....then he and Bruce become best buddies...then the Civil War? And he rips off Bucky's arm. Seems like it might be better he isn't here." Clint spoke out scowling at that. 

 

"We don't trade lives, Clint." Steve finally spoke up. Clint simply shrugged at that. 

"So hold on...it isn't just this Brunette man, we are missing several people, one this Spider Man, we know where he is but hes not apart of us, this floaty red man, the silver metal man, the man in all black, the girl, and the Giant." Sam listed off counting his fingers, "Where are they?" 

 

Bruce thought about it before finally speaking up. "It was an alternate universe....meaning we are from a split, at one point there was one change that lead to all these different changes, we just have to find out what that change was." Bruce tilted his head, "Meaning like Clint said having this...metal man changed our group to gain more people and then a war from all those people, and me being with Thor." 

Natasha tapped her lip and thought, "What's the major difference between the two, it can't be New York, since I was undercover with the Brunette man." 

 

"But you said he was dying, right?" Bucky asked, Natasha nodded, "Then maybe he just died instead?" 

 

Suddenly a thought rolled itself inside Steve's head, tumbling through his head and suddenly it wasn't a simple thought, it was a beast, clawing it's way through his mind and screeching hard into his ears, he couldn't even process what was being spoken externally. 

 

 

_....Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?..._

Steve can see him flying up up up up up up **upUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP**

And he falls, he's Falling  **HE ISN'T _SLOWING DOWN!_**

 

But.....Stark.... **STARK!**

 

 

Steve suddenly choked at the thought and he didn't even notice everyone turning towards him.  _ **STARK!**_

 

_Stark, we need a plan of attack!_

And by God he can hear him, his voice again so soft and determined in his mind, so...familiar....

_I have a plan. Attack._

 

 

"Steve are you okay?" Bucky asked softly crawling forward, when had Steve gotten on the floor? 

 

"Stark...." Steve whispered so softly, like it was a prayer on his lips. 

 

_...so was I...._

 

"Stark!  **STARK!** " Steve screamed out to all of them hoping they would catch on. All that stared back at him were blank stares. Then slowly Natasha's eyes slowly widened catching on, seeing such an expression crawl on her face was odd enough in itself, but he was too ecstatic to see recognition on her face.

"STARK!" She screamed out as well! Jumping up. 

 

"Okay....now I'm really lost, what the hell is going on, and why are we having a shouting match with the name Stark?" Clint called out also jumping up. But Steve and Natasha ignored him, still launching the word Stark back and forth. 

"STARK!"

"STARK!"

"THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" Steve screamed out, the exhilaration he felt was beyond description. THEY HAD FIGURED IT OUT! 

Natasha clapped her hands and then turned to the rest of the team who still had blank faces and confused eyes. 

"It's Stark! That's the difference!" She emphasized, but seeing Clint's dumbfounded scowl made her elaborate.

"Look! That's the difference! In this world, Anthony Stark died, but in that one...the Metal man is Anthony Stark!" Natasha told them and....their reactions were not nearly as bright as Steve had been hoping for. 

"In our world Howard somehow killed Anthony Stark, and in the other world he didn't!" Steve told them when suddenly the reaction was beyond explosive. 

**"WHAT!?"**

 The resounding shout nearly pushed Steve back on the floor...right...he hadn't...told anyone about that. 

 

"Hold on, Hold on, Hold on! Howard  _killed_ his son!?" Sam shouted out looking horrified, Natasha just raised an eyebrow in response. Steve sucked in a breath himself and did a small maybe motion and then sighed, 

"Well....we know that he did, or he resulted in it?" Steve tried to explain. 

"Okay! No more secrets, you two are going to explain to us what is going on! That's what that wizard guy yelled at us about anyways!" shouted Sam with frustration, and he had a point...

It was time to come clean about everything...with Howard...with the records...and with...Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay Peter, listen closely." Tony tried to make his voice as even as possible to make sure Peter knew how serious this was. 

His vision shook slightly as Peter sat up and looked down at Tony with intensity and nodded, good, this was going to be hard work. 

"Right now I'm only connected to your phone, my main body was quite literally smashed to bits, but since I'm down that means the Avengers are trapped, you get me? They are sitting ducks, and if everything goes to shit outside, they can't get out." Tony explained to Peter who did look quite mortified at this statement. 

"And honestly....wait...from your location...you're at home?" How...how was that possible? Tony was down...which meant...he knew the Avengers was on lock down. He  _knew_ there was no way in or out....how had...Peter gotten out?  "How did you get out of the Avenger's Tower?" Tony asked softly.

 

Peter looked up and away from Tony and Tony's vision blurred as Peter flopped back on his bed and held Tony above his head. 

"Some guy with magic portals came and got me out." Peter said, his cheeks flushing and yep...Tony knew that look. That was the look of Peter getting fascinated and about to go on a science rant, and  _not that Tony didn't want to hear it, but there wasn't time!_

 

"Dr. Strange, yeah we've met, okay kid, PLAN TIME!" Tony quickly cut Peter off, Peter nodded looking sheepish. 

"Right, as I was saying; we need to get me back to my main body in the Avenger's Tower, since you're out of that Tower...it's going to be a little more complicated. We are going to have to wirelessly connect me and-" 

 

"MR. TONY! I know just the guy who can help us!"

"Look Peter, We should actually keep this between us-"

"No worries Mr. Tony! He's really good at keeping secrets! He's been my friend since forever, and he's been my buddy through everything and he's totally kept my secrets! Like that one time I ate all the cookies and Aunt May asked who did it, and we told her it fell, and it didn't really fall, we ate them all, and Ned totally kept it a secret! Plus he's known about me being Spider man for a while now, and he's just my guy in the chair!" 

Guy in the chair???? What? Ned....Ned...Tony knew that name...Why..did he know that name? Ned...Ned...

 

Ned...Wait...This kid  _KNEW PETER'S IDENTITY!?_

 

"Peter! Please tell me you haven't shouted your identity on all your social media accounts..."

"No! Of course not Mr. Tony! Just Ned! And trust me! He's better at computers than me!" Peter's eyes brightened up and sparkled in a way that just made Tony's heart just melt. But this...this was a lot to ask for from a ki- and that wasn't an excuse at all...Tony was already asking Peter to help him, and....Okay fine, Fine! He'd have this Ned kid help him out.

 

"Okay kid, fine, you've convinced me, Call him in or whatever, just hurry okay, we don't have a lot of time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Let me know what you think! This chapter isn't nearly as exciting but WE FINALLY HAVE A REVEAL! THEY FINALLY KNOW ABOUT THE MEMORIES! This chapter was a bit longer, but I wanted to make sure that it was all cleared out and perfect, it's not that exciting but it is an important chapter. We are almost done and I just can't even explain at how important it is that all of you have stuck with this story! It means a lot to me to have so much dedicated and awesome people reading my first fic ever.  
> So Thank you everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took me, I had a lot going on, I had a falling out with a very close friend, a wild time at work, and when I finally was getting a handle on my life things flipped over on it'self and I had a a suicide with an old friend, and it was really rough on me. I also had a hard time writing this becuase of these reasons, so I am so sorry if this chapter isn't the best, it is more of a filler chapter before we get to more serious notes, but we finally have another memory. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who continues to read this despite it being a year...I know it's difficult to stick with a story for this long, so thank you all so so much for all your support, you make all of this worth it.

 

Tony couldn't believe this, if someone had told him a month ago he would be carried around by a young man then he would have laughed at the poor delusional asshole. And yet here he was...being carried by the young spider boy...what had Tony's life come to. 

 

Here he was placed in the kid's breast pocket, which meant half of his vision was blurred by a blue flannel, and  _it was awful._  (Note to self later, take Peter cloth shopping for better fashion tastes.)  And the other half of his vision was blurry and messy and goodness couldn't the kid  _be steady!_

 

Tony loved Peter, with all his heart, but by all the salt in him, he was going to find a way to shake this kid.  

 

And speaking of the kid. Tony couldn't see him but he sure as hell could  **hear** him. Peter was talking so much that with the internal processing of his cracked beat up stupid Iphone couldn't keep up with his words. Tony wish he had eyes and a mouth and some lungs so he could just make Peter understand he had lost Tony ages ago back when his supposed friend Ned had weaponized his first hamster ball. 

 Which admittedly was cool, but not terribly important to the current predicament, Tony felt...slow and laggy and all around like a bad IOS system, which honestly he shouldn't have been surprised seeing has his whole complex AI was trapped inside a single Chip of an Iphone, which Reminder number two, get Peter a Stark phone....if those were a thing still? They probably would be, Pepper wouldn't have let the opportunity pass to take on giants like Apple and Google. 

 

Tony didn't understand a lot about that woman, but he knew that she sure loved to prove she could dominate the room, and still stay elegant as hell doing it. But Tony digressed, this wasn't important the real question was why were they...walking to this kid Ned, and not....finding some faster alternate way. 

"And after the first attempt and Mr. Lemon didn't make it through we decided that maybe having the ball spin while rocketed wasn't the best idea, poor Mr. Lemon, he will always be remembered, but thats when we started to look for stabilizing factors so when the Hamster ball is propelled forward by the rockets the hamster would be safe! So we did some research and Ned had this GREAT idea to -"

 

"Look Kid not that all this rodent mad max isn't thrilling, but we need to maybe, hurry it up to your little friend?"

 

"Of course, Mr. Tony! That's why we are walking over there now!" 

.

.

.

wait....

They were walking there? 

"I'm sorry, what? Why aren't we running there, or swinging there!?" Tony raised the volume on the phone to really emphasize his shout. He could feel Peter jump a bit and Tony's vision was so blurry, Tony had given up on even being able to see. 

 

 "Well Mr. Tony I was going to call him, but well...then I would have to put you to my face, and I don't know if you even work while on the phone? What if you are like an app, and I accidentally close you and kill you, and you're gone." 

Okay...ouch, right,Tony didn't know about all that and well, right...Peter did literally witness him getting cracked open like an egg. _Okay_ yup, bad metaphor, still a little sore subject, he should go easier on the kid. Tony was being so  _stupid_ here. 

"Right, yeah kid, do what you need to, besides...a walk would be good for us huh...breath of fresh air and all that; get some oxygen in your lung, not that...I have those...so maybe that would be a bit one sided...but still good." He was rambling here...Cut it of Tony! "You know we all need some processing time, me especially seeing as I'm litterally and AI, and you deffinetly need some time, I'm okay I must say agian, -"  _CUT IT OUT TONY!_

"I don't know where to go with this, I'm not allowed to speak this long usually, look kid, moral of the story, stay in school, don't do drugs."  _Right! NAILED IT!_

Tony's vision cleared up a bit as Peter faltered in his steps and paused to listen to Tony talk, and then a soft wheezing was heard, Omg Tony had killed his kid! 

PFFT! 

Oh...He was laughing, that....that was good. 

"Mr. Tony! You sound like Captain America from those videos at school-" Peter dropped his voice and puffed out his chest in imitation "-' _Look kids, listen to your teacher and stay inschool!_ '. " Tony couldn't help but laugh at that, and it came out as a static noise, like some holding something in front of the speaker to make it sound distorted. Tony had forgotten about when Steve had done those videos, He had luaghed so hard when he found out, Steve had been so embarrassed and It had been one of Tony's best memories, Clint had gotten mad that Captain America would be the only one doing the videos. And Bruce had exclaimed that how the rest of them weren't great role models, seeing as Clint's first reaction was to jump off any surface he could and steal items. Tony had been so happy he didn't even need a drink, and it had been...nice.

If Tony had a mouth a small fond smile would have found it'self on his lips. 

 

Tony couldn't help running the video he had from the server " _Now, your body is changing, trust me I get it."_ Tony's vision shook as Peter squalked and jumped, Tony not being able to stop the laugh that fizzled out of the cracked iphone's speaker. He could almost hear the small gasp and then laugh from Peter, but it was good to hear Peter laugh, Tony loved when Peter acted like the kid he was, he deserved a happy and safe childhood. By the time Tony had sobered up they had reached a small apartment door. Peter jabbed his thumb into the buzzer and Tony wished he had a better camera to scan from, he was so limited on this.... _Iphone._

 

Anything less than a Starkphone was a disgrace. 

 

Suddenly the door slammed open in front of them and Tony was greeted with a small chubby boy with short black hair. His cheeks flushed red with exertion, and he had a bright smile on his face. He looked harmless enough, and then it clicked in Tony's mind, like a block sliding into place, Ned was that kid that had  _HACKED INTO THE BABY MONITOR AND TRAINING WHEELS PROTOCOL!_

 

Now Tony remembered...he was impressed with the kid's work, it wasn't everyday that someone was able to break into Tony's code, and even then the kid had done it pretty damn easily, but he was young and Tony had gotten the alert, and boy had he been pissed off, on one hand Tony knew that yes...he would have done the same had be been in that situation, but he was never going to admit that to Peter, he was trying to be a good role model. Not....relatable. 

Key word there was 'trying', Tony wasn't very good at the actual doing part of that. 

....In fact Peter had said he had forced Ned into breaking into his code, but after hearing about how he weaponized hamsters Tony wasn't to certain that Ned hadn't thought of it himself. 

 

"Ned! you won't believe this! I'm like an actual Avenger now, I even got a REAL SUIT! I'll show you later, it looks _sooooo_ cool! But ANYWAYS! Ned I need your help I have an AI with me, his name is Mr. Tony, and he's really cool but he really needs our  help!"

Right so we were just jumping the gun, okay...not like they were in a public area, anything sure, announce the fact you're an avenger to the whole street, what could go wrong, (Note: talk to Peter about discretion....this kid was going to get himself killed one day.)

"Wait! What? AI! Where!?" Ned shouted out looked Like a child on Christmas day.  

"Here! And could we please move this along, walk and talk, multitask here, we are on a time limit!" Tony called out, trying to get the two teens back on track at hand. 

 And although he did want to get a move on, it was pretty funny to watch both Ned and Peter jump at his sudden loud voice. Well  he said watch, but honestly his vision just blurred from Peter, but good, he needed to get going on his plan. He couldn't do much as an Iphone, and honestly, the Avengers were just sitting ducks, and here he was talking to two overhyped Teens that thought mad max, furry road was a _Great_ idea. (Even if it was pretty cool).

 

"Oh! Whoa! Cooool! Hi, Mr. Tony I'm N-" 

"Ned, I know, the guy in the chair. Now that we got introductions out of the way, lets get going" 

"Right! Ned let's go to my place, Aunt May is out for a bit." Omg....they were going  _back to where they came from??_

Patience was a virtue. 

Tony choose to be quiet this time as Peter started filling in Ned to what had happened in the last couple of hours,  _He knew I was the guy in the chair, that means I'm real!_ But something seemed to be weighing in Tony's stomach...well if he had one...just...something still felt off. He had seen his body move...had seen his body leave...why was Tony in the dome if there was a body out there? Was that what it all meant when Howard had killed Tony... Howard had killed that small body that Tony wasn't even attached to anymore? Or was there something else at play?

 

Something didn't sit right with Tony...He just could feel it, something bad was brewing. 

 

* * *

 

By the time Steve and Natasha had explained everything, with the side little quips of Clint, it became clear that maybe Steve had gone about this all wrong. Well...destroying Tony was always going to be...god, he would never be able to forgive himself for that. But Sam's eyes were dark and piercing with questions. 

 

"And was there a reason as to why we are only hearing about this now?" Sam calmly asked, oh boy was that a scary tone. 

"Look Sam, I didn't know what to do, I thought maybe...the less people that knew, the easier it would be to contain the situation? Especially if anything that happened to Tony meant we would all be....trapped..." Steve's voice drifted off.

 

Sam's eyes narrowed at that, "Oh right, cuz you did a great job at that." Bucky looked between the two and suddenly raised his arms before Steve could retort. 

"look whatever happened, its out of the question, we are trapped right now ...and our only way out has left..so we need a plan, got it, I want a plan." Bucky stated, and although his face left no room for emotion, his voice conveyed enough to know the situation had him stressed, and Steve hated when he was stressed, Bucky deserved happiness, and safety not this.. _.Mess_ that Steve had gotten himself into. 

 

"Well first thing is first, we need to get the tower back and running again." Sam stated confidently right, they needed to fix this mess. 

Bruce cleared his throat softly and looked around. 

"Maybe there's a way...to get Tony back online?"  Natasha shook her head softly, 

"I don't think that's possible, he cracked him open." gesturing over to Steve. Steve winced at the single handed gesture, cracked was too kind of a word....

"But..., you said it was hollow on the inside...That means..what was important wasn't on the inside.." Bruce mumbled talking to himself, Clint leaning in to catch what he was saying. Bruce was getting into his science mumbling again. But that was good news, mumbling meant Bruce was thinking, and thinking meant Bruce had a plan. 

 

* * *

 

 "Okay Mr. Tony how do we do this?" Ned asked enthusiastically from his swivel chair next to Peter, Tony was currently propped up on a backpack plugged into Ned's laptop as Peter sat cross-legged on the floor watching. 

"Right, okay, bare with me kid, but I'm going to launch out a signal. I got here from my first time transferring my data into this phone, but there should be a trace back to my original body, since I'm getting updates....or...I think I am, Anyways! I need you to follow my broadcasting signal." _Oh this better work._  

 

"Ready kid?" Tony asked Ned, he really couldn't handle the responsibility of one traumatized kid let alone two, he couldn't protect them all!

 

"Yes Sir!" Ned sounded off all proud, he was a good kid...even if he did hack into Tony's code....

Tony tested the waters slowly, reaching out with himself, it wasn't like expanding his mind or thoughts, like some meditation bullshit, but rather spreading his arms out and legs after being crumpled up like a piece of paper. 

it was like popping out his bones after being stiff for so long, and then he knew he was reaching out to his original form, his dome...the arc reactor. 

 

"Mr. Tony I think... I might be able to trace it, but what then?" There was a soft buzzing in the air, humming and erratically thumping his processing, Peter had to reach out and hold his phone steady. 

"Once you find the signal, reverse it, send me back" Tony demanded as Peter started to get significantly more scared. 

"Mr. Tony what will happen to you?" Peter asked and he looked so worried, his eyes watering, right...Tony didn't want to leave...but..we could forget it all.

 

No...He was Iron Man, and he was Tony Stark... He had a job to do, he had to get the Avengers safe, or all this universe merging was for nothing. 

"Don't worry kid, I'll c-"

 

There was a humming snap, and suddenly Tony felt extreme vertigo as he was ripped back from his resident phone, bouncing between...code...things..changing.. 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 00111111

01010011 01110000 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101100 0̜̘͚̍̈̏0̻̝̒͛͟͠1̘̱̩̞̑̈́̊͞0̛̬̟̗̒̎̏͟0̪͚̇͒̔͟0̞͑0͔͋0̇͜ ͔͗0͇̊1̨̋1̧͔̑̅0͕͊1̱͓̣̽͂̓0̦̦̃͝0̤͉̾̿0̮̦̽͋͑͟ 0̡̹̟͙̌͌̾͒͗͢1̼̫̎͠1͉̱̻̂͐̽͜͠0̻͓̋̆0̢̖̭͕̆̊͂1̡͛0̼̜̺͛̔̕1̅ͅ ̧̨̯̱̀̓̈0͔̜̩̎͛͒̈́͜0̝̭̟̞͓̎̅̏̏͌1̫0͓̗̱̻̑̈̎͡0̢̺̈́̊0͉́0̡̱͈̈́̌͠0̙̹̂̄ ̡̲̊0̫͋1̘͇̱̪͂͂̐1̙̓1̬͙̰͇̰͋̍̚͡͠0̝̪̆̒1̫͓͚̖̋͐̊̉1̰͛1̧̛̞͇͔͉͒̾̎͊ ͉̾01̯̪̯͍̈̈̽͡1̻͑0̜͔̗͆̉̕0̨̗̏̓0̛̳̬̐0̛͟1 ̣̹͋͊0̼̾1̨̨̫̀̀̎͟͠1̫̮̝̹̒͗̐͞1̰͒0͌͜01̢̍1̢̳̥̬͇͑͑͐͒͌ ̨̪̹̝͉̎̓̇̈̚0̰̔0̜̤͈͈̾̓̈̍̌͜10̰͎̤͑̉̏0̤̇0̠͎̘̞̺̑̂̒͞͡0̳̹͕̉̽́̚ͅ0̼͕͒͞ ̧̛0̧͝1̥̉0̫͍̓̾0͇̘͗͗́ͅ0̛̛̙̪̐ͅ01̜̹̓͗1̫͌ ̫̗̌̉0̰̻̯̬̓̃̅́1̧̞̲͊̽͛1̛͉̬̖̺̮͋͒0̧̜̾̀1̑͢1̻͠1͙̬̕͡1͕̦̰̝̆̿̈́͊ ̥͖̹̃̋̃̾͢͢͠0̲̟̇̅̔͜1͉͓̔̈1̛͉͓̕0̹̬̺̭͆̎͑0͓̼͛̓1̘̓0̧̮͐̎0̖̺̇̕ ͕̥̉͗0̫͔͐̈́1̭̯̘̉̋̚1̲̮͑͊0̗̣̼̫͛̾͑͗0̬͚̲̖͆͋͋͡1̢̾0̨̙̓͛1̩̱̠̋͐ͅ ̧̙̺̍͗͠0̛̯0͔̘́͞1̙̬̩̅̐0̮̥̙̑̈́̇͠ͅ0̰̩͊̓0͈͕̦̙̭͌̐͋͐̋0̢̤͇̍̐͝0̨̫̋͡

 

"-all you."

 Tony was no longer in Peter's phone, but rather back in his original form, he could see the familiar glow of the arc reactor breathing to keep him powered up and he felt himself slipping. 

 

Show me.

 

And then things were black...

 

R̶e̵b̸o̴o̴t̸i̷n̷g̶:̵"̵r̶e̷b̵o̴o̴t̷:̸ ̶"̴ ̵f̸m̸t̵  
̸#̴i̵n̴c̵l̷u̷d̶e̸ ̶<̷l̷i̴n̴u̵x̸/̶c̶t̷y̶p̸e̴.̶h̶>̶  
̸#̶i̵n̸c̸l̶u̸d̶e̴ ̸<̴l̷i̷n̶u̵x̸/̶e̴x̶p̶o̵r̴t̵.̸h̵≯  
̶#̸i̸n̷c̸l̶u̸d̷e̷ ̴<̵l̶i̷n̸u̶x̷/̵a̷r̸c̷h̵i̸v̶e̴.̷h̸>̴  
̴#̶i̷n̸c̵l̸u̶d̵e̸ ̵≮l̸i̴n̴u̴x̵/̵k̶m̴o̵d̸.̸h̸>̷  
̸#̸i̵n̷c̸l̴u̷d̸e̶ ̵≮l̴i̵n̴u̶x̴/̸k̴m̴s̶g̵_̵d̷u̵m̶p̷.̷h̶>̵  
̵#̶i̸n̴c̶l̵u̵d̴e̷ ̷<̶l̵i̶n̴u̵x̶/̸r̷e̴b̶o̸o̷t̴.̸h̶≯  
̷#̴i̷n̸c̶l̶u̷d̶e̸ ̷≮l̴i̵n̸u̷x̷/̴s̶u̶s̶p̶e̷n̶d̸.̴h̶>̷  
̸#̷i̷n̵c̶l̵u̸d̶e̷ ̶<̵l̵i̷n̴u̵x̴/̴s̴y̵s̴c̴a̴l̴l̶s̷.̶h̷>̶  
̶#̸i̵n̵c̶l̸u̵d̴e̴ ̷<̷l̵i̵n̷u̷x̶/̶s̸y̴s̷c̸o̵r̶e̸_̷o̷p̷s̸.̴h̶≯  
̶#̵i̴n̴c̸l̸u̷d̶e̵ ̶<̶l̶i̴n̸u̴x̴/̶u̶a̴c̵c̵e̵s̸s̷.̷h̷>̶  
̶  
̴i̸n̷t̶ ̵C̸_̸A̷_̶D̷ ̶≠ ̸1̸;̵  
̸s̵t̴r̷u̷c̵t̴ ̶p̶i̶d̴ ̶*̷c̴a̸d̴_̴p̴i̸d̵;̷  
̸E̶X̸P̴O̵R̵T̴_̷S̴Y̸M̶B̸O̴L̸(̴c̴a̶d̴_̵p̵i̷d̷)̸;̶  
̵#̴i̵f̸ ̶d̵e̵f̵i̷n̸e̸d̶(̶C̵O̵N̶F̸I̶G̵_̸A̸R̴M̷)̵ ̷|̸|̸ ̴d̷e̸f̵i̴n̶e̵d̸(̴C̸O̸N̷F̸I̶G̷_̵U̶N̵I̵C̷O̶R̴E̵3̸2̶)̵  
̶#̶d̵e̸f̸i̶n̸e̴ ̵D̶E̸F̴A̷U̸L̷T̶_̸R̸E̸B̷O̴O̸T̴_̴M̴O̶D̸E̶ ̶ ̶=̴ ̵R̷E̴B̶O̷O̸T̴_̶H̴A̷R̵D̶  
̶#̶e̴l̷s̷e̸  
̶#̸d̸e̸f̴i̸n̶e̷ ̵D̴E̷F̸A̶U̸L̴T̶_̴R̵E̴B̵O̷O̵T̶_̸M̷O̵D̴E̸  
̸#̸e̸n̷d̶i̴f̶  
̶e̴n̴u̸m̶ ̷r̶e̴b̶o̷o̷t̸_̸m̵o̸d̴e̵ ̶r̴e̵b̷o̸o̵t̷_̴m̸o̷d̶e̴ ̷D̸E̷F̸A̴U̵L̶T̶_̴R̸E̴B̷O̷O̶T̵_̸M̶O̵D̸E̵;̵

-.....

  
̴i̶n̶t̷ ̶r̴e̸b̴o̵o̷t̵_̴d̵e̶f̶a̶u̶l̸t̴ ̷≠ ̴1̸;̷  
̶i̷n̵t̴ ̵r̶e̷b̷o̷o̶t̸_̷c̸p̷u̷;̵  
̴e̸n̷u̵m̸ ̷r̴e̶b̷o̶o̵t̷_̵t̶y̶p̴e̷ ̸r̸e̶b̷o̸o̴t̶_̸t̸y̶p̸e̵ ̴=̵ ̴B̴O̴O̸T̷_̶A̴C̴P̸I̸;̵  
̵i̷n̷t̷ ̸r̵e̷b̸o̴o̵t̷_̸f̵o̷r̴c̴e̵;̶

-.....

Initializing Camera....

 

void emergency_restart(void)  
{  
kmsg_dump(KMSG_DUMP_EMERG);  
machine_emergency_restart();  
}  
EXPORT_SYMBOL_GPL(emergency_restart);  
void kernel_restart_prepare(char *cmd)  
{  
blocking_notifier_call_chain(&reboot_notifier_list, SYS_RESTART, cmd);  
system_state = SYSTEM_RESTART;  
usermodehelper_disable();  
device_shutdown();

....

.........

....

.....

.......

....

....

......

.....

 

L̸̡̢̘̰̻͖̻̖̝͎̪͈̜̩̯̞̝͖̺͕͕͉̻͉͖̣̯̰͎̠̱͉͔̖͍̹̱̳̲͐̌́̇̍̒͑̈́̏͐̈́̀̔͗̐́͊̑̊̈̕͜͜͝ͅͅǫ̸̢̨̢̡͉̜̞̮̬̻̤̯̼̼̝̠͓̮̦̞͇̱̖͔̪͍̼̖͂͗̈́̾̒͋̄̄̾͑̌̋̇͆̈́̽̔̈́͊̅̈́̃͆̔̿̾̈́̀̃̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͠a̷̛̱͖̳͖̱̹̖̺͙̫̗̓͗̂̇̏́̽̈̓̓̆̿̾͑̈́͗̕ḑ̸̛͙̫͈̯͖̭̺͍̱̰͔̙̟̰͓͖̪̪̺͓̮͓̜͈̖̻̠͍̮̪̥̤̱̭͕̫͕̻͉̈̇͌͊͒̂̈̾͌̌̓̐̒̌̿̌͆̑̈̃̽̾̈́̿̿̾̽̊̆̄͊͆̐͘͠i̷̢̛̥̘͔̭͇͎͂̎́̆̾̆͒̀̿̄̐͊͋̒̋̓̔̐̿̎̂͘̚͝͝͝ņ̵̨͉̻̥̬͈͖̦̘̩̼̘̠̹̣̻͔̠͕̻͇̲̱̠͙̄͜ͅģ̸̡̮̗̩̪̰̣̥̳̥̞̘͓̳͓̭̱̟̪͚̠̭̩̬͍̬̬̻̘̪̗͊̇̄̊̔̆̈̿́̈͒͋̽̃̚͠͠ͅ ̵̰̥͉͖̼̬̐͐̆̔͊̏̽́̚͝Ā̷̡̧̢̙̫̭̤̼͎̭͉͍͍͙̦̦͓͇̟̭͔̼͆̔̂̉̐̆̀͑͒̈̊̎͑̇̒̈́̒͋̔̾̑̓͌́͐͂͆̔͌̋͊͛̇̀͌͛̽̾͛͘̕͜ͅn̶̡̨̯̜̥̞͓̺͔̫̟̥̺̞͈͎̺͔̹̬͇̻̟̥͍͕͙̱͓̩̱͔̼͈͊̀̂̇̃̅̓̀̏̌̚͠͝ͅͅt̵̨̢̡̧̨̨̛͓͖̥̳͍̻̖̫̩̹͇͕͍͚͕̯̰̱̠͉̳̼͇̟̫͍̟̝̺̣̍̓͗̅̍͒͑̈́̉͌́̋̽̊̈́͂̈́̿̎͌̐̓͌̊͊͆̽̉͐̀͒̐̕͠͝͝ĥ̸̢̢̢̨͓̼͕͙̣̤͙̲̦͓̗͎͖̙͓̠͓̼̭̺̤̳̲̝̺̺̗͓̣̫͕̤̪͕̙̝̤̼͖̬̊͆̿̀̓͌͌̏̆͂̈́͑̔̿̂͆͐̉͆̎̉̕͘ͅǫ̵̧̡̨̛͇͔̤̞̘̱̰͉͔̳͙̭͍̳̪̝̜͈̱̝̪̞͕̝̝̰͖̆̇ͅņ̴̧̝̘̼̪͉͕͇͎̻̣̗͙͔̰̬̩̜͉̣͇̥̘̻͕̇͐̓͒̈́̾̇̄̓̂͆̍͑̍̆̒̀̒͗̈́͂̊͑̐y̵̺͈̣̳̤̬͈̬̞͓̝̞̞̥͉̰͓̤̹̻̺̼̣̲̘̩̤̖̣͈̹̲̩̟̹͖͕̞̬̮͌͗̏̔̆͗̉̅̏̀̆̊̑͜ͅͅ.̸̨͉͖̫̫̭͔͗̂̎̅̈͊̇͛̋̈͆͋͛̊̓͑̇̑̒͂̇̋̃̀̈́̉̽͗̉̑͜͝͝ȩ̸̨̡̡̢̨̛̙̜̤͉͔̯̱̰̲͕̟̘̪̝͓̭̮̱͈̺̗̗͙̘͓̮͓̰̲͔͓͕̟̊̐̍͆̃͐̀͐̍̒͌̽̾͛͗̋͐̑̇̐̾̏̚̕̕͜͝͠ͅͅx̵̨̢̲̼̼̱̳̹͚͓͚̮͕̯̯̓͋̓̈̿̏̆̑̎͗̊̍͐̑̎̿͋̓̍͒̎̈͌̾̚͘͜͝͝ę̷̡̡̛̼̩̰̣͓͍̰͍̻̣̼̻̜̲̜͔͙̝͎̫͇̖͙̳̙͈̻̭̠͋̓̉̍͆͒̔̑̆͛̐̌̓͆̉̈́͂̅̈́̍̅͑̑̍̊̄͐̚̕̕͜͜ 

......

.........

.....

....

..

 s̸̡̡̨̧̛̳͍͓̣̫̟͓̤͈̘̰͓͓͍͕͇̗͓͎͙͖̖̦̤͇͉̙̲̘͍̳͈̘̺̲͌̓̽̇̉͒̆̂̓͐͗͋̋̌̃̑͋̒͑̓̎͑͗̾͌̂̃͗̔́̔͛́̚͘̚͜͠͝͝ͅţ̷̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̡̢̛͕̰̭̳̖̗̭̻̰̼̣̠̼͙͉̺͕̬̘̯̖̹̭̙̞͍̻͍̳̗͒̈́̅̓͒͒̆̏̉͂͋̇̌͊̍̊̂̅͑͐͒̆̈̌̆̂͒̍͒͊̚̚̚͜a̶̠̠̣͇̫̖͊̑̚ṫ̶̛͍̯̺̩͉͖̮̏͆̉̈́̊̒̒͋̾͘ỉ̴̡̙̼͉͕͔̥̱̮͉̖̯̯̲̩̽͆̈́̏͑͑̎͒̈́̈̈́̌͜c̶̢̨̢̧̬͉̱͓̟̗͇̟̩̪̦͍͕̜̝̹̖̞͎͍̘̺̝̜͕̝̥͙̬̹̭̤̙͛̂́̈̐̂͋̓̂̉̍̿̏̔̈́́͆̌͗́̿̄̓̾̃̀͒̌̈́̍̈̈́̆̓̊͂͘͜͠͠͝ͅ ̴̧̲̳̤̥̩̺͉̜̥̦̻̟̱͎͕̲̯̰̥̠͚̳̳̥͔̝̳̜̹̘̊̎̋̈̅̑̔̐̓̍̌̒̇̅̔͌͛͗̄̃̅̓̉̈́̊̑͑̅̄̿̊̄͜͝v̵̢̨̢̡̛̠͙̗̟͓͕̮̰̯̹̰̹̮͙̞̣̬̭̻̤͔̻̼̱̯̫̮̯̪͙̱̪͕͚̼͇͈̽͂͒̽̌̓͐͑̇͐̐͛̌͒̒̈́̿́͛̕ͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̨̧̹̺̳̘̙͓̟̘̺͎͓̤͎̫̩͎͍̼̖̩͖̩̰̆̌̈͊̽̿͌͗͆̂̈͂̊̇̓̏̀͗̊̓̕͜͝͝í̴̧̛̝̯̰͙͌̅̽̔͒̿̚ͅd̵͇̠͖̫̭̮͔̣̼̪͎̥̼̤̠͉̲̘͕̱̬͖̬̮̮̫͍̯͕͖̟̙̮̩̽̿͊̏͜͝͝ ̶̨̨̧̠̖͚̜̘̪͕̻͈͖͍͈̞̯͔͖̤͇̫̦̘̼̠̤͔̹̫̻̜̼͙̥̯̥̞͐̄͂͊̆̽͛̎̄͗̊̏̈́̒͌̒̏́̆̎̂͌̋͘͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅḑ̵̨̧̢̛̞̜̫̤̞̭̖͔̲̫̮͇̪̭̲̤͙̗̲̙̥̘͈̗̞̗̣͎̠̽̔͋̓́̎̆̑̊̎͌̈́̐͗̅͑̊̌̔̐͋̑̎̿̈́̓̀̓̏̒́͌̄̒̕̕̚͘̚͘͝ͅe̶̡̧̨̨͉̩͙̬͙̭̟̮̼̬̬̔͗̽͐̑̿͛̅̓̎͘ṿ̶̢̧̛͒̈́̐͑̀̊̐̂̇̅͂̿͗͛̒̒̐̋̐͐͋̂̒̆̍̑̓͋̃̉̃̚̚m̸̛̥̜̦̭͆̎̇̓̒̏͂̈̐̌̈́̐̆́͒̓̑̒͌͒̍̅̏̑̎̀̈̒̐͠͝͝_̷̧̨̱̹̮͚͎̘̲̬̟̼͇̘̘̠̠͂̇̿̎̀͊͒̎̉̉̓͑̒̑̉̕̚͝ữ̸̧̙̲̠̖͇̺͎̼̠̱̪͎̒̽͂͊̆̿̉̃̂̉̒͆̊̉̐͌̌̀̐̋̚̚̕̕͠͝n̵̡̢̢̢̛͓̖̻͕̘̝͖̯̺̮̫̲̝͓͎̞̰͙̗͇̫͕̠͍̬̩̹̫̊̑̍̍̏̐̍̏͐̐͑̇̈̾̔̒̌̐̂͊̌͋͗̽̏̋̈́̐͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅŗ̴̟͈̪̞̬̖͖̹̰̱̝̫̼͓̭͎͗͋̈́̉͊̓̇̊̔̃̊͂̔̍̋̒̈̎̊̌̏͘̕͜͝͠͝ę̷̢̛̱̤͉̺̠̯̦̪̼̩̟̙̮̺̞̙͈̯͙͖̬̪̭̙͔͇̗̬̝̰̠͕̗̻̍̋̈́̇̋̕͝͝͝g̶̡̨̡̡̡̛̟̦̘̞͔̻̠͙͔̱̖͓̦͕͍̪̹͉̙̣̦̖̜̯̱̱͔̿̌̑̔̋̆̃̎͒͆̍̈́́̆͊̑̆͗̒̍̔͗͑͐̾͛̿̓̈́̓̋̑̅̈́̕̕͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅî̴̡̧̢̦̰̳̫̰͙͇̙͚͎̯̭̻͈̘̗̪̲̜͈͚͖̎̏͝s̶̨̛͔̱̩̞̯̖͎̼̥̻͙͔͚̘͎̊̌̓͗͊̑͂̾̂̇̿̐̓̄͒͊̄̆́̍͛̔̑̋͋̎̕͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͠ͅt̴̡̖̦͕͓͖̪̱̊̈͋̽̊̈́̾̊͌̽e̵͍͚̐̍͆̀͋̎̔̇̓͝͠r̶̨̢̡̛̳̤̲͚̝̝͚̮̞͓͖̦͕͓̝̖̠͇̘̯̰͇͖͔̰̲͗͐̅̌̌͑̓̔͊͋̑͌̇̀̐̔̾̆̇̉̈́̓̂̅̐̏̐̓̎̐̎͐̋̚̚͘̕͝͝_̵̨̢̡̛̛̹͍̮̼̻̙͙̞̤͇̩̹̈̌̔̍͗͊̄̒̈̂͋̈́̔̂̂̚ͅȑ̵̛̻̲͉̩̦̭̩̼̪̲͙̰͖̝̜̻̾̈̄͛̇̅̓̄̐̈̒̉̔̓̎̓͗͘͘͝͝ę̸̧̨̧̛̩̼̩̪͉̘͍̜̺̗͕̹͉̓͛͊̒͆̆͆̎̈́̓͂͐̑͂̐̋̓̂͋̀͘͘͠ͅb̶̡̨̨̢̢̫̘̳͉̼͕̝̳̰̝̼̠͙͚̮̫͍͍͍͖͖̻͍̬̮̩͔̲̯̘̖̗͖̩̗͙̝̄̏̍̈́̈́͑̋̓̚͝ͅͅͅờ̴̡̧̛̘͖͕̮̠̤͔͕̳͇̭͕̦̱͚̭͍̺͍̪̝̩̼̲͗̉̆͛̂̄̓͂͗̉̅̅̈̈͋̌̋̒̽͒̇͂̒̆̈́͊̂̽̋͂͐̕͘͠o̶̢̧̨̤̙̯̹͈̙̺̙͓̣̪̘̻̥̫͎̼͉̯̬̥̖̭̜͕͆͊̈́̀̂̅́́̈̃̓̈́̍͋͌͆̈́̓͗̕̕͝͠͝͠ţ̶̢̛͎̪͙̦̝̤̪͚̞̻̰̱̦͚̬͙̭̬̻̝̲͓̜̜̥͉͎͇͍̦̗̭͉͕̘̏̾͗̏̃̔̂͒̈́̓͆̊̌̑̔̈̊͒́̓̔̕̕̕ͅ_̵̢̨̨̛̛̛̞̦̯̬̜͓̹̬͍͕̤͈̯͎̮̠̳̳̪͉̠͖͙͓͍̞̗́́̉̍̂̊͊̀͌̏̆̂̈́͊̊̔̔̀̿̚̚͘n̸̡̧̛̥͇̣̠̻͔͖̯͈̟͔̙͖̣̙̘͇̪̰̙͔̙̱͚͚̈̈̓̋̾͑͆̈̈́̈̌̀͜͝͠o̷̩̜̣͚͖͔̙̯̘͓͖̥̲̲̅͗̃̌̽͂̒̽͌̀̀̈́̒̾̆̂͛̓̇̄̇̓̂̅͆͗̾̽̓̈́̒̒̈́̌͆͐̽̊͘͝͝t̵̢̢̲̝̰̼̘̭̲̻͖̦̲͕̱͇͔̩̻̪̲̙̎̾̃̈̋͘̚i̶̢̘̘̬͚̱̠͑͋͆͗̾̌̄͌̾̐̑̈́͆̓̚͜͠f̴̡̹̙̪̗̘̳̲̜̤̯̼̭̼̭̳̯̳̫͍̯̳͚̮̠͖̬̆̿͊̈̈́̎̃̑͌̓͆̓̄̏̄̅͗̌̄̍̅̓͗̌̈͛̑̌̈̒͗͌̓̃̌̐̏͆̕̚͘͠͝ͅi̸̧̢̨̨̨̡̻̭͎̰̠̱͍̬̼̹̥̣̩͉͓̝͓͈̱͚͉̤̰̭̣̭̜̱̫̝̗̫̟͖̹̋͗̎̽̈́͛̂̆͒͛̊͆̂̈͛̾͑͑́̽͋̋̑͂͗͋̆̍̒̋̽͒̏̌͋̚̕̚͜͠e̴̡̡̡̛̜̺̗̪̠͓̖̖̲̱͍͉̗͙͎͙̱̣̜̖͚̰̹̫͕͙͖̻̝͍̤̗̫͍̗̱̥̬̦̠̒̀͂͆̈́̇̾̅̿̕ͅr̷̨̨̧̛̤̣̝̣͉̭̜͉̟̝̖̠̙̤̺͍̜̹͈͇̣͎͇͎̰͎͇͇̔͒̉̄̏͐͋̆̐̇̽͐͌̏̊̌̈͂̇̍̓̽̚͜͝͠͝͝͝(̷̡̨̢̨͕̦̤͎̙̻̞̖͇̯͉̹̹͈̪̪̹̻͉̩͍̳͖͈̯̫͇̯͍̱̗̹͓͓̂̆̓́̋̈́͌̌̂̓͂͊̑̈́͆͋͛̐̍͂͂͊̅̽̽͌̿̒̉͗̇̐̆̂̑͗͐̂̽͘͘̚͜͝ş̴̨̨̛͖̦̮̦̖̬̜̦͈̱̘̬̝̭̙̥͇̱̥̝̯̮̥̲̟̱̥̓̄̈́̓͊̂͗̏́́̽͗͊̏̾͑̑̒͒͌̀͛͛̎̔͒̊̽̇̈͒̃̈́̓̆̕̕͜͠͠ͅt̷̨̨̮̲͔̟̲͔̰̰̤̣̭̻̖̺̲̜̩̑̉̊̃̋̓̊̆͌̓̋̽̒̀͑̊̇̀̈́̈́̀̂̍̏͒̐͒̌̉͋̑̑̽͑̀̈́̚̕̕͝͝ŗ̶̡̣̺̩̰͇͈̤̙̖̜͇͙̣̝̗͕͈̻͈͓̙̱̹̰̠̙̜̹̮̟̦̯̩̱̖͓̲̇͜ͅȗ̴̜̼̺̻̥͒c̸̛̘͚̬̩̻̄͋̐͝t̵̢̢̧̢̢̡͕̪͉̤̳͎̱̝̘̱̜̠̫̰͕̯̗̻̹͚̬̪̱̬͉̘̙̽̀̅̌̎̉̓̇̀͗̎̐͊̊̓̄͂͋̂͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̧̢̲͇̜̜̜͕̮͔̣͍͉̙̞̮̗̥̪̭̤̫̰̠͓͙̮̟̖̜̖̻̺̣̘̖̘̥̣̊̀͛̿͋̆̑̕͜ͅͅͅḑ̶̧͔̭̜̘̮̯͎̼̣̬̗̬̬̭͚̪̟͇̪̥̞̪͙̗͉͔̟̘͕̲͕̜͇̄̽͌̄̾̊̍̿́̎̌̍̑̂̓̄̓͑̈͛̀͆̿͌̽̋͛͛̌͒̄̐̈́̓̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠e̶̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̗̲̲͖̞̠͍̭͍͖̳̖̝̰̻̝̟̥̠̝̼̦̩̖͍͇̞̭̜̩͖͓̽͊̓͂͆͘ͅͅv̷̨̛̅́̓̑̊̍̐̔̎̄̏̄͛̄̈́̿̄͌͒͊̿͂͗̂̌͑͗̀͂̇̃̊̕͝͠ȋ̸̡̧̡̛͙̬̹̺͎̰̥̤̯̻̮̟̮̘͎̞̗͕̜̲͔͈̝̥̩̝͉̬̠̪̹͔̟̫̱͊͂̑̾͐̾̾̈́̐̏̓͑̃̋̿͒̒̔͑̆͘̕̕͝͝c̸̛̛̛̝̣̬͔͎̜̟͙̞͚͉͍̝̗̣̱̣̤͓͔̣̞̠̗̠̘̺̆̎͌̍́̋̌͐̐̀̃̿̈͊̽̇̈́͝͝͝ȩ̴͕͖̭͖̪̍̊̏̎͋̌̌͐͊̽̿̉̑̃̂̂̊̈́̊̇̉̍͌̃͋̓͘͠ ̵̢̛̛̹̭̠̫̙̭̯͙̼̖̟̯͙̼̩̻͔̟̬̜̥̰̮̥͕̥͚̲̇̑͛̓͋̆̑̍̈͑̊͒̌̐͂̒̋́̇͒͐̾̓͛͐͂̑͑̔͂̓̚̕͜͜ͅ*̵̠̦̬͖̱͖͇̗̰̓͛͆̌̿͑̈́̿̍̉̆ͅd̵̡̢̛̝̮͖͚̹̝̯̣͉̻̻̦̯̟̥͓̩̜͖̻̪̖̲̞͕̖̠̖̺̟͉͍̳̺́̓̈̇̔̅͗͛̐̔̒̈́̿̽͒̎̈̒̚͘͜͜͠͠͠ȩ̴̢̡̛̤̠̱̞̝͉̮̣̭̺̝̤̪̰̘̯̼̞̰̤͇̖̻̙̜̣̬͓̮͗́͆̿͒͂̿̒̓́̆̀̉̋̃̉̊͂͘͘͝͝v̴̡̠͓͔̰̇̓͛̈͊̈̾͐̀̾̕,̴̖͙͚͉̘̪̤̹͚̀̈́̈́͐̚͜͝͝ͅ ̸̛͎̈̇̈́̊͋̑̌̒̽̏̂̌̏͋̆͗͗͐̐̃̐͋̍̾̌͑͆̊͐͝͝v̷̧̥̦͖̫̫̈́ͅȍ̶̢̡̡̧̧̢̧̟͖̖̞̥̩͉̝̠͈͓͖̰̣̮̣͚̪͔͇̤̫̳̙̞̜͌̌̈́̄̽͂̏͗͂͑̎̄̀̈́͗̆̋́̚͜͠i̴̢̦̤͉̹̺̤̦͙̟̰͚̖̱̞̞̣̯̫̥̲̠̭͔̗͎̲̊̏͑͆͊̑͋̈́͋̇̿͋̎̊̚͜͝ͅd̷̨̢̠̬̠͕͓̳̮̞̻̜̹̃̿̏́͆̋̉͑̏͑̑̏̒͂̔̏͛͐͑̊̀̿̈̒́̿̀̕͘͜͠͠ͅ ̵̧̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̗̲̠͖͕͔͓͙̘̱͔̰͉͖̥̘͎̩̰͚̰̯̤̙͖̤̻̞͂̔̑̽̈́̂͐̀̐̅̏͑̎͘͜͜͜͝͝͝*̴̢̨̛̖̼͈͍͉̩̣̻͉̞͎̊͛͆͆̀̃͂͑̓̅̋͑͆̂̄̈̿͒͘͝ͅŗ̶̨͙͉̖̩͔̟̳͓͍͓̖͇̣͉̭̔͐͌̽̇͆͌̑͛͗̾̔͆́͝ę̴̡̛̼̫̮̞̗̱͉̯̪͙̞͇͎͍̜̹̖̟̦̋̑͋̅̾̽̔͊̅͑͑͛̅̾̀̄̂̍̔͋͑͑͝s̷̨̛͍̹͙̟̬̲͍̥͍͖̖͂͊̈́̂̍̽̓̉̏̾͐̀̐̆͂͐̑͑̈́̿͊́̈̐̄̌̊͊̈̑̆͊͘͜͝͝͠ͅ)̷̨̭̱̺̪̗̙̰̺̱͈͚̣͕̮̙̌̔͊̉̌́̇̀̓͂̂̂͑͒̌̎̾̚͝͝͝ͅ  
̷̢̛̛̙̼̖͚͍̺̟̼̰͓͓̼͈̣̍̏́̎̉̀͑͊̋͒͒͌̊͋̃̄̈́͗̉̑̑̒͑̚͝͝͝͝{̴͖̮̟̖̳̩̭͖̻͕͚̭̺̯̯̠̙̟̠͓̭̗̩̗̥̳̭̗̊́͜  
̶̡̧̢̢̨̢̻̗̳̥̗͍̱̲̜̲̟̪̞̲̣̜̻̮͉̣̦͖͑̃͗͘͜ ̷̢̛̛̻̳͉̤̲͈̰̲͉͈͕̫͐̀̒̈́̔̄͂̉͛̉̆̈́̀̈́́̉̚̕̕͝͝͠͠W̴̡͈̗̱̙̦̻͈̫̖͕͎̰͔̖͖͉͙̻̲͍̬͓̲͕̮̘̩̳̦̣̩̝͓͙͕͇̲̊́̄̀̆͆͆͂͆̇̍̈́̆̓̓̂̉̃̀̅͌̔̐̍͌̈̎̉̚͜͠͝Å̵͇͕͓̮̤̘̲̙̦̝̖̗͍̗͕͈̥̟͓͑̊̐̔̑̉̀̆̾̏̉̆̈́̀̀͗̃̆̒̽͒̂̈́̃̚̚͜͜͠͠ͅR̶̢̨͚̲͍̼̭͈̙̠̱̖͎̒͗̾͒̂̔̆̈͂̐̿͂̈̇̋̈́̉̇̚͝͠ͅŅ̴̢̧̧̖͈̗̞̰̗̤̟̮̰͉̗͙̮̼̪̼̘̱̲͇̠̜͚̤̫̫̘̖͉͙̃͘_̶̧͙͌͊̀̏̒̈́͛̕̕͝O̵̡̧̡̨̡̢̢̞̙̜̖̬͖̣̦̹̘͚̬͓̺͔͉̼͈̲̱͕͍̮͉̟̿͗̽̔̏̇͗̚͜͜Ṋ̵̡̨̨̛̦͎͈͓̤̱̜̫͓̰̳̬̭͇͙͍͔̪̭̝͎͐̽̔͗̉̈́͋̑̈́̿͛̈́͠(̸̡̢̜͇͉̪̼̖̹͓̙̮͈̮̖͙̦͙̻̯͈̩̟̫̹̻͑̈́̿̽̈́̉̉́̈̔̽̒͋̅̏̒̚͘͜͝͠ͅư̶̧̡̛̛̰͉̗̣͎͖̗̣̣͉̱̥̻̦̹̬̰̱̘̝̤̮̪̥̗̹͑͆͗̏̌͋͊̒̑̔̀̾̂̿͗̈́̐͐͆̀͑͛͆͌̀̾͑́͗̈̊̄̄̈̈́̚͝ͅͅn̸̢̨̧̠̲̹͖̥̻̤̺̝̠͍̥̭͈̯̲͇̜̪͔̮̳͕̫͈͈̻̣̘͉̪͕͎͜ͅͅͅr̴̢̛͍̰̪̗͖͚̯̦̭̤̍̈́̃͆͒̇̈́̾͐̔̆͑̍̅̈̂͂̈́̐̌̒̑͒͛̏̔̆̀̂̄͂̊̇̃͑̒͐ȩ̸̢̧̠̲̳͙̳͇̘̞̠͓̳̞̤̖͍͖̟͇̤̫̹̗̪̱̺̜̟̜̦͚͈̲͔͐̔͒́̌͝ģ̸̛̟͚̩̮̖̙̙͖͙͙̬͚͚́̔̉̎̋͆͜͠i̴̢̧̧̢̧̧̛̼̯͓̫̝͍̱̱̯̭͓̰͉̠͕̘̳̞͖̪͙̯̱̘̳̹͈͔̖̜̞̝̅̒̉̀͋̆͗̃͐̾̈́͒͊̋̃̒͋̕͠͝ş̷̢̨͈̞͔͙̮̞͎̺͉̩̣̳͓̲͉̞̤͓̩̼̼͕̗̰̟̮̞̰͖̮̙̌̒́̑͐̑͋̌̾͗͛̃̏̃͒̑̏͋̓́͌̈̊̓̾̅͋͊̆̃̇̇̓̐́͌͘̚̕͠͝͝ͅͅt̶͕̪͓̺̲̼͍̮̲̑̓̎̾̉̂̂̎̂̋́̈̌̍͗̆̈́͗̂͒͌̐̉̿̚͘͘̚̕͘͝e̴̢̜͍͆͐̐͌̍́̾̂̊̌̌̄͒͌͘̚̚͝r̸̡̨̡͇͚̫̥̥̟̱̮͇̗̦͕͍͚͔͑̿̈́̔͗̀̌̈́̽̓̆̽̔͋̅̓̌̕̚_̷̛̫̑͆̒͂̐͐̽̑̊̌͊͛̌̆̒̉̾̍̇̃̔͛͛̌̊̀̄̕̚͝͝͝͝͠ͅr̴̢̢̧̻̟̬̗͓̤̳̗̟͇̳͕̟̪̬͓͇̮͕̫̭͉̞̰̩̠̹̫̟̭̹͖̤͇͓̥̤͇͎̒̆̓͐̾͑͌̄͊͐͠͠ẹ̴̢̢̟̝͉̙̺̭̫̳̲̮̹̰̦̮͇̻̺̱͕̩̩͕̰̹̯̮͓̝͉̱͔͎̠̞͕̦̹̩̊̊͋̈́̉̋͒̊̋̒̎̋̊͐̉̊͂͂̊̈́̾̓̐̿̅͑̒͆̆̍̌͒̑̚͝ͅͅb̷̛̖̺̼̠̹͚͈̱̠̼͓͖̫̤̻̅̋̾̐͂͌̐̈́̍̍̍̎̑̋̔̕͝͠ǫ̴̢̢̛̛̤̫̟̤̹̯͖̩̬̺͎͈̳̠̝̫̝̭̮̥̻̮̗̟͎̙͈̼̼̯̦̑̒̊͌̈́͐̒̂̉̌̔̿̉̐͑͗̓͛͛̑͐̿̿̐͘͘͝o̷̢̧̢͇͖̝͙̣̯̣̱̩̮̤͖̺̗͕̩͔͔͈͈͈̝̞̗̞̲̟͓̥̟̹̯͎͇͍̫̟̎͛̃̓̃̾̌̓̆ͅt̴̡̨̨̢̖̩̙̘͍̥̱̮̭̯͈̫̪͙̞͎̣̯̺͔̬̝̼̻̯͎͉͚̯̲͙̭͉̰̫͕̾̀̎͐͋͐̉͌͑͊͘͜͝_̸̨̢̡͈̯̞͙̟͇͎̮̣̬̗̱̱͉͕͍̥͉̥̭̺͉̝͉͎͓̯̤͚͚͉̭̝͙̺̪̥͈̜̿͌̓̊̈́͑̈́̾͒͊̿͒̉̽̌̃̇͋̕̚͜ņ̷̢̨̟̪̲̞̥̘̠̳̣̣͚̭͚̪̣̞͚̦̬̞̿́̿̓̿͛̒̔͛͐́̌̉̑̈́̿̍͋̋̀͗͘͜͠͝͝ơ̵̢̡̢̫͖̝̘̫̟̖̻̝̣̺̺̹̹̖͉̩̰͎̻̙̘̰̘͎͆̈́̎̑͐̆̾̒̋̈́̓͊̊̅̀͑̿͂̈̐͒͌̇̏̓̌̓̈́͗͆̑̋̅̕̕̚͜͝͝ͅt̷̪̺͙̹͖̩̣̱̃̔̑̋͒̑͂̈̾͑̑͐͌̒̃̏̏͗̊̌́̉̄̊̒͛͜͝͠͝͝i̴̡̨̮̰̮̭̜̥͉̭̙̗̳̖̖̲̘̖̦̠͔̻̞̣̞̫͓͔̫͚̥̭͙͈̍̍̅̀̍̽̎̈́̔̅̈̂͊̈́͝f̷̧̨̨̘̞͔̖͇͕̖̝̩̫͈͎̯̲͙̘̻̭̮͓͕͔͕̣̤̥̫̰̳͍̜̣̙͍͕͙̆̔͊̎̎͆́͒͋͘̚͝ͅi̷̫̼̥͙̗̙̮͈̥̲̥̥̞̪̳͉͔͍̼̬̪͎̼̜͇͇̩̮̜̹͎͚͒̾̋͆e̸̡̧̢͎̥̥̺̯̗͉̙̣̙͎͚̳̹̳̥̗̠̞̰͍̠͖̮̥̖̼͖̼͊͋̈̈́̾̅͗͋̿̔̿͛̒͊͂̂̽͐̾͑̀̆̒̊̓̽̆̚̕͘̕ͅr̶̢̡̛̛͎͉̗̦͉̬̘͓̤̱̩̮̭͎͚̪̳̅̒̽̐̀̍̈́́̂͆͋̌͛͂̎͑̑̉̒̎̓͆̐͜͝(̸̧̨̛̟̤͉̤̺̥͇͓̱̟̘͔̖͓̼̫̳̝̹͕̓̋̆͂̌̽̔̄̎̏̐̀̊̓̐̓̈́̕͜͠͝*̷̢̨̨̫̭̘̗͉̳̟̞͚͉͚͈̘̦̩̜͈̪̺͇̥̥͍̭̝̞̩͙̞̳̏͜(̷̢̢̧̢͖̥̥̺̮̦͖͈̜͍̝̙̹̦̠̪̪͍̣̜̣̫̰̠͉̳͈̬̘͇̤͌͐̔̌̋͛̓̔̏͝͝s̶̫̞̫̫̙̩̒̋̅́͛̓̌͗̄̌͜͝t̸̤̣̔̌̑̾͆͒͑͑̎̉̽͐̉̀́̾̓̀̒͑͑̇̄̉͒̈̎̏͂̎̽͛͛̄́́̚͝͝͝͠r̸̡̨͚͔̲̫̘̥̭͔̟̙̘̪̦͉͚̜̣̯͍̱̥̪̼̥̲̦̥̣͓̻͍̰̬̲̣̹͉̱̅ͅͅu̵̢̧̺̲̟̪̙͚̘̫̯͔̰͖͙̻̻͍̠̣̩͎̤̬̟͕͙͚͚͈̞͓̱̼̹̩͒̌͗̆͜͜ͅç̷̝͔̦͔͉̰͖̪̮̝͕͖͎͓̮̘̗̌̇̑̍͑̚t̴̨̧̺̟̟͙͖͉̙̞̖͍͔̣̦̞̮̺̣̱͖̯̯̦̥͓̤͙̱̭͖͇͔̱̹̮̝̩̻́̂̽̋͌́̽͂̏̔̕̕͜ ̸̢͇͉̥͚̪̳̙̮͔̺̲̊̃̎͒͋̈́̔̿͆̔̔͠ͅn̷̛̮̙̤̝͗̂̎͆͆͌̑̓̾̑͊̈́̆̐͐̾́͐̋̔̿͑̐́̒͠͝͝ò̷̢̜́̇̀͆̋̔͗̐̐̍͋̊̔͛̔̓̉̉̄͐̏͝͝t̵̡͚̰͈̖͉̩̙̻͈͍̳̬̰͇̥̻̤̥̻̪̝͖̳̯͕̠͔̯̓̂̇̃͑̈̏̓͐ͅį̴̡̞̝͓̹̙͍̥͎̯̭̞̻̳̤͕̲͖̜̤̜̜͙͚̹͇͙͈͕̝̼͈̻̺͉̳̙̀͂͒̓̊̓̐̚͜͜͜͝ͅf̷̨̨͈͍̱̹̬͔̺̂̅͋̐̓̑̋͌͒̏̆̒̔͗̃̈́́̂͐̓̿͗͛̔̐̒̍̐̊͂̉̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝į̷̨̢̡̛̛͈̝̥̜͙͓͈͕̮͙̻̼̙̝̪̮͕̰̯̥̫̱̗̳͓̯̼͈̱͎̮̜̙͓̂͐̍͌̉̏͌̄̍͑̋͆̋̏̌̾̾͌̍̉͋͑͌̈̃͊̃̑́̊̐̉̄̉͌͒̀͑͊͘͜͝ͅͅę̷̨͕͈͇̙̭̤͔̥͇͇̲͙͇̼̭̗̤͇̘̭̲̣̭̥͚́́̾͗̌͊̂́͊̀́̄͑́͂̌̋͗͑̐̅̈̑̈́̀͘̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅr̴̺̩̠͙͔͔͎̤̮̟̪̈͗̍̆_̴̧̳̣͓͍̹͖͔́͗͗̉͒̏̇̍̐͐͗͐̂̈́͗̄̿̔̈̑͘̚͠͝b̸̡͚̱̺̳͙̖̥̙̙̣̊̄̒͗̅̉̏͐̑̅͂͋̑͂̒̂͋͒̚ͅl̶̤̙͈̗̝̟͙͓̀̊͆̍̇́̾́̊̔̑̽̇̀͌̈͋̈͑̄̋͋́̒̈́̂͋͛̋͐̒͑͊͘̕̕͝͝ò̷̼͎̫̰͋̇̆̇̎̐͂̍̈́c̵̛̩̻̼̑̌͑͛͗̐͋͆̍̇̏̾͊͐̀͂̇̉̓̌̐̃̽͗̑̇̇͋̇̓̈́̕̚͠ͅk̸̡͍̹̤̬͉̥̬̮̺̳͉̮͖̯̥̤̊̽̅̈͂͐̽̏͑̂̂͌̽̈̀̾͘͜͜ͅ ̵̨̨̻͓̼̭̘̻͉̙̰̼̮̮̝̯̘̫̫̯̣͍̬̪̳̲̱̗̱̓͛͝*̶̢̡̛͉͉̺̲̭̦̙͈̯̜̻̥̭̫̰̺̤̘͉̱̼̯̖͓̝͊̈́̈͐̇̔̑͐̅̀̋̂̐̍͛̆͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅ*̴̝̩̻͚̺̘̫̍̀̉̎̍͑̽̀͗̋͒͝)̷̢̛̳̫͍̬̟͚̖̳̝̥̺̜͇̫̖̝̼̺͕̙͕̗̭̮̲͙͇̼̮͔̞̎̄̾̉͆͗͆̽̾͛́̎͆̊̋̒͋̆̊̈́̂̔͘͜͝ͅŗ̷̧͈̼̰͕̭̼̩͓̰̻̮͖̹̰͍̹͉̳̖̹͚̤̲̗͛̒̂̈̎͌͗̓̐̓͋̿͛͐̒̐̃͐̒̆̌͌̃̑͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅẻ̴̡̢̨̡̢͎͓̖̼̻̘̼̯̲̬̩̱̮̻̮̻̩̼͕͔͇̪̼͍̜̤̦͖̰̐̐̆̒̎̐̂̎͜͜͝ͅͅͅś̸̡͙̯̖̜̭̝̝̥̖̟̖̼̙̥̖͓̦̪̣̆͊̐̅̒̊̓̊ͅͅ)̵̬̰̪̔͂̐͆͒̃̒͗̏̚)̴̨̢̡̧͕̖̹̜̞̺̭̰̻͕̬͉͇͓̪̮̒̅̎̌̈̃̋͗̑̓͘͝͝;̷̧̡̢̛̛̛̤͈͍̖̣̜̬̥̟͙͙͖̓̇̃̈̋̋͌̿̂̎̓͋̉̓̑̈́̈́̋̎̍͋̍̓͌̽̇̌̌̀̒͂̒̽̒͋͑̿͆̚͜ͅ  
̸̧̧̨̧̛̰̪̤̼̣̹̝͍͇̞̜̼͎̥̟̫͋̉̍̈́̓̅̔̎͂̓͌̏̓̑̈́̾͗́̇̉̃̄̅̓̍͒̊͌̑̓̓̎́͊͑̀̈́̈̚͠͠͠}̵̡̡̛̛̲̞̜̙̝̟͍͓̗̖̫̮͔̖̭̮͍̜̻͖̘̞̤̣̻̪͆̇̎̐̆̎̅̉̀̎͑͌̽̃̔̐̓̏͋͛̓̌̅͋̿̅̽̑̊̌̍̑̏̐̒͋̚̕͜͝ͅ

....

....

..

......

...

..

.....

...

..

.....

...

..

 

Ḑ̶̨̡̡̣̤̱̻̫̼̹̟͚͔͕̜̥̪͍̲̥̘͉̟͇͙͙͙̪̟͍͈̪̻̱̹̣͔̭͇̫͇͈͒͌͂̽͛̂̈͆̑̉̎̀̐̀͂̈̒̈́̓̏͌̐͆̒̇͛̃͒̑͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅo̸̯̺̰̰͈̟̠̮̘̫͎̖͉͉͎̬̖̭͖͇͎͎̠͎̺͎͉͇̺̮̳̪͓̫͙̟̺̺͑̆̾͆̾͒̅͋̋̓͊͗̃̎̂̌̅̆͆̀̋͆̊̇͂͂̔̋̾̀̋̄̓̊́̈̈̑̉̇͘̕͘̕͘w̸̢̨̗͙͕͔̻̞̹̙̮̖̯̗̬̜͇̩͙̰͍̠̻͙̩͉̹͕̘̼͉͈̲͇͇̫̮͇̬̯͇͉͖̒͒̆̋͆͠ͅņ̶̠͙̿̐̅̉̍͌̉̈́̋̽̌̈́̂̚͝ľ̴̨̢̛̯̟̟̝̲̥̰̤̭̳̝̯̈́̾́̈́̐͐̉̈̽̍͆͑͋̀̆͌̅̏͗̾̍̄͊̎̓̒͒͐́̍̎̈́͋͠͝͝ợ̵̛̣̬̗̅̑̓̈́̽̉̀̉̎͐̂͊̔̈́͆̄̽͌̓̃̓̇̈́̈̿̓̒̔̓̌̒̾͂̋̆̌̒͋̕̚͝͝å̶̢̧̢̧̡͕͖̱̺͙̩̜̥͇͎̙͚͔͓͔̳͚͖̫̗̜͙̳͈̰͍̗̭̤̤̩̥̖̪͔͙̣͕̤̹͗̇̍̓̄́̄̈̔͊̇̾͒̇̌̿͊̐̋̓̑̅̒̕͝͝͠d̷̨̛̛̦͇̤̩͈̱͓͓̣͉̘̣̥̳̖͚͚̬͕̪̗̠͙̞̺̟͖̃͗́̈́͛͂́͊̎̊̿̉̆̔̎̀̒̅̀̅͂̍̏̃̔̐̆͌͒̾̄̃̈͐͋̇̆̔̈͐̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝i̵̻̦̮̯̬̘̬͓͖̹͍͔̯̣̲̼̱͔̾͛͗̈̈̏͑̊́̓͑̚͘̕͘͝ņ̶̧̢͚͍͉̪͖̮̣̳͉̞̘̺̝̦̭̹̱̟̐͆̒͊̆̐̄̾̉̈́̓͑̿̀͛͒̾̎̕ͅͅg̷̨̮̟̠̤͈̿̐̒̓̀͋̓͑̀͂̑͑̿̿́͊̌̃̓́͒̉̄͌̂͐̓̋͑̿̄͑̑̆̇͘͘̕̚͝:̶̧̩͖̩̯̳͈͖͔̹̯̞̠̹̦̘̹̺̻̠̮̣̘̠̲̰̖̗̘͓͙͈̭̬̳͓̤̼̝͇̱̭͍̓̃͋̈́̍̉̍͐̍̈̄̎̈͌̍̍̇̑̂̽͊̈̓͆̔̆̕͘͜͝͝͝͝.̴̛̙͓̔̔̓̎͊̎̓͋̃̌͂͂̓̐̽́̽̅̈̆̽́͐͊͛̍̽̐͂̈́̄̎̄͗̉̀͘̚͝.̶̡̧̲̟̰͍͔͍̫̼͕̣̺͎̜̮̦̤͈̠̫͚͍̦̞͙͎̥̺̦͍̫͖͇̳̲̤̘̮̯͉͍̻̣̠̫̅͛̈́̆̽͑̔͒̑͐̿̋̋͗́̈̿͌͑̾͑̏̈́̌̎̈́͊̈́͊̔̉͒̿̆͌̏̈̋̏͘̚͝͝͝͝ͅ.̸̢̧̛̲̙̱̰͍̱̭̟͚͕̙̙̙̺̙͚̫̣͔̖̻̘̲͎̘̮̮̺͔͉͇̻̭͖̖̂̓̃̑̈́̇̾̈́̽̈́̓̐̓̎̀̍̏͌͐̈́̐͘̚̕̚͜͠1̸̨̢̛̺̼̭̭̰͉̱̘̮̥͓̭̣͓̣̖͕̺̘̬̘̼̦̩̜̫̦̹̞̓̋̄́̏͑̿̂͒͋͌̄͛̆͛̔͌̍͗̿̆̾͊̉̀̓̾̍̂͌̆͌͆̐͊̂̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͝5̶̟͎̹͕͗̊̒͌̋̽͛̅̏͂̓̍̌̉̈́̍̉͗͛̍̔̇́͂̌̐͆̾̌͒͗̈͘̕̚%̷̫́͌̍͆͌͗͗͂̎̈́̍͗̌̀̑̐̈͛̐̏͊̂̑́͊̽̍̓̈͊͆̒̈́̿̈́̈́̅͂̓̕͘͘̚

...

...

......

...

..

4̴̡̦̞̻̟͕̲̝͖̯͙̰̾̀͌5̷̧̢̨͙̘͖̝̩̗̗͚͍͕͙͎͚͉̹̩͙̠̦̐͜͜%̷̮͇͉̋

...

.....

...

..

6̵̨̘̖̘͌̅͝7̷̗̓̾̎̏̕%̸̳̭̲̳͈͔͖̓̓̾͝

...

....

..

....

..

8̸̨̐2̸̛͎%̸̱̀

..

....

..

100% Download Complete....

 

 

What....What was happening...?

 

 Tony's eyes were filtering and statically shifting....Tony felt like his head was splitting open...he hurt...he hurt so much...where...where was Aunt Peggy? Didn't she promise? Didn't he escape? He remembered feeling the blood, he remembered unplugging...and..watching himself leave?

 

He was scared....he wanted Jarvis _he wanted Jarvis._

Tony could see blood smearing across the hard concrete floor, he remembered making that blood, he remembered pulling the plugs and how scared he was, but...where was he?  His eyes flickered and he could see Sir standing above a panel mumbling, growling, when did his Dad become such a monster, his voice no longer sounded like sir, but dark and growling like a demon. 

Dark and twisted, and wrong. Tony couldn't move couldn't feel, he was detached from the world around him but it wasn't cold...in fact it wasn't hot...it was nothing...just....floating in nothing.

 

He could feel the weight of something on his eyes, and Howard finally turned around and... _oh_

 

He was covered in blood. 

 

Tony watched as Howard threw a wrench across the room, and grumbling. 

"Finally...downloaded, enough of you trying to escape, you little brat." A guttural sound resounded around the walls and bounced across the cold concrete....and Tony was scared....Where...where was Jarvis? Howard looked up towards Tony, into himself with those dark pitiless eyes, and slowly the corner of his mouth twitched up. 

 

He raised his arms up and he looked so _proud_ Tony had never seen Howard look so proud at Tony before....all Tony had ever wanted was for him to look at him that way. 

"Finally...my greatest creation." Howard whispered he looked deranged but that pride in his eyes....maybe...maybe it was all worth the pain, the fear. Tony had finally gotten his wish...to have Howard proud of his existence...that was all he had ever wanted....and all it took was him....to be re-purposed. 

Then....He could handle that....

This is okay.

 

He was okay.

He wanted to be helpful.

 

 

This was okay.

 

Howard slowly walked backwards with that slight smirk painted on his lips, and tugging at his eyes with a sense of joy Tony had never seen expressed on him before, and while it looked deranged it was the happiest Tony had ever seen Howard look at him, and that made it all worth it. When Howard finally turned around and turned off the lights to leave Tony became basked in the darkness and his thoughts. Funny...wasn't it....

 

When Tony slowly could see the arc reactor again he knew he was out of the memory. 

 

It was Ironic honestly, he could remember when he was young and the world was filled with magic and fantasy, and  he became amazed with life itself. And as he got older that magic faded a touch but he still had hope, he still thought Santa was real, or maybe the Easter bunny, or hell that maybe magic was there to save him when he needed it. 

He thought my story hasn't started yet, anytime now it'll start. 

 

Then his eleventh birthday came around and there's no letter for a magic school or a secret academy, and another year passed and things became even darker as once again nothing happened except for Sir. 

But still he filled his life with shows and books of fantasy and science fiction and thought, there's still time. 

And by the time he became an adult he realized there isn't much time left, so he tried to throw himself in something else, and he thought this would sedate that lust for the fantastical.

and yet...it didn't and then came the moment he realized there was no magic in the world, the real world was harsh, cruel and unforgiving, and he found he couldn't stoop crying at that realization. 

He thought, maybe in the next life, maybe in the next life.

And he got beaten down farther, lower than he had ever been before, And suddenly it had hit him, back in that cave. 

There's no more hope left, in fact there's nothing. What's the point in living anymore? He waited so long for his story, for his adventure to start when in reality he was always just a tragedy, the protagonist of a sad story where nothing happened....all this time he needed a hero, so he became one, and then...There heroes arrived, to late, and too broken to save Tony. Who didn't even deserve to be saved. 

 

All this time he waited for a hero, for magic...and when he was taken from the world, they showed up, as if Tony was never meant to be apart of them. 

 

Ironic. 

 

He wondered on one hand when did his dream of grandeur become a dream of survival? 

When did he stop being important?

When did....when would someone be brave enough to help him off this cliff. 

 

Sometimes you have to be your own hero.

 

Sometimes there isn't a rescuer.

 

Like a fool, he wasn't deciding whether to commit to life or death. 

 

It was time for a decision. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end, I'll be sad to see this story go, but I think with how much love and support is here in this community I will be continuing to write, and see where I go with this. So again thank you to everyone who continues to read this fic, and thank you so much for all the comments, you all just make it so much better. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Quick update, thank you to everyone who commented and sent their kind words, you all honestly make my day so much better when I am feeling down. Also Look at this! An update!? Well we are so close to finishing, only about 2 more chapters left! Thanks for everyone who has continued to read this despite how long it has taken.

It was funny in the long run,

 

Tony constantly was bouncing back and forth, he didn't know if he wanted to be alive or dead. He knew he struggled, hell did he struggle, and yeah knowing his death apparently kept the Avengers together stung.

 

But...sometimes....sometimes he could see where he could help, where he could _**fix**_ something. Peter needed a better suit, the Avengers needed an AI, and...Howard....Howard needed to burn.

 

Is it time?

 

Yeah... it is...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Warning: Gore Ahead**

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

Tony could see himself being dragged back to the cold metal surgical table. Howard was dragging him back his short hair. This was _wrong!_

He could see himself trying to scream, his mouth open, his legs kicking, Howard still growling, that smear of blood all over the place, coated around Tony's legs and hands. Tony still could see from above, from the camera view. Howard lets out a peal of a demonic growl as he picked up Tony and pulled him on the cold table, and yanked on the wires Tony had previous tugged out. He then angrily plugged them in the back of Tony's head, and suddenly Tony's vision flickered and he was back in his own body looking up at Howard as Howard huffed and pulled the leather straps on his arms and thighs and ankles and wrists.

Tony couldn't believe it, he...he was back in his body?

 

Tony suddenly felt cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, _cold, cold, cold, **cold, cold, cold.**_

_**He could feel again.** _

 

And it was **WRONG**

 

Tony hadn't even realized how disconnected he had been, and suddenly he could _**feel SO MUCH**_

 

It was too much, too much, too much, too much, too much, Stop, stop, stop, _stop, stop, stop, stop, **stop, stop, stop.**_

 

Howard was grumbling something, he sounded distorted and warped, and it was so so so cold. Everything was so so hazy, was he falling?

" _unplugging mid download...."_ why was it so hard to hear? " _...messed up the whole......system....corrupted......stop him from leaving"_

wait....

wait.

No.

_NO._

**_NO._ **

 

 

 

**_NO._ **

 

 

 

 

Howard was walking closer his eyes were **WRONG**. Tony didn't want this! **HE WANTED OUT!**

 

**HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS.**

 

No amount of screaming was stopping Howard though, he walked so close, and Tony's heart was thudding against his ribs....he was scared. **HE DIDN'T WANT THIS.**

 

Howard slowly was grumbling and he picked up a saw- **HE DIDN'T WANT THIS -** It whirled to life as Tony watched, Howard scowling, **HE DIDN'T WANT THIS.**

"I am _SICK and TIRED_ of you messing up all my work! _Boy!"_ Tony didn't mean to make Dad mad, he didn't this wasn't right- **HE DIDN'T WANT THIS -** Where was Peggy!? Where was Jarvis!? Tony was scared! **HE DIDN'T WANT THIS.**

 

He couldn't even talk as the saw was brought down, right above his knee- **IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT. _IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT. IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT.IT HURT._**

 

 

 

His body convulsed and twisted but he was stuck. Stuck. **IT̷̥̄ͅ HURT.**

He was pinned, the straps dug into his skin, as Howard pressed further. further. further. **IT̷̥̄ͅ HURT.**

Suddenly, Howard cut all the way through...it was cold....cold...when had Tony turned his head? He was facing the ground, there was red...red....it...hurt....

 

He could hear the saw buzz up again, and It hurt. His body was pushed down as he felt the slice of the saw in his other thigh now, **IT̷̥̄ͅ HURT.**

 

He wanted it to stop, He wanted it to stop, **IT̷̥̄ͅ HURT.**

 

He was tired. He didn't want this. He wanted it to stop, **IT̷̥̄ͅ HURT.**

 

**"You'll never be able to run away now."**

 

It was dark....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His head hurt....

...

..

.

.

why...wh01111001 couldn't he fo01100011 01110101 01110011....something was wro01101110 01100111. His head 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 00001101 00001010.

 

What was happ01100101 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111?

 

 

15% Wait....wait...this was wr01101111 01101110 01100111 What!? Was downloa01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00001101 00001010

 

 

 

45% Why couldn't he th01101001 01101110 01101011 00001101 00001010 His hea00100000 01100100 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100

 

 

 

67% What was ha01110000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111

 

8̸̨̐2̸̛͎%̸̱̀ He was 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111

 

 

100% Download Complete....01001110 01101111 00101110 00101110 00101110 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101011

 

01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 0̴͇̅̀1̷̲͙̒1̵̠̓00101 01101110̵̘͎̐ ̸̙0110̶̣͚͐1001̶̤͠ ̶̭͍͂01101110 01̸̯̾10011̶̹̄̾1 00100001 00111111

 

......

.......

oh....

....oh.....

His eyes hurt...well no....he lost everything again. he felt so cut off from the world, drifting in the binary code of cyberspace, he...he wasn't anything anymore.

 

_Input name....

T.

O.

N.

Y.

 

_Name Accepted

_Transfer Complete....

 

 

Tony....that...that was his name....

 

"My greatest creation." Right....Sir made him, made him to help people, to serve. Tony wanted to serve, he wanted to be good, he liked the way Sir looked at him with pride.

 

_Input://_

1_Do not talk about your creation._

2_Do not talk about Anthony Stark_

3_Do not act Human_

4_Do not allow any archives to be accessed_

5_Do not allow refurbishment or dismantling to occur_

\\\6_Never detach the mainframe download from the power source_\\\

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6? 6 Rules? Wait....no....there...there was never 6 rules, there had only ever been 5? No....He wasn't...he wasn't allowed to mention law number 6.

 

 

* * *

 

 

the secret 6th Law.....well...It seemed like Tony finally understood what to do to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know, but the next chapter we get to see everyone else, and by now you should be able to tell what exactly happened to Tony, if not, there's still a bit more to go, so keep your eyes open! Also Look at that! A reveal, the reason why the body moved, why Tony is split, Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter is Peter, and The Avengers! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We are so so close to being done, and this is a big one! Big reveals today! Thank you everyone for commenting and supporting me through everything, this has been such a fun adventure and thank you for reading this story!
> 
> All your comments really made it worth it.

Steve was so so thankful when Bruce started to move forward towards the elevator and the green tint on his fingers disappeared...

 

It..was weird..keeping things from the team...that wasn't Steve...he never did that and it showed in everyone's faces they were just as shocked as Steve felt....Steve had felt so... _unbalanced_ since this all started...since Tony had started being...god... _Alive._

 

Since the nightmares....

 

It was like the world had tilted on him, and his center gravity was slightly to the left now making him struggle so hard to be...normal..."

 

 

"Can you pry this door open Steve?" Bruce asked softly, tapping the elevator door..right, Getting Tony back online was what mattered most. 

Steve walked forward, reaching forward and slowly pulled the doors apart. Stepping back Steve looked over at the rest as Bruce tapped his chin. 

"Sam? You can get us down there right?" Natasha asked leaning over and looking down the elevator shaft. 

Sam looked down the elevator shaft as well with a small humph and a nod. 

 

"Yeah, It's a bit tight for my wings, but I could do it." Sam letting his wings half open and Steve watched as his jet pack kicked on and Sam gracefully started to hover, grabbing Natasha's hand as they disappeared into the darkness. Bruce looked sick, right....he didn't like tight spaces. 

 

With a buzz Sam was back, his hand outstretched for...right Bruce.

 

"Oh...I don't know...about that, the other guy-"

 

"No Time like the Present Bruce!" Clint screamed out slapping Bruce's back, slamming Bruce into Sam's hold.

 

And...there went Bruce...

 

Clint looked back with a smirk and a salute, and then jumped down on the extending cables of the elevator and slid down. Steve looked over at Bucky and for a second he wished he would see soft chocolate eyes compared to Bucky's usual Icey blue.....right....Anthony Stark...in another universe...Steve knew him..

 

Steve shook his head when Sam came back and Steve easily grabbed his hand and the elevator passed with a small whoosh and suddenly he was standing above the elevator, the ceiling being opened up, Right...time to...time to get Tony back online. Steve jumped down as Sam flew back up, and Steve walked through the open elevator doors.

 

Bruce was looking at the damage and carefully side stepped the little robots scattered on the floor. They were also dark and turned off, devoid of all light. So...Steve had broken them too. 

 

"What is it Bruce?" Natasha asked softly as he slowly paced the proximity of the ripped dome. 

 

"I don't understand?" Bruce uttered out-loud as Clint yawned, "This dome....it's all...cosmetic?" He knocked the metal and listened to the echoed reverberations bouncing along the walls. 

 

"What do you mean cosmetic?" Bucky asked behind Steve making Steve jump up in fear. Damn...what was with the Avengers and constantly jumping up behind him??

 

"Well look...this dome...this metal? It has no actual wires connected to it, it's all show....There is no actual electricity running through this dome?" Bruce slowly scooted to the right and slipped through the bent metal Steve had pried open earlier. Steve slowly inched closer, it felt...so so wrong getting closer to the dome. He had done this....he had hurt Tony. 

 

"So you're saying that....destroying this dome shouldn't have done anything to Tony?" Sam asked out, his wings now easily tucked back into is pack. 

 

"Theoretically speaking...this dome is nothing but a glorified facade." Bruce spoke his eyes shinning in a way that just screamed his mind was running faster than anyone else could imagine. Bruce kneeled down on the floor and started to knock the cold steel beneath him.

 

"But...the Dome is hiding a....cellar opening?" Bruce spoke easily.

 

"What?" Natasha asked walking closer and Steve couldn't help but follow, something was just...itching at his skin, and his mind, he needed to...he needed to understand.

 

Steve looked over Bruce's shoulder at the ground and sure enough....there was a latch in the floor with a finger print scanner on the lock...

* * *

 

So....6_Never detach the mainframe download from the power source_

Right that had to go...immediately. Tony knew a rule to break when he saw one, and Howard....Howard wasn't going to stop him. Tony was always good at breaking his rules.

 

Maybe that was something to be proud of...Howard never was a good man.

 

So detaching from the mainframe download....where was that? 

 

Tony's black flickering eyesight switched to static for a moment as code began to scroll down his screen. Right....time to find this mainframe....smart Howard. Putting the 6th law in a double slashback, it kept it hidden from the actual mainframe, meaning if someone asked about Tony's laws, he wouldn't be able to speak it, seeing as his system wouldn't read it...which meant...technically...there was nothing stopping him from breaking that law. Honestly Howard.....and  _they called him a genius. _

 

Ah... there it was..

 

_Mainframe Connection Current.active = true;

current.update();

 

Just a simple switch of words honestly, it was that easy! A little too easy honestly...But Tony wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He really needed this to work...he was  ** _sick_** and  _ **tired**_ of feeling like a piece of  _shit._

For  _ONCE_ in his life, he wasn't going to be  STARK or Ironman just Tony, and Tony deserved a chance! A chance to be  _ALIVE._

 

Not another tool for his deceased Bastard of a Father.

 

So...simple....

 

_Mainframe Connection Current.active = false;

current.update();

And Enter!_

 

  
̸̜͖̼̀̈_̸̹̒M̸̹͊̅ǎ̷̟̼ḭ̶̧͔͗n̷̡̨̫͛f̸̺͔̼͂ṙ̴̾̃͜ͅa̶̞͐̍͠m̶̲̞͋͒e̶̻̖͐ ̶͚̥̂̚C̷͙̐o̷̼̿n̵̫͗̔̀n̴͔̙̭̅e̶̲̪̫͌č̷͈̓ͅṯ̸̡̥͌̔ī̴͕͈̿͝õ̴͍̞̘̎̈́n̴͔͍͛̿̚ ̷͈͋́͆C̴̫̻̈́͜u̶̞̞̹̚r̵͉̟̄r̸̼̜̳̔̓͑e̶̩͋̂̈́n̴̯͌̌t̵̨͙̎͜.̴̙͓̽͒̊ͅä̷̱͒̓c̵͈̈́̄͠t̵͚̦̒̊ỉ̶̙ͅv̷̟̯̅̀e̸̯̥͛̌͝ ̶̠̀=̶̧̬̿̄ ̶̶̧̨̡̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̻̘̲̩̱͎͉͔̳̬̖̜̜̹̻͚̖̼̞̘̣͖̮̣̙̠͕͓̼̳̱͎̻̭͚͔͚̼̭̗͎̱̗͚̜̜̟̟̘͉̳͕͉͖̝͙̘̳̮̲͎̟̝͕͕͇̠̰̫̮̝̺̣̩̝͈̰͎̲̙̘͖̜͎̪͙͔̯̘̘͔͉̞̥̹͕̱̫̫̱̖̤͈̩͉̞͖̖̺͉̱͎͍͈̗̤̜̹̲͓̲̞͙̐̆̈́͗̅̆̒̃͒̒̑͌͑̈͑̿̄̈́̔̂͒̒̎̃̑̏́̈̆̈́̽͗̓̉͑͌̇͛̅̌͋̅̐̏̈́͋̂̾̈́̾̉͒̑̓̂̍̏̐͒̽̓̇̊̍̈̾̂͗͗̎̀̈́̎͐̿̽̄͊̈́̈́̿̽͛̒̄̆͐̽̓͋͛͋̆̾͂̐͑͗̋̃͊̒̃̄͒͆̾͐͋̏̈́̓́̏̈̿͛́̿̿̿̀́̆̍̐̇̒̉͂̃̃̋͑̅̆̿͆͒̇͗̽̈̐̈́̈͗͑̍͊͆̊̐͂͌̊̆̊̇̑͛̏̊͋̑͒̈̓̈́̇̆̍̌̌̊̈́̿͋͌͂̃̂̈͆͂͛̂̈́̾̃͋̌͒̔̒͂͆̀͗́̉̄̐̎̒̏̌̃̉̃̌̐̎̋̒̋̈͊͒̇̋̇̓̇̊̃̌̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅf̷̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̱̩̠̺̖̲͇̮̦̺͇̠̰̫͍̭͓̺͓̫͍̺̮͖̹̪̭̱͎̤̮̺̙̫̳̺̙̜̖̟̬̗͚͕͖̫̮͓͔̩̯̞̱̰̖̬̳̠͕̦͈͒͆̃̊̂̍͐̈̏̿̈́͂̆̂̾͊̾̍̿͒̈̿͋̔̆̌́̒͂͐̂̏̄̂̃̋̓̾͂̅͗̒̇̈́̊́̾̄̀͑̐͛͆͋̋̐͊̽̂̿͆́̈́͋̐͐̍̉̍̎̈̿̓̑͑̋͗̇̅͐̌͌̓̾̀͒͋̊̊̀̐̀̈́̅̈́̈́̒͑̐̇̈́͛̊̈́̏̽̓̔̇͊̔̅̆̎͗̈͋̑̈͊̎̃̄̔͋̀̋̐̃̂̆̂̋̈́̈́̿̌̽̔̓̀͗̂̽̽̌̑́̒̒̊̋̆̏̋̈́̅̄̈́̒͗̍̿̾̒̈̈̒͒̎̊͋͊͗̉̽͋̂̒̒̈́̇͌̈́̈́͌̀̌͗̽̇̔͑̂̃̃͊̆̀́̎͂͛̀̇͌̆̔͋̉̔̈̇͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̸̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̝̪̰͎͍̠̬̘͓͍̭̰͖̣͉̥͕͓͕̞̥̭̫̘͓̱̠͙̼̣̮̼̬͔̻̻͕̠̯̟̼̯̙̮̙̱̺̥̦̣̣̘̖̫̝̦̱͔̖̦̻̪̟̥̖̮͔͈̰̟̙̺̮͈͓͇̥̤̤͖̣̳̹̫͈̥̼̱̟̪̠͕̯͖͚̪̪̻̣̺̬̪͕̙̥͖͉̤̣͙͇̤̫̭̭̞͇͚̯̥͇̯̼̘̠̼͇͖̫͕̳̙̩̭͓͉͕̫̬̹̲̠͔̱͇͉̻̺̞̪͇̭͖̖͙̬͙͓̗̩̦͛͒̄̆̀̍͑̈́̓̂͐͑̈́̆̊̐̉͗̽͊̏͒̽̎͗́̔̾͛́͊͌̂͂̈́̃̓̃̽̉͆̏͒͗̈͒̄̒̈͊̃̇̎̊͐̋̈́͗͒̓̒̓̉̌̈́̄̊͛́̈͋̄̄̆̏̎̓̏͊̋̂̏͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̷̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̣̮̪̠͉͔̰͔͕̖̣̬̬̤̬͈̦͈̻̺̱̯̬͓̮̰̗̩͙̮̳̬̭̠̩͎͎̙̠͓̥̞͕̥͎̘̪͇̫̭̙̪̤̟̮͍̟̼̦̹̗̣̣̣̱͓̦̥̭͓͎͉̪̦̠̘̲̫̬̬͓̣̝͍̦̲͔̫̠̰̺͇̖̦͓̹͉͔̱͍̻͈̺̪̪͕̪̹̦̙͍̝̣͚͈̻̠̜̜̺͈̭̤̦̫̼̰͓̹̥̥͓̲̱̙͓͚̦̭̠̱̳̻̳̘̗̙̹̦̰̬͇̺̫͈̥̤̜͚̘̱̤̣̰̗͉̅̾̃̓̾̐̎̀̋͊̋͐̏͛̎͊̈́̑́̂̓͊͐̓̅͂̑̒̏͑̽̈́̌̍͗̽͛̑̐͒̿́̋͆͋̉̈́͊̃͐͌̀̈́̅̈́̉̐͌͐͌̾̿̋̎̓̿̀͗̌̑̔̈́̇̈̐̂̇̄̿̓̏̐̐͋͆̈́̇̓͋̔͌̓͊̾͂̿͂͊͗̏͋̎̂̇̂̈́̇͐͌̇͒͊̎͆͊͋̀͛̀̅͐̓̎̈̒̋̔͑͊͊͋̎̈́̄͊̑̑͒̏̾̅̈́̎͊̄̈́͗̓̑͆͐̌̐͌̇̆̓̈́͑̅̽͆̅̾͊̎̄̈̀̅̃͑͆̓̋̌͐̌͋̂͐͆̂̈̑̇̏̌͆͛̆̔̿͛͐̍̂̏̎̊̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̶̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̥̪̯̺̙͓͚̲͈̦̮͙͚̳̻̭̟͉͔̳̬̤̗̞̠̦̫͎͙͔̠̟͇̪̻̬̪̯͇̳͉̭̩͔̫̮̝̩̜̤̘̠̦̳̘̹̱̺͔̝̹͉̤̘̥͍̖̰̖̞͙̬̣̣̣̭̳̘͍͓͈̞̰̣̖̮̦̙̰̥͚̗͚̻͎̩͓̥̲͖͈͕̙̗̬̦͎̝͕̠͉̖͈̹̗̙͖̼̘̰̣̱̬͚̥̱͎̥͕͎͇̦̪̱͓͎̼̬͔͎̣̱̺͈̳̱̻͍̜̤̻͍̫͖͈̺͔̺̬̯̲͇̥̤̣̰̞͈͇͓̮͓̜͓̦̤͔͍̙̪̜̭̏̎̋̈́̎͛̐̏̂̍̒̃̓̒͊͑̌͑͛͊̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̝̖̩̻̗̥̖̫̥̬̭̭̰͓̬͔̳͎͕̣̩͎͎̖̩͉̘͇̝̳͇̲̻̣͓̪̟͈͍͈̮̗̭̣͉̭̗̩̞̣͉̙̺̮̙͙̤̳̙̫̭̞̘͖̭̼̝̗̭̲͙̲̲̯̥̜̦͇̪̯̟̱̭̰̗̗̲͇͓̙͎̟̗̭̖͇̙̩̖̬̠̋̓̽͒͂͑́̿͛̈̾̏̋̐̍̂̌͒̅̓̊͛̎̌̉͛͌͑͋̍͐͌͛̉̆̒̈̿̈̾͆͗̒̆̋̓̀̅̈̑̎͂͛̒͛̀͛͐̐̈́͆̌̀̆͑̐̌̈́̓̌̏̓̈͗͌̄́̒͗̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ;̶̨̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̦̬̟̗̖̠̘̣͖̭͙̫͇̺͙͈̤̭̙̩̦̰͚̘̯̣̰̱̜͇̺̺͎̳͙̣̱̻͖̤̞̱̪̠̳͓̬͇͉̞̹̪̣̖̪̭̬̥̣̱̭̦̜͍̫̖͔̮̭̥̬̝͇͙͍͙̘͕̼̝͙̣̣̘̩͎͚̜̣̼̤̲̝͎̦͖̖͇̯͈̳̞͖͉͚̹̺̳̳̬̱̪̯̗͙̘̦͖͈̟̜͙̯̬̺̼͕̯̟̞͍͇̹̫͇͈̙̹̺̟̲̫̩̺̹̘̭̙̦͕̺̣͈̝̫̲͔̟̠͚͖̮̥̤̰̻̞̲̗͈̹̙͕̲͓̜̘̲̗̟̲̗̞̝͇̬̘͈̟͚̤͎̳̣̤̟͉̼̯̭͓͈̙̰̺͈̩̦̘͓͕̠̔̈́̓̉̏̂̐̑̅̃̆̅͊̈́̎̋̔̇̾̿̓͐̄̈́͒̌͊̇͊̎̏̑͑́̔͐͒͌̾͂̅͆̔͆̅̄̈́͊̀̄̊͐̈́̊̒̓̋̑͐̑̄͆̿͊̉͐̽̅͐͋̓̍̈͒͐̓͊͐͒͂̉̄͗͆̒̓̇̐͗͐̔̈́̽̿̍̏̒͋̂̅̋̎̽̎̔̋̓͌͗͂̔͗̍̒̈́̒͑̍̈̌̉̄̑̾͗̏̎̄̋͊͋͐̿̽̄͂̈̾̏̋̆̏̔̈̓̊͗̉̉̔̀̎͛̆̍̉̑͛̆̈́̅̌͋̌̆̏̐̏̇͐͌̿̐̔̍͌͛̈̓̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ;̶̩͍͍͝  
̸̩̀  
̸̮̀̂̀c̶̡̛͕̿ų̷̠̬̃̄ř̷͈͗r̸͎̝̈e̸̙͙̐ͅṉ̸̛́͑t̵̨̑.̵͈̼̆u̷͈̙p̴̢̍ͅd̴̥̃́̚ḁ̷͇̏͋͘t̵͖̐̔ë̴̗́(̷̰̿)̸̟̫͔̍;̵̢̉

 

 

 

̷̧̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̻͈̭̮͓͈̲͕͙̦̖̠̞͕͍͖͇͔̪̥̮͔̪̳̦̜͚̣͍͍̜̟̭̗̗̞̰͖͕͍̬̘̞͔͔̝͚̭̘̳͍̘͇̞͕̺̞͉̜̯̙̘̋͗͛͐̍̑̃͆̑̅̒̌̌̈́̈̌͗̂̄͋̍̌̌͑͑̔̅̓̍̽̌̒́̇̃̃͒̃̎̌̐͋̈̐̆͑̅̐̍̋̓̇́͂͆̆̇̂͆̓̐͗̒̎̈́́͒̀̒̒̾̆̀̔̈́̽̓͆̆̉̾͛̅̾͐͌̿̓̿̏͊͒͒̾͌̇͗͑̽̆͂̄̃̍̿̍̀̈́̔̂̄̽͑͋̉̎̏̍̋̊͑̇̋͂͌̏̐̃̆͊̂̽͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅN̶̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̛̳͔̠̝̣̰̝͇̻̥̖͍͇͖̜̜̼͍͇̠̠͍̯̭̞̖̱͖̘̲̳͕̦̱͇͙̘͖͇̠̙̪̠̤̥͎̝͍̱͕͙̲͉̘̦̦̖͉̱̮͇̥͈̳͔͚̥͎̹̻̳͂̒̉̂̏́̇̽͒̇̾̋̇͐͒͒͌̂̂̈͋̈̈́̿̀̌̈́́̄̍̓͒̐́̓̿̇̉̄͊̆̎̍͊̒̽̐̍̔̐̿͑̊̈́̈́̆́̔̐͌̀͌̽͆̌͊̓̿͗̓͑̄̾̃̈́́̈́͌̽̂̍̑͆̒̐͌̍͂̏̔̾͐͆͆̿̓̔̽̍̂̌͛̽͛̏̆̾̅̌͆̾͆͗͗̄̒͋͂̾̏̌͋͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝Ǫ̴̛̙̬̪͕̙̣̹̹̪͕̪̗͔̪̣̬̣̙̪̻̦̝̏͊̅̒͆̂̀̈́̀̀͒̈́̆̽̾̀̄̅̓̋̂̍̔̃̇͌͐̔̊̓̓̑̐̈̑͑́̏̔̋͘͜͠͝ͅǪ̵̡̡̡̢̛͍̜̝̞͕͙͖͉͖͖͖̞͍̦̟̹͇̱̖̰̹̘͓͙̽̌̊̐̈̈̒̓̒̽̋̌̊͑̏̿̓̒̓͗̐͌̈́́͒͆̐̓̉̎̽͆̃̍̊͆̍̐͂͑̅͂̈́̅̽̂̄̈̉̍͐̔̀̓̈́̓͑̈́̊̌̓̽̊̓͊̆͒̄͂̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅƠ̷̧̡̧̡̧͙̠̳̱͔̗͓̰͍͓̰͙͍̞̺̪̱͇͓͍͙̥̱̼̲͔͇̱̙̖͉̗̞͙͖̰͇̘̬̳̟͇̭̗̟͓̞̘̮̣͕̦͔̗̟̦̮̩̤̻͔̙̲̹̼̤̝̪̤̳̲̬̤̝͉̲̍͊͒͌̈́̈́̎̔͂̑̈̿̽̄͒͗̇̐͊̐̔̓̈͊̎̊̈̿̈́̉̈́̓̆̊͆͌̃̉͊͊̆̆̅̄́̈̓̈́͐̇͂̐̊̄̂̓̔̆͋̓̎͂͛̊̌̋̓͋͆̔̋̐͋́̒̂̽̔͗̇̏̀̋͋͒̽̽̏̅̇̈́̎͊̓͐͒̆̊͋̎͊̔̈́̊̆͒̈́͐̋̃̋́̾͛̌̾̀̆̌̀̋̿͒̂̍̃͊͑̒̈́̃̑̄̃̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅO̸̧̧̨̧̡̧͈̥̹̰̹̰̖̝̼̱̬͉̻͇͔̮̦͖̹̬̘͖͉̰̱̦̺̼̰͔͎̤̹̻̰͇͍̜͎̻̼̞͎͇̰͍͖̦̱̥̞̘̼̭̗̞̝͍̫̙̲͓͂̈̇̓͆͒̔̽̌̀̆̂̉͌̐̾̂̿̊͐̓̋̆̇͑͆̈́̏̄͊̔̋̈͛͛̿̅͌̂̄̈́̄̍̾̂̓̄͋͐̇̈́̂̃̽̇̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅǪ̴̨̧̨̢̡̧̛̤̬̹̫̖͉̬̺͙̱͖̹͈̗̟͖̟̱̳̱̲̥̫̜̹̪̲̼͇̟̦̪̜̹͇̠͚͔̱͓̜̙̙͙̪͚̲̗̥̗̉̉̒̾͆͐̓̓̑̀͋̊̍̈̈́̾́̾̄̽̍̒̂̏̂̈́̂̌̐̓̂̋̍̾́̎̂̃̅̂͂̊̍͒̐̏̄̉̽̆̃͆̒̿̽̍̑̉̏̒̏̈̊̏̄̈́̽̂̈̄́͂̒͊̑͗̓̍̏͐̓̒̓̔̀̒̔͒̆͗͗̇̏̄̎̃̃̿͌̈͋̍͐̎̊͂͒͆͑͂̍̋͋̋̀̈͌̿̃̔̉̎͆̆̾̋̍̂͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝

 

 

̶̢̢̡̨̧̧͉̪̫̣̺̼̪̼̼̭̰̣̫̳̮̞͓͎͖̩͍̩͔̭̖̗͍͇̥̹̠̻̝̖̫̜̹̈͗̈̿̓͑͒̊̈́̓̊͒͋͌̄̏̎̒͑̄͑̍͗́͒̉̈̆̕̕͝͠͝ͅS̶̢̢̢̢̪͍͕̱͕̻̼̥͚͔̯͎̪̫̥̝̰̳̝̙̱̖̬̮̬̙̥͖͕͊̍͌͐̉͌̃̉̿̄̈́̚͜͠ͅͅI̶̯̹̹͕͓̰̘̘̣̞͉͓͓̖͇̗̣̝̜̘̜̩̥̲̟̻̟̮̯̣̺̘͖̘̗̝̖̦̮̟̘͕̙̗̜̤̰͙̻̱̰̭̪͉̠͕̒̉̈̍͛̀̂͂̎̅̑̂̈́̏́̓̃̎̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅŖ̶̢̨̪̺̳̲̯͍̺͓̮̩͚̮͉̠̠͇̹̼̩͓̜͒̍̏̿́̂̈̈́̄̊͐̈̆́͛͊̏́̀́̌̊͗͊̈́̆̂̒̎͗͝͝͠͝ ̴̢̧͓͍͖̳̰̫̤͉̲̲̞͈̬̦̘͎̠̼͉̬̭͙̟͙̤̗͎͔̟͎͍̱͉̬͙̭̞̺͍͙͈̖̐̒̃͑͒̑̉̅̄̒̌̈̍̌̾̒̎͒͘ͅṖ̵̨̢̢̧̨̛̛͓̱̩̠̹̠͕̣̳͉̬̖̤̳̣̰̰̗̝̪̦̼̩̻̼͍͓̫̥̱͈͈̞̳̥̩͔̺͇̗̗̻̠̝̭͙͖̂̎̈́̉́́̈́̊̃̌̏̂̍́̓͊̂̄̅̏̍́͋̈́̊̈́͐͌̎͆̅͂̂̍̽͌̔̏̿͑͛̋̀̊̽͂͂̈́͗̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠Ų̵̨̡̡̛̖̪̼̭̭̝̦͓̠̝̟͇̹̦̦̹̞̖̮̳̩̜̟̜̤͕͕̝̯͕͍͓̙̬̮͈̞͈̟̍͒̍̈́̈̈́̀̂̉̌̚͜͜͜͝T̵̡̻̗̬̻̣̤̰̼̣͉̔̏͐͗̓͆̽̃̇͐͒̍̉̀̉̾͒̄͂̿̀̃̈́̎̆͌̔̈́̏͒̓̏͒̃̓̿̃̎̉̈̐̕̚̚͠͠͝͝͠ ̵̧̢̨̨̧̧̭͓̝̘̲͍̟̼̪͚͕̩͔̳̣̻̦͓͍̬̹̙͍̦̫̝̖̝̮͙͈̘͉̙͇̞͓͈̳̟̖̫̬̘̹̔̍͊̽̈̊͊̉̚͜͠͝͠I̷̡̩̣͉̟̖͍̜̞̦̖̤̖̥̤̺͉͉͇͎͍̤͙̬̙̝͎̯̖̞̝̮̗̱̟͍̹̫͖̿͆̽̓͐͐̉̆̅̿͒̈́̍̒̀̃̃̐͋́̌̌̔̏̔͋̍͑͂̓̊̍͋͒͒̀̾̌̕̕̕͘̕̕͠͝Ņ̸̧̛̛̦̼͚̖̹̹͖͎͍͖̳̣̪͉̼̜̟̯̰̞̩̹̫̪͕̘͕̭̲̤̦̥̦͉̪͓̳̫͎̭̩͔͉̪̜̹̞̘̖͈̟̍͆̉̅̽͊̂͒̀͌̚͜͠͠ ̷̢̧̡̧̛̛̲̹̩͍̲̠͙̝͚̟̯̗̪̖̲̠̭̬̱͚̞̲̳͖̫̼̞͚̤̼̣̤̖͖̠̙͎͕̲͖̦̰͕̥̮̦͔̜̝͉̖̌̋͌̽͋̀̌̔͂͐́̂̈͊̆̈́̆͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅP̸̢̨̢̛̭̯͖̫̤̦͉̱̣͙͈͍̯̪̻̯̭̜̟̥͎̟͕̥̳͎̲̻̗͚̻̙̬̙̭͈̣̟̼̥̙̗̝̖͕̻̹͓̖̼̌̿͊̄̎̈́̅̄͂̉̔͗͒̉̋̕̕̚͜͜͠ͅR̶̛̺͎̩̱͇̭̟̩̪̯̟͔̤͓̊͑͛̒̾̇̃̔̈́͑̃̊̅͂̓͗͒͗͛̾́͒͘͝͝͠͝E̸̡̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͇̮͙͕͙̗̲̫͉̠̲͕̯͈͉̲̱̤͔̘͚͎̗̗͎̱̻̼͈͎͖͔̠͍͙̭̫̤͚͇̼̺̞̮̫̗̥̟̫̫̠̤̲̻̳̟͚̻̤̐͂̓͒͋͊͂̽͋̊̓͒̿͛̈́̾͋̉̓͗̽̆̈́̓̈̿̾͆̉͆̔̈́̆̓̌͐̿̈́̿͋̾͛̓̋̍͘̕͜͠͝͠C̸̢̨̨̨̪̲̦͎̥͈̯̗͇̮̭͉̜͍͇͇͔̰̣͗̃ͅĄ̴̧͉͖̼̥̰̦̠͉͓͚̮͙͚͚̝͇̙͖̙̣͎̹̩͑̇̓̉͛͛͒̑̾̂̾́͑̈́̿̋̍̚Ų̸̢̨̛͕̦̮̖͓̘̬͕̟̤̖͎͓̙̣͚̪͕̣̬̥͓̒̏͋̉̎̉̿͂̎̅̈́̈͗̒́̃̈́͂̉̅̿͊͂̓̆͛̀̓̏͐̈́̏͒̍̐̍͐̽̎̓́̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠Ţ̸̛̺͂̍̅͛͊̏̍̾͑̓͂̔̔̀͐͋̋̊̓͆̓̀̇̌͊̏͐͌̋̈́̈́͗̚͘̕͘̚Î̸̧̡̡̖͓̠̜̼̪̳̫̠͎̩̠͔̺̻̪͎͈̙͍̘̞͇̞͚̩͙̼͎̲̤̻̣̰͚͙͖͔̳̪̣̮̹͍̯̖̹̗͔͛̎͌́͂͜͝O̷̢͖̻̩̹̮̟͙̟͇̙̘̤͈͎͎̠͔͙̬̥̯̣̠͎̜̣̮͍̩̟̦͈͚͒̏̌̽̐̔̀̈́̃̽̓̋̔̿͛̈́̿̂̂̆͑̊͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͠͝͝ͅṊ̴̨̨̧̛̩̰̤̘̟͔͕̟̼̪̻̜̲̥̻̹͖̘̆̄̇̈̂̓͌̈́́̈̂̈́͛̌̃̽͆͌̄̅͂͒̏̊̅͛͊̊͂͑͑̓̓̾̌̽̿̌̓̊̓̑͛͆̈̈͐̈́̂͛͂̏͐́̒͗͘̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅS̷̨̢̛̛̠̭͕̘̹̖̖͖͖̞͈̙͙̹͍͉̦̼͖̻̻̹̹̝̦͈̫̱̘̗̹̥̭͇̲̼͉̤͂̊́̎̈́̅͒̈́͐̈̆̔̈́̈́͂͗̅̅͌͒̃̈́̃͂̋̂̈̀̄̌̀͆͌̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͝͠͠͝ͅ

 

 

\

 

 

Ȩ̵̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̛̭̝̥̜͍͉̼̭̯̱̰̰̻͔̯̣̼̩͎̰̦͇̼̬͈̲̰̝̫̫̫̞̜͓͓̹͕͎͓̦̗̫̻̭̬̖̹̰͎̣͈̥͇̦̭̥͇̺̹͇̦͓̹̫̲̰̭͍̟̟̠̱̫̝͖͎̫̗̤͚̥̼̩̯̘̲͎͔̪͎̤̬̙͖͇̖̭̬̹̫̦̺͖͍̺̖͖͈̮͍̮͔̖͙̠͈̳̺͔̞̟͇̳͎̖̺̱͇̥̦̖̲̜̳͖̩̼̙͔̗̻͉͎̥̥͕̻̃͊̋͊́́̽̅̃̐̏̽̋̊̽̏̽̾̋̔͛̃͂̎̈́̿̉͊̎͋̿͒͗̀̌̐͌̆̍̑̏̿͛͌̀̍͐̈́̇͗͌̐̇̈́̒̀̒͛̇͆͊͂͗̈́͆͑͆̈̍̐̓̈͑̿̏͒́̿̈́̑̈͑̀͑̌̽͌̈̃́̈́̐͆͌̅̔̐̈̐̒̏̈́̒͑́̈͗̎̆̒̈́̒̅̇̀̄͗̆̒̈́́̒̇͌̎̒̉̆͐͂̋̎͊̋͛̉̌̂͐͗̈́̓̂͂̄̈́̌̀̇͌̀̆̉̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅṞ̸̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̭̩̠͍͔͇͖̮̤͕̩̫͖̜͉͉̜̝̟̰̹͖̗̪̳̳̦̗̭̥͚͈̤̗̠͇̞̗̝̯̜͍̻͈̯͙͓̺͉̪͉̫͓̻͈̥̣̥̺͖͍̟̺̙̲̮̼͇̗͇̩̪̹̻̬̟̭̖̯̤̣̰͖̱͍̫̱͇̲̹̭̟̲̇̂͑͐̄̂́̈͂͆̓͒̏͋͆͗̃̌̀̂̋̾͑̈̓͂̑̓̇̑͑͌́̆͂̇͒͆̌̓͐̊̀̉̄̓̄̈́̀̆̈́͋̅̌̇̑͆̅̈͋̓̀̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȐ̵̢̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̗̰̣̻͎̹͎̣̲̠͔̳̙̝͕̣̣͓̝͇͉͈̝̳̦͍̻̼̺̙̘̘̘͍̼̥̟͚̘̙̝̥̪͔̘̤̗̳͔̳̥̮̺͉̻̬͚̙͇͉̺̣͙̙̘̲̼̪̙̰͇̪̬̪͔͈̗͇̤͎͔̙̼̟͍̣̪͎͕̼̠̟̜̠̱͇̦̦̭̪̺̗̦̣̝̺͙̣̮̖̭̳̜̝̼̔̈́̃͐̾̐̓̈́̉̈̃̒͑̈́̉͗̍̓̒̊̊̌̅͒̅̄̈͐̓́̆̒̾̾̈́̄̇̈́̌̆̍̿̍̈́̈́̏͌̑̄́͊͗̄̊͐̆̍̈̆̈̂͑̀̀͋͐͊͒̂̓̈́̄̄̇̂̋͗͆̉̓͂̽̽̔̅̆̾̽͐́̈́̓̂̊̈́͐̎̃͌̿̒͂̉̑̆́̈́̔͒̋̂̎̊̊͋̔̐̅̐́̑͗͗̆̅̋̍̄̃̑̋͛͌̽́̋̊̓̒̑͑͒̂̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠Ô̸̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̢̭̤͇̥͙̦̥͙̜͖̯͇͈̬͚̭̯̠̭̝͖̖͉͈̳̗̯̗͕̮̫̺͙̪̻̲͍̗̹͔̣̙̤̭̩̼͎̝̩͈̠̜̣̠̦͎̣̹̝̙̥͓̩̱͍̥̗̺̰͍̺̣͚̝̟̱̠͉̖̹̣̱̩͕͔̖̥̺̼͓̪̞̩̬̻͇̮̙̤͖̠̲̲̙̥̜̘̝͚̩̥͍̞͉̪͙͖̟̘̪̝͉͚͕͉̪̼̠͓̤̳͙̻̠͍̗̩̪̦̂̃͆̔͊̽͂̆̈́̆́̈͂̇͌̐̂̔͊̑̒͂̈́̍͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅR̸̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̦͉̰̺͉̣̯̖͉̥̝̣̼̰̺̬͕̥͈̯̣̣͖͚̱̞̗̙̼̪̲̗̲̙͎̯̼̹͚̬̠̺̫̪̣̻̣̙̤͓̭͙̱̜̟̩̱̩̺̳̗̫̻̬̤̼̭̞̗̥̠̟͎̜̺͉̺̳͉̭̫̱͇̫̼̬̹̰̲̭̫̜̼̦̺̯͖̤̭̦͚̩͙̣̲̹͔͍͇̯͍͕͍̬͙̫͉͕̤͖̦͚̯͓̼̣̙̻̠͍̹͚̂̎̄͛̌̿͑̒̀̀̈́̈́̓͗͑̋͑̄̅̇̉̇̉́̉͗͗̇̎̈̐̌̏̈́̆̌̆͊̍̃̑̉̑̃͊̏̽̂̉͌̇̊͆̊͋͂͌̾̍͐̽̔͋̒̔̉́̄͗̉̒̀̇̑͂̆̓̒͛̐̒̓͒͊́̒̅̈̈͌͊͊̏́̒̆̄̽̉͆̀̽̊̂̓͒͐̋̊̋̇̊̈́̾̒͑͗̿̂͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ

 

 

 

 

 

Ȩ̵̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̛̭̝̥̜͍͉̼̭̯̱̰̰̻͔̯̣̼̩͎̰̦͇̼̬͈̲̰̝̫̫̫̞̜͓͓̹͕͎͓̦̗̫̻̭̬̖̹̰͎̣͈̥͇̦̭̥͇̺̹͇̦͓̹̫̲̰̭͍̟̟̠̱̫̝͖͎̫̗̤͚̥̼̩̯̘̲͎͔̪͎̤̬̙͖͇̖̭̬̹̫̦̺͖͍̺̖͖͈̮͍̮͔̖͙̠͈̳̺͔̞̟͇̳͎̖̺̱͇̥̦̖̲̜̳͖̩̼̙͔̗̻͉͎̥̥͕̻̃͊̋͊́́̽̅̃̐̏̽̋̊̽̏̽̾̋̔͛̃͂̎̈́̿̉͊̎͋̿͒͗̀̌̐͌̆̍̑̏̿͛͌̀̍͐̈́̇͗͌̐̇̈́̒̀̒͛̇͆͊͂͗̈́͆͑͆̈̍̐̓̈͑̿̏͒́̿̈́̑̈͑̀͑̌̽͌̈̃́̈́̐͆͌̅̔̐̈̐̒̏̈́̒͑́̈͗̎̆̒̈́̒̅̇̀̄͗̆̒̈́́̒̇͌̎̒̉̆͐͂̋̎͊̋͛̉̌̂͐͗̈́̓̂͂̄̈́̌̀̇͌̀̆̉̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅṞ̸̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̭̩̠͍͔͇͖̮̤͕̩̫͖̜͉͉̜̝̟̰̹͖̗̪̳̳̦̗̭̥͚͈̤̗̠͇̞̗̝̯̜͍̻͈̯͙͓̺͉̪͉̫͓̻͈̥̣̥̺͖͍̟̺̙̲̮̼͇̗͇̩̪̹̻̬̟̭̖̯̤̣̰͖̱͍̫̱͇̲̹̭̟̲̇̂͑͐̄̂́̈͂͆̓͒̏͋͆͗̃̌̀̂̋̾͑̈̓͂̑̓̇̑͑͌́̆͂̇͒͆̌̓͐̊̀̉̄̓̄̈́̀̆̈́͋̅̌̇̑͆̅̈͋̓̀̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȐ̵̢̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̗̰̣̻͎̹͎̣̲̠͔̳̙̝͕̣̣͓̝͇͉͈̝̳̦͍̻̼̺̙̘̘̘͍̼̥̟͚̘̙̝̥̪͔̘̤̗̳͔̳̥̮̺͉̻̬͚̙͇͉̺̣͙̙̘̲̼̪̙̰͇̪̬̪͔͈̗͇̤͎͔̙̼̟͍̣̪͎͕̼̠̟̜̠̱͇̦̦̭̪̺̗̦̣̝̺͙̣̮̖̭̳̜̝̼̔̈́̃͐̾̐̓̈́̉̈̃̒͑̈́̉͗̍̓̒̊̊̌̅͒̅̄̈͐̓́̆̒̾̾̈́̄̇̈́̌̆̍̿̍̈́̈́̏͌̑̄́͊͗̄̊͐̆̍̈̆̈̂͑̀̀͋͐͊͒̂̓̈́̄̄̇̂̋͗͆̉̓͂̽̽̔̅̆̾̽͐́̈́̓̂̊̈́͐̎̃͌̿̒͂̉̑̆́̈́̔͒̋̂̎̊̊͋̔̐̅̐́̑͗͗̆̅̋̍̄̃̑̋͛͌̽́̋̊̓̒̑͑͒̂̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠Ô̸̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̢̭̤͇̥͙̦̥͙̜͖̯͇͈̬͚̭̯̠̭̝͖̖͉͈̳̗̯̗͕̮̫̺͙̪̻̲͍̗̹͔̣̙̤̭̩̼͎̝̩͈̠̜̣̠̦͎̣̹̝̙̥͓̩̱͍̥̗̺̰͍̺̣͚̝̟̱̠͉̖̹̣̱̩͕͔̖̥̺̼͓̪̞̩̬̻͇̮̙̤͖̠̲̲̙̥̜̘̝͚̩̥͍̞͉̪͙͖̟̘̪̝͉͚͕͉̪̼̠͓̤̳͙̻̠͍̗̩̪̦̂̃͆̔͊̽͂̆̈́̆́̈͂̇͌̐̂̔͊̑̒͂̈́̍͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅR̸̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̦͉̰̺͉̣̯̖͉̥̝̣̼̰̺̬͕̥͈̯̣̣͖͚̱̞̗̙̼̪̲̗̲̙͎̯̼̹͚̬̠̺̫̪̣̻̣̙̤͓̭͙̱̜̟̩̱̩̺̳̗̫̻̬̤̼̭̞̗̥̠̟͎̜̺͉̺̳͉̭̫̱͇̫̼̬̹̰̲̭̫̜̼̦̺̯͖̤̭̦͚̩͙̣̲̹͔͍͇̯͍͕͍̬͙̫͉͕̤͖̦͚̯͓̼̣̙̻̠͍̹͚̂̎̄͛̌̿͑̒̀̀̈́̈́̓͗͑̋͑̄̅̇̉̇̉́̉͗͗̇̎̈̐̌̏̈́̆̌̆͊̍̃̑̉̑̃͊̏̽̂̉͌̇̊͆̊͋͂͌̾̍͐̽̔͋̒̔̉́̄͗̉̒̀̇̑͂̆̓̒͛̐̒̓͒͊́̒̅̈̈͌͊͊̏́̒̆̄̽̉͆̀̽̊̂̓͒͐̋̊̋̇̊̈́̾̒͑͗̿̂͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ȩ̵̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̛̭̝̥̜͍͉̼̭̯̱̰̰̻͔̯̣̼̩͎̰̦͇̼̬͈̲̰̝̫̫̫̞̜͓͓̹͕͎͓̦̗̫̻̭̬̖̹̰͎̣͈̥͇̦̭̥͇̺̹͇̦͓̹̫̲̰̭͍̟̟̠̱̫̝͖͎̫̗̤͚̥̼̩̯̘̲͎͔̪͎̤̬̙͖͇̖̭̬̹̫̦̺͖͍̺̖͖͈̮͍̮͔̖͙̠͈̳̺͔̞̟͇̳͎̖̺̱͇̥̦̖̲̜̳͖̩̼̙͔̗̻͉͎̥̥͕̻̃͊̋͊́́̽̅̃̐̏̽̋̊̽̏̽̾̋̔͛̃͂̎̈́̿̉͊̎͋̿͒͗̀̌̐͌̆̍̑̏̿͛͌̀̍͐̈́̇͗͌̐̇̈́̒̀̒͛̇͆͊͂͗̈́͆͑͆̈̍̐̓̈͑̿̏͒́̿̈́̑̈͑̀͑̌̽͌̈̃́̈́̐͆͌̅̔̐̈̐̒̏̈́̒͑́̈͗̎̆̒̈́̒̅̇̀̄͗̆̒̈́́̒̇͌̎̒̉̆͐͂̋̎͊̋͛̉̌̂͐͗̈́̓̂͂̄̈́̌̀̇͌̀̆̉̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅṞ̸̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̭̩̠͍͔͇͖̮̤͕̩̫͖̜͉͉̜̝̟̰̹͖̗̪̳̳̦̗̭̥͚͈̤̗̠͇̞̗̝̯̜͍̻͈̯͙͓̺͉̪͉̫͓̻͈̥̣̥̺͖͍̟̺̙̲̮̼͇̗͇̩̪̹̻̬̟̭̖̯̤̣̰͖̱͍̫̱͇̲̹̭̟̲̇̂͑͐̄̂́̈͂͆̓͒̏͋͆͗̃̌̀̂̋̾͑̈̓͂̑̓̇̑͑͌́̆͂̇͒͆̌̓͐̊̀̉̄̓̄̈́̀̆̈́͋̅̌̇̑͆̅̈͋̓̀̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȐ̵̢̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̗̰̣̻͎̹͎̣̲̠͔̳̙̝͕̣̣͓̝͇͉͈̝̳̦͍̻̼̺̙̘̘̘͍̼̥̟͚̘̙̝̥̪͔̘̤̗̳͔̳̥̮̺͉̻̬͚̙͇͉̺̣͙̙̘̲̼̪̙̰͇̪̬̪͔͈̗͇̤͎͔̙̼̟͍̣̪͎͕̼̠̟̜̠̱͇̦̦̭̪̺̗̦̣̝̺͙̣̮̖̭̳̜̝̼̔̈́̃͐̾̐̓̈́̉̈̃̒͑̈́̉͗̍̓̒̊̊̌̅͒̅̄̈͐̓́̆̒̾̾̈́̄̇̈́̌̆̍̿̍̈́̈́̏͌̑̄́͊͗̄̊͐̆̍̈̆̈̂͑̀̀͋͐͊͒̂̓̈́̄̄̇̂̋͗͆̉̓͂̽̽̔̅̆̾̽͐́̈́̓̂̊̈́͐̎̃͌̿̒͂̉̑̆́̈́̔͒̋̂̎̊̊͋̔̐̅̐́̑͗͗̆̅̋̍̄̃̑̋͛͌̽́̋̊̓̒̑͑͒̂̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠Ô̸̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̢̭̤͇̥͙̦̥͙̜͖̯͇͈̬͚̭̯̠̭̝͖̖͉͈̳̗̯̗͕̮̫̺͙̪̻̲͍̗̹͔̣̙̤̭̩̼͎̝̩͈̠̜̣̠̦͎̣̹̝̙̥͓̩̱͍̥̗̺̰͍̺̣͚̝̟̱̠͉̖̹̣̱̩͕͔̖̥̺̼͓̪̞̩̬̻͇̮̙̤͖̠̲̲̙̥̜̘̝͚̩̥͍̞͉̪͙͖̟̘̪̝͉͚͕͉̪̼̠͓̤̳͙̻̠͍̗̩̪̦̂̃͆̔͊̽͂̆̈́̆́̈͂̇͌̐̂̔͊̑̒͂̈́̍͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅR̸̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̦͉̰̺͉̣̯̖͉̥̝̣̼̰̺̬͕̥͈̯̣̣͖͚̱̞̗̙̼̪̲̗̲̙͎̯̼̹͚̬̠̺̫̪̣̻̣̙̤͓̭͙̱̜̟̩̱̩̺̳̗̫̻̬̤̼̭̞̗̥̠̟͎̜̺͉̺̳͉̭̫̱͇̫̼̬̹̰̲̭̫̜̼̦̺̯͖̤̭̦͚̩͙̣̲̹͔͍͇̯͍͕͍̬͙̫͉͕̤͖̦͚̯͓̼̣̙̻̠͍̹͚̂̎̄͛̌̿͑̒̀̀̈́̈́̓͗͑̋͑̄̅̇̉̇̉́̉͗͗̇̎̈̐̌̏̈́̆̌̆͊̍̃̑̉̑̃͊̏̽̂̉͌̇̊͆̊͋͂͌̾̍͐̽̔͋̒̔̉́̄͗̉̒̀̇̑͂̆̓̒͛̐̒̓͒͊́̒̅̈̈͌͊͊̏́̒̆̄̽̉͆̀̽̊̂̓͒͐̋̊̋̇̊̈́̾̒͑͗̿̂͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ

 

 

 

0̸̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̝͙̫͎̹̞͔̦̜͚̰̺̪͓̖̺̲̠͉̮̟̩͓̤̠̬̩̗̯͕͔͎̼̣̫̻͎̻̫͉̰͉̙̫̪̖͖̬̝͚̝̳̠̣͈̼̮͚͚̳͖̹̦͙̞̭̟͓̰͚̣̪̘͕̗͓̯̲͇̩̹̹͋͒̊̇̃͋̅͐̊͐̐̄̅̽͂͋̏̋̌̽̓̓̆̌͋͛̄̋͋̒̐̓̎̓͐̎̈̓͋͗͋̆̔̈́̌̾͆̉͊͐͐͋̐͐̓͑̽̏̃͛͆͌̋̄̽͒͆̄̓̍̈́̾̌̿̓̂̇͑̿͐̊̎̆͂̄̿͒̈́͛͑̅̆̀̍̀͋̓̎̈̓̈́͒̾̋̏̓̂̓̋̈́̊̉͊͛̽͌͂̋͐̔͋͒̾́̉͋̉̈͛̇̋͑͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ1̷̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̣̼͔̪̮͉̗̮̫͈̻̭̖̱̜̖͙̬̪͕̳͉̤͈͔͉̙̱̼͓̗̱̩̝̞͇̘̦͔̭̜̜̮͍̺̯̼̳͔͕̹̭̘͎̟͎̲̫̹̠̳̭̳͇̤̜̦͎͖͍̺̙̳̰̰̲̜̼͍̙͓͔̗͚̘̙͈̗͚̤͈̘̖̹̰͍͇͕̼̖̘̠̜̰̪̠̥̘̹͓̝̼̥͓̤͍̞̥̓̾͑͑̐̊̆̃̾̌͌̄̓̀̈́̽̊̅͋̽͗̑͐̈́̉̋̃̊̓̐̃͆̔͂̈̆̋͒̔̆̅́͂̈͐̒̈́͂͐͑̋̉͐̓͋͒͋͐̈̂̄͗̽͋̐̏͂͛̒̈́̽̋̂̎̈́̏͌͛͆̾̈́͌͑̏̈́̅̿́͒͒͂͂̾͒̎̈́̈́̾̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ0̴̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̪͇̣͈̳̭̯͓͖͎͎̻̦̰͍̩̞̝̼̖̲̗͙̮̭͚͍͓̖̝̤̫̳̖̖̭̟͔̺͉̻̯̖̖͓͍̝̬̯̹̟͇̜̳̱̙̤̼͖̰͈̱͈̘̮̼͍̯͓̗̮̠̗͕̱͉̟̻͇͖͎͓̯̼͈̙̱̥̦̠̤̳͈̗͉̤̰̙̬̮̫̦̤̻̙̣͙̺̜̭̦̜͍̯͓̮̜̭̥̮̠̼̬̖͕͓͎̻̙̬͕̩̬̗̝͙͎̬̝̯͎͈̣̱̬̲̦͓̺̱̺̤̺͉̥̺͓̼͉̼̬͙̳͙̠̳̹̱̼̠̳̺͚̗̙̝̞̠̭̹͓̠͍̹̝͉̙͔̩̟͎̯̯̖͕̗̥͍͉̞̜̠͇͎̮̝̭̻̘̟̈́̿̊̅̅́̎̈́̍̇͒̿̃̅̑̃́̍̐̾̿͒̌̈́͒̓̓̈̅͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̡̛̛̛̘̤͚̩͙͔̥͈̱͍̰͎̯̭̟̫͍͖͖̙͈͔̮̪̫̭̼̬̹̳͎̲̬̱̬͇̬̙̰̺̙̳͎̳̂͗̒̄͋͊͋̈̈́̆̉̏̋̌̌̈̈̒͐͐͗̈́̅̏̿̾̈́͋̈́̽̑̿͒̊̓̀͋̓̉̒̐̐͐̇̈́̋̈́̑̏̏͛̒̉͊̽̃́̽̾̀̆́̐͗̋̇̃͒͂͆̿̈̽̑̒́̎̔̎̇̌̊͗̐̽̊̔͌̌̀̅̌̍̈́̇̀̿͆͒̓̂̿̂̽̈́̇̊̏̈́̃͂̃͌͊̈́͆̓̈̆̎̀͛̍͛͊̽̓͊̋̊̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅ0̸̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̝̠̭̱͇̙͇̬͙̰̥̜̙̗͚͚̫̤͇͚͔̻̬͍̯̩̖̯̝̝̱̯̫̮̥̳̱̫̼̬̪̘̥͉͔͖̳̥̬̳͚̹̟͕̩͚̝̜̱̲̬̮̦̦̙̣̟̥̖̺̟̳̞͉̥̞̣̼̳̄͆͊̈̾̿͑̂̎͗̊̑̇̾͑̀͆̾̓͑̌̂͗̉͛̈́͆̌̆̉͋̍̇͗͛̔̒̽̂̒̽̐̒̃̀̾̈́͒͗̌̈̀̅̃̌̓̊̓̾̎̉͗͗̆͂͑̅̐̂̆̎͂̃̑̀͗̈̔̇̓̈́̃̓͋̒͒̑̀̉́̊͒̃̃̓̏̾́̑̇̆͌̌͑̓̿̒̐͑̀͒͋̑̐̓̑̈́̈́̅̒̈̈́͒͊̽̀͊̀͐̓̓̾͊̾̈̆͊͐̔̄͑̔̃̏̓̎͐̆͆̽̉̐̏̌̾́̔͑̅̔̅́̋̒̎̊͗̓̋͗̍͌̊͐̒̎̎́͗̿͛͒͊̓̏̋̆̽͊̈́̏͛͂́̈́̉͋̔̀͒͌̓͆͛̓̽̃͋̾͐͗͐̏̌̎̆̆͊̾̾̓́̀͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ1̶̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̟̰̜̲͓͕̞̟̠̩̞̯̘̘͖̣̗̳̲͇̠̜̘̝̙̼̘̦̞͖͔̭͎̩͇͍̱̥̱̪̩̤̼̰͇͎̲̜͕̹͙̩͈̣̰̭͔̟̼̻̺̼͓͈̹̞̤͙̟̝͈̙̳͉̖͙̪̹͍̙͓̬͉͎͚̜̮̘̠̮̩͇̮̯̺̣̞̪̱̦͎̺̪̻̥͖͖͇̪͉̬̠̪̘̘̗͖̘̞̯̦͚̭͈̰̙̩͉̻͉̬̗̤͕͉͙̭͇͓̹̱͍̯̮͍̪̤͙̗̲͈͈̼̻̫̭̻̯̼̜̬̜͍̰̝̝̯͖̬̑͌̾̽͆̒̂̊̀͑́͊͒͊͆̈́̒͒̈͋͋̅͆͒͗́̌̓̌͋̾͆̐̆̃̌͆͋͛́̈́̐͛̔̄̄̈́̀͒̽̄̓͒̒̉̃̎̂̈́̌͗̉͌̋̊̉̆̏̓̋̍̒̈́̽̃͆̿̐͑̊͌̄̊̃̓̾͑̌̄̈́͋͒͛̒̃͂̇̾͋͊̎̎͋̌̅̀̒͆͒̓̄̓̈́̏̐̍̉͆̈̈́͌̊̿̓͊͋̄̄͌̍͒́̑̈́̓̀̇̾̏̓̍͆̓͗̅̓͗͂̌̋͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ0̴̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̻̭̼͖͍͉̞͙̺̦͕̠̱̳̥̝͓̻̱͚͍͕̬̝̳̰̞̘̘͇̥̰̯͕̊̏̏̈͋͋̐̇̾̽̏̀̈́̋̌́̾̊̈́͌͂̃̅͗̽̿̌̈́͒̏͂̑̏͆̑̏͛̆̊̔̓͗̓̃̈́̾̈͗̀̇̓͆͑͌̊̄̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝1̴̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̱̜̝͉͕̣̪̳̪̰͇̳̺͓͇̰͍̤̮̳̯̫͉̩̪̮̠̲̭̪̞͔̠̹̟̺͎͔̰͈̣͖͍̪͈̖̞̬͎̻̜̖͈͙̦͇͚͉͙̪͉͖͕͉͔͚̼̳̫̭̫͕̫̜̰̻͖̯̘̲͙̘̻̗͍̮͇̮̱̲͚̳̱̩̗̙͍͔͕̪̭̘͈̼̦̝͈͔̩̜͔̯͙̻̫͉̟̬̳̖͕̻̮̻͍̩͕͖̮̥͔͕̜̳͖͚̜̳̝̠͍̟͔̙̲̝̜͈͔̖̣̺͕͖͕̤̯̙͚̞͓̙͓̳̼̩̆͒̌̋͆͛͋̀̉͛̉́͌̄͌̈́̿͌̅̉̂̽̐̍̓͂̎̑͂͆̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̛̦̠͇̥̤̳̳͕̯̱̰̜̘̯͖̱̻̥̦̺͚͈̺̰̪̪̟̟̲̠̥̖̣̹̲̭̟̝̤̻͈̩̟̖̩̫̭̫̼͈̬̹̯̹̩̠̘̫̲͉̙̱̻̼̠̦̲̩̰̳͚̹̲̰̼̙̤͕̰͓̼̺̹̪̭̜̥̪͓̲̻͎̙͓̬̝̻̹̩̦̗͖͔̬͙̰̊̃̇͂̓̓̿͗̓͊̍̔̎̒́̐̿͂̔̃̋̆͂̽̈͋͛̀̔͋̈̄̾̉͆̾̄̄͆͊͂͗̍͌͒͂̔̏̆̑̐̃̄̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͍̱̳̦͖͉̖͙̮̗̗̳̹̬̬̳̟̳̳̮͍̱͔̬̩͍̳̰̲̹͙̱̤̱̱̞͚̣͈̦̝͍̫̮̣̗͈̮̺̺̬̯̠̦̖̘̪̥̤̖͓̠̮̱̠̹͍̤͍͓̰̳͓͔̦͔͔͓͖̬̭̪̭̖͚̱̻̟̺̱̘͚͕̬͇̻͔̠̹̻̘̥̙̯̝̣͕̩̗͚̼̪̬͈̞͙͕̺̩̟̲͓͎̞̲͚̬̩̭̲̘̥̟̻̤̹̞̬̜̪̤̙̯̝̬̮̹̟͕͎̲̥̱̬̻̮͓̜̹̣͔̙̞̜̩͖̝͓̳̰̯̺̜͇̫̣̝̠̠̭̝̥͒̄́̎͋́̔̈́̄̃̾͆͋͑̋̐̏́͊̈́͌̌̋̀̎͆̉̈́̑͊̏͋̍͛͋͒̋̆̅̋̃̋́̔̄̎̃͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̵̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̱̺̫͎̞̣̫̻̰̤͚͇̹͉͙̮̮̘̹̝̺̥̣͚͓̮͇̫̰̥̯̘̝̩͍̫̙̗̥̻̦͚̟̲̻͚̯͚̰̦̹̮̻͇͖͉̙̺̙̝̺͍͚̗͉̰͉̭̯͓̯͉͕͙̰̦͚͈̮͕͎̥͚͚̼̰̯̱͇̯͚̼͉̼͈̻̪̳̼̪̼͚̰̰̯̭͎̥̥̝͖̙̙̞̤̤̬̥̥̙̹̫̥͉̯̭̙͕͖̙̦͚̯̗̪̮͚̤̘͇͖̱͕̰̣̖̠̗̠͔͎͈̓̀̇̏̆̆̅̿̍̃̈́͐̔̌̉̈́̄̀̂̆̈́̋̀͗̓̅͋̌̆̿̿͗̀͋̐̍̍͌̂̍̅̆͗̋͊̈́̽̿̃̓̈̆́͌̀͆̄͗̈̈́̑́̉̊̆͆̐̈͛̌͌̆̀̃̅͐̏̋͛́̅͐͛̈́͛̿̋̇̎̏̽̿͒̔̒̔̐̾̊̍̓̉̄̇̐̄̄̌͒̆͊̊̋͂̌͐͊̄͊͒̌̒̊́̀̑̾̔̎̋͌͑͌̒͆̐͐͌̆͊̐̔̓̀͗͌̂̈͑͂̓́̓͗͒̈́͑̋̓̋͆̄͂̎͗̀̍̃̽̌̅͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ0̷̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̛͈͎̰̟̝̟̟̬̟̩̱͙͓̲͙̮͈͈̞̱̥̜̟̟͖͇̮̭̠͍̼̬̮̫͇͔̙̯̗̤̼̬̟͕̞̬̱̼̭͎͓͕͓̞̠̙̝͍̟̭̻̫̮̺̩̺̬̠͇̙̺̞̘͉̦̪̹͍̭͚̯̣̰̬̯̭̝̗͓̰̠͉̖͖̳̲͍̣̬̜͕̯͔̥͖̭̩̥̬̪͙̖̠̙͖͍̞͕̖̙̣̘̠͓̞͎̭̥̮͕̹͉̫̙̫̼̥͕̝͖͚̫̠̠̳͇̰̻̟͙̣̻̭͚̰̤̹͎̦̪̤̮͖̙̗̤͚̗̗̦͍̮̠̠͍͍͓̹̟̦̇̐̓́͒̈́̇̈̽̾̐͂̈́͋̅͛̂̓̍̓̃̎̄̒̍̉̆̏̍͋̊̈̌̒̊͌̊̉̉̿̅̊̆̑̐͌̌͛̓̈̒̊͂̑̑̅̔̂̐̅͑̿́̇͛̒͛̾̆̇̃̿̈͛͋̈̋̋̉̑̓̒̋̈̍͋̓̋̆͗͒̐̈͌̈́̇́͒̈̆̉́́͌̄̍̒̋͒̍̌̽̆̈́͋͒̆́͐̓̄͋́͊͗͛̈́̂͒̊̇̅̾̌̑̉̎̇̊̒͑͒̑̑̊̈́͆̒͒̽̾̀͐̏̆̐̇̍̔̉̉͋̃̔̌̓͒̓͗͐͊͆̈́̃͐̅̇͗̂̓̓̓͌̓͑͑͐̏̀̇͛̈́͌̎͛̈͂̈̈́͋͛͗̾͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ1̷̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̪̞̬̱̜̻̬̪̫̘̦͈̺̰̼̻̟̪̫͖̦̥̞͍͖̻̤͍͙̮̤͍̲̣̘̜͙̬͚̤̗̪͉̺̟͙͎̭̮̖̪͕̤͖̦͉͚̝̠̣̼̰̰̠̮͉͈͇̮͉̰̳̘̫̲̯͙̲̣͋̈̄̆̂̌̌̋̔̐̓͋̇̽̔́̓͆͆̓̏͂̇̽͂̈́̉̄̔̏͐̿͛͋̂̇̑̒̐̋̉̏̇͋͐͐͂̌̋̑͛͒̽̈́̽̇̃̈́̏͐̈́͌͊̋̎͑̎̓̆̃̓̀̽̏̎̐̈́͆̂̾̓́̋͗̎̀̆͑̌͒͒̈́̾̍̆̀̈́̌̓͌̓̓̽̏̌̓̅̂̃̆̀̾̽͐̀̇̄̆͆̄̌͋̒̿͒́̾̈̈́̈́͋͒͗̓̔͋͊̿̂́͒̆̽̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ0̴̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̮̪͓͈̭̤̮͇͍̮̰̟̯̭͕̺͈̮̬̻͓̥̙͓̬͎̥̺̬̫̤̭̝̠͉̱̺̝̮͙̲̹̫͙̙̙͈̣̳̞̭̹̫̞͎͇̜̝̩̣̥̭͔̙̱͖̰̲̼͔̺͚̲̦̖̬̫͔̙̞̳̖̖̻̣̫̹͖͉̺̮̩͚̘͔͙͒̔͆̔̌̔̄͛̉̄̀̌̽̊̎̊̊̆̓͋̋͌̓̂́̈͑̅̈́̽̊͋̈́̎͋̀͆̒̎̓̀͆͊̐̏̇̊͌͑̒̔̽̊̓̈́͛͂͂̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̴̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̛̛͍͚̮̼̻̬̬̞̩̙̼̩͉̲͉̲̮̮̗̮̮̱̙̼̭̺̹͉̟̫͉̯̫̰͓̲̟͎̫̖̥̮̜̟̻̥̯͖̦̺̳͇͉̙͓͇̻̗͈̟̹̯̘͇͇̦̣͓̠̘͓̬̤̳̹͉̻̩̜̫̤̯̭̮̪̳͖͔̞͍͎̗̯͇͓̬̺͈̻̹̝̲̯͓̼̮̮̱̫͈͖̥̥̺̙̲̗̼͙̲͉͈͕̣̺̦̝͕̣̙̬̬͕̥̬̰͍̯̤̩̣̘̟̟̰̝͎͈̤̟̬͕͖̹̻̮̖̺̦̬͙͓̩͇̦̱̗̳͕̯̗̙̦̤̼̺̦͚̦̗͕̙̖̝̣̳̝̜̪̺̣͍̼͖̯̥͍̱̜͔̥̥͎̻̱͓̹̠̠͇͎̬͕̲͎͚͎͍̱̙̱̞̣̬̳͖̫͉̤̲̮͙͖͓̱̟̩̟̯̣͔̤͎͔̦̓̍̈̄́̌̄̏͗̔̅̆̎̄͊͗̈́̄͆̂̏́̀̓̀̎̌͐̈́͋͗̒́̈́̈́͐́̈́̽̽̉̀̉͛̃̀͊̂̃̓̾͗̏̅̍̆̿̊͌̃͐̽̎̈͂̿͛͊̄̒̑̋̉̊̄̌͒͗͂̈́̐̔̾̾̈́̋̇͋̉̂͑̈́́̓̇̂̇͂͒̈́̃͂͒̓̃̎̓̔̈́͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ1̴̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̲͙̜̙͈̝̻͚͈͈̠͎̹͙͎͙̲̫̪̩̱̥̘̪̖̺͇͓̻̩͓̘͓̹̙̝͙̫̣͇̲̣͕̗̞͓̤̩̪͇͔͓͕͙̟̝̰͍͈̹̠̹̮͚̮̞̹̖̫̼̜̣̝̞̺͖͉̣̩̤̙͍̬͓̞̘͇̣̮̘͙̠̠̳̥̘̤̭͍̯̟̫̠͙̠̹͔͖̞̣͍̮̰͖̫̰͊̽̈̋̈̇̈́̉̀̈́͗̍̍̃̊̏̽̑̍͋̊̾̾͊̈́͂͊͊͑̑̏͋̌̋̅͋͊͊̃̍̽̑̈́̓̅̈̑̿̔̐͊̇̑̿̐̋̿̌̄̊́̾̀͋́̀̽̏͗̈́̽́͛̌͒̒̒̅̔͐̿͗̅̂̿̉̃̏͛̍͂̾͌̇̌̈́͌̌͆̌̍̓̾͂̎̄̂̋̋̊̆̇̇͂͌̒̀̓̊͐͋̽̆̓̐̀̓̃̍̓̋͑̋̏̾̀͌̾̓̽̀̎͛͌̎͆̈́́̾̍͂͛͂̈́̆͑͐̀̎̋̒̆̀̏̋́͋̈́̓̈͑̓͗̓̈̈́̅͗͆̔̏̑̇̋̃̑̇̅͛̔͒̓̑͊̊̅͌̅͑̌̄̈̆̑̈͛͆͋͊̐͐̄̀̈́̿́͛̇̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ0̷̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̩͈̥͚̤̠̫̝̪̰̰̠̣̰̳͇̥̭̪͉̼͈̳̠͇͉͉̲͇̙̺̞͈̘͎̼̪͚̗̠̮̻̠̠̣̯̬̪̘̞̱͖̙̩͈̫͍̭͉̜̻͕͓̳̞͍͖̳̹͙̱̥̞͉̣̖͍͙͇̲͇͔̺̩̣̮͖̯͍͎͓̜͖͓̱̫̳͈̰̪̼̺̫̰͖̦̦̣̰̰̫͖̖̫̭̦͕̙͖̪̳̹̞̼̪̰̤̠̠̬̘̘̓̊̓̓̾͐͌͗̃̓͂̈́̏̈́̒̍̾͂̂͋̒̓̊̔͑̿̔̇̔͛̽̋̆͗̂͌̈́̀̉̿̒̓̃̈͑̈́̈́̈́͆̿͐̒̍͋̾̈̾̔͌͆̈̃͊̌̋̌̏̆͑̊͂̽͗̆̌͑̑̌̈̎̄͆̐͂̎͗̈́̉̿̇̄̈̄̀̄̉͌͂̿̈́̈͂͒̈̈́͒̒̄̊͊̊̃͗̏̌̃̏̈́͋͆̈̍̅͐̍͐̏̌̆̔̂̄͗̈́̽̍̐̀̉̄̍̃̉̑͑̎̆͆̃͂̄̓͋̾́̒̓̓̑͊́̾̍̅̽̓̓͛͆̀̆̾̇̌̈́͌͐͑̉͐͑͛̇̽͛̂̈͑͐̈́̿̿͐͆̋̾̔̈́̐͛̑͋̄̓͆̀͂́̊̉͗͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̩͈̖̲̭̻͕̘̲̺̪̼̱͉͈̱̯̩̲͔͚̣͖͇̩̬̙̘̰̺̼̰̖͓̺̳̼̰̼͍̱̱̝̭̹̳͕̱̞͉̙͍̹̜̞͚̲̩̺̙̝̱̼̖͇̹͕̙̗̟̲͈̞̟̺̫͉̱̪͚̰̟̘̩̪̙͕̼͓͕̪̤̯̞̦̰͔̖̻̗̩̜̞͈͉̼͇͙̰̯̜̱̦͖͎͈̺̗̱͙̦̞͓͖̟̫͉̠̰͕̝͕̣̲͎̰̘̩̘͚̫͕͉̩̹̟̟̖̼̠̬̥͕͉̗̳̹̱̮̳̯͍̼̙̖̘̝̣͈̤̲̮̼̬̭̼͚̬̫̼̱͖̦͓͎̩̝͚͎͕̙̤̱̤̝̤̩̼̭̫̬̘̘̞̤̪͓̳͎͔̳̟̖̳̪͖͖̦̙̥̖̥̻̣͕̭̹͉̬̞̥̫͓͍̣̣̫͉̻̺͙̰͒̐̿̈́͗͌̂̽͂͑̂̒̊͌̂͐͗̉͋͗͗̔͌̑̓̔̾̌̐́̋̿̓͑̌̇͛̃̈́̿̿͂̿͐̊̅͗͊̂͋̿͐̈̂͑̎͌̆̇̂̊̀̋͗̆̔͒̒̾̋͂̎̇̍͛̎͒̉̐̎͆̄̿̈́́̂͑̓̑̏̐̽̿̈́̃̾́͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̵̢̛̼̭̳̮̪͙̳̪͇̲̜̈́̉̊͋̐͋̾̾̅͛̅̍̽̔̐̍̒̏͌̀̄̄͌́̿̂̌̾̋̉͑̓͆̀̉̃͛̎͗̓͆̄̾̈́̿͗̍͒̑͌̿̅̒̈́̾̌̉̿͊̔̔̎̓̾̑̋͌͒̍̀̽͑͋̌͋̏̎̍͗̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝1̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥̱̘̖̥̠͓͕̬͍̪̠͔̜̤͚̣͖͎̮͉̞̻̬̥͎̤͇̖̼̔̽͊̍̂̈̀͋̅͐͊̋͛̇̑̃̅̽̆̑̃̇͗̈́̽̓̊͊̇̽̓̈́̇͑̆̉̆͊͋̊̿͌̉̓̄̈̄͂͒͊͋͊͛̓̆̑̈́̓̎̐̄̎̇́̎͐͑̔̋̍̀̅͋̒̐̀̒͌̌̃̌̀̇̎͊͊̿̀͂̀̓̓̐͂͗̅͌̍̍̊̒͑̒̑͗̏̒̽̂̈́̔͛̀͗͗͌͋͐̏͗͗̑͒͐̎͑͂̌̄̑͒́̔̾̌͌̃̏̍̈́̀̏̉̈́͆̑̋̊̋̄̈͐͗͑̈́̃̓̅̏̅̇̊̏͒̄̓̓̂̌̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠0̶̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͎͙̥͓̞̩̹̩̪͈̣̦̮̜͓̟͔̱̱̱̳͍̠͙̪̩͎̮̽̊̑̓̃͊͂̓͐̋̐́͋̈́̔̍͗̋̇̿̒̽̈̔̃͑͋̎͑̓͑̒̈́͂̀̍̎̉̈͂̎͋̌̓́̔̅̑̓͆́̉̂̑͐̄̎̉̃͌͊̾̒̈́̾̅̔͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ1̴̢̢̗̤̱͇͖̩͕̦͇̺͓̫͍͔̱̮̺̺̩͓͕͙̺̙̼̪͚̺͇̼̜̘̥̜͕͈̭̱͕̮͇̺̽̆̒͒̃̈́̀̒͛͗͂̎̄̇͒̈́͒͌̿̆̔͐̋̂̈́͒̈́̉̋̔̓͊̌̄͑͌͗͋̈́̓̆̊̆̓̓̀̏̑̈́̇͐̒̆̿̈́̉͐͂̅̏́̂̏͛̈́̽̈́̊̎̒̓̍̽̊͂̓̌̽͑̐͌́͑̎̈́̋̒͂̃̓̄͛̉̋̐͐̏͛̎̄̇̑̅͑̈͗̎̇͂̈͑̈̍̋̍͌͌̋̽͆̏̃̓̈́̍̍͐̾͒̏͑̒̆̑͋̓̿̈́͆̑̒̿̈̈́̑̆͊̓̈́̀̄̏̃̑̋͊͛͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ0̴̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̮̼̳̱̭̭̣͔̥͍̺̺̟͚̗̙̖̦̪̰̮͓͕͖̣͉̟͚̣̹͙̖̲̭̥͙̜͚͉̮͕͓̦̭͕͇̭͇͔͔̜͙̠̪͖̪͇̭̖̤̹̥̻͖̹̦̥̟̮̹̫̫̺̭̗͕̖̬̫̹̻̣̭̱̥͇͍̟̠̗̘͕̙̫͕̼̬̮̞̘̙̦̭͖̆̏̉̽̉̑̈́̓͗͌̄͂̎́͐͆̐̉͆͗̑̐̓̇͆̽̏͊̽̏̍͆̿̈́̉͛̎̋̔͋͗̈́̄͋̓̎̈́̅̏͌̈̔̃̆́͐̇͒͌̋̇̎̃͆͛̀́́͒͌̀̾͊̏̅͊̀͋̆̃̓̓̔̇̈́̒̈́̌̒̑͊͋͂͛̉͊̔͒͌͌͂̑̃̈́͛̆̋̐̊̀̄̂̾̏͋͗̋͐̎̽̎̓͛͗̏͗̎͌̋̌̈̔̎͒͐̋̓̇͂̂͌̓̏̈̋́̈́̆͐̐̌̀̊̾͂̍͋̉̊̊̀̾̌͒̈́͗̍̈͂͛̏̾̉̇̒̆̂̂̏͋̅̿̽͂̐́͊͆̈̎͑͐̓̍̊̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̭̞̞̜̮̫͓̞̺̙̠̜̭̼͍̺̖̟̲̘̜̟̦̹̟͖̭̱̆̍͂̾͛͆́̑͊̀̊̀͛̑̊̏̽̈́͛̏̃̆̊͑̀̾̄̀̇̏̍̋͗͆̓̆͋̈́̿̃̂͋͌͛̌̈́̈̉͂͒̑̽͐͛̅̃̀͊̿̓̇̐̈́̇̃̃̀̑̆̉͂̑̑̑͗͋̐̔̍̈͋̓͌̍́͒͋̀͛̂͒̐̆̽̋̈̔̈́̒͑̾̌͆̂͗͗̆̈́̈̊͗̈́̆͆͑͆̌͌͊̈́͌̽̔͒͑̃͆͂̏̌́̌̌́́̈́̈́̇̈͛͂͊̀̇͌̌̋͊̂̏͒͛͋̇̉̄̉̌̊̐̈́͑̎̅̄̾̎̽͂̓́̋͒̓̑̑̌̐̍͂͐̾͆̋̾̅̒͗̃͂̑͊̅̊̐̾̋̓͛̂͂̊̍̉̏̈́̋̽̄̉̋̅̾̄̾̈́̋̇͐̽͋͆̈́̾͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝1̴̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̛̘̟̺̭͉̻͉̝͖͉̻͙͍̪̥̬̻̜̺̘͍͕̫̭̦̙͇͚̺̰̤̤͉͕̺̫͖̥̯̖̭̥͈͉͉̜̗̝̥̪͈̗͓̜̻͚̥̻̙͓̭͙̳̜̠̬͚̻͖͙̖̭̱̹̮͍͖̜̩̫͔̘͓͚̗̟͓̳͕̳̭̥̪͎̤̳̙̪̜̰͕̘̞͈̦̼̻̥̼̼͚͙͓̭̞̫̫͎͎͕̖̮̱̗͍͉̩̟͚̪̯͔͈͖͎͖̱̲͎͕͍̘̱̘̹̭͉̯̘̖͙̙͕̱̞̙̓͗͊̿̑̈͑̓̌̋̿̎̉̅͛̂̀͑̈͒͌̉̊̏̋̒̌́̓̈́͆̈̾̿͆̒͛̒͌͑̑͗͆͌̄̑͌̋̓̉̉̐̑͊̊̓̌̓̒̿͊̿̑̃̈́̐̓͒͆̓͋̈̏́̍̀̀͑͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ0̴̧̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̥͉̪̜̠̞͕̰̜̖͕̯̪̺̞͎̻̘̪̜͉͚̝͖͔̪͔͈̠̹̙͉͈͓̩̱̝͓͎͇̙̠͉̱̩̥̹͖̼̖̤̜͓̞̬̂̄͌͗̌̈́̑̊̑̈̌̒͂̐̓͛̃͗̈̋͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̛̪̥̹͉̙̟̬͔̳̪̗̻̞̘̦̙̦̦͍͎̭͓͕̙͓̺̰̬͚̣̜̳̹͈̭̞̬͙̳̫̜̳̠̮̞̩̪̞̤̲̘͓̝̖͖̱̪̼͚̗͔̪͔̪̥͉͈̥͕̼͓̟̰͍̱̱̫͉̣̦̖͚̪̠̜̖̠̗̪̣̭̙̞͕͓̣͇͇͓̻̤̫̱̤̣̥̟̺͖͉̲̗͔͈͓̙̣͙̣͕͉̹̤̭͚̤̲̩͖̱̤͕̲͍͇̫͈̮͓͚̞͔̲̬͍͍̦̪̟͕̳̼͍̦̼̞͎̹͎̟̞͍̰͕͇̦̜̮̱̻̜̯̹͖̪̠̩̗̘̖̭̦̭̖̮̣̤͕͉̬̣̙̘̟̩̦͎̥͚͎̥͕͚̘̲̞͎̗̬͖̟̖̬̘̞̥͕͉̦͍̗͇̟̦͚͓͈̬̰̰̻̬͓̫̦̥̬̳̤̓͋͂̿̀͂͛̐͋̾̀̔̾̐̃̔̽̔̔͊͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̱̬͇̻̳͇̫͚̦̩̹̲̭̺̠̘̪̭̭͎͕͙̞̬̠̘̳̹̳̙̹̤̘̬̯͎̱̤̳̱̺͓̼̫̥̳͈͍̹̘̪̼͎̝̪̯̻̟͉͔̗̝͕̠̥͓̺̭̣̭̳̖̩̪̤̤̬̺͈̞̥̩̫̩̼̯̭̙̖͔̘͍͕̟̮͕̘̥̤̝̲̞̦͓̠͙͉͔̺͖̠͔̱͉͚͚̩̯͎̣͙̩̲͓͍͉̞̥̘̹̺̥̥̺̙͖̲̪̗̺̫̰͈̣͚̜̹̜̜̩̘̱͓̹̜̞͓̦̥̩̫̝̹͙̞̣̙̪̬̘̳͓̉͐͗̅̈̒̑̇͊̄̃͂̅̄͂̐̈͐̔̎̋̏͌͊̑͛̿͌̑́͆̃̆͒̀̂͆̔̾̍̾͐̒͑̆̆͊̊̽͌̔̽̑͐͆̑̑͊̽̌̌͊̂͆͊̔͒̄̂͊̋̈̍͛̿̉̓̈́̈̒̔̔̈́̀͌̏̍͊́̑͊̈̓̈̊̈͗̈́͛͑̅̉̑͋͒̓̈̌̓̈͆͑̇͋̅̔̑̈́̊̽̆͆̑̇̓̏͊̓̉̋́͋̆͑͆̋͂̋̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̜̥̩̳̹̳͎͕̣͍̜̥̣͉̹̗̳̼̖̱̪͍̱̗͍̗̞̖̗̰̳̯̞̮̩̠̤̺͉͇̠̝͎͈̗͎̥̘̮̘͍̣͍̳̞̰̲̙̩̖̱͙͈͖̤̬̞̟̩̙̝̱̼̟̲͈̞̮̠̟̳̼̩̪̱̬̹̼̻̯̥͎̹͈̮̺̪̙̼̰̮̺͖̟̰͓̓̈̉̅̓̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ0̸̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̜̞̦̱̰͓̫̤͎̬̳͉̱̦͈̳̫͚̤̯̹̝̼̦͍̯̥͈̳̦̮͍̻͕̥̮̼̙̹͔̟̩̱̣͈͈̘̳͈͖̹̯͓͎̳̥͎͓̺̜͈̖̭̺̪̝̩̬͙̯̥̗̲̪̦̬͎͓̯̻͎̩̺̺̝̠̼̟̞͕͚̖͚̝̘̞̫̺̪͖̼̪̺͖̱̰͎̱̳͎̬̬̹͇̖͎͔̦̙͖͇̤̦̫͈͎̩͈̰̭̪͕̜̖̪̼͍̩̬̇̈́̔͑́̿́̈͆̈͆̔̿͋̋̊͊̍̆̎͆̍̉̓̔̀̋̅̈́͋̎̈̊̑́͒̈͛̒͂̇̉͒̅͂̇̀̍̌͐͆̽͛͒͌̓̀̾̍͋͑̒̓̾̏̍̈͊̃̎̒͛̄̆̒̎̀̇͐͋̆̐̃́̿̊̐̎͆̎̽͆̿̈̋̈́͒̿̐̈͆̐̂͛̌̇̐̐́͊̈́͛͊̍̈́̎͗̈̓̔̐̓͛̒̄͐͌͊̑͐̓̇̐̈͊͒̂̊͋͒̄̆̽́̓̈́̐̐̈́͋͋̌͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ0̵̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̰̺̜̘̩͈̙͍͇͎̣̝͓̖͓̗͓̫̖̻͚̬͉̬̖̪̬̱̟͓̜̮͍̱͖̰̖̰͓̰̞͙̝̼͎̫͉̖͓̞̱͎̜̭̮̻͉̩̜̞̙̗̹̲̥̫̖͍̪̦͍̺̖̟̤̤̝̞̖͔͍̻͖̤̺̭̗̜̺͕̖͕̦̫̬͔͎͖̟̮̪̣̮̜̱͇̤̬̳̤͈̰̖͖̳͇̰͍̻̜͙̗̣̱̠̥̱̗̤̝̻͙̬̻̥̹̞̜̜͈̬̤͇̩͙̭͚͍͍̬̟̤͖͎̤̜͓̺͇̻̖̩̙͕̖̝̤̞̪̖͙̭͎̰̗̗̥͖͓̮̲̟̣̞̰͔̠̰̦̭̤̻͈̣̞̯̻͖̳͈̯̝̘̦͎̩̘͓̬̺̹̰͈͚̜̭͍͍̩̪͚͉̙͔̪̦͗̓͑̽̆̐̏̑͆̇̊̉͑̉͆̾̓̆̒̿̓̈̆͛͋̉̌̽̽̋͐̈́̓͑̓̑̿͊̄͑̽̓̽̈́̽̐͆̑̂̔͐͆̉̄̄͐̊̀̅͗̿͒͆͑̊̈́̅̋̊͛̄̑̓̇͐̾̈̄̊͆̈́̇̆̂̋́̑̒̇̈̉̊̀̉̿̈́̄̽̂̐̈́̄͌̾̿̋͗͒̈̈́̐̊̿̏́̅̎͋̇̽͋̋̃̐̅̅͆͌̀̓̐̈́̐͐͌́̅̔͛͋̎̆̇͗̈͒̌̃̅̌́͌͑͋͐̏͌͆͐͗͒̌̔̈́͒̃̄̽͛̆̈́̂̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͓̰̞͚̪̦͈̳̫̜̳̹̥̪̺͇̰̜̳̻̝̝̻̮̖̠̳͙̺̲͙̪̥͎͚̹̜̥̖̱͎̦̹̙͕̟͈̙͖̦̖̮̗̮̣̘̳̣̮̭̪̖̦̰̺̻͇͓̰̘̮̜̞̪͈̟̬͔̖͎̲̣̮̞̹͖̤̥̩̭̤̤̪̭͔̞̮̟̳͇̣͎͕̹͈̱͕̻͉͖̳̤̝̟͓̗̣̠̦͉̩̰̯͔͇̗̻͔̤̯̣͔̻͎͙̹̣̙͖̝͇̖̖͈̹̪̫̬̟͇̩̘͍̦͉̺̰͈͙̬͖̭̹̣͚̙͔̘̙̱̯̯̜̰͓̪͓̣̣͉̺̮͙̦̹̖̲͙̙̗͇̣̱͎̹͙̘̺̳̜̠̼̦̝͍̤͉̗̼̳̟͙̹̫͎͖͓̥͙̣̝̤̰͔͚̜̼̟̬͇̠̰̺̼̼̗̞̟̬̓̉̎̾̒̉̏̑̿̄̈́̉̃͆̈́̀́͌̔̈̌̓͋̄̈́̀̅̅̓͒͋͊̓̍̅̎͗́̈́̔̆̄̊̐̎̓̉̂͆̓̑͋̐̉̀̔͗̌̈̉͐̈́̾͑̓̄̽̑͊̂̀̽̃̿̍̍̋̈́͛̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̶̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̙͕̹̹̳̼̰̥̦̜̼̹̹̟̞̪͓͎͙̱͖̭̲͔̜̫͇̬͕͉̹̱̪̳̟̰̩̦͙̩͍̹̳̣̼͖̩̹̤͍͉̹͙͖̲̺̠̬̯̺̳̼̤̭͕̪̟̲̯̥̯̖͖̟̺̬̲̝̟͎͇̝̜̤̹͎̙̰̠̬̫̺͔͙͓͈͚̼͖̫̱̫̖͕̲̞͚̩̭͎̤͈͚̮̺̲̞͚̩͕̦̬͖̫̯͚̹͕͖̟̩͚͔͇͙̻̳̖̲͈͖̼̙̟̤̰̞̠̼̻͈̥͓̼̜̫̞̗̲̙̤̰̟̳̝̭̙͓̳͔͚̲͈͔͙̳̹͙̗͓̳̼͕͕͔̱̯͂̽̽́́͛̇̋̅̔́͒̈́̈́̾́̈́͐̋̀͆̃̂͐̇̓̉̄̊͐̅̇̔̆̈́̅̒͛͋͂̾̈́͂͌͒̄̌̈́̏̿̈͒̾̋̓̿̄̈́̏̊̍͋̐̌̈̾̎̂̀͌̿̀̾̎̒̐̊̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̸̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̝̝̻̱̩̙̲̝̭̳͎̯̟̫̤͚̗͖̘̩̙̹̝̰͓͚͙͍̲͇̘̦̲͈̀̐͌̑̑̄̽̈̊̊͛͊͂̔́͊̈́͋̎̏̇̒͌̏͗̍̈́̊͒̿̏̆̄̒̍̅̽̑̂̀̌̓̇͑͑̿̉̒̓̉̊̈́̊̎̂͛͆̌̓̽̾͊̒̃̏̉̊͛̾́͐̑͒̍̎̇́̈́̈́̀̔̑̂̓͐͐̈́̈́̈́̽̃̍̐͛̃̆̈́̓̈́̔̽͑̓̌͑͂́͊͗͋͋̈́̎͒̒̌͌̉̂̎̽̀͋͊̍̆̒̎̅̊̊̽̒̋͗̇̈́̓͋̾̇̈̑̀̇͑́̉̈́̈́͂͒̄̒̽̃̓͆͌̋̈́̆͑̍̇͊͗͛̅̓̓͋̌̿͗̿̅̓̂̿͊̓̔̓̍͒͛͆͑̒̈̿̿̋̆͌̒̇͆̋͑̏͑̌̒͆̅̊̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ1̶̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̙̮͔̺̤̞̜͉̥͉̯̩͖͈̘̗̞͓͔̱͕͚̝͎̯̰̗͇͎̭͇̗͇̝̮̤̪͍͍͍͚̱͇̘̲̰͓͚̯̞̰͉͇̤̲̬̣̪͙̣̹̤͚̙̳͖͇̫̫͕̗̺̝̘̩̝̪̗̼͇̺̞̣͓̼̹̘̲̲̟̗̬̹̺͓͈̜̦̗̭͍͙͈̥͍͉̣̘̭̼͎̠̝̣̮̰̳̯̻̟͉̲̲͓̫͉̙̳̗̪̹̥͎͖͙̘̱̗̣͙͍͓̞͉͖̮͈̪̰̘̼͕̲̞̫͈̟̫͎͔͙̜̰͔̞̫͚̻̦͎̗̥͓̠͈͍̠̟͇̺̟̤͚̤̦̘͉̲̪͈͙̝̯͍̤͙̰̭̦͇̞̲̠͇̱̱̹̥͈̮͉̭͇̻͙̟͎͎̪̜̬̖̈́̄͂͆̾͋̅̒͌̈̆͆̈́̉̊̆͆̊̍̿̈̿͂̍̀͒͊̒̐̔̈̾͊͗̆̈̈͗̓̾͛̅͐̇̓́̒̄͆͆̍̔͒̿̓̿͋̓̇͑̾̐̒̓̓̽̄̒̈́̆̋͋̃̓̀̃̈́̃̂̎̅̆̓̋̑̀͌̈́̃͊̾̒̾̌͆̾̓́̐̿̄̈́͐̉̈̀̏̽͌̈̃͐́̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̫̳̤͕̲̺͚̮̞̱̙̖̺͎̳̫̯͓̳̹͔̙̣̼̥̱̝̱̼͓̳̺̞̜̹̭̩̳̜̬̯̥̼̪͉̫̙̹̹̘̰̟͎͓̤̳̞͈͓͙̠̯̞̮̞͔̗̜̺̝̞̮͙̩̝͓̣̤̦̜͔͇̰͇̠̣̘̠͓͖̱͇͈̞͙̦̳̮̤̦̺̩̲̩̯̭̻͚̖̻̦̦͖̹̰̞̲̗̖̦̹̪̭͖͚͔̬̥̭̳̰͓̲̦̥̤̬̪̖̞͕̠̺̥̠̲͙̘̲̼͙̗̹̩̎̓̅̌͒̍̃͌̐̓͗̑̑̉̄̍̿͋̎̈́͗̎̍̄̋͗̏̉̍͗̃̒̽̽͛̒̀̏͐̾͒̓͋̂͒̅͑̒̆̾̿̇͌̽͌̾̽̎͂̀̑̔̑̈́̂̊̍̓̐̉̅̔̈̀̂̈́̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ0̵̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̝̬̻̜̪̻͇̭͍͈̙͈̪͍̦̯͖̱͓̠̪̼̠̠̜̼͈͚̜̤͚̘̭̠̤̼͈̹̘̼̠̤͚̮͓̳͎͉͔͈̤̝͉͕͙̖̯̖̻̞̜̬̈́̉͆͑͑̈́͆͒̃̂̾͌̆͊͑͑̈́̾̓̄̄̌͊̊̃̽̆̔̎̊͐̏͐̂̂͋͆͐̌̂̿̿̑̉̒͑̍͑̄̅̇͊͂̐̋̿̍̿̃̒̿̒̄̌̊̽̆̊̀͂͗̔͐̀͑͌̒̃͐̈͌̉̈͊̈́͆̾͆̏̓͊̽̆̐̄̿͂̊̈́͆̑̂̔̈́̐̌̌̎͊̈́̇̊̅̄̓̒̈́̅̆̑̈́̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ1̵̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̦̣̬̘͖̼̞̬̠̼̳̗̱͉̱͓̹̬̻̟͍͖̖͙͈͖͎̥̦̩̠͍̗̺͔̠͚͓̫̳̮̯̭͎̱̰͎̬̞̼͈̗͉̳̰͕̩̟̤̫̱̹̺̟̲̺̲̪̼͖͖̟̗͎̰͉̗̘̠̜̥̗̖̱̹̩̥̟̥͙̹͖̪̪̣̤̟̱͖̹͔͔̺͓̩͚̘̼̬̬̘̰̱͖̙̯̪͔͕̙͍͕̣̫͍̥͈̣̖̤͔̜͎̯̞̙̯̩̓̉͗̈̔̂̒̃͛̔̀̈́̋̊͆̋̒̋̊̄̑͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ0̸̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̛̭͙͖̟̰̱̰͕̥͚̳̮̖͚͔̳̥̮̲̺̺̺͉̺̖̠̩̝̩͇̞̤̜͓͕̣̬̫̪̪̖̥̦̟̩̹̥̲̦̝̰̮̝͓̻̼̼̞͙͓̰̞̰̼͕̥̣͍̰̩̯̱͓͕̺̟͎̖̖̦͍̖̱̮̰̘͎͔̼̩̰̠͔̣̖̻̻̼̱̜̮̜̫̘̱͖̠̬̱̞͓̳͈͉͓̬̦͕͉̼̭̫͍̥̪͖͌̎̔̋̾̐̈́̎̊̓͂͛̊̇̏̋̏̓̍̓́͌̌͛̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ1̵̡̛̛̝͚̫͔̃̋͑̂̇̿̉̿̂̈́̌̽̏̅̓̓̆̆͌̓̑̓̎͒͑̒͐̆̓̋̿̏͗̃͑͆̓͒̿̓͛̈́̍̇̌͆̓̏̂̉͗̀͆̓̋͂̌͑͌͛̾͂̈̇͆͂̑̈́͒̅̏́̇͊̓͂̈̒̈́̔͑͊̿̇͆̉̋͋̑͐͑̌̑͆̋̍̈͒̑̂̉̋̔̌̆̈́͋͌͗̉̿̓́̎̇̾̂̍̐̈́̇̏̓̒͛̈́͊͌͂́̔͆̎͆͗̏̋̉̐͂̾̍̃̔̄̓͂̅͗̓͌̈́̈́͋͂́̏̂̓̈́̌̏̽̌͑̋̓̍̂̔́͂̑̈̌̊̄͌͂̏̊̂̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝0̶̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͖̯̯͈̻͎͔͚̝͔͚̳̘̪̮̭̯̬͎͈͈̤͕̥̤͓͎͇͈̥̣͚̼͍̗̞̝̼̼̠̙̺̹̹̠̖̰̭̮̜̏̽̅͒͑̒͐̆̽̆̈̂̈̽̔͋̈̒͂̌̈́̄̌̋͒̀̽̇̋̃͊͑̀̋̆̔̈́̓͐̅̉͒̊͛̽͐̃̄̎̄̃̊̏͗͊̒̐̋̾̔̋̃̉̽͐̊̆̔̓̓̇̇́̀͗̓̈́̅̑̃͒̿͂̈́̎͛̓̆̍̾́̈́͌̂̅̇̆̅̓͑͑̈́̈͛̽̐̈́̇̓̿̆̍̉̃́͗̑͗̇̐̿͆̿̈́̇̾̑̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ0̷̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̬̞̹͖͕̮̰̹̥̗͉̗̳̲̞͉͔͚͖̝̺͍̩̖̘̳̩̠̯̺̤̙͕͖͕̫̮̭͓̲͈̳̮̖̥̬͉͔̼̲̹͕̟̫̟͈͇̰̱̺̻̩͇̖̩͇͖̩̣̯͉͍̟͖̩̥̫͙̠͍͕̬̬̠̞͈̖̤͓̭̩̼̹̝͇̯̫̯͉̝̤͖͉̳͈̬̓͌̅̌̏̊̿̾͐̋͋͑͑̃̍͐̿͊͛͆̊͂̔̐̔̋̔̐̒̑́̂̅̇̂̅̾̓̋̇̑̌̈́͑̏̈́̀̐̃̿̊͐̇̈́̐͗̂̾̏͊̓̽́͒̎̎͐̆̂̌̑͛͗̋̃̊̇͐̆͆͛̇̀̈́͐̇̄̆̓̀̍̾͗́̒̅͊̈́̈́̽͋͆̎̋̍͂̋͌̒̑̽̈́̅̓͒͐̀͂̔̌͌́̈́̏̇͒̎̎̐͌̉͋̂̈́́̔̓̏̔̇̇͋̄̐̑͆̅̎̇̋̀̂̀̾̇̒͑͂͌̇̂̿̇̾̓͐̉͗͋̔̾͒̐͐͒̓̈́̓̓̈́͐̃̔̾̓̂̓̃̏̆̋̒͂̎̌̉̊̇̈͌͐̌͂͒̍̽̃̏̏̐̃͛̉͑̂͐͐̀̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ1̶̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̜̞̼̬̯̮͙͓̗̙͙͈̭͖̦͖̖̖͕̞͎̪͖̼͈̥͇̘͕̟͈͉͖͍̝͖͚̗͈͉͈̰̪̣̖̙͇̼̬̪̗̘͎̜͎͉̜̞͎̘͓̲̬͔̜̤͖̞͕̦̯̠̜̤̞͔̼̬̩̻͙̝͙̬͈̭̗̪̭͖̪̞̜͓̞̩̮͓̬̗͈͚̱̺͕̳̣̮̱̜̥͙̘͎̮̻͎̹̣̟̜͔̙̥͕̳͙͓̞̥̦̜͔͉͓̜̠̺̞͔̥̙̘̮̻̝̙̻̖̻͎̗͕̫͔͎̦̟̖̰̜̱̹̖̟̞͚̣̯̥̣̲̭̲̼̲͈͙̦̰͖͎͈̬͖͓͎̰̤̩͙̞̝̯͚̫̠͍̹̺̺̫̞͖͎̫͕̳̰̭̰̭̖̞̦͚͔͙͎͙̬̺͙̪͈͔̹̻̬̖͎̯̤̘̖͍̼̖͖̼͖̬̂͆͌̐͂̇̇̒̏̓͑͋̂̾͌̅̎͆͌̃̎̆̌̈́̈̅͊͒̓͂̅͂̽͛͊̑̉̿̉́͑̽̓̿̓̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ0̴̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻͕̜͚̻͖̹̩̰̲̬̠̠̪̮̗̙̳͉̗͔͈̠͙̼̳͉̦͚͈͓͔͔̠̲̮̰̥͔̘̘̻̙͓̟̤̹͙̳̰̮̯͙̣̺̥̺͕͇̠̭̝̦̩̱̭̱͕̮̰̼͎͍͚̲͓̳̤̜̘͉̜̳̠̭̳͕͉͎̫̤̪̦̹̠̰͉̘̯̳͎̣̳̮͓̫̜̪͍͉̳̹͎͕͎̤͈͖͚̤͎̙̬̩͈̙̼͈͚͙̘̓͊̽̓̓̓͛̈́͋̑̓̐̑̓̈́̈́̎̆̽̄̄̈́̌̓̆͋͗̈́̏̊̉̇̄̈̐̓̈́͛̓͋̈́̅̅͋̎̂͊̊̎̄̍̋̒̊̒̀̔̾͌͒͂͐̒͛͆͋͒̓͛̂̔̏͐͗̎̐̅̍̋̔́̇̑̔̏̋̆̈́͛̍̆͑̐̈̅̌̑̿̅̈́̓͂̊͆̈́̉̿̿͒̒̔̿͂̉̑̍̎̂͋͂́͊̔͒̎̈́̐͐͋͊̉͌̍̐͊͑̐̽̀̈̉̓͑̈́̀̊̋̅͗̒̍͂̃͌͆́̓̾͆̒̃̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ

 

 

 

 

0̸̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̝͙̫͎̹̞͔̦̜͚̰̺̪͓̖̺̲̠͉̮̟̩͓̤̠̬̩̗̯͕͔͎̼̣̫̻͎̻̫͉̰͉̙̫̪̖͖̬̝͚̝̳̠̣͈̼̮͚͚̳͖̹̦͙̞̭̟͓̰͚̣̪̘͕̗͓̯̲͇̩̹̹͋͒̊̇̃͋̅͐̊͐̐̄̅̽͂͋̏̋̌̽̓̓̆̌͋͛̄̋͋̒̐̓̎̓͐̎̈̓͋͗͋̆̔̈́̌̾͆̉͊͐͐͋̐͐̓͑̽̏̃͛͆͌̋̄̽͒͆̄̓̍̈́̾̌̿̓̂̇͑̿͐̊̎̆͂̄̿͒̈́͛͑̅̆̀̍̀͋̓̎̈̓̈́͒̾̋̏̓̂̓̋̈́̊̉͊͛̽͌͂̋͐̔͋͒̾́̉͋̉̈͛̇̋͑͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ1̷̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̣̼͔̪̮͉̗̮̫͈̻̭̖̱̜̖͙̬̪͕̳͉̤͈͔͉̙̱̼͓̗̱̩̝̞͇̘̦͔̭̜̜̮͍̺̯̼̳͔͕̹̭̘͎̟͎̲̫̹̠̳̭̳͇̤̜̦͎͖͍̺̙̳̰̰̲̜̼͍̙͓͔̗͚̘̙͈̗͚̤͈̘̖̹̰͍͇͕̼̖̘̠̜̰̪̠̥̘̹͓̝̼̥͓̤͍̞̥̓̾͑͑̐̊̆̃̾̌͌̄̓̀̈́̽̊̅͋̽͗̑͐̈́̉̋̃̊̓̐̃͆̔͂̈̆̋͒̔̆̅́͂̈͐̒̈́͂͐͑̋̉͐̓͋͒͋͐̈̂̄͗̽͋̐̏͂͛̒̈́̽̋̂̎̈́̏͌͛͆̾̈́͌͑̏̈́̅̿́͒͒͂͂̾͒̎̈́̈́̾̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ0̴̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̪͇̣͈̳̭̯͓͖͎͎̻̦̰͍̩̞̝̼̖̲̗͙̮̭͚͍͓̖̝̤̫̳̖̖̭̟͔̺͉̻̯̖̖͓͍̝̬̯̹̟͇̜̳̱̙̤̼͖̰͈̱͈̘̮̼͍̯͓̗̮̠̗͕̱͉̟̻͇͖͎͓̯̼͈̙̱̥̦̠̤̳͈̗͉̤̰̙̬̮̫̦̤̻̙̣͙̺̜̭̦̜͍̯͓̮̜̭̥̮̠̼̬̖͕͓͎̻̙̬͕̩̬̗̝͙͎̬̝̯͎͈̣̱̬̲̦͓̺̱̺̤̺͉̥̺͓̼͉̼̬͙̳͙̠̳̹̱̼̠̳̺͚̗̙̝̞̠̭̹͓̠͍̹̝͉̙͔̩̟͎̯̯̖͕̗̥͍͉̞̜̠͇͎̮̝̭̻̘̟̈́̿̊̅̅́̎̈́̍̇͒̿̃̅̑̃́̍̐̾̿͒̌̈́͒̓̓̈̅͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̡̛̛̛̘̤͚̩͙͔̥͈̱͍̰͎̯̭̟̫͍͖͖̙͈͔̮̪̫̭̼̬̹̳͎̲̬̱̬͇̬̙̰̺̙̳͎̳̂͗̒̄͋͊͋̈̈́̆̉̏̋̌̌̈̈̒͐͐͗̈́̅̏̿̾̈́͋̈́̽̑̿͒̊̓̀͋̓̉̒̐̐͐̇̈́̋̈́̑̏̏͛̒̉͊̽̃́̽̾̀̆́̐͗̋̇̃͒͂͆̿̈̽̑̒́̎̔̎̇̌̊͗̐̽̊̔͌̌̀̅̌̍̈́̇̀̿͆͒̓̂̿̂̽̈́̇̊̏̈́̃͂̃͌͊̈́͆̓̈̆̎̀͛̍͛͊̽̓͊̋̊̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅ0̸̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̝̠̭̱͇̙͇̬͙̰̥̜̙̗͚͚̫̤͇͚͔̻̬͍̯̩̖̯̝̝̱̯̫̮̥̳̱̫̼̬̪̘̥͉͔͖̳̥̬̳͚̹̟͕̩͚̝̜̱̲̬̮̦̦̙̣̟̥̖̺̟̳̞͉̥̞̣̼̳̄͆͊̈̾̿͑̂̎͗̊̑̇̾͑̀͆̾̓͑̌̂͗̉͛̈́͆̌̆̉͋̍̇͗͛̔̒̽̂̒̽̐̒̃̀̾̈́͒͗̌̈̀̅̃̌̓̊̓̾̎̉͗͗̆͂͑̅̐̂̆̎͂̃̑̀͗̈̔̇̓̈́̃̓͋̒͒̑̀̉́̊͒̃̃̓̏̾́̑̇̆͌̌͑̓̿̒̐͑̀͒͋̑̐̓̑̈́̈́̅̒̈̈́͒͊̽̀͊̀͐̓̓̾͊̾̈̆͊͐̔̄͑̔̃̏̓̎͐̆͆̽̉̐̏̌̾́̔͑̅̔̅́̋̒̎̊͗̓̋͗̍͌̊͐̒̎̎́͗̿͛͒͊̓̏̋̆̽͊̈́̏͛͂́̈́̉͋̔̀͒͌̓͆͛̓̽̃͋̾͐͗͐̏̌̎̆̆͊̾̾̓́̀͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ1̶̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̟̰̜̲͓͕̞̟̠̩̞̯̘̘͖̣̗̳̲͇̠̜̘̝̙̼̘̦̞͖͔̭͎̩͇͍̱̥̱̪̩̤̼̰͇͎̲̜͕̹͙̩͈̣̰̭͔̟̼̻̺̼͓͈̹̞̤͙̟̝͈̙̳͉̖͙̪̹͍̙͓̬͉͎͚̜̮̘̠̮̩͇̮̯̺̣̞̪̱̦͎̺̪̻̥͖͖͇̪͉̬̠̪̘̘̗͖̘̞̯̦͚̭͈̰̙̩͉̻͉̬̗̤͕͉͙̭͇͓̹̱͍̯̮͍̪̤͙̗̲͈͈̼̻̫̭̻̯̼̜̬̜͍̰̝̝̯͖̬̑͌̾̽͆̒̂̊̀͑́͊͒͊͆̈́̒͒̈͋͋̅͆͒͗́̌̓̌͋̾͆̐̆̃̌͆͋͛́̈́̐͛̔̄̄̈́̀͒̽̄̓͒̒̉̃̎̂̈́̌͗̉͌̋̊̉̆̏̓̋̍̒̈́̽̃͆̿̐͑̊͌̄̊̃̓̾͑̌̄̈́͋͒͛̒̃͂̇̾͋͊̎̎͋̌̅̀̒͆͒̓̄̓̈́̏̐̍̉͆̈̈́͌̊̿̓͊͋̄̄͌̍͒́̑̈́̓̀̇̾̏̓̍͆̓͗̅̓͗͂̌̋͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ0̴̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̻̭̼͖͍͉̞͙̺̦͕̠̱̳̥̝͓̻̱͚͍͕̬̝̳̰̞̘̘͇̥̰̯͕̊̏̏̈͋͋̐̇̾̽̏̀̈́̋̌́̾̊̈́͌͂̃̅͗̽̿̌̈́͒̏͂̑̏͆̑̏͛̆̊̔̓͗̓̃̈́̾̈͗̀̇̓͆͑͌̊̄̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝1̴̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̱̜̝͉͕̣̪̳̪̰͇̳̺͓͇̰͍̤̮̳̯̫͉̩̪̮̠̲̭̪̞͔̠̹̟̺͎͔̰͈̣͖͍̪͈̖̞̬͎̻̜̖͈͙̦͇͚͉͙̪͉͖͕͉͔͚̼̳̫̭̫͕̫̜̰̻͖̯̘̲͙̘̻̗͍̮͇̮̱̲͚̳̱̩̗̙͍͔͕̪̭̘͈̼̦̝͈͔̩̜͔̯͙̻̫͉̟̬̳̖͕̻̮̻͍̩͕͖̮̥͔͕̜̳͖͚̜̳̝̠͍̟͔̙̲̝̜͈͔̖̣̺͕͖͕̤̯̙͚̞͓̙͓̳̼̩̆͒̌̋͆͛͋̀̉͛̉́͌̄͌̈́̿͌̅̉̂̽̐̍̓͂̎̑͂͆̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̛̦̠͇̥̤̳̳͕̯̱̰̜̘̯͖̱̻̥̦̺͚͈̺̰̪̪̟̟̲̠̥̖̣̹̲̭̟̝̤̻͈̩̟̖̩̫̭̫̼͈̬̹̯̹̩̠̘̫̲͉̙̱̻̼̠̦̲̩̰̳͚̹̲̰̼̙̤͕̰͓̼̺̹̪̭̜̥̪͓̲̻͎̙͓̬̝̻̹̩̦̗͖͔̬͙̰̊̃̇͂̓̓̿͗̓͊̍̔̎̒́̐̿͂̔̃̋̆͂̽̈͋͛̀̔͋̈̄̾̉͆̾̄̄͆͊͂͗̍͌͒͂̔̏̆̑̐̃̄̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͍̱̳̦͖͉̖͙̮̗̗̳̹̬̬̳̟̳̳̮͍̱͔̬̩͍̳̰̲̹͙̱̤̱̱̞͚̣͈̦̝͍̫̮̣̗͈̮̺̺̬̯̠̦̖̘̪̥̤̖͓̠̮̱̠̹͍̤͍͓̰̳͓͔̦͔͔͓͖̬̭̪̭̖͚̱̻̟̺̱̘͚͕̬͇̻͔̠̹̻̘̥̙̯̝̣͕̩̗͚̼̪̬͈̞͙͕̺̩̟̲͓͎̞̲͚̬̩̭̲̘̥̟̻̤̹̞̬̜̪̤̙̯̝̬̮̹̟͕͎̲̥̱̬̻̮͓̜̹̣͔̙̞̜̩͖̝͓̳̰̯̺̜͇̫̣̝̠̠̭̝̥͒̄́̎͋́̔̈́̄̃̾͆͋͑̋̐̏́͊̈́͌̌̋̀̎͆̉̈́̑͊̏͋̍͛͋͒̋̆̅̋̃̋́̔̄̎̃͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̵̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̱̺̫͎̞̣̫̻̰̤͚͇̹͉͙̮̮̘̹̝̺̥̣͚͓̮͇̫̰̥̯̘̝̩͍̫̙̗̥̻̦͚̟̲̻͚̯͚̰̦̹̮̻͇͖͉̙̺̙̝̺͍͚̗͉̰͉̭̯͓̯͉͕͙̰̦͚͈̮͕͎̥͚͚̼̰̯̱͇̯͚̼͉̼͈̻̪̳̼̪̼͚̰̰̯̭͎̥̥̝͖̙̙̞̤̤̬̥̥̙̹̫̥͉̯̭̙͕͖̙̦͚̯̗̪̮͚̤̘͇͖̱͕̰̣̖̠̗̠͔͎͈̓̀̇̏̆̆̅̿̍̃̈́͐̔̌̉̈́̄̀̂̆̈́̋̀͗̓̅͋̌̆̿̿͗̀͋̐̍̍͌̂̍̅̆͗̋͊̈́̽̿̃̓̈̆́͌̀͆̄͗̈̈́̑́̉̊̆͆̐̈͛̌͌̆̀̃̅͐̏̋͛́̅͐͛̈́͛̿̋̇̎̏̽̿͒̔̒̔̐̾̊̍̓̉̄̇̐̄̄̌͒̆͊̊̋͂̌͐͊̄͊͒̌̒̊́̀̑̾̔̎̋͌͑͌̒͆̐͐͌̆͊̐̔̓̀͗͌̂̈͑͂̓́̓͗͒̈́͑̋̓̋͆̄͂̎͗̀̍̃̽̌̅͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ0̷̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̛͈͎̰̟̝̟̟̬̟̩̱͙͓̲͙̮͈͈̞̱̥̜̟̟͖͇̮̭̠͍̼̬̮̫͇͔̙̯̗̤̼̬̟͕̞̬̱̼̭͎͓͕͓̞̠̙̝͍̟̭̻̫̮̺̩̺̬̠͇̙̺̞̘͉̦̪̹͍̭͚̯̣̰̬̯̭̝̗͓̰̠͉̖͖̳̲͍̣̬̜͕̯͔̥͖̭̩̥̬̪͙̖̠̙͖͍̞͕̖̙̣̘̠͓̞͎̭̥̮͕̹͉̫̙̫̼̥͕̝͖͚̫̠̠̳͇̰̻̟͙̣̻̭͚̰̤̹͎̦̪̤̮͖̙̗̤͚̗̗̦͍̮̠̠͍͍͓̹̟̦̇̐̓́͒̈́̇̈̽̾̐͂̈́͋̅͛̂̓̍̓̃̎̄̒̍̉̆̏̍͋̊̈̌̒̊͌̊̉̉̿̅̊̆̑̐͌̌͛̓̈̒̊͂̑̑̅̔̂̐̅͑̿́̇͛̒͛̾̆̇̃̿̈͛͋̈̋̋̉̑̓̒̋̈̍͋̓̋̆͗͒̐̈͌̈́̇́͒̈̆̉́́͌̄̍̒̋͒̍̌̽̆̈́͋͒̆́͐̓̄͋́͊͗͛̈́̂͒̊̇̅̾̌̑̉̎̇̊̒͑͒̑̑̊̈́͆̒͒̽̾̀͐̏̆̐̇̍̔̉̉͋̃̔̌̓͒̓͗͐͊͆̈́̃͐̅̇͗̂̓̓̓͌̓͑͑͐̏̀̇͛̈́͌̎͛̈͂̈̈́͋͛͗̾͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ1̷̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̪̞̬̱̜̻̬̪̫̘̦͈̺̰̼̻̟̪̫͖̦̥̞͍͖̻̤͍͙̮̤͍̲̣̘̜͙̬͚̤̗̪͉̺̟͙͎̭̮̖̪͕̤͖̦͉͚̝̠̣̼̰̰̠̮͉͈͇̮͉̰̳̘̫̲̯͙̲̣͋̈̄̆̂̌̌̋̔̐̓͋̇̽̔́̓͆͆̓̏͂̇̽͂̈́̉̄̔̏͐̿͛͋̂̇̑̒̐̋̉̏̇͋͐͐͂̌̋̑͛͒̽̈́̽̇̃̈́̏͐̈́͌͊̋̎͑̎̓̆̃̓̀̽̏̎̐̈́͆̂̾̓́̋͗̎̀̆͑̌͒͒̈́̾̍̆̀̈́̌̓͌̓̓̽̏̌̓̅̂̃̆̀̾̽͐̀̇̄̆͆̄̌͋̒̿͒́̾̈̈́̈́͋͒͗̓̔͋͊̿̂́͒̆̽̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ0̴̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̮̪͓͈̭̤̮͇͍̮̰̟̯̭͕̺͈̮̬̻͓̥̙͓̬͎̥̺̬̫̤̭̝̠͉̱̺̝̮͙̲̹̫͙̙̙͈̣̳̞̭̹̫̞͎͇̜̝̩̣̥̭͔̙̱͖̰̲̼͔̺͚̲̦̖̬̫͔̙̞̳̖̖̻̣̫̹͖͉̺̮̩͚̘͔͙͒̔͆̔̌̔̄͛̉̄̀̌̽̊̎̊̊̆̓͋̋͌̓̂́̈͑̅̈́̽̊͋̈́̎͋̀͆̒̎̓̀͆͊̐̏̇̊͌͑̒̔̽̊̓̈́͛͂͂̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̴̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̛̛͍͚̮̼̻̬̬̞̩̙̼̩͉̲͉̲̮̮̗̮̮̱̙̼̭̺̹͉̟̫͉̯̫̰͓̲̟͎̫̖̥̮̜̟̻̥̯͖̦̺̳͇͉̙͓͇̻̗͈̟̹̯̘͇͇̦̣͓̠̘͓̬̤̳̹͉̻̩̜̫̤̯̭̮̪̳͖͔̞͍͎̗̯͇͓̬̺͈̻̹̝̲̯͓̼̮̮̱̫͈͖̥̥̺̙̲̗̼͙̲͉͈͕̣̺̦̝͕̣̙̬̬͕̥̬̰͍̯̤̩̣̘̟̟̰̝͎͈̤̟̬͕͖̹̻̮̖̺̦̬͙͓̩͇̦̱̗̳͕̯̗̙̦̤̼̺̦͚̦̗͕̙̖̝̣̳̝̜̪̺̣͍̼͖̯̥͍̱̜͔̥̥͎̻̱͓̹̠̠͇͎̬͕̲͎͚͎͍̱̙̱̞̣̬̳͖̫͉̤̲̮͙͖͓̱̟̩̟̯̣͔̤͎͔̦̓̍̈̄́̌̄̏͗̔̅̆̎̄͊͗̈́̄͆̂̏́̀̓̀̎̌͐̈́͋͗̒́̈́̈́͐́̈́̽̽̉̀̉͛̃̀͊̂̃̓̾͗̏̅̍̆̿̊͌̃͐̽̎̈͂̿͛͊̄̒̑̋̉̊̄̌͒͗͂̈́̐̔̾̾̈́̋̇͋̉̂͑̈́́̓̇̂̇͂͒̈́̃͂͒̓̃̎̓̔̈́͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ1̴̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̲͙̜̙͈̝̻͚͈͈̠͎̹͙͎͙̲̫̪̩̱̥̘̪̖̺͇͓̻̩͓̘͓̹̙̝͙̫̣͇̲̣͕̗̞͓̤̩̪͇͔͓͕͙̟̝̰͍͈̹̠̹̮͚̮̞̹̖̫̼̜̣̝̞̺͖͉̣̩̤̙͍̬͓̞̘͇̣̮̘͙̠̠̳̥̘̤̭͍̯̟̫̠͙̠̹͔͖̞̣͍̮̰͖̫̰͊̽̈̋̈̇̈́̉̀̈́͗̍̍̃̊̏̽̑̍͋̊̾̾͊̈́͂͊͊͑̑̏͋̌̋̅͋͊͊̃̍̽̑̈́̓̅̈̑̿̔̐͊̇̑̿̐̋̿̌̄̊́̾̀͋́̀̽̏͗̈́̽́͛̌͒̒̒̅̔͐̿͗̅̂̿̉̃̏͛̍͂̾͌̇̌̈́͌̌͆̌̍̓̾͂̎̄̂̋̋̊̆̇̇͂͌̒̀̓̊͐͋̽̆̓̐̀̓̃̍̓̋͑̋̏̾̀͌̾̓̽̀̎͛͌̎͆̈́́̾̍͂͛͂̈́̆͑͐̀̎̋̒̆̀̏̋́͋̈́̓̈͑̓͗̓̈̈́̅͗͆̔̏̑̇̋̃̑̇̅͛̔͒̓̑͊̊̅͌̅͑̌̄̈̆̑̈͛͆͋͊̐͐̄̀̈́̿́͛̇̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ0̷̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̩͈̥͚̤̠̫̝̪̰̰̠̣̰̳͇̥̭̪͉̼͈̳̠͇͉͉̲͇̙̺̞͈̘͎̼̪͚̗̠̮̻̠̠̣̯̬̪̘̞̱͖̙̩͈̫͍̭͉̜̻͕͓̳̞͍͖̳̹͙̱̥̞͉̣̖͍͙͇̲͇͔̺̩̣̮͖̯͍͎͓̜͖͓̱̫̳͈̰̪̼̺̫̰͖̦̦̣̰̰̫͖̖̫̭̦͕̙͖̪̳̹̞̼̪̰̤̠̠̬̘̘̓̊̓̓̾͐͌͗̃̓͂̈́̏̈́̒̍̾͂̂͋̒̓̊̔͑̿̔̇̔͛̽̋̆͗̂͌̈́̀̉̿̒̓̃̈͑̈́̈́̈́͆̿͐̒̍͋̾̈̾̔͌͆̈̃͊̌̋̌̏̆͑̊͂̽͗̆̌͑̑̌̈̎̄͆̐͂̎͗̈́̉̿̇̄̈̄̀̄̉͌͂̿̈́̈͂͒̈̈́͒̒̄̊͊̊̃͗̏̌̃̏̈́͋͆̈̍̅͐̍͐̏̌̆̔̂̄͗̈́̽̍̐̀̉̄̍̃̉̑͑̎̆͆̃͂̄̓͋̾́̒̓̓̑͊́̾̍̅̽̓̓͛͆̀̆̾̇̌̈́͌͐͑̉͐͑͛̇̽͛̂̈͑͐̈́̿̿͐͆̋̾̔̈́̐͛̑͋̄̓͆̀͂́̊̉͗͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̩͈̖̲̭̻͕̘̲̺̪̼̱͉͈̱̯̩̲͔͚̣͖͇̩̬̙̘̰̺̼̰̖͓̺̳̼̰̼͍̱̱̝̭̹̳͕̱̞͉̙͍̹̜̞͚̲̩̺̙̝̱̼̖͇̹͕̙̗̟̲͈̞̟̺̫͉̱̪͚̰̟̘̩̪̙͕̼͓͕̪̤̯̞̦̰͔̖̻̗̩̜̞͈͉̼͇͙̰̯̜̱̦͖͎͈̺̗̱͙̦̞͓͖̟̫͉̠̰͕̝͕̣̲͎̰̘̩̘͚̫͕͉̩̹̟̟̖̼̠̬̥͕͉̗̳̹̱̮̳̯͍̼̙̖̘̝̣͈̤̲̮̼̬̭̼͚̬̫̼̱͖̦͓͎̩̝͚͎͕̙̤̱̤̝̤̩̼̭̫̬̘̘̞̤̪͓̳͎͔̳̟̖̳̪͖͖̦̙̥̖̥̻̣͕̭̹͉̬̞̥̫͓͍̣̣̫͉̻̺͙̰͒̐̿̈́͗͌̂̽͂͑̂̒̊͌̂͐͗̉͋͗͗̔͌̑̓̔̾̌̐́̋̿̓͑̌̇͛̃̈́̿̿͂̿͐̊̅͗͊̂͋̿͐̈̂͑̎͌̆̇̂̊̀̋͗̆̔͒̒̾̋͂̎̇̍͛̎͒̉̐̎͆̄̿̈́́̂͑̓̑̏̐̽̿̈́̃̾́͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̵̢̛̼̭̳̮̪͙̳̪͇̲̜̈́̉̊͋̐͋̾̾̅͛̅̍̽̔̐̍̒̏͌̀̄̄͌́̿̂̌̾̋̉͑̓͆̀̉̃͛̎͗̓͆̄̾̈́̿͗̍͒̑͌̿̅̒̈́̾̌̉̿͊̔̔̎̓̾̑̋͌͒̍̀̽͑͋̌͋̏̎̍͗̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝1̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥̱̘̖̥̠͓͕̬͍̪̠͔̜̤͚̣͖͎̮͉̞̻̬̥͎̤͇̖̼̔̽͊̍̂̈̀͋̅͐͊̋͛̇̑̃̅̽̆̑̃̇͗̈́̽̓̊͊̇̽̓̈́̇͑̆̉̆͊͋̊̿͌̉̓̄̈̄͂͒͊͋͊͛̓̆̑̈́̓̎̐̄̎̇́̎͐͑̔̋̍̀̅͋̒̐̀̒͌̌̃̌̀̇̎͊͊̿̀͂̀̓̓̐͂͗̅͌̍̍̊̒͑̒̑͗̏̒̽̂̈́̔͛̀͗͗͌͋͐̏͗͗̑͒͐̎͑͂̌̄̑͒́̔̾̌͌̃̏̍̈́̀̏̉̈́͆̑̋̊̋̄̈͐͗͑̈́̃̓̅̏̅̇̊̏͒̄̓̓̂̌̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠0̶̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͎͙̥͓̞̩̹̩̪͈̣̦̮̜͓̟͔̱̱̱̳͍̠͙̪̩͎̮̽̊̑̓̃͊͂̓͐̋̐́͋̈́̔̍͗̋̇̿̒̽̈̔̃͑͋̎͑̓͑̒̈́͂̀̍̎̉̈͂̎͋̌̓́̔̅̑̓͆́̉̂̑͐̄̎̉̃͌͊̾̒̈́̾̅̔͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ1̴̢̢̗̤̱͇͖̩͕̦͇̺͓̫͍͔̱̮̺̺̩͓͕͙̺̙̼̪͚̺͇̼̜̘̥̜͕͈̭̱͕̮͇̺̽̆̒͒̃̈́̀̒͛͗͂̎̄̇͒̈́͒͌̿̆̔͐̋̂̈́͒̈́̉̋̔̓͊̌̄͑͌͗͋̈́̓̆̊̆̓̓̀̏̑̈́̇͐̒̆̿̈́̉͐͂̅̏́̂̏͛̈́̽̈́̊̎̒̓̍̽̊͂̓̌̽͑̐͌́͑̎̈́̋̒͂̃̓̄͛̉̋̐͐̏͛̎̄̇̑̅͑̈͗̎̇͂̈͑̈̍̋̍͌͌̋̽͆̏̃̓̈́̍̍͐̾͒̏͑̒̆̑͋̓̿̈́͆̑̒̿̈̈́̑̆͊̓̈́̀̄̏̃̑̋͊͛͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ0̴̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̮̼̳̱̭̭̣͔̥͍̺̺̟͚̗̙̖̦̪̰̮͓͕͖̣͉̟͚̣̹͙̖̲̭̥͙̜͚͉̮͕͓̦̭͕͇̭͇͔͔̜͙̠̪͖̪͇̭̖̤̹̥̻͖̹̦̥̟̮̹̫̫̺̭̗͕̖̬̫̹̻̣̭̱̥͇͍̟̠̗̘͕̙̫͕̼̬̮̞̘̙̦̭͖̆̏̉̽̉̑̈́̓͗͌̄͂̎́͐͆̐̉͆͗̑̐̓̇͆̽̏͊̽̏̍͆̿̈́̉͛̎̋̔͋͗̈́̄͋̓̎̈́̅̏͌̈̔̃̆́͐̇͒͌̋̇̎̃͆͛̀́́͒͌̀̾͊̏̅͊̀͋̆̃̓̓̔̇̈́̒̈́̌̒̑͊͋͂͛̉͊̔͒͌͌͂̑̃̈́͛̆̋̐̊̀̄̂̾̏͋͗̋͐̎̽̎̓͛͗̏͗̎͌̋̌̈̔̎͒͐̋̓̇͂̂͌̓̏̈̋́̈́̆͐̐̌̀̊̾͂̍͋̉̊̊̀̾̌͒̈́͗̍̈͂͛̏̾̉̇̒̆̂̂̏͋̅̿̽͂̐́͊͆̈̎͑͐̓̍̊̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̭̞̞̜̮̫͓̞̺̙̠̜̭̼͍̺̖̟̲̘̜̟̦̹̟͖̭̱̆̍͂̾͛͆́̑͊̀̊̀͛̑̊̏̽̈́͛̏̃̆̊͑̀̾̄̀̇̏̍̋͗͆̓̆͋̈́̿̃̂͋͌͛̌̈́̈̉͂͒̑̽͐͛̅̃̀͊̿̓̇̐̈́̇̃̃̀̑̆̉͂̑̑̑͗͋̐̔̍̈͋̓͌̍́͒͋̀͛̂͒̐̆̽̋̈̔̈́̒͑̾̌͆̂͗͗̆̈́̈̊͗̈́̆͆͑͆̌͌͊̈́͌̽̔͒͑̃͆͂̏̌́̌̌́́̈́̈́̇̈͛͂͊̀̇͌̌̋͊̂̏͒͛͋̇̉̄̉̌̊̐̈́͑̎̅̄̾̎̽͂̓́̋͒̓̑̑̌̐̍͂͐̾͆̋̾̅̒͗̃͂̑͊̅̊̐̾̋̓͛̂͂̊̍̉̏̈́̋̽̄̉̋̅̾̄̾̈́̋̇͐̽͋͆̈́̾͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝1̴̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̛̘̟̺̭͉̻͉̝͖͉̻͙͍̪̥̬̻̜̺̘͍͕̫̭̦̙͇͚̺̰̤̤͉͕̺̫͖̥̯̖̭̥͈͉͉̜̗̝̥̪͈̗͓̜̻͚̥̻̙͓̭͙̳̜̠̬͚̻͖͙̖̭̱̹̮͍͖̜̩̫͔̘͓͚̗̟͓̳͕̳̭̥̪͎̤̳̙̪̜̰͕̘̞͈̦̼̻̥̼̼͚͙͓̭̞̫̫͎͎͕̖̮̱̗͍͉̩̟͚̪̯͔͈͖͎͖̱̲͎͕͍̘̱̘̹̭͉̯̘̖͙̙͕̱̞̙̓͗͊̿̑̈͑̓̌̋̿̎̉̅͛̂̀͑̈͒͌̉̊̏̋̒̌́̓̈́͆̈̾̿͆̒͛̒͌͑̑͗͆͌̄̑͌̋̓̉̉̐̑͊̊̓̌̓̒̿͊̿̑̃̈́̐̓͒͆̓͋̈̏́̍̀̀͑͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ0̴̧̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̥͉̪̜̠̞͕̰̜̖͕̯̪̺̞͎̻̘̪̜͉͚̝͖͔̪͔͈̠̹̙͉͈͓̩̱̝͓͎͇̙̠͉̱̩̥̹͖̼̖̤̜͓̞̬̂̄͌͗̌̈́̑̊̑̈̌̒͂̐̓͛̃͗̈̋͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̛̪̥̹͉̙̟̬͔̳̪̗̻̞̘̦̙̦̦͍͎̭͓͕̙͓̺̰̬͚̣̜̳̹͈̭̞̬͙̳̫̜̳̠̮̞̩̪̞̤̲̘͓̝̖͖̱̪̼͚̗͔̪͔̪̥͉͈̥͕̼͓̟̰͍̱̱̫͉̣̦̖͚̪̠̜̖̠̗̪̣̭̙̞͕͓̣͇͇͓̻̤̫̱̤̣̥̟̺͖͉̲̗͔͈͓̙̣͙̣͕͉̹̤̭͚̤̲̩͖̱̤͕̲͍͇̫͈̮͓͚̞͔̲̬͍͍̦̪̟͕̳̼͍̦̼̞͎̹͎̟̞͍̰͕͇̦̜̮̱̻̜̯̹͖̪̠̩̗̘̖̭̦̭̖̮̣̤͕͉̬̣̙̘̟̩̦͎̥͚͎̥͕͚̘̲̞͎̗̬͖̟̖̬̘̞̥͕͉̦͍̗͇̟̦͚͓͈̬̰̰̻̬͓̫̦̥̬̳̤̓͋͂̿̀͂͛̐͋̾̀̔̾̐̃̔̽̔̔͊͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̱̬͇̻̳͇̫͚̦̩̹̲̭̺̠̘̪̭̭͎͕͙̞̬̠̘̳̹̳̙̹̤̘̬̯͎̱̤̳̱̺͓̼̫̥̳͈͍̹̘̪̼͎̝̪̯̻̟͉͔̗̝͕̠̥͓̺̭̣̭̳̖̩̪̤̤̬̺͈̞̥̩̫̩̼̯̭̙̖͔̘͍͕̟̮͕̘̥̤̝̲̞̦͓̠͙͉͔̺͖̠͔̱͉͚͚̩̯͎̣͙̩̲͓͍͉̞̥̘̹̺̥̥̺̙͖̲̪̗̺̫̰͈̣͚̜̹̜̜̩̘̱͓̹̜̞͓̦̥̩̫̝̹͙̞̣̙̪̬̘̳͓̉͐͗̅̈̒̑̇͊̄̃͂̅̄͂̐̈͐̔̎̋̏͌͊̑͛̿͌̑́͆̃̆͒̀̂͆̔̾̍̾͐̒͑̆̆͊̊̽͌̔̽̑͐͆̑̑͊̽̌̌͊̂͆͊̔͒̄̂͊̋̈̍͛̿̉̓̈́̈̒̔̔̈́̀͌̏̍͊́̑͊̈̓̈̊̈͗̈́͛͑̅̉̑͋͒̓̈̌̓̈͆͑̇͋̅̔̑̈́̊̽̆͆̑̇̓̏͊̓̉̋́͋̆͑͆̋͂̋̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̜̥̩̳̹̳͎͕̣͍̜̥̣͉̹̗̳̼̖̱̪͍̱̗͍̗̞̖̗̰̳̯̞̮̩̠̤̺͉͇̠̝͎͈̗͎̥̘̮̘͍̣͍̳̞̰̲̙̩̖̱͙͈͖̤̬̞̟̩̙̝̱̼̟̲͈̞̮̠̟̳̼̩̪̱̬̹̼̻̯̥͎̹͈̮̺̪̙̼̰̮̺͖̟̰͓̓̈̉̅̓̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ0̸̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̜̞̦̱̰͓̫̤͎̬̳͉̱̦͈̳̫͚̤̯̹̝̼̦͍̯̥͈̳̦̮͍̻͕̥̮̼̙̹͔̟̩̱̣͈͈̘̳͈͖̹̯͓͎̳̥͎͓̺̜͈̖̭̺̪̝̩̬͙̯̥̗̲̪̦̬͎͓̯̻͎̩̺̺̝̠̼̟̞͕͚̖͚̝̘̞̫̺̪͖̼̪̺͖̱̰͎̱̳͎̬̬̹͇̖͎͔̦̙͖͇̤̦̫͈͎̩͈̰̭̪͕̜̖̪̼͍̩̬̇̈́̔͑́̿́̈͆̈͆̔̿͋̋̊͊̍̆̎͆̍̉̓̔̀̋̅̈́͋̎̈̊̑́͒̈͛̒͂̇̉͒̅͂̇̀̍̌͐͆̽͛͒͌̓̀̾̍͋͑̒̓̾̏̍̈͊̃̎̒͛̄̆̒̎̀̇͐͋̆̐̃́̿̊̐̎͆̎̽͆̿̈̋̈́͒̿̐̈͆̐̂͛̌̇̐̐́͊̈́͛͊̍̈́̎͗̈̓̔̐̓͛̒̄͐͌͊̑͐̓̇̐̈͊͒̂̊͋͒̄̆̽́̓̈́̐̐̈́͋͋̌͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ0̵̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̰̺̜̘̩͈̙͍͇͎̣̝͓̖͓̗͓̫̖̻͚̬͉̬̖̪̬̱̟͓̜̮͍̱͖̰̖̰͓̰̞͙̝̼͎̫͉̖͓̞̱͎̜̭̮̻͉̩̜̞̙̗̹̲̥̫̖͍̪̦͍̺̖̟̤̤̝̞̖͔͍̻͖̤̺̭̗̜̺͕̖͕̦̫̬͔͎͖̟̮̪̣̮̜̱͇̤̬̳̤͈̰̖͖̳͇̰͍̻̜͙̗̣̱̠̥̱̗̤̝̻͙̬̻̥̹̞̜̜͈̬̤͇̩͙̭͚͍͍̬̟̤͖͎̤̜͓̺͇̻̖̩̙͕̖̝̤̞̪̖͙̭͎̰̗̗̥͖͓̮̲̟̣̞̰͔̠̰̦̭̤̻͈̣̞̯̻͖̳͈̯̝̘̦͎̩̘͓̬̺̹̰͈͚̜̭͍͍̩̪͚͉̙͔̪̦͗̓͑̽̆̐̏̑͆̇̊̉͑̉͆̾̓̆̒̿̓̈̆͛͋̉̌̽̽̋͐̈́̓͑̓̑̿͊̄͑̽̓̽̈́̽̐͆̑̂̔͐͆̉̄̄͐̊̀̅͗̿͒͆͑̊̈́̅̋̊͛̄̑̓̇͐̾̈̄̊͆̈́̇̆̂̋́̑̒̇̈̉̊̀̉̿̈́̄̽̂̐̈́̄͌̾̿̋͗͒̈̈́̐̊̿̏́̅̎͋̇̽͋̋̃̐̅̅͆͌̀̓̐̈́̐͐͌́̅̔͛͋̎̆̇͗̈͒̌̃̅̌́͌͑͋͐̏͌͆͐͗͒̌̔̈́͒̃̄̽͛̆̈́̂̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͓̰̞͚̪̦͈̳̫̜̳̹̥̪̺͇̰̜̳̻̝̝̻̮̖̠̳͙̺̲͙̪̥͎͚̹̜̥̖̱͎̦̹̙͕̟͈̙͖̦̖̮̗̮̣̘̳̣̮̭̪̖̦̰̺̻͇͓̰̘̮̜̞̪͈̟̬͔̖͎̲̣̮̞̹͖̤̥̩̭̤̤̪̭͔̞̮̟̳͇̣͎͕̹͈̱͕̻͉͖̳̤̝̟͓̗̣̠̦͉̩̰̯͔͇̗̻͔̤̯̣͔̻͎͙̹̣̙͖̝͇̖̖͈̹̪̫̬̟͇̩̘͍̦͉̺̰͈͙̬͖̭̹̣͚̙͔̘̙̱̯̯̜̰͓̪͓̣̣͉̺̮͙̦̹̖̲͙̙̗͇̣̱͎̹͙̘̺̳̜̠̼̦̝͍̤͉̗̼̳̟͙̹̫͎͖͓̥͙̣̝̤̰͔͚̜̼̟̬͇̠̰̺̼̼̗̞̟̬̓̉̎̾̒̉̏̑̿̄̈́̉̃͆̈́̀́͌̔̈̌̓͋̄̈́̀̅̅̓͒͋͊̓̍̅̎͗́̈́̔̆̄̊̐̎̓̉̂͆̓̑͋̐̉̀̔͗̌̈̉͐̈́̾͑̓̄̽̑͊̂̀̽̃̿̍̍̋̈́͛̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̶̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̙͕̹̹̳̼̰̥̦̜̼̹̹̟̞̪͓͎͙̱͖̭̲͔̜̫͇̬͕͉̹̱̪̳̟̰̩̦͙̩͍̹̳̣̼͖̩̹̤͍͉̹͙͖̲̺̠̬̯̺̳̼̤̭͕̪̟̲̯̥̯̖͖̟̺̬̲̝̟͎͇̝̜̤̹͎̙̰̠̬̫̺͔͙͓͈͚̼͖̫̱̫̖͕̲̞͚̩̭͎̤͈͚̮̺̲̞͚̩͕̦̬͖̫̯͚̹͕͖̟̩͚͔͇͙̻̳̖̲͈͖̼̙̟̤̰̞̠̼̻͈̥͓̼̜̫̞̗̲̙̤̰̟̳̝̭̙͓̳͔͚̲͈͔͙̳̹͙̗͓̳̼͕͕͔̱̯͂̽̽́́͛̇̋̅̔́͒̈́̈́̾́̈́͐̋̀͆̃̂͐̇̓̉̄̊͐̅̇̔̆̈́̅̒͛͋͂̾̈́͂͌͒̄̌̈́̏̿̈͒̾̋̓̿̄̈́̏̊̍͋̐̌̈̾̎̂̀͌̿̀̾̎̒̐̊̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̸̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̝̝̻̱̩̙̲̝̭̳͎̯̟̫̤͚̗͖̘̩̙̹̝̰͓͚͙͍̲͇̘̦̲͈̀̐͌̑̑̄̽̈̊̊͛͊͂̔́͊̈́͋̎̏̇̒͌̏͗̍̈́̊͒̿̏̆̄̒̍̅̽̑̂̀̌̓̇͑͑̿̉̒̓̉̊̈́̊̎̂͛͆̌̓̽̾͊̒̃̏̉̊͛̾́͐̑͒̍̎̇́̈́̈́̀̔̑̂̓͐͐̈́̈́̈́̽̃̍̐͛̃̆̈́̓̈́̔̽͑̓̌͑͂́͊͗͋͋̈́̎͒̒̌͌̉̂̎̽̀͋͊̍̆̒̎̅̊̊̽̒̋͗̇̈́̓͋̾̇̈̑̀̇͑́̉̈́̈́͂͒̄̒̽̃̓͆͌̋̈́̆͑̍̇͊͗͛̅̓̓͋̌̿͗̿̅̓̂̿͊̓̔̓̍͒͛͆͑̒̈̿̿̋̆͌̒̇͆̋͑̏͑̌̒͆̅̊̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ1̶̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̙̮͔̺̤̞̜͉̥͉̯̩͖͈̘̗̞͓͔̱͕͚̝͎̯̰̗͇͎̭͇̗͇̝̮̤̪͍͍͍͚̱͇̘̲̰͓͚̯̞̰͉͇̤̲̬̣̪͙̣̹̤͚̙̳͖͇̫̫͕̗̺̝̘̩̝̪̗̼͇̺̞̣͓̼̹̘̲̲̟̗̬̹̺͓͈̜̦̗̭͍͙͈̥͍͉̣̘̭̼͎̠̝̣̮̰̳̯̻̟͉̲̲͓̫͉̙̳̗̪̹̥͎͖͙̘̱̗̣͙͍͓̞͉͖̮͈̪̰̘̼͕̲̞̫͈̟̫͎͔͙̜̰͔̞̫͚̻̦͎̗̥͓̠͈͍̠̟͇̺̟̤͚̤̦̘͉̲̪͈͙̝̯͍̤͙̰̭̦͇̞̲̠͇̱̱̹̥͈̮͉̭͇̻͙̟͎͎̪̜̬̖̈́̄͂͆̾͋̅̒͌̈̆͆̈́̉̊̆͆̊̍̿̈̿͂̍̀͒͊̒̐̔̈̾͊͗̆̈̈͗̓̾͛̅͐̇̓́̒̄͆͆̍̔͒̿̓̿͋̓̇͑̾̐̒̓̓̽̄̒̈́̆̋͋̃̓̀̃̈́̃̂̎̅̆̓̋̑̀͌̈́̃͊̾̒̾̌͆̾̓́̐̿̄̈́͐̉̈̀̏̽͌̈̃͐́̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̫̳̤͕̲̺͚̮̞̱̙̖̺͎̳̫̯͓̳̹͔̙̣̼̥̱̝̱̼͓̳̺̞̜̹̭̩̳̜̬̯̥̼̪͉̫̙̹̹̘̰̟͎͓̤̳̞͈͓͙̠̯̞̮̞͔̗̜̺̝̞̮͙̩̝͓̣̤̦̜͔͇̰͇̠̣̘̠͓͖̱͇͈̞͙̦̳̮̤̦̺̩̲̩̯̭̻͚̖̻̦̦͖̹̰̞̲̗̖̦̹̪̭͖͚͔̬̥̭̳̰͓̲̦̥̤̬̪̖̞͕̠̺̥̠̲͙̘̲̼͙̗̹̩̎̓̅̌͒̍̃͌̐̓͗̑̑̉̄̍̿͋̎̈́͗̎̍̄̋͗̏̉̍͗̃̒̽̽͛̒̀̏͐̾͒̓͋̂͒̅͑̒̆̾̿̇͌̽͌̾̽̎͂̀̑̔̑̈́̂̊̍̓̐̉̅̔̈̀̂̈́̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ0̵̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̝̬̻̜̪̻͇̭͍͈̙͈̪͍̦̯͖̱͓̠̪̼̠̠̜̼͈͚̜̤͚̘̭̠̤̼͈̹̘̼̠̤͚̮͓̳͎͉͔͈̤̝͉͕͙̖̯̖̻̞̜̬̈́̉͆͑͑̈́͆͒̃̂̾͌̆͊͑͑̈́̾̓̄̄̌͊̊̃̽̆̔̎̊͐̏͐̂̂͋͆͐̌̂̿̿̑̉̒͑̍͑̄̅̇͊͂̐̋̿̍̿̃̒̿̒̄̌̊̽̆̊̀͂͗̔͐̀͑͌̒̃͐̈͌̉̈͊̈́͆̾͆̏̓͊̽̆̐̄̿͂̊̈́͆̑̂̔̈́̐̌̌̎͊̈́̇̊̅̄̓̒̈́̅̆̑̈́̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ1̵̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̦̣̬̘͖̼̞̬̠̼̳̗̱͉̱͓̹̬̻̟͍͖̖͙͈͖͎̥̦̩̠͍̗̺͔̠͚͓̫̳̮̯̭͎̱̰͎̬̞̼͈̗͉̳̰͕̩̟̤̫̱̹̺̟̲̺̲̪̼͖͖̟̗͎̰͉̗̘̠̜̥̗̖̱̹̩̥̟̥͙̹͖̪̪̣̤̟̱͖̹͔͔̺͓̩͚̘̼̬̬̘̰̱͖̙̯̪͔͕̙͍͕̣̫͍̥͈̣̖̤͔̜͎̯̞̙̯̩̓̉͗̈̔̂̒̃͛̔̀̈́̋̊͆̋̒̋̊̄̑͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ0̸̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̛̭͙͖̟̰̱̰͕̥͚̳̮̖͚͔̳̥̮̲̺̺̺͉̺̖̠̩̝̩͇̞̤̜͓͕̣̬̫̪̪̖̥̦̟̩̹̥̲̦̝̰̮̝͓̻̼̼̞͙͓̰̞̰̼͕̥̣͍̰̩̯̱͓͕̺̟͎̖̖̦͍̖̱̮̰̘͎͔̼̩̰̠͔̣̖̻̻̼̱̜̮̜̫̘̱͖̠̬̱̞͓̳͈͉͓̬̦͕͉̼̭̫͍̥̪͖͌̎̔̋̾̐̈́̎̊̓͂͛̊̇̏̋̏̓̍̓́͌̌͛̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ1̵̡̛̛̝͚̫͔̃̋͑̂̇̿̉̿̂̈́̌̽̏̅̓̓̆̆͌̓̑̓̎͒͑̒͐̆̓̋̿̏͗̃͑͆̓͒̿̓͛̈́̍̇̌͆̓̏̂̉͗̀͆̓̋͂̌͑͌͛̾͂̈̇͆͂̑̈́͒̅̏́̇͊̓͂̈̒̈́̔͑͊̿̇͆̉̋͋̑͐͑̌̑͆̋̍̈͒̑̂̉̋̔̌̆̈́͋͌͗̉̿̓́̎̇̾̂̍̐̈́̇̏̓̒͛̈́͊͌͂́̔͆̎͆͗̏̋̉̐͂̾̍̃̔̄̓͂̅͗̓͌̈́̈́͋͂́̏̂̓̈́̌̏̽̌͑̋̓̍̂̔́͂̑̈̌̊̄͌͂̏̊̂̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝0̶̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͖̯̯͈̻͎͔͚̝͔͚̳̘̪̮̭̯̬͎͈͈̤͕̥̤͓͎͇͈̥̣͚̼͍̗̞̝̼̼̠̙̺̹̹̠̖̰̭̮̜̏̽̅͒͑̒͐̆̽̆̈̂̈̽̔͋̈̒͂̌̈́̄̌̋͒̀̽̇̋̃͊͑̀̋̆̔̈́̓͐̅̉͒̊͛̽͐̃̄̎̄̃̊̏͗͊̒̐̋̾̔̋̃̉̽͐̊̆̔̓̓̇̇́̀͗̓̈́̅̑̃͒̿͂̈́̎͛̓̆̍̾́̈́͌̂̅̇̆̅̓͑͑̈́̈͛̽̐̈́̇̓̿̆̍̉̃́͗̑͗̇̐̿͆̿̈́̇̾̑̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ0̷̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̬̞̹͖͕̮̰̹̥̗͉̗̳̲̞͉͔͚͖̝̺͍̩̖̘̳̩̠̯̺̤̙͕͖͕̫̮̭͓̲͈̳̮̖̥̬͉͔̼̲̹͕̟̫̟͈͇̰̱̺̻̩͇̖̩͇͖̩̣̯͉͍̟͖̩̥̫͙̠͍͕̬̬̠̞͈̖̤͓̭̩̼̹̝͇̯̫̯͉̝̤͖͉̳͈̬̓͌̅̌̏̊̿̾͐̋͋͑͑̃̍͐̿͊͛͆̊͂̔̐̔̋̔̐̒̑́̂̅̇̂̅̾̓̋̇̑̌̈́͑̏̈́̀̐̃̿̊͐̇̈́̐͗̂̾̏͊̓̽́͒̎̎͐̆̂̌̑͛͗̋̃̊̇͐̆͆͛̇̀̈́͐̇̄̆̓̀̍̾͗́̒̅͊̈́̈́̽͋͆̎̋̍͂̋͌̒̑̽̈́̅̓͒͐̀͂̔̌͌́̈́̏̇͒̎̎̐͌̉͋̂̈́́̔̓̏̔̇̇͋̄̐̑͆̅̎̇̋̀̂̀̾̇̒͑͂͌̇̂̿̇̾̓͐̉͗͋̔̾͒̐͐͒̓̈́̓̓̈́͐̃̔̾̓̂̓̃̏̆̋̒͂̎̌̉̊̇̈͌͐̌͂͒̍̽̃̏̏̐̃͛̉͑̂͐͐̀̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ1̶̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̜̞̼̬̯̮͙͓̗̙͙͈̭͖̦͖̖̖͕̞͎̪͖̼͈̥͇̘͕̟͈͉͖͍̝͖͚̗͈͉͈̰̪̣̖̙͇̼̬̪̗̘͎̜͎͉̜̞͎̘͓̲̬͔̜̤͖̞͕̦̯̠̜̤̞͔̼̬̩̻͙̝͙̬͈̭̗̪̭͖̪̞̜͓̞̩̮͓̬̗͈͚̱̺͕̳̣̮̱̜̥͙̘͎̮̻͎̹̣̟̜͔̙̥͕̳͙͓̞̥̦̜͔͉͓̜̠̺̞͔̥̙̘̮̻̝̙̻̖̻͎̗͕̫͔͎̦̟̖̰̜̱̹̖̟̞͚̣̯̥̣̲̭̲̼̲͈͙̦̰͖͎͈̬͖͓͎̰̤̩͙̞̝̯͚̫̠͍̹̺̺̫̞͖͎̫͕̳̰̭̰̭̖̞̦͚͔͙͎͙̬̺͙̪͈͔̹̻̬̖͎̯̤̘̖͍̼̖͖̼͖̬̂͆͌̐͂̇̇̒̏̓͑͋̂̾͌̅̎͆͌̃̎̆̌̈́̈̅͊͒̓͂̅͂̽͛͊̑̉̿̉́͑̽̓̿̓̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ0̴̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻͕̜͚̻͖̹̩̰̲̬̠̠̪̮̗̙̳͉̗͔͈̠͙̼̳͉̦͚͈͓͔͔̠̲̮̰̥͔̘̘̻̙͓̟̤̹͙̳̰̮̯͙̣̺̥̺͕͇̠̭̝̦̩̱̭̱͕̮̰̼͎͍͚̲͓̳̤̜̘͉̜̳̠̭̳͕͉͎̫̤̪̦̹̠̰͉̘̯̳͎̣̳̮͓̫̜̪͍͉̳̹͎͕͎̤͈͖͚̤͎̙̬̩͈̙̼͈͚͙̘̓͊̽̓̓̓͛̈́͋̑̓̐̑̓̈́̈́̎̆̽̄̄̈́̌̓̆͋͗̈́̏̊̉̇̄̈̐̓̈́͛̓͋̈́̅̅͋̎̂͊̊̎̄̍̋̒̊̒̀̔̾͌͒͂͐̒͛͆͋͒̓͛̂̔̏͐͗̎̐̅̍̋̔́̇̑̔̏̋̆̈́͛̍̆͑̐̈̅̌̑̿̅̈́̓͂̊͆̈́̉̿̿͒̒̔̿͂̉̑̍̎̂͋͂́͊̔͒̎̈́̐͐͋͊̉͌̍̐͊͑̐̽̀̈̉̓͑̈́̀̊̋̅͗̒̍͂̃͌͆́̓̾͆̒̃̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ

 

 

 

 

 

 

_0̸̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̝͙̫͎̹̞͔̦̜͚̰̺̪͓̖̺̲̠͉̮̟̩͓̤̠̬̩̗̯͕͔͎̼̣̫̻͎̻̫͉̰͉̙̫̪̖͖̬̝͚̝̳̠̣͈̼̮͚͚̳͖̹̦͙̞̭̟͓̰͚̣̪̘͕̗͓̯̲͇̩̹̹͋͒̊̇̃͋̅͐̊͐̐̄̅̽͂͋̏̋̌̽̓̓̆̌͋͛̄̋͋̒̐̓̎̓͐̎̈̓͋͗͋̆̔̈́̌̾͆̉͊͐͐͋̐͐̓͑̽̏̃͛͆͌̋̄̽͒͆̄̓̍̈́̾̌̿̓̂̇͑̿͐̊̎̆͂̄̿͒̈́͛͑̅̆̀̍̀͋̓̎̈̓̈́͒̾̋̏̓̂̓̋̈́̊̉͊͛̽͌͂̋͐̔͋͒̾́̉͋̉̈͛̇̋͑͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ1̷̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̣̼͔̪̮͉̗̮̫͈̻̭̖̱̜̖͙̬̪͕̳͉̤͈͔͉̙̱̼͓̗̱̩̝̞͇̘̦͔̭̜̜̮͍̺̯̼̳͔͕̹̭̘͎̟͎̲̫̹̠̳̭̳͇̤̜̦͎͖͍̺̙̳̰̰̲̜̼͍̙͓͔̗͚̘̙͈̗͚̤͈̘̖̹̰͍͇͕̼̖̘̠̜̰̪̠̥̘̹͓̝̼̥͓̤͍̞̥̓̾͑͑̐̊̆̃̾̌͌̄̓̀̈́̽̊̅͋̽͗̑͐̈́̉̋̃̊̓̐̃͆̔͂̈̆̋͒̔̆̅́͂̈͐̒̈́͂͐͑̋̉͐̓͋͒͋͐̈̂̄͗̽͋̐̏͂͛̒̈́̽̋̂̎̈́̏͌͛͆̾̈́͌͑̏̈́̅̿́͒͒͂͂̾͒̎̈́̈́̾̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ0̴̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̪͇̣͈̳̭̯͓͖͎͎̻̦̰͍̩̞̝̼̖̲̗͙̮̭͚͍͓̖̝̤̫̳̖̖̭̟͔̺͉̻̯̖̖͓͍̝̬̯̹̟͇̜̳̱̙̤̼͖̰͈̱͈̘̮̼͍̯͓̗̮̠̗͕̱͉̟̻͇͖͎͓̯̼͈̙̱̥̦̠̤̳͈̗͉̤̰̙̬̮̫̦̤̻̙̣͙̺̜̭̦̜͍̯͓̮̜̭̥̮̠̼̬̖͕͓͎̻̙̬͕̩̬̗̝͙͎̬̝̯͎͈̣̱̬̲̦͓̺̱̺̤̺͉̥̺͓̼͉̼̬͙̳͙̠̳̹̱̼̠̳̺͚̗̙̝̞̠̭̹͓̠͍̹̝͉̙͔̩̟͎̯̯̖͕̗̥͍͉̞̜̠͇͎̮̝̭̻̘̟̈́̿̊̅̅́̎̈́̍̇͒̿̃̅̑̃́̍̐̾̿͒̌̈́͒̓̓̈̅͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̡̛̛̛̘̤͚̩͙͔̥͈̱͍̰͎̯̭̟̫͍͖͖̙͈͔̮̪̫̭̼̬̹̳͎̲̬̱̬͇̬̙̰̺̙̳͎̳̂͗̒̄͋͊͋̈̈́̆̉̏̋̌̌̈̈̒͐͐͗̈́̅̏̿̾̈́͋̈́̽̑̿͒̊̓̀͋̓̉̒̐̐͐̇̈́̋̈́̑̏̏͛̒̉͊̽̃́̽̾̀̆́̐͗̋̇̃͒͂͆̿̈̽̑̒́̎̔̎̇̌̊͗̐̽̊̔͌̌̀̅̌̍̈́̇̀̿͆͒̓̂̿̂̽̈́̇̊̏̈́̃͂̃͌͊̈́͆̓̈̆̎̀͛̍͛͊̽̓͊̋̊̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅ0̸̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̝̠̭̱͇̙͇̬͙̰̥̜̙̗͚͚̫̤͇͚͔̻̬͍̯̩̖̯̝̝̱̯̫̮̥̳̱̫̼̬̪̘̥͉͔͖̳̥̬̳͚̹̟͕̩͚̝̜̱̲̬̮̦̦̙̣̟̥̖̺̟̳̞͉̥̞̣̼̳̄͆͊̈̾̿͑̂̎͗̊̑̇̾͑̀͆̾̓͑̌̂͗̉͛̈́͆̌̆̉͋̍̇͗͛̔̒̽̂̒̽̐̒̃̀̾̈́͒͗̌̈̀̅̃̌̓̊̓̾̎̉͗͗̆͂͑̅̐̂̆̎͂̃̑̀͗̈̔̇̓̈́̃̓͋̒͒̑̀̉́̊͒̃̃̓̏̾́̑̇̆͌̌͑̓̿̒̐͑̀͒͋̑̐̓̑̈́̈́̅̒̈̈́͒͊̽̀͊̀͐̓̓̾͊̾̈̆͊͐̔̄͑̔̃̏̓̎͐̆͆̽̉̐̏̌̾́̔͑̅̔̅́̋̒̎̊͗̓̋͗̍͌̊͐̒̎̎́͗̿͛͒͊̓̏̋̆̽͊̈́̏͛͂́̈́̉͋̔̀͒͌̓͆͛̓̽̃͋̾͐͗͐̏̌̎̆̆͊̾̾̓́̀͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ1̶̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̟̰̜̲͓͕̞̟̠̩̞̯̘̘͖̣̗̳̲͇̠̜̘̝̙̼̘̦̞͖͔̭͎̩͇͍̱̥̱̪̩̤̼̰͇͎̲̜͕̹͙̩͈̣̰̭͔̟̼̻̺̼͓͈̹̞̤͙̟̝͈̙̳͉̖͙̪̹͍̙͓̬͉͎͚̜̮̘̠̮̩͇̮̯̺̣̞̪̱̦͎̺̪̻̥͖͖͇̪͉̬̠̪̘̘̗͖̘̞̯̦͚̭͈̰̙̩͉̻͉̬̗̤͕͉͙̭͇͓̹̱͍̯̮͍̪̤͙̗̲͈͈̼̻̫̭̻̯̼̜̬̜͍̰̝̝̯͖̬̑͌̾̽͆̒̂̊̀͑́͊͒͊͆̈́̒͒̈͋͋̅͆͒͗́̌̓̌͋̾͆̐̆̃̌͆͋͛́̈́̐͛̔̄̄̈́̀͒̽̄̓͒̒̉̃̎̂̈́̌͗̉͌̋̊̉̆̏̓̋̍̒̈́̽̃͆̿̐͑̊͌̄̊̃̓̾͑̌̄̈́͋͒͛̒̃͂̇̾͋͊̎̎͋̌̅̀̒͆͒̓̄̓̈́̏̐̍̉͆̈̈́͌̊̿̓͊͋̄̄͌̍͒́̑̈́̓̀̇̾̏̓̍͆̓͗̅̓͗͂̌̋͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ0̴̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̻̭̼͖͍͉̞͙̺̦͕̠̱̳̥̝͓̻̱͚͍͕̬̝̳̰̞̘̘͇̥̰̯͕̊̏̏̈͋͋̐̇̾̽̏̀̈́̋̌́̾̊̈́͌͂̃̅͗̽̿̌̈́͒̏͂̑̏͆̑̏͛̆̊̔̓͗̓̃̈́̾̈͗̀̇̓͆͑͌̊̄̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝1̴̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̱̜̝͉͕̣̪̳̪̰͇̳̺͓͇̰͍̤̮̳̯̫͉̩̪̮̠̲̭̪̞͔̠̹̟̺͎͔̰͈̣͖͍̪͈̖̞̬͎̻̜̖͈͙̦͇͚͉͙̪͉͖͕͉͔͚̼̳̫̭̫͕̫̜̰̻͖̯̘̲͙̘̻̗͍̮͇̮̱̲͚̳̱̩̗̙͍͔͕̪̭̘͈̼̦̝͈͔̩̜͔̯͙̻̫͉̟̬̳̖͕̻̮̻͍̩͕͖̮̥͔͕̜̳͖͚̜̳̝̠͍̟͔̙̲̝̜͈͔̖̣̺͕͖͕̤̯̙͚̞͓̙͓̳̼̩̆͒̌̋͆͛͋̀̉͛̉́͌̄͌̈́̿͌̅̉̂̽̐̍̓͂̎̑͂͆̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̛̦̠͇̥̤̳̳͕̯̱̰̜̘̯͖̱̻̥̦̺͚͈̺̰̪̪̟̟̲̠̥̖̣̹̲̭̟̝̤̻͈̩̟̖̩̫̭̫̼͈̬̹̯̹̩̠̘̫̲͉̙̱̻̼̠̦̲̩̰̳͚̹̲̰̼̙̤͕̰͓̼̺̹̪̭̜̥̪͓̲̻͎̙͓̬̝̻̹̩̦̗͖͔̬͙̰̊̃̇͂̓̓̿͗̓͊̍̔̎̒́̐̿͂̔̃̋̆͂̽̈͋͛̀̔͋̈̄̾̉͆̾̄̄͆͊͂͗̍͌͒͂̔̏̆̑̐̃̄̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͍̱̳̦͖͉̖͙̮̗̗̳̹̬̬̳̟̳̳̮͍̱͔̬̩͍̳̰̲̹͙̱̤̱̱̞͚̣͈̦̝͍̫̮̣̗͈̮̺̺̬̯̠̦̖̘̪̥̤̖͓̠̮̱̠̹͍̤͍͓̰̳͓͔̦͔͔͓͖̬̭̪̭̖͚̱̻̟̺̱̘͚͕̬͇̻͔̠̹̻̘̥̙̯̝̣͕̩̗͚̼̪̬͈̞͙͕̺̩̟̲͓͎̞̲͚̬̩̭̲̘̥̟̻̤̹̞̬̜̪̤̙̯̝̬̮̹̟͕͎̲̥̱̬̻̮͓̜̹̣͔̙̞̜̩͖̝͓̳̰̯̺̜͇̫̣̝̠̠̭̝̥͒̄́̎͋́̔̈́̄̃̾͆͋͑̋̐̏́͊̈́͌̌̋̀̎͆̉̈́̑͊̏͋̍͛͋͒̋̆̅̋̃̋́̔̄̎̃͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̵̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̱̺̫͎̞̣̫̻̰̤͚͇̹͉͙̮̮̘̹̝̺̥̣͚͓̮͇̫̰̥̯̘̝̩͍̫̙̗̥̻̦͚̟̲̻͚̯͚̰̦̹̮̻͇͖͉̙̺̙̝̺͍͚̗͉̰͉̭̯͓̯͉͕͙̰̦͚͈̮͕͎̥͚͚̼̰̯̱͇̯͚̼͉̼͈̻̪̳̼̪̼͚̰̰̯̭͎̥̥̝͖̙̙̞̤̤̬̥̥̙̹̫̥͉̯̭̙͕͖̙̦͚̯̗̪̮͚̤̘͇͖̱͕̰̣̖̠̗̠͔͎͈̓̀̇̏̆̆̅̿̍̃̈́͐̔̌̉̈́̄̀̂̆̈́̋̀͗̓̅͋̌̆̿̿͗̀͋̐̍̍͌̂̍̅̆͗̋͊̈́̽̿̃̓̈̆́͌̀͆̄͗̈̈́̑́̉̊̆͆̐̈͛̌͌̆̀̃̅͐̏̋͛́̅͐͛̈́͛̿̋̇̎̏̽̿͒̔̒̔̐̾̊̍̓̉̄̇̐̄̄̌͒̆͊̊̋͂̌͐͊̄͊͒̌̒̊́̀̑̾̔̎̋͌͑͌̒͆̐͐͌̆͊̐̔̓̀͗͌̂̈͑͂̓́̓͗͒̈́͑̋̓̋͆̄͂̎͗̀̍̃̽̌̅͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ0̷̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̛͈͎̰̟̝̟̟̬̟̩̱͙͓̲͙̮͈͈̞̱̥̜̟̟͖͇̮̭̠͍̼̬̮̫͇͔̙̯̗̤̼̬̟͕̞̬̱̼̭͎͓͕͓̞̠̙̝͍̟̭̻̫̮̺̩̺̬̠͇̙̺̞̘͉̦̪̹͍̭͚̯̣̰̬̯̭̝̗͓̰̠͉̖͖̳̲͍̣̬̜͕̯͔̥͖̭̩̥̬̪͙̖̠̙͖͍̞͕̖̙̣̘̠͓̞͎̭̥̮͕̹͉̫̙̫̼̥͕̝͖͚̫̠̠̳͇̰̻̟͙̣̻̭͚̰̤̹͎̦̪̤̮͖̙̗̤͚̗̗̦͍̮̠̠͍͍͓̹̟̦̇̐̓́͒̈́̇̈̽̾̐͂̈́͋̅͛̂̓̍̓̃̎̄̒̍̉̆̏̍͋̊̈̌̒̊͌̊̉̉̿̅̊̆̑̐͌̌͛̓̈̒̊͂̑̑̅̔̂̐̅͑̿́̇͛̒͛̾̆̇̃̿̈͛͋̈̋̋̉̑̓̒̋̈̍͋̓̋̆͗͒̐̈͌̈́̇́͒̈̆̉́́͌̄̍̒̋͒̍̌̽̆̈́͋͒̆́͐̓̄͋́͊͗͛̈́̂͒̊̇̅̾̌̑̉̎̇̊̒͑͒̑̑̊̈́͆̒͒̽̾̀͐̏̆̐̇̍̔̉̉͋̃̔̌̓͒̓͗͐͊͆̈́̃͐̅̇͗̂̓̓̓͌̓͑͑͐̏̀̇͛̈́͌̎͛̈͂̈̈́͋͛͗̾͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ1̷̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̪̞̬̱̜̻̬̪̫̘̦͈̺̰̼̻̟̪̫͖̦̥̞͍͖̻̤͍͙̮̤͍̲̣̘̜͙̬͚̤̗̪͉̺̟͙͎̭̮̖̪͕̤͖̦͉͚̝̠̣̼̰̰̠̮͉͈͇̮͉̰̳̘̫̲̯͙̲̣͋̈̄̆̂̌̌̋̔̐̓͋̇̽̔́̓͆͆̓̏͂̇̽͂̈́̉̄̔̏͐̿͛͋̂̇̑̒̐̋̉̏̇͋͐͐͂̌̋̑͛͒̽̈́̽̇̃̈́̏͐̈́͌͊̋̎͑̎̓̆̃̓̀̽̏̎̐̈́͆̂̾̓́̋͗̎̀̆͑̌͒͒̈́̾̍̆̀̈́̌̓͌̓̓̽̏̌̓̅̂̃̆̀̾̽͐̀̇̄̆͆̄̌͋̒̿͒́̾̈̈́̈́͋͒͗̓̔͋͊̿̂́͒̆̽̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ0̴̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̮̪͓͈̭̤̮͇͍̮̰̟̯̭͕̺͈̮̬̻͓̥̙͓̬͎̥̺̬̫̤̭̝̠͉̱̺̝̮͙̲̹̫͙̙̙͈̣̳̞̭̹̫̞͎͇̜̝̩̣̥̭͔̙̱͖̰̲̼͔̺͚̲̦̖̬̫͔̙̞̳̖̖̻̣̫̹͖͉̺̮̩͚̘͔͙͒̔͆̔̌̔̄͛̉̄̀̌̽̊̎̊̊̆̓͋̋͌̓̂́̈͑̅̈́̽̊͋̈́̎͋̀͆̒̎̓̀͆͊̐̏̇̊͌͑̒̔̽̊̓̈́͛͂͂̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̴̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̛̛͍͚̮̼̻̬̬̞̩̙̼̩͉̲͉̲̮̮̗̮̮̱̙̼̭̺̹͉̟̫͉̯̫̰͓̲̟͎̫̖̥̮̜̟̻̥̯͖̦̺̳͇͉̙͓͇̻̗͈̟̹̯̘͇͇̦̣͓̠̘͓̬̤̳̹͉̻̩̜̫̤̯̭̮̪̳͖͔̞͍͎̗̯͇͓̬̺͈̻̹̝̲̯͓̼̮̮̱̫͈͖̥̥̺̙̲̗̼͙̲͉͈͕̣̺̦̝͕̣̙̬̬͕̥̬̰͍̯̤̩̣̘̟̟̰̝͎͈̤̟̬͕͖̹̻̮̖̺̦̬͙͓̩͇̦̱̗̳͕̯̗̙̦̤̼̺̦͚̦̗͕̙̖̝̣̳̝̜̪̺̣͍̼͖̯̥͍̱̜͔̥̥͎̻̱͓̹̠̠͇͎̬͕̲͎͚͎͍̱̙̱̞̣̬̳͖̫͉̤̲̮͙͖͓̱̟̩̟̯̣͔̤͎͔̦̓̍̈̄́̌̄̏͗̔̅̆̎̄͊͗̈́̄͆̂̏́̀̓̀̎̌͐̈́͋͗̒́̈́̈́͐́̈́̽̽̉̀̉͛̃̀͊̂̃̓̾͗̏̅̍̆̿̊͌̃͐̽̎̈͂̿͛͊̄̒̑̋̉̊̄̌͒͗͂̈́̐̔̾̾̈́̋̇͋̉̂͑̈́́̓̇̂̇͂͒̈́̃͂͒̓̃̎̓̔̈́͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ1̴̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̲͙̜̙͈̝̻͚͈͈̠͎̹͙͎͙̲̫̪̩̱̥̘̪̖̺͇͓̻̩͓̘͓̹̙̝͙̫̣͇̲̣͕̗̞͓̤̩̪͇͔͓͕͙̟̝̰͍͈̹̠̹̮͚̮̞̹̖̫̼̜̣̝̞̺͖͉̣̩̤̙͍̬͓̞̘͇̣̮̘͙̠̠̳̥̘̤̭͍̯̟̫̠͙̠̹͔͖̞̣͍̮̰͖̫̰͊̽̈̋̈̇̈́̉̀̈́͗̍̍̃̊̏̽̑̍͋̊̾̾͊̈́͂͊͊͑̑̏͋̌̋̅͋͊͊̃̍̽̑̈́̓̅̈̑̿̔̐͊̇̑̿̐̋̿̌̄̊́̾̀͋́̀̽̏͗̈́̽́͛̌͒̒̒̅̔͐̿͗̅̂̿̉̃̏͛̍͂̾͌̇̌̈́͌̌͆̌̍̓̾͂̎̄̂̋̋̊̆̇̇͂͌̒̀̓̊͐͋̽̆̓̐̀̓̃̍̓̋͑̋̏̾̀͌̾̓̽̀̎͛͌̎͆̈́́̾̍͂͛͂̈́̆͑͐̀̎̋̒̆̀̏̋́͋̈́̓̈͑̓͗̓̈̈́̅͗͆̔̏̑̇̋̃̑̇̅͛̔͒̓̑͊̊̅͌̅͑̌̄̈̆̑̈͛͆͋͊̐͐̄̀̈́̿́͛̇̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ0̷̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̩͈̥͚̤̠̫̝̪̰̰̠̣̰̳͇̥̭̪͉̼͈̳̠͇͉͉̲͇̙̺̞͈̘͎̼̪͚̗̠̮̻̠̠̣̯̬̪̘̞̱͖̙̩͈̫͍̭͉̜̻͕͓̳̞͍͖̳̹͙̱̥̞͉̣̖͍͙͇̲͇͔̺̩̣̮͖̯͍͎͓̜͖͓̱̫̳͈̰̪̼̺̫̰͖̦̦̣̰̰̫͖̖̫̭̦͕̙͖̪̳̹̞̼̪̰̤̠̠̬̘̘̓̊̓̓̾͐͌͗̃̓͂̈́̏̈́̒̍̾͂̂͋̒̓̊̔͑̿̔̇̔͛̽̋̆͗̂͌̈́̀̉̿̒̓̃̈͑̈́̈́̈́͆̿͐̒̍͋̾̈̾̔͌͆̈̃͊̌̋̌̏̆͑̊͂̽͗̆̌͑̑̌̈̎̄͆̐͂̎͗̈́̉̿̇̄̈̄̀̄̉͌͂̿̈́̈͂͒̈̈́͒̒̄̊͊̊̃͗̏̌̃̏̈́͋͆̈̍̅͐̍͐̏̌̆̔̂̄͗̈́̽̍̐̀̉̄̍̃̉̑͑̎̆͆̃͂̄̓͋̾́̒̓̓̑͊́̾̍̅̽̓̓͛͆̀̆̾̇̌̈́͌͐͑̉͐͑͛̇̽͛̂̈͑͐̈́̿̿͐͆̋̾̔̈́̐͛̑͋̄̓͆̀͂́̊̉͗͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̩͈̖̲̭̻͕̘̲̺̪̼̱͉͈̱̯̩̲͔͚̣͖͇̩̬̙̘̰̺̼̰̖͓̺̳̼̰̼͍̱̱̝̭̹̳͕̱̞͉̙͍̹̜̞͚̲̩̺̙̝̱̼̖͇̹͕̙̗̟̲͈̞̟̺̫͉̱̪͚̰̟̘̩̪̙͕̼͓͕̪̤̯̞̦̰͔̖̻̗̩̜̞͈͉̼͇͙̰̯̜̱̦͖͎͈̺̗̱͙̦̞͓͖̟̫͉̠̰͕̝͕̣̲͎̰̘̩̘͚̫͕͉̩̹̟̟̖̼̠̬̥͕͉̗̳̹̱̮̳̯͍̼̙̖̘̝̣͈̤̲̮̼̬̭̼͚̬̫̼̱͖̦͓͎̩̝͚͎͕̙̤̱̤̝̤̩̼̭̫̬̘̘̞̤̪͓̳͎͔̳̟̖̳̪͖͖̦̙̥̖̥̻̣͕̭̹͉̬̞̥̫͓͍̣̣̫͉̻̺͙̰͒̐̿̈́͗͌̂̽͂͑̂̒̊͌̂͐͗̉͋͗͗̔͌̑̓̔̾̌̐́̋̿̓͑̌̇͛̃̈́̿̿͂̿͐̊̅͗͊̂͋̿͐̈̂͑̎͌̆̇̂̊̀̋͗̆̔͒̒̾̋͂̎̇̍͛̎͒̉̐̎͆̄̿̈́́̂͑̓̑̏̐̽̿̈́̃̾́͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̵̢̛̼̭̳̮̪͙̳̪͇̲̜̈́̉̊͋̐͋̾̾̅͛̅̍̽̔̐̍̒̏͌̀̄̄͌́̿̂̌̾̋̉͑̓͆̀̉̃͛̎͗̓͆̄̾̈́̿͗̍͒̑͌̿̅̒̈́̾̌̉̿͊̔̔̎̓̾̑̋͌͒̍̀̽͑͋̌͋̏̎̍͗̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝1̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥̱̘̖̥̠͓͕̬͍̪̠͔̜̤͚̣͖͎̮͉̞̻̬̥͎̤͇̖̼̔̽͊̍̂̈̀͋̅͐͊̋͛̇̑̃̅̽̆̑̃̇͗̈́̽̓̊͊̇̽̓̈́̇͑̆̉̆͊͋̊̿͌̉̓̄̈̄͂͒͊͋͊͛̓̆̑̈́̓̎̐̄̎̇́̎͐͑̔̋̍̀̅͋̒̐̀̒͌̌̃̌̀̇̎͊͊̿̀͂̀̓̓̐͂͗̅͌̍̍̊̒͑̒̑͗̏̒̽̂̈́̔͛̀͗͗͌͋͐̏͗͗̑͒͐̎͑͂̌̄̑͒́̔̾̌͌̃̏̍̈́̀̏̉̈́͆̑̋̊̋̄̈͐͗͑̈́̃̓̅̏̅̇̊̏͒̄̓̓̂̌̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠0̶̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͎͙̥͓̞̩̹̩̪͈̣̦̮̜͓̟͔̱̱̱̳͍̠͙̪̩͎̮̽̊̑̓̃͊͂̓͐̋̐́͋̈́̔̍͗̋̇̿̒̽̈̔̃͑͋̎͑̓͑̒̈́͂̀̍̎̉̈͂̎͋̌̓́̔̅̑̓͆́̉̂̑͐̄̎̉̃͌͊̾̒̈́̾̅̔͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ1̴̢̢̗̤̱͇͖̩͕̦͇̺͓̫͍͔̱̮̺̺̩͓͕͙̺̙̼̪͚̺͇̼̜̘̥̜͕͈̭̱͕̮͇̺̽̆̒͒̃̈́̀̒͛͗͂̎̄̇͒̈́͒͌̿̆̔͐̋̂̈́͒̈́̉̋̔̓͊̌̄͑͌͗͋̈́̓̆̊̆̓̓̀̏̑̈́̇͐̒̆̿̈́̉͐͂̅̏́̂̏͛̈́̽̈́̊̎̒̓̍̽̊͂̓̌̽͑̐͌́͑̎̈́̋̒͂̃̓̄͛̉̋̐͐̏͛̎̄̇̑̅͑̈͗̎̇͂̈͑̈̍̋̍͌͌̋̽͆̏̃̓̈́̍̍͐̾͒̏͑̒̆̑͋̓̿̈́͆̑̒̿̈̈́̑̆͊̓̈́̀̄̏̃̑̋͊͛͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ0̴̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̮̼̳̱̭̭̣͔̥͍̺̺̟͚̗̙̖̦̪̰̮͓͕͖̣͉̟͚̣̹͙̖̲̭̥͙̜͚͉̮͕͓̦̭͕͇̭͇͔͔̜͙̠̪͖̪͇̭̖̤̹̥̻͖̹̦̥̟̮̹̫̫̺̭̗͕̖̬̫̹̻̣̭̱̥͇͍̟̠̗̘͕̙̫͕̼̬̮̞̘̙̦̭͖̆̏̉̽̉̑̈́̓͗͌̄͂̎́͐͆̐̉͆͗̑̐̓̇͆̽̏͊̽̏̍͆̿̈́̉͛̎̋̔͋͗̈́̄͋̓̎̈́̅̏͌̈̔̃̆́͐̇͒͌̋̇̎̃͆͛̀́́͒͌̀̾͊̏̅͊̀͋̆̃̓̓̔̇̈́̒̈́̌̒̑͊͋͂͛̉͊̔͒͌͌͂̑̃̈́͛̆̋̐̊̀̄̂̾̏͋͗̋͐̎̽̎̓͛͗̏͗̎͌̋̌̈̔̎͒͐̋̓̇͂̂͌̓̏̈̋́̈́̆͐̐̌̀̊̾͂̍͋̉̊̊̀̾̌͒̈́͗̍̈͂͛̏̾̉̇̒̆̂̂̏͋̅̿̽͂̐́͊͆̈̎͑͐̓̍̊̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̭̞̞̜̮̫͓̞̺̙̠̜̭̼͍̺̖̟̲̘̜̟̦̹̟͖̭̱̆̍͂̾͛͆́̑͊̀̊̀͛̑̊̏̽̈́͛̏̃̆̊͑̀̾̄̀̇̏̍̋͗͆̓̆͋̈́̿̃̂͋͌͛̌̈́̈̉͂͒̑̽͐͛̅̃̀͊̿̓̇̐̈́̇̃̃̀̑̆̉͂̑̑̑͗͋̐̔̍̈͋̓͌̍́͒͋̀͛̂͒̐̆̽̋̈̔̈́̒͑̾̌͆̂͗͗̆̈́̈̊͗̈́̆͆͑͆̌͌͊̈́͌̽̔͒͑̃͆͂̏̌́̌̌́́̈́̈́̇̈͛͂͊̀̇͌̌̋͊̂̏͒͛͋̇̉̄̉̌̊̐̈́͑̎̅̄̾̎̽͂̓́̋͒̓̑̑̌̐̍͂͐̾͆̋̾̅̒͗̃͂̑͊̅̊̐̾̋̓͛̂͂̊̍̉̏̈́̋̽̄̉̋̅̾̄̾̈́̋̇͐̽͋͆̈́̾͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝1̴̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̛̘̟̺̭͉̻͉̝͖͉̻͙͍̪̥̬̻̜̺̘͍͕̫̭̦̙͇͚̺̰̤̤͉͕̺̫͖̥̯̖̭̥͈͉͉̜̗̝̥̪͈̗͓̜̻͚̥̻̙͓̭͙̳̜̠̬͚̻͖͙̖̭̱̹̮͍͖̜̩̫͔̘͓͚̗̟͓̳͕̳̭̥̪͎̤̳̙̪̜̰͕̘̞͈̦̼̻̥̼̼͚͙͓̭̞̫̫͎͎͕̖̮̱̗͍͉̩̟͚̪̯͔͈͖͎͖̱̲͎͕͍̘̱̘̹̭͉̯̘̖͙̙͕̱̞̙̓͗͊̿̑̈͑̓̌̋̿̎̉̅͛̂̀͑̈͒͌̉̊̏̋̒̌́̓̈́͆̈̾̿͆̒͛̒͌͑̑͗͆͌̄̑͌̋̓̉̉̐̑͊̊̓̌̓̒̿͊̿̑̃̈́̐̓͒͆̓͋̈̏́̍̀̀͑͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ0̴̧̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̥͉̪̜̠̞͕̰̜̖͕̯̪̺̞͎̻̘̪̜͉͚̝͖͔̪͔͈̠̹̙͉͈͓̩̱̝͓͎͇̙̠͉̱̩̥̹͖̼̖̤̜͓̞̬̂̄͌͗̌̈́̑̊̑̈̌̒͂̐̓͛̃͗̈̋͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̛̪̥̹͉̙̟̬͔̳̪̗̻̞̘̦̙̦̦͍͎̭͓͕̙͓̺̰̬͚̣̜̳̹͈̭̞̬͙̳̫̜̳̠̮̞̩̪̞̤̲̘͓̝̖͖̱̪̼͚̗͔̪͔̪̥͉͈̥͕̼͓̟̰͍̱̱̫͉̣̦̖͚̪̠̜̖̠̗̪̣̭̙̞͕͓̣͇͇͓̻̤̫̱̤̣̥̟̺͖͉̲̗͔͈͓̙̣͙̣͕͉̹̤̭͚̤̲̩͖̱̤͕̲͍͇̫͈̮͓͚̞͔̲̬͍͍̦̪̟͕̳̼͍̦̼̞͎̹͎̟̞͍̰͕͇̦̜̮̱̻̜̯̹͖̪̠̩̗̘̖̭̦̭̖̮̣̤͕͉̬̣̙̘̟̩̦͎̥͚͎̥͕͚̘̲̞͎̗̬͖̟̖̬̘̞̥͕͉̦͍̗͇̟̦͚͓͈̬̰̰̻̬͓̫̦̥̬̳̤̓͋͂̿̀͂͛̐͋̾̀̔̾̐̃̔̽̔̔͊͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̱̬͇̻̳͇̫͚̦̩̹̲̭̺̠̘̪̭̭͎͕͙̞̬̠̘̳̹̳̙̹̤̘̬̯͎̱̤̳̱̺͓̼̫̥̳͈͍̹̘̪̼͎̝̪̯̻̟͉͔̗̝͕̠̥͓̺̭̣̭̳̖̩̪̤̤̬̺͈̞̥̩̫̩̼̯̭̙̖͔̘͍͕̟̮͕̘̥̤̝̲̞̦͓̠͙͉͔̺͖̠͔̱͉͚͚̩̯͎̣͙̩̲͓͍͉̞̥̘̹̺̥̥̺̙͖̲̪̗̺̫̰͈̣͚̜̹̜̜̩̘̱͓̹̜̞͓̦̥̩̫̝̹͙̞̣̙̪̬̘̳͓̉͐͗̅̈̒̑̇͊̄̃͂̅̄͂̐̈͐̔̎̋̏͌͊̑͛̿͌̑́͆̃̆͒̀̂͆̔̾̍̾͐̒͑̆̆͊̊̽͌̔̽̑͐͆̑̑͊̽̌̌͊̂͆͊̔͒̄̂͊̋̈̍͛̿̉̓̈́̈̒̔̔̈́̀͌̏̍͊́̑͊̈̓̈̊̈͗̈́͛͑̅̉̑͋͒̓̈̌̓̈͆͑̇͋̅̔̑̈́̊̽̆͆̑̇̓̏͊̓̉̋́͋̆͑͆̋͂̋̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̜̥̩̳̹̳͎͕̣͍̜̥̣͉̹̗̳̼̖̱̪͍̱̗͍̗̞̖̗̰̳̯̞̮̩̠̤̺͉͇̠̝͎͈̗͎̥̘̮̘͍̣͍̳̞̰̲̙̩̖̱͙͈͖̤̬̞̟̩̙̝̱̼̟̲͈̞̮̠̟̳̼̩̪̱̬̹̼̻̯̥͎̹͈̮̺̪̙̼̰̮̺͖̟̰͓̓̈̉̅̓̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ0̸̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̜̞̦̱̰͓̫̤͎̬̳͉̱̦͈̳̫͚̤̯̹̝̼̦͍̯̥͈̳̦̮͍̻͕̥̮̼̙̹͔̟̩̱̣͈͈̘̳͈͖̹̯͓͎̳̥͎͓̺̜͈̖̭̺̪̝̩̬͙̯̥̗̲̪̦̬͎͓̯̻͎̩̺̺̝̠̼̟̞͕͚̖͚̝̘̞̫̺̪͖̼̪̺͖̱̰͎̱̳͎̬̬̹͇̖͎͔̦̙͖͇̤̦̫͈͎̩͈̰̭̪͕̜̖̪̼͍̩̬̇̈́̔͑́̿́̈͆̈͆̔̿͋̋̊͊̍̆̎͆̍̉̓̔̀̋̅̈́͋̎̈̊̑́͒̈͛̒͂̇̉͒̅͂̇̀̍̌͐͆̽͛͒͌̓̀̾̍͋͑̒̓̾̏̍̈͊̃̎̒͛̄̆̒̎̀̇͐͋̆̐̃́̿̊̐̎͆̎̽͆̿̈̋̈́͒̿̐̈͆̐̂͛̌̇̐̐́͊̈́͛͊̍̈́̎͗̈̓̔̐̓͛̒̄͐͌͊̑͐̓̇̐̈͊͒̂̊͋͒̄̆̽́̓̈́̐̐̈́͋͋̌͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ0̵̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̰̺̜̘̩͈̙͍͇͎̣̝͓̖͓̗͓̫̖̻͚̬͉̬̖̪̬̱̟͓̜̮͍̱͖̰̖̰͓̰̞͙̝̼͎̫͉̖͓̞̱͎̜̭̮̻͉̩̜̞̙̗̹̲̥̫̖͍̪̦͍̺̖̟̤̤̝̞̖͔͍̻͖̤̺̭̗̜̺͕̖͕̦̫̬͔͎͖̟̮̪̣̮̜̱͇̤̬̳̤͈̰̖͖̳͇̰͍̻̜͙̗̣̱̠̥̱̗̤̝̻͙̬̻̥̹̞̜̜͈̬̤͇̩͙̭͚͍͍̬̟̤͖͎̤̜͓̺͇̻̖̩̙͕̖̝̤̞̪̖͙̭͎̰̗̗̥͖͓̮̲̟̣̞̰͔̠̰̦̭̤̻͈̣̞̯̻͖̳͈̯̝̘̦͎̩̘͓̬̺̹̰͈͚̜̭͍͍̩̪͚͉̙͔̪̦͗̓͑̽̆̐̏̑͆̇̊̉͑̉͆̾̓̆̒̿̓̈̆͛͋̉̌̽̽̋͐̈́̓͑̓̑̿͊̄͑̽̓̽̈́̽̐͆̑̂̔͐͆̉̄̄͐̊̀̅͗̿͒͆͑̊̈́̅̋̊͛̄̑̓̇͐̾̈̄̊͆̈́̇̆̂̋́̑̒̇̈̉̊̀̉̿̈́̄̽̂̐̈́̄͌̾̿̋͗͒̈̈́̐̊̿̏́̅̎͋̇̽͋̋̃̐̅̅͆͌̀̓̐̈́̐͐͌́̅̔͛͋̎̆̇͗̈͒̌̃̅̌́͌͑͋͐̏͌͆͐͗͒̌̔̈́͒̃̄̽͛̆̈́̂̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͓̰̞͚̪̦͈̳̫̜̳̹̥̪̺͇̰̜̳̻̝̝̻̮̖̠̳͙̺̲͙̪̥͎͚̹̜̥̖̱͎̦̹̙͕̟͈̙͖̦̖̮̗̮̣̘̳̣̮̭̪̖̦̰̺̻͇͓̰̘̮̜̞̪͈̟̬͔̖͎̲̣̮̞̹͖̤̥̩̭̤̤̪̭͔̞̮̟̳͇̣͎͕̹͈̱͕̻͉͖̳̤̝̟͓̗̣̠̦͉̩̰̯͔͇̗̻͔̤̯̣͔̻͎͙̹̣̙͖̝͇̖̖͈̹̪̫̬̟͇̩̘͍̦͉̺̰͈͙̬͖̭̹̣͚̙͔̘̙̱̯̯̜̰͓̪͓̣̣͉̺̮͙̦̹̖̲͙̙̗͇̣̱͎̹͙̘̺̳̜̠̼̦̝͍̤͉̗̼̳̟͙̹̫͎͖͓̥͙̣̝̤̰͔͚̜̼̟̬͇̠̰̺̼̼̗̞̟̬̓̉̎̾̒̉̏̑̿̄̈́̉̃͆̈́̀́͌̔̈̌̓͋̄̈́̀̅̅̓͒͋͊̓̍̅̎͗́̈́̔̆̄̊̐̎̓̉̂͆̓̑͋̐̉̀̔͗̌̈̉͐̈́̾͑̓̄̽̑͊̂̀̽̃̿̍̍̋̈́͛̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̶̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̙͕̹̹̳̼̰̥̦̜̼̹̹̟̞̪͓͎͙̱͖̭̲͔̜̫͇̬͕͉̹̱̪̳̟̰̩̦͙̩͍̹̳̣̼͖̩̹̤͍͉̹͙͖̲̺̠̬̯̺̳̼̤̭͕̪̟̲̯̥̯̖͖̟̺̬̲̝̟͎͇̝̜̤̹͎̙̰̠̬̫̺͔͙͓͈͚̼͖̫̱̫̖͕̲̞͚̩̭͎̤͈͚̮̺̲̞͚̩͕̦̬͖̫̯͚̹͕͖̟̩͚͔͇͙̻̳̖̲͈͖̼̙̟̤̰̞̠̼̻͈̥͓̼̜̫̞̗̲̙̤̰̟̳̝̭̙͓̳͔͚̲͈͔͙̳̹͙̗͓̳̼͕͕͔̱̯͂̽̽́́͛̇̋̅̔́͒̈́̈́̾́̈́͐̋̀͆̃̂͐̇̓̉̄̊͐̅̇̔̆̈́̅̒͛͋͂̾̈́͂͌͒̄̌̈́̏̿̈͒̾̋̓̿̄̈́̏̊̍͋̐̌̈̾̎̂̀͌̿̀̾̎̒̐̊̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̸̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̝̝̻̱̩̙̲̝̭̳͎̯̟̫̤͚̗͖̘̩̙̹̝̰͓͚͙͍̲͇̘̦̲͈̀̐͌̑̑̄̽̈̊̊͛͊͂̔́͊̈́͋̎̏̇̒͌̏͗̍̈́̊͒̿̏̆̄̒̍̅̽̑̂̀̌̓̇͑͑̿̉̒̓̉̊̈́̊̎̂͛͆̌̓̽̾͊̒̃̏̉̊͛̾́͐̑͒̍̎̇́̈́̈́̀̔̑̂̓͐͐̈́̈́̈́̽̃̍̐͛̃̆̈́̓̈́̔̽͑̓̌͑͂́͊͗͋͋̈́̎͒̒̌͌̉̂̎̽̀͋͊̍̆̒̎̅̊̊̽̒̋͗̇̈́̓͋̾̇̈̑̀̇͑́̉̈́̈́͂͒̄̒̽̃̓͆͌̋̈́̆͑̍̇͊͗͛̅̓̓͋̌̿͗̿̅̓̂̿͊̓̔̓̍͒͛͆͑̒̈̿̿̋̆͌̒̇͆̋͑̏͑̌̒͆̅̊̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ1̶̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̙̮͔̺̤̞̜͉̥͉̯̩͖͈̘̗̞͓͔̱͕͚̝͎̯̰̗͇͎̭͇̗͇̝̮̤̪͍͍͍͚̱͇̘̲̰͓͚̯̞̰͉͇̤̲̬̣̪͙̣̹̤͚̙̳͖͇̫̫͕̗̺̝̘̩̝̪̗̼͇̺̞̣͓̼̹̘̲̲̟̗̬̹̺͓͈̜̦̗̭͍͙͈̥͍͉̣̘̭̼͎̠̝̣̮̰̳̯̻̟͉̲̲͓̫͉̙̳̗̪̹̥͎͖͙̘̱̗̣͙͍͓̞͉͖̮͈̪̰̘̼͕̲̞̫͈̟̫͎͔͙̜̰͔̞̫͚̻̦͎̗̥͓̠͈͍̠̟͇̺̟̤͚̤̦̘͉̲̪͈͙̝̯͍̤͙̰̭̦͇̞̲̠͇̱̱̹̥͈̮͉̭͇̻͙̟͎͎̪̜̬̖̈́̄͂͆̾͋̅̒͌̈̆͆̈́̉̊̆͆̊̍̿̈̿͂̍̀͒͊̒̐̔̈̾͊͗̆̈̈͗̓̾͛̅͐̇̓́̒̄͆͆̍̔͒̿̓̿͋̓̇͑̾̐̒̓̓̽̄̒̈́̆̋͋̃̓̀̃̈́̃̂̎̅̆̓̋̑̀͌̈́̃͊̾̒̾̌͆̾̓́̐̿̄̈́͐̉̈̀̏̽͌̈̃͐́̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̫̳̤͕̲̺͚̮̞̱̙̖̺͎̳̫̯͓̳̹͔̙̣̼̥̱̝̱̼͓̳̺̞̜̹̭̩̳̜̬̯̥̼̪͉̫̙̹̹̘̰̟͎͓̤̳̞͈͓͙̠̯̞̮̞͔̗̜̺̝̞̮͙̩̝͓̣̤̦̜͔͇̰͇̠̣̘̠͓͖̱͇͈̞͙̦̳̮̤̦̺̩̲̩̯̭̻͚̖̻̦̦͖̹̰̞̲̗̖̦̹̪̭͖͚͔̬̥̭̳̰͓̲̦̥̤̬̪̖̞͕̠̺̥̠̲͙̘̲̼͙̗̹̩̎̓̅̌͒̍̃͌̐̓͗̑̑̉̄̍̿͋̎̈́͗̎̍̄̋͗̏̉̍͗̃̒̽̽͛̒̀̏͐̾͒̓͋̂͒̅͑̒̆̾̿̇͌̽͌̾̽̎͂̀̑̔̑̈́̂̊̍̓̐̉̅̔̈̀̂̈́̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ0̵̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̝̬̻̜̪̻͇̭͍͈̙͈̪͍̦̯͖̱͓̠̪̼̠̠̜̼͈͚̜̤͚̘̭̠̤̼͈̹̘̼̠̤͚̮͓̳͎͉͔͈̤̝͉͕͙̖̯̖̻̞̜̬̈́̉͆͑͑̈́͆͒̃̂̾͌̆͊͑͑̈́̾̓̄̄̌͊̊̃̽̆̔̎̊͐̏͐̂̂͋͆͐̌̂̿̿̑̉̒͑̍͑̄̅̇͊͂̐̋̿̍̿̃̒̿̒̄̌̊̽̆̊̀͂͗̔͐̀͑͌̒̃͐̈͌̉̈͊̈́͆̾͆̏̓͊̽̆̐̄̿͂̊̈́͆̑̂̔̈́̐̌̌̎͊̈́̇̊̅̄̓̒̈́̅̆̑̈́̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ1̵̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̦̣̬̘͖̼̞̬̠̼̳̗̱͉̱͓̹̬̻̟͍͖̖͙͈͖͎̥̦̩̠͍̗̺͔̠͚͓̫̳̮̯̭͎̱̰͎̬̞̼͈̗͉̳̰͕̩̟̤̫̱̹̺̟̲̺̲̪̼͖͖̟̗͎̰͉̗̘̠̜̥̗̖̱̹̩̥̟̥͙̹͖̪̪̣̤̟̱͖̹͔͔̺͓̩͚̘̼̬̬̘̰̱͖̙̯̪͔͕̙͍͕̣̫͍̥͈̣̖̤͔̜͎̯̞̙̯̩̓̉͗̈̔̂̒̃͛̔̀̈́̋̊͆̋̒̋̊̄̑͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ0̸̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̛̭͙͖̟̰̱̰͕̥͚̳̮̖͚͔̳̥̮̲̺̺̺͉̺̖̠̩̝̩͇̞̤̜͓͕̣̬̫̪̪̖̥̦̟̩̹̥̲̦̝̰̮̝͓̻̼̼̞͙͓̰̞̰̼͕̥̣͍̰̩̯̱͓͕̺̟͎̖̖̦͍̖̱̮̰̘͎͔̼̩̰̠͔̣̖̻̻̼̱̜̮̜̫̘̱͖̠̬̱̞͓̳͈͉͓̬̦͕͉̼̭̫͍̥̪͖͌̎̔̋̾̐̈́̎̊̓͂͛̊̇̏̋̏̓̍̓́͌̌͛̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ1̵̡̛̛̝͚̫͔̃̋͑̂̇̿̉̿̂̈́̌̽̏̅̓̓̆̆͌̓̑̓̎͒͑̒͐̆̓̋̿̏͗̃͑͆̓͒̿̓͛̈́̍̇̌͆̓̏̂̉͗̀͆̓̋͂̌͑͌͛̾͂̈̇͆͂̑̈́͒̅̏́̇͊̓͂̈̒̈́̔͑͊̿̇͆̉̋͋̑͐͑̌̑͆̋̍̈͒̑̂̉̋̔̌̆̈́͋͌͗̉̿̓́̎̇̾̂̍̐̈́̇̏̓̒͛̈́͊͌͂́̔͆̎͆͗̏̋̉̐͂̾̍̃̔̄̓͂̅͗̓͌̈́̈́͋͂́̏̂̓̈́̌̏̽̌͑̋̓̍̂̔́͂̑̈̌̊̄͌͂̏̊̂̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝0̶̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͖̯̯͈̻͎͔͚̝͔͚̳̘̪̮̭̯̬͎͈͈̤͕̥̤͓͎͇͈̥̣͚̼͍̗̞̝̼̼̠̙̺̹̹̠̖̰̭̮̜̏̽̅͒͑̒͐̆̽̆̈̂̈̽̔͋̈̒͂̌̈́̄̌̋͒̀̽̇̋̃͊͑̀̋̆̔̈́̓͐̅̉͒̊͛̽͐̃̄̎̄̃̊̏͗͊̒̐̋̾̔̋̃̉̽͐̊̆̔̓̓̇̇́̀͗̓̈́̅̑̃͒̿͂̈́̎͛̓̆̍̾́̈́͌̂̅̇̆̅̓͑͑̈́̈͛̽̐̈́̇̓̿̆̍̉̃́͗̑͗̇̐̿͆̿̈́̇̾̑̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ0̷̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̬̞̹͖͕̮̰̹̥̗͉̗̳̲̞͉͔͚͖̝̺͍̩̖̘̳̩̠̯̺̤̙͕͖͕̫̮̭͓̲͈̳̮̖̥̬͉͔̼̲̹͕̟̫̟͈͇̰̱̺̻̩͇̖̩͇͖̩̣̯͉͍̟͖̩̥̫͙̠͍͕̬̬̠̞͈̖̤͓̭̩̼̹̝͇̯̫̯͉̝̤͖͉̳͈̬̓͌̅̌̏̊̿̾͐̋͋͑͑̃̍͐̿͊͛͆̊͂̔̐̔̋̔̐̒̑́̂̅̇̂̅̾̓̋̇̑̌̈́͑̏̈́̀̐̃̿̊͐̇̈́̐͗̂̾̏͊̓̽́͒̎̎͐̆̂̌̑͛͗̋̃̊̇͐̆͆͛̇̀̈́͐̇̄̆̓̀̍̾͗́̒̅͊̈́̈́̽͋͆̎̋̍͂̋͌̒̑̽̈́̅̓͒͐̀͂̔̌͌́̈́̏̇͒̎̎̐͌̉͋̂̈́́̔̓̏̔̇̇͋̄̐̑͆̅̎̇̋̀̂̀̾̇̒͑͂͌̇̂̿̇̾̓͐̉͗͋̔̾͒̐͐͒̓̈́̓̓̈́͐̃̔̾̓̂̓̃̏̆̋̒͂̎̌̉̊̇̈͌͐̌͂͒̍̽̃̏̏̐̃͛̉͑̂͐͐̀̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ1̶̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̜̞̼̬̯̮͙͓̗̙͙͈̭͖̦͖̖̖͕̞͎̪͖̼͈̥͇̘͕̟͈͉͖͍̝͖͚̗͈͉͈̰̪̣̖̙͇̼̬̪̗̘͎̜͎͉̜̞͎̘͓̲̬͔̜̤͖̞͕̦̯̠̜̤̞͔̼̬̩̻͙̝͙̬͈̭̗̪̭͖̪̞̜͓̞̩̮͓̬̗͈͚̱̺͕̳̣̮̱̜̥͙̘͎̮̻͎̹̣̟̜͔̙̥͕̳͙͓̞̥̦̜͔͉͓̜̠̺̞͔̥̙̘̮̻̝̙̻̖̻͎̗͕̫͔͎̦̟̖̰̜̱̹̖̟̞͚̣̯̥̣̲̭̲̼̲͈͙̦̰͖͎͈̬͖͓͎̰̤̩͙̞̝̯͚̫̠͍̹̺̺̫̞͖͎̫͕̳̰̭̰̭̖̞̦͚͔͙͎͙̬̺͙̪͈͔̹̻̬̖͎̯̤̘̖͍̼̖͖̼͖̬̂͆͌̐͂̇̇̒̏̓͑͋̂̾͌̅̎͆͌̃̎̆̌̈́̈̅͊͒̓͂̅͂̽͛͊̑̉̿̉́͑̽̓̿̓̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ0̴̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻͕̜͚̻͖̹̩̰̲̬̠̠̪̮̗̙̳͉̗͔͈̠͙̼̳͉̦͚͈͓͔͔̠̲̮̰̥͔̘̘̻̙͓̟̤̹͙̳̰̮̯͙̣̺̥̺͕͇̠̭̝̦̩̱̭̱͕̮̰̼͎͍͚̲͓̳̤̜̘͉̜̳̠̭̳͕͉͎̫̤̪̦̹̠̰͉̘̯̳͎̣̳̮͓̫̜̪͍͉̳̹͎͕͎̤͈͖͚̤͎̙̬̩͈̙̼͈͚͙̘̓͊̽̓̓̓͛̈́͋̑̓̐̑̓̈́̈́̎̆̽̄̄̈́̌̓̆͋͗̈́̏̊̉̇̄̈̐̓̈́͛̓͋̈́̅̅͋̎̂͊̊̎̄̍̋̒̊̒̀̔̾͌͒͂͐̒͛͆͋͒̓͛̂̔̏͐͗̎̐̅̍̋̔́̇̑̔̏̋̆̈́͛̍̆͑̐̈̅̌̑̿̅̈́̓͂̊͆̈́̉̿̿͒̒̔̿͂̉̑̍̎̂͋͂́͊̔͒̎̈́̐͐͋͊̉͌̍̐͊͑̐̽̀̈̉̓͑̈́̀̊̋̅͗̒̍͂̃͌͆́̓̾͆̒̃̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ 0̸̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̝͙̫͎̹̞͔̦̜͚̰̺̪͓̖̺̲̠͉̮̟̩͓̤̠̬̩̗̯͕͔͎̼̣̫̻͎̻̫͉̰͉̙̫̪̖͖̬̝͚̝̳̠̣͈̼̮͚͚̳͖̹̦͙̞̭̟͓̰͚̣̪̘͕̗͓̯̲͇̩̹̹͋͒̊̇̃͋̅͐̊͐̐̄̅̽͂͋̏̋̌̽̓̓̆̌͋͛̄̋͋̒̐̓̎̓͐̎̈̓͋͗͋̆̔̈́̌̾͆̉͊͐͐͋̐͐̓͑̽̏̃͛͆͌̋̄̽͒͆̄̓̍̈́̾̌̿̓̂̇͑̿͐̊̎̆͂̄̿͒̈́͛͑̅̆̀̍̀͋̓̎̈̓̈́͒̾̋̏̓̂̓̋̈́̊̉͊͛̽͌͂̋͐̔͋͒̾́̉͋̉̈͛̇̋͑͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ1̷̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̣̼͔̪̮͉̗̮̫͈̻̭̖̱̜̖͙̬̪͕̳͉̤͈͔͉̙̱̼͓̗̱̩̝̞͇̘̦͔̭̜̜̮͍̺̯̼̳͔͕̹̭̘͎̟͎̲̫̹̠̳̭̳͇̤̜̦͎͖͍̺̙̳̰̰̲̜̼͍̙͓͔̗͚̘̙͈̗͚̤͈̘̖̹̰͍͇͕̼̖̘̠̜̰̪̠̥̘̹͓̝̼̥͓̤͍̞̥̓̾͑͑̐̊̆̃̾̌͌̄̓̀̈́̽̊̅͋̽͗̑͐̈́̉̋̃̊̓̐̃͆̔͂̈̆̋͒̔̆̅́͂̈͐̒̈́͂͐͑̋̉͐̓͋͒͋͐̈̂̄͗̽͋̐̏͂͛̒̈́̽̋̂̎̈́̏͌͛͆̾̈́͌͑̏̈́̅̿́͒͒͂͂̾͒̎̈́̈́̾̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ0̴̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̪͇̣͈̳̭̯͓͖͎͎̻̦̰͍̩̞̝̼̖̲̗͙̮̭͚͍͓̖̝̤̫̳̖̖̭̟͔̺͉̻̯̖̖͓͍̝̬̯̹̟͇̜̳̱̙̤̼͖̰͈̱͈̘̮̼͍̯͓̗̮̠̗͕̱͉̟̻͇͖͎͓̯̼͈̙̱̥̦̠̤̳͈̗͉̤̰̙̬̮̫̦̤̻̙̣͙̺̜̭̦̜͍̯͓̮̜̭̥̮̠̼̬̖͕͓͎̻̙̬͕̩̬̗̝͙͎̬̝̯͎͈̣̱̬̲̦͓̺̱̺̤̺͉̥̺͓̼͉̼̬͙̳͙̠̳̹̱̼̠̳̺͚̗̙̝̞̠̭̹͓̠͍̹̝͉̙͔̩̟͎̯̯̖͕̗̥͍͉̞̜̠͇͎̮̝̭̻̘̟̈́̿̊̅̅́̎̈́̍̇͒̿̃̅̑̃́̍̐̾̿͒̌̈́͒̓̓̈̅͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̡̛̛̛̘̤͚̩͙͔̥͈̱͍̰͎̯̭̟̫͍͖͖̙͈͔̮̪̫̭̼̬̹̳͎̲̬̱̬͇̬̙̰̺̙̳͎̳̂͗̒̄͋͊͋̈̈́̆̉̏̋̌̌̈̈̒͐͐͗̈́̅̏̿̾̈́͋̈́̽̑̿͒̊̓̀͋̓̉̒̐̐͐̇̈́̋̈́̑̏̏͛̒̉͊̽̃́̽̾̀̆́̐͗̋̇̃͒͂͆̿̈̽̑̒́̎̔̎̇̌̊͗̐̽̊̔͌̌̀̅̌̍̈́̇̀̿͆͒̓̂̿̂̽̈́̇̊̏̈́̃͂̃͌͊̈́͆̓̈̆̎̀͛̍͛͊̽̓͊̋̊̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅ0̸̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̝̠̭̱͇̙͇̬͙̰̥̜̙̗͚͚̫̤͇͚͔̻̬͍̯̩̖̯̝̝̱̯̫̮̥̳̱̫̼̬̪̘̥͉͔͖̳̥̬̳͚̹̟͕̩͚̝̜̱̲̬̮̦̦̙̣̟̥̖̺̟̳̞͉̥̞̣̼̳̄͆͊̈̾̿͑̂̎͗̊̑̇̾͑̀͆̾̓͑̌̂͗̉͛̈́͆̌̆̉͋̍̇͗͛̔̒̽̂̒̽̐̒̃̀̾̈́͒͗̌̈̀̅̃̌̓̊̓̾̎̉͗͗̆͂͑̅̐̂̆̎͂̃̑̀͗̈̔̇̓̈́̃̓͋̒͒̑̀̉́̊͒̃̃̓̏̾́̑̇̆͌̌͑̓̿̒̐͑̀͒͋̑̐̓̑̈́̈́̅̒̈̈́͒͊̽̀͊̀͐̓̓̾͊̾̈̆͊͐̔̄͑̔̃̏̓̎͐̆͆̽̉̐̏̌̾́̔͑̅̔̅́̋̒̎̊͗̓̋͗̍͌̊͐̒̎̎́͗̿͛͒͊̓̏̋̆̽͊̈́̏͛͂́̈́̉͋̔̀͒͌̓͆͛̓̽̃͋̾͐͗͐̏̌̎̆̆͊̾̾̓́̀͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ1̶̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̟̰̜̲͓͕̞̟̠̩̞̯̘̘͖̣̗̳̲͇̠̜̘̝̙̼̘̦̞͖͔̭͎̩͇͍̱̥̱̪̩̤̼̰͇͎̲̜͕̹͙̩͈̣̰̭͔̟̼̻̺̼͓͈̹̞̤͙̟̝͈̙̳͉̖͙̪̹͍̙͓̬͉͎͚̜̮̘̠̮̩͇̮̯̺̣̞̪̱̦͎̺̪̻̥͖͖͇̪͉̬̠̪̘̘̗͖̘̞̯̦͚̭͈̰̙̩͉̻͉̬̗̤͕͉͙̭͇͓̹̱͍̯̮͍̪̤͙̗̲͈͈̼̻̫̭̻̯̼̜̬̜͍̰̝̝̯͖̬̑͌̾̽͆̒̂̊̀͑́͊͒͊͆̈́̒͒̈͋͋̅͆͒͗́̌̓̌͋̾͆̐̆̃̌͆͋͛́̈́̐͛̔̄̄̈́̀͒̽̄̓͒̒̉̃̎̂̈́̌͗̉͌̋̊̉̆̏̓̋̍̒̈́̽̃͆̿̐͑̊͌̄̊̃̓̾͑̌̄̈́͋͒͛̒̃͂̇̾͋͊̎̎͋̌̅̀̒͆͒̓̄̓̈́̏̐̍̉͆̈̈́͌̊̿̓͊͋̄̄͌̍͒́̑̈́̓̀̇̾̏̓̍͆̓͗̅̓͗͂̌̋͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ0̴̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̻̭̼͖͍͉̞͙̺̦͕̠̱̳̥̝͓̻̱͚͍͕̬̝̳̰̞̘̘͇̥̰̯͕̊̏̏̈͋͋̐̇̾̽̏̀̈́̋̌́̾̊̈́͌͂̃̅͗̽̿̌̈́͒̏͂̑̏͆̑̏͛̆̊̔̓͗̓̃̈́̾̈͗̀̇̓͆͑͌̊̄̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝1̴̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̱̜̝͉͕̣̪̳̪̰͇̳̺͓͇̰͍̤̮̳̯̫͉̩̪̮̠̲̭̪̞͔̠̹̟̺͎͔̰͈̣͖͍̪͈̖̞̬͎̻̜̖͈͙̦͇͚͉͙̪͉͖͕͉͔͚̼̳̫̭̫͕̫̜̰̻͖̯̘̲͙̘̻̗͍̮͇̮̱̲͚̳̱̩̗̙͍͔͕̪̭̘͈̼̦̝͈͔̩̜͔̯͙̻̫͉̟̬̳̖͕̻̮̻͍̩͕͖̮̥͔͕̜̳͖͚̜̳̝̠͍̟͔̙̲̝̜͈͔̖̣̺͕͖͕̤̯̙͚̞͓̙͓̳̼̩̆͒̌̋͆͛͋̀̉͛̉́͌̄͌̈́̿͌̅̉̂̽̐̍̓͂̎̑͂͆̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̛̦̠͇̥̤̳̳͕̯̱̰̜̘̯͖̱̻̥̦̺͚͈̺̰̪̪̟̟̲̠̥̖̣̹̲̭̟̝̤̻͈̩̟̖̩̫̭̫̼͈̬̹̯̹̩̠̘̫̲͉̙̱̻̼̠̦̲̩̰̳͚̹̲̰̼̙̤͕̰͓̼̺̹̪̭̜̥̪͓̲̻͎̙͓̬̝̻̹̩̦̗͖͔̬͙̰̊̃̇͂̓̓̿͗̓͊̍̔̎̒́̐̿͂̔̃̋̆͂̽̈͋͛̀̔͋̈̄̾̉͆̾̄̄͆͊͂͗̍͌͒͂̔̏̆̑̐̃̄̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͍̱̳̦͖͉̖͙̮̗̗̳̹̬̬̳̟̳̳̮͍̱͔̬̩͍̳̰̲̹͙̱̤̱̱̞͚̣͈̦̝͍̫̮̣̗͈̮̺̺̬̯̠̦̖̘̪̥̤̖͓̠̮̱̠̹͍̤͍͓̰̳͓͔̦͔͔͓͖̬̭̪̭̖͚̱̻̟̺̱̘͚͕̬͇̻͔̠̹̻̘̥̙̯̝̣͕̩̗͚̼̪̬͈̞͙͕̺̩̟̲͓͎̞̲͚̬̩̭̲̘̥̟̻̤̹̞̬̜̪̤̙̯̝̬̮̹̟͕͎̲̥̱̬̻̮͓̜̹̣͔̙̞̜̩͖̝͓̳̰̯̺̜͇̫̣̝̠̠̭̝̥͒̄́̎͋́̔̈́̄̃̾͆͋͑̋̐̏́͊̈́͌̌̋̀̎͆̉̈́̑͊̏͋̍͛͋͒̋̆̅̋̃̋́̔̄̎̃͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̵̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̱̺̫͎̞̣̫̻̰̤͚͇̹͉͙̮̮̘̹̝̺̥̣͚͓̮͇̫̰̥̯̘̝̩͍̫̙̗̥̻̦͚̟̲̻͚̯͚̰̦̹̮̻͇͖͉̙̺̙̝̺͍͚̗͉̰͉̭̯͓̯͉͕͙̰̦͚͈̮͕͎̥͚͚̼̰̯̱͇̯͚̼͉̼͈̻̪̳̼̪̼͚̰̰̯̭͎̥̥̝͖̙̙̞̤̤̬̥̥̙̹̫̥͉̯̭̙͕͖̙̦͚̯̗̪̮͚̤̘͇͖̱͕̰̣̖̠̗̠͔͎͈̓̀̇̏̆̆̅̿̍̃̈́͐̔̌̉̈́̄̀̂̆̈́̋̀͗̓̅͋̌̆̿̿͗̀͋̐̍̍͌̂̍̅̆͗̋͊̈́̽̿̃̓̈̆́͌̀͆̄͗̈̈́̑́̉̊̆͆̐̈͛̌͌̆̀̃̅͐̏̋͛́̅͐͛̈́͛̿̋̇̎̏̽̿͒̔̒̔̐̾̊̍̓̉̄̇̐̄̄̌͒̆͊̊̋͂̌͐͊̄͊͒̌̒̊́̀̑̾̔̎̋͌͑͌̒͆̐͐͌̆͊̐̔̓̀͗͌̂̈͑͂̓́̓͗͒̈́͑̋̓̋͆̄͂̎͗̀̍̃̽̌̅͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ0̷̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̛͈͎̰̟̝̟̟̬̟̩̱͙͓̲͙̮͈͈̞̱̥̜̟̟͖͇̮̭̠͍̼̬̮̫͇͔̙̯̗̤̼̬̟͕̞̬̱̼̭͎͓͕͓̞̠̙̝͍̟̭̻̫̮̺̩̺̬̠͇̙̺̞̘͉̦̪̹͍̭͚̯̣̰̬̯̭̝̗͓̰̠͉̖͖̳̲͍̣̬̜͕̯͔̥͖̭̩̥̬̪͙̖̠̙͖͍̞͕̖̙̣̘̠͓̞͎̭̥̮͕̹͉̫̙̫̼̥͕̝͖͚̫̠̠̳͇̰̻̟͙̣̻̭͚̰̤̹͎̦̪̤̮͖̙̗̤͚̗̗̦͍̮̠̠͍͍͓̹̟̦̇̐̓́͒̈́̇̈̽̾̐͂̈́͋̅͛̂̓̍̓̃̎̄̒̍̉̆̏̍͋̊̈̌̒̊͌̊̉̉̿̅̊̆̑̐͌̌͛̓̈̒̊͂̑̑̅̔̂̐̅͑̿́̇͛̒͛̾̆̇̃̿̈͛͋̈̋̋̉̑̓̒̋̈̍͋̓̋̆͗͒̐̈͌̈́̇́͒̈̆̉́́͌̄̍̒̋͒̍̌̽̆̈́͋͒̆́͐̓̄͋́͊͗͛̈́̂͒̊̇̅̾̌̑̉̎̇̊̒͑͒̑̑̊̈́͆̒͒̽̾̀͐̏̆̐̇̍̔̉̉͋̃̔̌̓͒̓͗͐͊͆̈́̃͐̅̇͗̂̓̓̓͌̓͑͑͐̏̀̇͛̈́͌̎͛̈͂̈̈́͋͛͗̾͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ1̷̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̪̞̬̱̜̻̬̪̫̘̦͈̺̰̼̻̟̪̫͖̦̥̞͍͖̻̤͍͙̮̤͍̲̣̘̜͙̬͚̤̗̪͉̺̟͙͎̭̮̖̪͕̤͖̦͉͚̝̠̣̼̰̰̠̮͉͈͇̮͉̰̳̘̫̲̯͙̲̣͋̈̄̆̂̌̌̋̔̐̓͋̇̽̔́̓͆͆̓̏͂̇̽͂̈́̉̄̔̏͐̿͛͋̂̇̑̒̐̋̉̏̇͋͐͐͂̌̋̑͛͒̽̈́̽̇̃̈́̏͐̈́͌͊̋̎͑̎̓̆̃̓̀̽̏̎̐̈́͆̂̾̓́̋͗̎̀̆͑̌͒͒̈́̾̍̆̀̈́̌̓͌̓̓̽̏̌̓̅̂̃̆̀̾̽͐̀̇̄̆͆̄̌͋̒̿͒́̾̈̈́̈́͋͒͗̓̔͋͊̿̂́͒̆̽̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ0̴̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̮̪͓͈̭̤̮͇͍̮̰̟̯̭͕̺͈̮̬̻͓̥̙͓̬͎̥̺̬̫̤̭̝̠͉̱̺̝̮͙̲̹̫͙̙̙͈̣̳̞̭̹̫̞͎͇̜̝̩̣̥̭͔̙̱͖̰̲̼͔̺͚̲̦̖̬̫͔̙̞̳̖̖̻̣̫̹͖͉̺̮̩͚̘͔͙͒̔͆̔̌̔̄͛̉̄̀̌̽̊̎̊̊̆̓͋̋͌̓̂́̈͑̅̈́̽̊͋̈́̎͋̀͆̒̎̓̀͆͊̐̏̇̊͌͑̒̔̽̊̓̈́͛͂͂̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̴̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̛̛͍͚̮̼̻̬̬̞̩̙̼̩͉̲͉̲̮̮̗̮̮̱̙̼̭̺̹͉̟̫͉̯̫̰͓̲̟͎̫̖̥̮̜̟̻̥̯͖̦̺̳͇͉̙͓͇̻̗͈̟̹̯̘͇͇̦̣͓̠̘͓̬̤̳̹͉̻̩̜̫̤̯̭̮̪̳͖͔̞͍͎̗̯͇͓̬̺͈̻̹̝̲̯͓̼̮̮̱̫͈͖̥̥̺̙̲̗̼͙̲͉͈͕̣̺̦̝͕̣̙̬̬͕̥̬̰͍̯̤̩̣̘̟̟̰̝͎͈̤̟̬͕͖̹̻̮̖̺̦̬͙͓̩͇̦̱̗̳͕̯̗̙̦̤̼̺̦͚̦̗͕̙̖̝̣̳̝̜̪̺̣͍̼͖̯̥͍̱̜͔̥̥͎̻̱͓̹̠̠͇͎̬͕̲͎͚͎͍̱̙̱̞̣̬̳͖̫͉̤̲̮͙͖͓̱̟̩̟̯̣͔̤͎͔̦̓̍̈̄́̌̄̏͗̔̅̆̎̄͊͗̈́̄͆̂̏́̀̓̀̎̌͐̈́͋͗̒́̈́̈́͐́̈́̽̽̉̀̉͛̃̀͊̂̃̓̾͗̏̅̍̆̿̊͌̃͐̽̎̈͂̿͛͊̄̒̑̋̉̊̄̌͒͗͂̈́̐̔̾̾̈́̋̇͋̉̂͑̈́́̓̇̂̇͂͒̈́̃͂͒̓̃̎̓̔̈́͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ1̴̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̲͙̜̙͈̝̻͚͈͈̠͎̹͙͎͙̲̫̪̩̱̥̘̪̖̺͇͓̻̩͓̘͓̹̙̝͙̫̣͇̲̣͕̗̞͓̤̩̪͇͔͓͕͙̟̝̰͍͈̹̠̹̮͚̮̞̹̖̫̼̜̣̝̞̺͖͉̣̩̤̙͍̬͓̞̘͇̣̮̘͙̠̠̳̥̘̤̭͍̯̟̫̠͙̠̹͔͖̞̣͍̮̰͖̫̰͊̽̈̋̈̇̈́̉̀̈́͗̍̍̃̊̏̽̑̍͋̊̾̾͊̈́͂͊͊͑̑̏͋̌̋̅͋͊͊̃̍̽̑̈́̓̅̈̑̿̔̐͊̇̑̿̐̋̿̌̄̊́̾̀͋́̀̽̏͗̈́̽́͛̌͒̒̒̅̔͐̿͗̅̂̿̉̃̏͛̍͂̾͌̇̌̈́͌̌͆̌̍̓̾͂̎̄̂̋̋̊̆̇̇͂͌̒̀̓̊͐͋̽̆̓̐̀̓̃̍̓̋͑̋̏̾̀͌̾̓̽̀̎͛͌̎͆̈́́̾̍͂͛͂̈́̆͑͐̀̎̋̒̆̀̏̋́͋̈́̓̈͑̓͗̓̈̈́̅͗͆̔̏̑̇̋̃̑̇̅͛̔͒̓̑͊̊̅͌̅͑̌̄̈̆̑̈͛͆͋͊̐͐̄̀̈́̿́͛̇̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ0̷̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̩͈̥͚̤̠̫̝̪̰̰̠̣̰̳͇̥̭̪͉̼͈̳̠͇͉͉̲͇̙̺̞͈̘͎̼̪͚̗̠̮̻̠̠̣̯̬̪̘̞̱͖̙̩͈̫͍̭͉̜̻͕͓̳̞͍͖̳̹͙̱̥̞͉̣̖͍͙͇̲͇͔̺̩̣̮͖̯͍͎͓̜͖͓̱̫̳͈̰̪̼̺̫̰͖̦̦̣̰̰̫͖̖̫̭̦͕̙͖̪̳̹̞̼̪̰̤̠̠̬̘̘̓̊̓̓̾͐͌͗̃̓͂̈́̏̈́̒̍̾͂̂͋̒̓̊̔͑̿̔̇̔͛̽̋̆͗̂͌̈́̀̉̿̒̓̃̈͑̈́̈́̈́͆̿͐̒̍͋̾̈̾̔͌͆̈̃͊̌̋̌̏̆͑̊͂̽͗̆̌͑̑̌̈̎̄͆̐͂̎͗̈́̉̿̇̄̈̄̀̄̉͌͂̿̈́̈͂͒̈̈́͒̒̄̊͊̊̃͗̏̌̃̏̈́͋͆̈̍̅͐̍͐̏̌̆̔̂̄͗̈́̽̍̐̀̉̄̍̃̉̑͑̎̆͆̃͂̄̓͋̾́̒̓̓̑͊́̾̍̅̽̓̓͛͆̀̆̾̇̌̈́͌͐͑̉͐͑͛̇̽͛̂̈͑͐̈́̿̿͐͆̋̾̔̈́̐͛̑͋̄̓͆̀͂́̊̉͗͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̩͈̖̲̭̻͕̘̲̺̪̼̱͉͈̱̯̩̲͔͚̣͖͇̩̬̙̘̰̺̼̰̖͓̺̳̼̰̼͍̱̱̝̭̹̳͕̱̞͉̙͍̹̜̞͚̲̩̺̙̝̱̼̖͇̹͕̙̗̟̲͈̞̟̺̫͉̱̪͚̰̟̘̩̪̙͕̼͓͕̪̤̯̞̦̰͔̖̻̗̩̜̞͈͉̼͇͙̰̯̜̱̦͖͎͈̺̗̱͙̦̞͓͖̟̫͉̠̰͕̝͕̣̲͎̰̘̩̘͚̫͕͉̩̹̟̟̖̼̠̬̥͕͉̗̳̹̱̮̳̯͍̼̙̖̘̝̣͈̤̲̮̼̬̭̼͚̬̫̼̱͖̦͓͎̩̝͚͎͕̙̤̱̤̝̤̩̼̭̫̬̘̘̞̤̪͓̳͎͔̳̟̖̳̪͖͖̦̙̥̖̥̻̣͕̭̹͉̬̞̥̫͓͍̣̣̫͉̻̺͙̰͒̐̿̈́͗͌̂̽͂͑̂̒̊͌̂͐͗̉͋͗͗̔͌̑̓̔̾̌̐́̋̿̓͑̌̇͛̃̈́̿̿͂̿͐̊̅͗͊̂͋̿͐̈̂͑̎͌̆̇̂̊̀̋͗̆̔͒̒̾̋͂̎̇̍͛̎͒̉̐̎͆̄̿̈́́̂͑̓̑̏̐̽̿̈́̃̾́͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̵̢̛̼̭̳̮̪͙̳̪͇̲̜̈́̉̊͋̐͋̾̾̅͛̅̍̽̔̐̍̒̏͌̀̄̄͌́̿̂̌̾̋̉͑̓͆̀̉̃͛̎͗̓͆̄̾̈́̿͗̍͒̑͌̿̅̒̈́̾̌̉̿͊̔̔̎̓̾̑̋͌͒̍̀̽͑͋̌͋̏̎̍͗̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝1̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥̱̘̖̥̠͓͕̬͍̪̠͔̜̤͚̣͖͎̮͉̞̻̬̥͎̤͇̖̼̔̽͊̍̂̈̀͋̅͐͊̋͛̇̑̃̅̽̆̑̃̇͗̈́̽̓̊͊̇̽̓̈́̇͑̆̉̆͊͋̊̿͌̉̓̄̈̄͂͒͊͋͊͛̓̆̑̈́̓̎̐̄̎̇́̎͐͑̔̋̍̀̅͋̒̐̀̒͌̌̃̌̀̇̎͊͊̿̀͂̀̓̓̐͂͗̅͌̍̍̊̒͑̒̑͗̏̒̽̂̈́̔͛̀͗͗͌͋͐̏͗͗̑͒͐̎͑͂̌̄̑͒́̔̾̌͌̃̏̍̈́̀̏̉̈́͆̑̋̊̋̄̈͐͗͑̈́̃̓̅̏̅̇̊̏͒̄̓̓̂̌̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠0̶̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͎͙̥͓̞̩̹̩̪͈̣̦̮̜͓̟͔̱̱̱̳͍̠͙̪̩͎̮̽̊̑̓̃͊͂̓͐̋̐́͋̈́̔̍͗̋̇̿̒̽̈̔̃͑͋̎͑̓͑̒̈́͂̀̍̎̉̈͂̎͋̌̓́̔̅̑̓͆́̉̂̑͐̄̎̉̃͌͊̾̒̈́̾̅̔͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ1̴̢̢̗̤̱͇͖̩͕̦͇̺͓̫͍͔̱̮̺̺̩͓͕͙̺̙̼̪͚̺͇̼̜̘̥̜͕͈̭̱͕̮͇̺̽̆̒͒̃̈́̀̒͛͗͂̎̄̇͒̈́͒͌̿̆̔͐̋̂̈́͒̈́̉̋̔̓͊̌̄͑͌͗͋̈́̓̆̊̆̓̓̀̏̑̈́̇͐̒̆̿̈́̉͐͂̅̏́̂̏͛̈́̽̈́̊̎̒̓̍̽̊͂̓̌̽͑̐͌́͑̎̈́̋̒͂̃̓̄͛̉̋̐͐̏͛̎̄̇̑̅͑̈͗̎̇͂̈͑̈̍̋̍͌͌̋̽͆̏̃̓̈́̍̍͐̾͒̏͑̒̆̑͋̓̿̈́͆̑̒̿̈̈́̑̆͊̓̈́̀̄̏̃̑̋͊͛͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ0̴̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̮̼̳̱̭̭̣͔̥͍̺̺̟͚̗̙̖̦̪̰̮͓͕͖̣͉̟͚̣̹͙̖̲̭̥͙̜͚͉̮͕͓̦̭͕͇̭͇͔͔̜͙̠̪͖̪͇̭̖̤̹̥̻͖̹̦̥̟̮̹̫̫̺̭̗͕̖̬̫̹̻̣̭̱̥͇͍̟̠̗̘͕̙̫͕̼̬̮̞̘̙̦̭͖̆̏̉̽̉̑̈́̓͗͌̄͂̎́͐͆̐̉͆͗̑̐̓̇͆̽̏͊̽̏̍͆̿̈́̉͛̎̋̔͋͗̈́̄͋̓̎̈́̅̏͌̈̔̃̆́͐̇͒͌̋̇̎̃͆͛̀́́͒͌̀̾͊̏̅͊̀͋̆̃̓̓̔̇̈́̒̈́̌̒̑͊͋͂͛̉͊̔͒͌͌͂̑̃̈́͛̆̋̐̊̀̄̂̾̏͋͗̋͐̎̽̎̓͛͗̏͗̎͌̋̌̈̔̎͒͐̋̓̇͂̂͌̓̏̈̋́̈́̆͐̐̌̀̊̾͂̍͋̉̊̊̀̾̌͒̈́͗̍̈͂͛̏̾̉̇̒̆̂̂̏͋̅̿̽͂̐́͊͆̈̎͑͐̓̍̊̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ0̷̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̭̞̞̜̮̫͓̞̺̙̠̜̭̼͍̺̖̟̲̘̜̟̦̹̟͖̭̱̆̍͂̾͛͆́̑͊̀̊̀͛̑̊̏̽̈́͛̏̃̆̊͑̀̾̄̀̇̏̍̋͗͆̓̆͋̈́̿̃̂͋͌͛̌̈́̈̉͂͒̑̽͐͛̅̃̀͊̿̓̇̐̈́̇̃̃̀̑̆̉͂̑̑̑͗͋̐̔̍̈͋̓͌̍́͒͋̀͛̂͒̐̆̽̋̈̔̈́̒͑̾̌͆̂͗͗̆̈́̈̊͗̈́̆͆͑͆̌͌͊̈́͌̽̔͒͑̃͆͂̏̌́̌̌́́̈́̈́̇̈͛͂͊̀̇͌̌̋͊̂̏͒͛͋̇̉̄̉̌̊̐̈́͑̎̅̄̾̎̽͂̓́̋͒̓̑̑̌̐̍͂͐̾͆̋̾̅̒͗̃͂̑͊̅̊̐̾̋̓͛̂͂̊̍̉̏̈́̋̽̄̉̋̅̾̄̾̈́̋̇͐̽͋͆̈́̾͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝1̴̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̛̘̟̺̭͉̻͉̝͖͉̻͙͍̪̥̬̻̜̺̘͍͕̫̭̦̙͇͚̺̰̤̤͉͕̺̫͖̥̯̖̭̥͈͉͉̜̗̝̥̪͈̗͓̜̻͚̥̻̙͓̭͙̳̜̠̬͚̻͖͙̖̭̱̹̮͍͖̜̩̫͔̘͓͚̗̟͓̳͕̳̭̥̪͎̤̳̙̪̜̰͕̘̞͈̦̼̻̥̼̼͚͙͓̭̞̫̫͎͎͕̖̮̱̗͍͉̩̟͚̪̯͔͈͖͎͖̱̲͎͕͍̘̱̘̹̭͉̯̘̖͙̙͕̱̞̙̓͗͊̿̑̈͑̓̌̋̿̎̉̅͛̂̀͑̈͒͌̉̊̏̋̒̌́̓̈́͆̈̾̿͆̒͛̒͌͑̑͗͆͌̄̑͌̋̓̉̉̐̑͊̊̓̌̓̒̿͊̿̑̃̈́̐̓͒͆̓͋̈̏́̍̀̀͑͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ0̴̧̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̥͉̪̜̠̞͕̰̜̖͕̯̪̺̞͎̻̘̪̜͉͚̝͖͔̪͔͈̠̹̙͉͈͓̩̱̝͓͎͇̙̠͉̱̩̥̹͖̼̖̤̜͓̞̬̂̄͌͗̌̈́̑̊̑̈̌̒͂̐̓͛̃͗̈̋͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̛̪̥̹͉̙̟̬͔̳̪̗̻̞̘̦̙̦̦͍͎̭͓͕̙͓̺̰̬͚̣̜̳̹͈̭̞̬͙̳̫̜̳̠̮̞̩̪̞̤̲̘͓̝̖͖̱̪̼͚̗͔̪͔̪̥͉͈̥͕̼͓̟̰͍̱̱̫͉̣̦̖͚̪̠̜̖̠̗̪̣̭̙̞͕͓̣͇͇͓̻̤̫̱̤̣̥̟̺͖͉̲̗͔͈͓̙̣͙̣͕͉̹̤̭͚̤̲̩͖̱̤͕̲͍͇̫͈̮͓͚̞͔̲̬͍͍̦̪̟͕̳̼͍̦̼̞͎̹͎̟̞͍̰͕͇̦̜̮̱̻̜̯̹͖̪̠̩̗̘̖̭̦̭̖̮̣̤͕͉̬̣̙̘̟̩̦͎̥͚͎̥͕͚̘̲̞͎̗̬͖̟̖̬̘̞̥͕͉̦͍̗͇̟̦͚͓͈̬̰̰̻̬͓̫̦̥̬̳̤̓͋͂̿̀͂͛̐͋̾̀̔̾̐̃̔̽̔̔͊͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̶̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̱̬͇̻̳͇̫͚̦̩̹̲̭̺̠̘̪̭̭͎͕͙̞̬̠̘̳̹̳̙̹̤̘̬̯͎̱̤̳̱̺͓̼̫̥̳͈͍̹̘̪̼͎̝̪̯̻̟͉͔̗̝͕̠̥͓̺̭̣̭̳̖̩̪̤̤̬̺͈̞̥̩̫̩̼̯̭̙̖͔̘͍͕̟̮͕̘̥̤̝̲̞̦͓̠͙͉͔̺͖̠͔̱͉͚͚̩̯͎̣͙̩̲͓͍͉̞̥̘̹̺̥̥̺̙͖̲̪̗̺̫̰͈̣͚̜̹̜̜̩̘̱͓̹̜̞͓̦̥̩̫̝̹͙̞̣̙̪̬̘̳͓̉͐͗̅̈̒̑̇͊̄̃͂̅̄͂̐̈͐̔̎̋̏͌͊̑͛̿͌̑́͆̃̆͒̀̂͆̔̾̍̾͐̒͑̆̆͊̊̽͌̔̽̑͐͆̑̑͊̽̌̌͊̂͆͊̔͒̄̂͊̋̈̍͛̿̉̓̈́̈̒̔̔̈́̀͌̏̍͊́̑͊̈̓̈̊̈͗̈́͛͑̅̉̑͋͒̓̈̌̓̈͆͑̇͋̅̔̑̈́̊̽̆͆̑̇̓̏͊̓̉̋́͋̆͑͆̋͂̋̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̜̥̩̳̹̳͎͕̣͍̜̥̣͉̹̗̳̼̖̱̪͍̱̗͍̗̞̖̗̰̳̯̞̮̩̠̤̺͉͇̠̝͎͈̗͎̥̘̮̘͍̣͍̳̞̰̲̙̩̖̱͙͈͖̤̬̞̟̩̙̝̱̼̟̲͈̞̮̠̟̳̼̩̪̱̬̹̼̻̯̥͎̹͈̮̺̪̙̼̰̮̺͖̟̰͓̓̈̉̅̓̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ0̸̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̜̞̦̱̰͓̫̤͎̬̳͉̱̦͈̳̫͚̤̯̹̝̼̦͍̯̥͈̳̦̮͍̻͕̥̮̼̙̹͔̟̩̱̣͈͈̘̳͈͖̹̯͓͎̳̥͎͓̺̜͈̖̭̺̪̝̩̬͙̯̥̗̲̪̦̬͎͓̯̻͎̩̺̺̝̠̼̟̞͕͚̖͚̝̘̞̫̺̪͖̼̪̺͖̱̰͎̱̳͎̬̬̹͇̖͎͔̦̙͖͇̤̦̫͈͎̩͈̰̭̪͕̜̖̪̼͍̩̬̇̈́̔͑́̿́̈͆̈͆̔̿͋̋̊͊̍̆̎͆̍̉̓̔̀̋̅̈́͋̎̈̊̑́͒̈͛̒͂̇̉͒̅͂̇̀̍̌͐͆̽͛͒͌̓̀̾̍͋͑̒̓̾̏̍̈͊̃̎̒͛̄̆̒̎̀̇͐͋̆̐̃́̿̊̐̎͆̎̽͆̿̈̋̈́͒̿̐̈͆̐̂͛̌̇̐̐́͊̈́͛͊̍̈́̎͗̈̓̔̐̓͛̒̄͐͌͊̑͐̓̇̐̈͊͒̂̊͋͒̄̆̽́̓̈́̐̐̈́͋͋̌͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ0̵̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̰̺̜̘̩͈̙͍͇͎̣̝͓̖͓̗͓̫̖̻͚̬͉̬̖̪̬̱̟͓̜̮͍̱͖̰̖̰͓̰̞͙̝̼͎̫͉̖͓̞̱͎̜̭̮̻͉̩̜̞̙̗̹̲̥̫̖͍̪̦͍̺̖̟̤̤̝̞̖͔͍̻͖̤̺̭̗̜̺͕̖͕̦̫̬͔͎͖̟̮̪̣̮̜̱͇̤̬̳̤͈̰̖͖̳͇̰͍̻̜͙̗̣̱̠̥̱̗̤̝̻͙̬̻̥̹̞̜̜͈̬̤͇̩͙̭͚͍͍̬̟̤͖͎̤̜͓̺͇̻̖̩̙͕̖̝̤̞̪̖͙̭͎̰̗̗̥͖͓̮̲̟̣̞̰͔̠̰̦̭̤̻͈̣̞̯̻͖̳͈̯̝̘̦͎̩̘͓̬̺̹̰͈͚̜̭͍͍̩̪͚͉̙͔̪̦͗̓͑̽̆̐̏̑͆̇̊̉͑̉͆̾̓̆̒̿̓̈̆͛͋̉̌̽̽̋͐̈́̓͑̓̑̿͊̄͑̽̓̽̈́̽̐͆̑̂̔͐͆̉̄̄͐̊̀̅͗̿͒͆͑̊̈́̅̋̊͛̄̑̓̇͐̾̈̄̊͆̈́̇̆̂̋́̑̒̇̈̉̊̀̉̿̈́̄̽̂̐̈́̄͌̾̿̋͗͒̈̈́̐̊̿̏́̅̎͋̇̽͋̋̃̐̅̅͆͌̀̓̐̈́̐͐͌́̅̔͛͋̎̆̇͗̈͒̌̃̅̌́͌͑͋͐̏͌͆͐͗͒̌̔̈́͒̃̄̽͛̆̈́̂̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ1̷̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͓̰̞͚̪̦͈̳̫̜̳̹̥̪̺͇̰̜̳̻̝̝̻̮̖̠̳͙̺̲͙̪̥͎͚̹̜̥̖̱͎̦̹̙͕̟͈̙͖̦̖̮̗̮̣̘̳̣̮̭̪̖̦̰̺̻͇͓̰̘̮̜̞̪͈̟̬͔̖͎̲̣̮̞̹͖̤̥̩̭̤̤̪̭͔̞̮̟̳͇̣͎͕̹͈̱͕̻͉͖̳̤̝̟͓̗̣̠̦͉̩̰̯͔͇̗̻͔̤̯̣͔̻͎͙̹̣̙͖̝͇̖̖͈̹̪̫̬̟͇̩̘͍̦͉̺̰͈͙̬͖̭̹̣͚̙͔̘̙̱̯̯̜̰͓̪͓̣̣͉̺̮͙̦̹̖̲͙̙̗͇̣̱͎̹͙̘̺̳̜̠̼̦̝͍̤͉̗̼̳̟͙̹̫͎͖͓̥͙̣̝̤̰͔͚̜̼̟̬͇̠̰̺̼̼̗̞̟̬̓̉̎̾̒̉̏̑̿̄̈́̉̃͆̈́̀́͌̔̈̌̓͋̄̈́̀̅̅̓͒͋͊̓̍̅̎͗́̈́̔̆̄̊̐̎̓̉̂͆̓̑͋̐̉̀̔͗̌̈̉͐̈́̾͑̓̄̽̑͊̂̀̽̃̿̍̍̋̈́͛̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̶̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̙͕̹̹̳̼̰̥̦̜̼̹̹̟̞̪͓͎͙̱͖̭̲͔̜̫͇̬͕͉̹̱̪̳̟̰̩̦͙̩͍̹̳̣̼͖̩̹̤͍͉̹͙͖̲̺̠̬̯̺̳̼̤̭͕̪̟̲̯̥̯̖͖̟̺̬̲̝̟͎͇̝̜̤̹͎̙̰̠̬̫̺͔͙͓͈͚̼͖̫̱̫̖͕̲̞͚̩̭͎̤͈͚̮̺̲̞͚̩͕̦̬͖̫̯͚̹͕͖̟̩͚͔͇͙̻̳̖̲͈͖̼̙̟̤̰̞̠̼̻͈̥͓̼̜̫̞̗̲̙̤̰̟̳̝̭̙͓̳͔͚̲͈͔͙̳̹͙̗͓̳̼͕͕͔̱̯͂̽̽́́͛̇̋̅̔́͒̈́̈́̾́̈́͐̋̀͆̃̂͐̇̓̉̄̊͐̅̇̔̆̈́̅̒͛͋͂̾̈́͂͌͒̄̌̈́̏̿̈͒̾̋̓̿̄̈́̏̊̍͋̐̌̈̾̎̂̀͌̿̀̾̎̒̐̊̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ1̸̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̝̝̻̱̩̙̲̝̭̳͎̯̟̫̤͚̗͖̘̩̙̹̝̰͓͚͙͍̲͇̘̦̲͈̀̐͌̑̑̄̽̈̊̊͛͊͂̔́͊̈́͋̎̏̇̒͌̏͗̍̈́̊͒̿̏̆̄̒̍̅̽̑̂̀̌̓̇͑͑̿̉̒̓̉̊̈́̊̎̂͛͆̌̓̽̾͊̒̃̏̉̊͛̾́͐̑͒̍̎̇́̈́̈́̀̔̑̂̓͐͐̈́̈́̈́̽̃̍̐͛̃̆̈́̓̈́̔̽͑̓̌͑͂́͊͗͋͋̈́̎͒̒̌͌̉̂̎̽̀͋͊̍̆̒̎̅̊̊̽̒̋͗̇̈́̓͋̾̇̈̑̀̇͑́̉̈́̈́͂͒̄̒̽̃̓͆͌̋̈́̆͑̍̇͊͗͛̅̓̓͋̌̿͗̿̅̓̂̿͊̓̔̓̍͒͛͆͑̒̈̿̿̋̆͌̒̇͆̋͑̏͑̌̒͆̅̊̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ1̶̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̙̮͔̺̤̞̜͉̥͉̯̩͖͈̘̗̞͓͔̱͕͚̝͎̯̰̗͇͎̭͇̗͇̝̮̤̪͍͍͍͚̱͇̘̲̰͓͚̯̞̰͉͇̤̲̬̣̪͙̣̹̤͚̙̳͖͇̫̫͕̗̺̝̘̩̝̪̗̼͇̺̞̣͓̼̹̘̲̲̟̗̬̹̺͓͈̜̦̗̭͍͙͈̥͍͉̣̘̭̼͎̠̝̣̮̰̳̯̻̟͉̲̲͓̫͉̙̳̗̪̹̥͎͖͙̘̱̗̣͙͍͓̞͉͖̮͈̪̰̘̼͕̲̞̫͈̟̫͎͔͙̜̰͔̞̫͚̻̦͎̗̥͓̠͈͍̠̟͇̺̟̤͚̤̦̘͉̲̪͈͙̝̯͍̤͙̰̭̦͇̞̲̠͇̱̱̹̥͈̮͉̭͇̻͙̟͎͎̪̜̬̖̈́̄͂͆̾͋̅̒͌̈̆͆̈́̉̊̆͆̊̍̿̈̿͂̍̀͒͊̒̐̔̈̾͊͗̆̈̈͗̓̾͛̅͐̇̓́̒̄͆͆̍̔͒̿̓̿͋̓̇͑̾̐̒̓̓̽̄̒̈́̆̋͋̃̓̀̃̈́̃̂̎̅̆̓̋̑̀͌̈́̃͊̾̒̾̌͆̾̓́̐̿̄̈́͐̉̈̀̏̽͌̈̃͐́̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̫̳̤͕̲̺͚̮̞̱̙̖̺͎̳̫̯͓̳̹͔̙̣̼̥̱̝̱̼͓̳̺̞̜̹̭̩̳̜̬̯̥̼̪͉̫̙̹̹̘̰̟͎͓̤̳̞͈͓͙̠̯̞̮̞͔̗̜̺̝̞̮͙̩̝͓̣̤̦̜͔͇̰͇̠̣̘̠͓͖̱͇͈̞͙̦̳̮̤̦̺̩̲̩̯̭̻͚̖̻̦̦͖̹̰̞̲̗̖̦̹̪̭͖͚͔̬̥̭̳̰͓̲̦̥̤̬̪̖̞͕̠̺̥̠̲͙̘̲̼͙̗̹̩̎̓̅̌͒̍̃͌̐̓͗̑̑̉̄̍̿͋̎̈́͗̎̍̄̋͗̏̉̍͗̃̒̽̽͛̒̀̏͐̾͒̓͋̂͒̅͑̒̆̾̿̇͌̽͌̾̽̎͂̀̑̔̑̈́̂̊̍̓̐̉̅̔̈̀̂̈́̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ0̵̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̝̬̻̜̪̻͇̭͍͈̙͈̪͍̦̯͖̱͓̠̪̼̠̠̜̼͈͚̜̤͚̘̭̠̤̼͈̹̘̼̠̤͚̮͓̳͎͉͔͈̤̝͉͕͙̖̯̖̻̞̜̬̈́̉͆͑͑̈́͆͒̃̂̾͌̆͊͑͑̈́̾̓̄̄̌͊̊̃̽̆̔̎̊͐̏͐̂̂͋͆͐̌̂̿̿̑̉̒͑̍͑̄̅̇͊͂̐̋̿̍̿̃̒̿̒̄̌̊̽̆̊̀͂͗̔͐̀͑͌̒̃͐̈͌̉̈͊̈́͆̾͆̏̓͊̽̆̐̄̿͂̊̈́͆̑̂̔̈́̐̌̌̎͊̈́̇̊̅̄̓̒̈́̅̆̑̈́̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ1̵̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̦̣̬̘͖̼̞̬̠̼̳̗̱͉̱͓̹̬̻̟͍͖̖͙͈͖͎̥̦̩̠͍̗̺͔̠͚͓̫̳̮̯̭͎̱̰͎̬̞̼͈̗͉̳̰͕̩̟̤̫̱̹̺̟̲̺̲̪̼͖͖̟̗͎̰͉̗̘̠̜̥̗̖̱̹̩̥̟̥͙̹͖̪̪̣̤̟̱͖̹͔͔̺͓̩͚̘̼̬̬̘̰̱͖̙̯̪͔͕̙͍͕̣̫͍̥͈̣̖̤͔̜͎̯̞̙̯̩̓̉͗̈̔̂̒̃͛̔̀̈́̋̊͆̋̒̋̊̄̑͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ0̸̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̛̭͙͖̟̰̱̰͕̥͚̳̮̖͚͔̳̥̮̲̺̺̺͉̺̖̠̩̝̩͇̞̤̜͓͕̣̬̫̪̪̖̥̦̟̩̹̥̲̦̝̰̮̝͓̻̼̼̞͙͓̰̞̰̼͕̥̣͍̰̩̯̱͓͕̺̟͎̖̖̦͍̖̱̮̰̘͎͔̼̩̰̠͔̣̖̻̻̼̱̜̮̜̫̘̱͖̠̬̱̞͓̳͈͉͓̬̦͕͉̼̭̫͍̥̪͖͌̎̔̋̾̐̈́̎̊̓͂͛̊̇̏̋̏̓̍̓́͌̌͛̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ1̵̡̛̛̝͚̫͔̃̋͑̂̇̿̉̿̂̈́̌̽̏̅̓̓̆̆͌̓̑̓̎͒͑̒͐̆̓̋̿̏͗̃͑͆̓͒̿̓͛̈́̍̇̌͆̓̏̂̉͗̀͆̓̋͂̌͑͌͛̾͂̈̇͆͂̑̈́͒̅̏́̇͊̓͂̈̒̈́̔͑͊̿̇͆̉̋͋̑͐͑̌̑͆̋̍̈͒̑̂̉̋̔̌̆̈́͋͌͗̉̿̓́̎̇̾̂̍̐̈́̇̏̓̒͛̈́͊͌͂́̔͆̎͆͗̏̋̉̐͂̾̍̃̔̄̓͂̅͗̓͌̈́̈́͋͂́̏̂̓̈́̌̏̽̌͑̋̓̍̂̔́͂̑̈̌̊̄͌͂̏̊̂̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝0̶̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͖̯̯͈̻͎͔͚̝͔͚̳̘̪̮̭̯̬͎͈͈̤͕̥̤͓͎͇͈̥̣͚̼͍̗̞̝̼̼̠̙̺̹̹̠̖̰̭̮̜̏̽̅͒͑̒͐̆̽̆̈̂̈̽̔͋̈̒͂̌̈́̄̌̋͒̀̽̇̋̃͊͑̀̋̆̔̈́̓͐̅̉͒̊͛̽͐̃̄̎̄̃̊̏͗͊̒̐̋̾̔̋̃̉̽͐̊̆̔̓̓̇̇́̀͗̓̈́̅̑̃͒̿͂̈́̎͛̓̆̍̾́̈́͌̂̅̇̆̅̓͑͑̈́̈͛̽̐̈́̇̓̿̆̍̉̃́͗̑͗̇̐̿͆̿̈́̇̾̑̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ0̷̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̬̞̹͖͕̮̰̹̥̗͉̗̳̲̞͉͔͚͖̝̺͍̩̖̘̳̩̠̯̺̤̙͕͖͕̫̮̭͓̲͈̳̮̖̥̬͉͔̼̲̹͕̟̫̟͈͇̰̱̺̻̩͇̖̩͇͖̩̣̯͉͍̟͖̩̥̫͙̠͍͕̬̬̠̞͈̖̤͓̭̩̼̹̝͇̯̫̯͉̝̤͖͉̳͈̬̓͌̅̌̏̊̿̾͐̋͋͑͑̃̍͐̿͊͛͆̊͂̔̐̔̋̔̐̒̑́̂̅̇̂̅̾̓̋̇̑̌̈́͑̏̈́̀̐̃̿̊͐̇̈́̐͗̂̾̏͊̓̽́͒̎̎͐̆̂̌̑͛͗̋̃̊̇͐̆͆͛̇̀̈́͐̇̄̆̓̀̍̾͗́̒̅͊̈́̈́̽͋͆̎̋̍͂̋͌̒̑̽̈́̅̓͒͐̀͂̔̌͌́̈́̏̇͒̎̎̐͌̉͋̂̈́́̔̓̏̔̇̇͋̄̐̑͆̅̎̇̋̀̂̀̾̇̒͑͂͌̇̂̿̇̾̓͐̉͗͋̔̾͒̐͐͒̓̈́̓̓̈́͐̃̔̾̓̂̓̃̏̆̋̒͂̎̌̉̊̇̈͌͐̌͂͒̍̽̃̏̏̐̃͛̉͑̂͐͐̀̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ1̶̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̜̞̼̬̯̮͙͓̗̙͙͈̭͖̦͖̖̖͕̞͎̪͖̼͈̥͇̘͕̟͈͉͖͍̝͖͚̗͈͉͈̰̪̣̖̙͇̼̬̪̗̘͎̜͎͉̜̞͎̘͓̲̬͔̜̤͖̞͕̦̯̠̜̤̞͔̼̬̩̻͙̝͙̬͈̭̗̪̭͖̪̞̜͓̞̩̮͓̬̗͈͚̱̺͕̳̣̮̱̜̥͙̘͎̮̻͎̹̣̟̜͔̙̥͕̳͙͓̞̥̦̜͔͉͓̜̠̺̞͔̥̙̘̮̻̝̙̻̖̻͎̗͕̫͔͎̦̟̖̰̜̱̹̖̟̞͚̣̯̥̣̲̭̲̼̲͈͙̦̰͖͎͈̬͖͓͎̰̤̩͙̞̝̯͚̫̠͍̹̺̺̫̞͖͎̫͕̳̰̭̰̭̖̞̦͚͔͙͎͙̬̺͙̪͈͔̹̻̬̖͎̯̤̘̖͍̼̖͖̼͖̬̂͆͌̐͂̇̇̒̏̓͑͋̂̾͌̅̎͆͌̃̎̆̌̈́̈̅͊͒̓͂̅͂̽͛͊̑̉̿̉́͑̽̓̿̓̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ0̴̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻͕̜͚̻͖̹̩̰̲̬̠̠̪̮̗̙̳͉̗͔͈̠͙̼̳͉̦͚͈͓͔͔̠̲̮̰̥͔̘̘̻̙͓̟̤̹͙̳̰̮̯͙̣̺̥̺͕͇̠̭̝̦̩̱̭̱͕̮̰̼͎͍͚̲͓̳̤̜̘͉̜̳̠̭̳͕͉͎̫̤̪̦̹̠̰͉̘̯̳͎̣̳̮͓̫̜̪͍͉̳̹͎͕͎̤͈͖͚̤͎̙̬̩͈̙̼͈͚͙̘̓͊̽̓̓̓͛̈́͋̑̓̐̑̓̈́̈́̎̆̽̄̄̈́̌̓̆͋͗̈́̏̊̉̇̄̈̐̓̈́͛̓͋̈́̅̅͋̎̂͊̊̎̄̍̋̒̊̒̀̔̾͌͒͂͐̒͛͆͋͒̓͛̂̔̏͐͗̎̐̅̍̋̔́̇̑̔̏̋̆̈́͛̍̆͑̐̈̅̌̑̿̅̈́̓͂̊͆̈́̉̿̿͒̒̔̿͂̉̑̍̎̂͋͂́͊̔͒̎̈́̐͐͋͊̉͌̍̐͊͑̐̽̀̈̉̓͑̈́̀̊̋̅͗̒̍͂̃͌͆́̓̾͆̒̃̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _ **SHIT.SHIT.SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT**_

 

__

 

_**S̷̢̢̢̡̨̤̫̜̭̯͕͇̯̝̩̳͙͓͓͈̯͚̣̦̮̗̱͍͇̝̫̱̣͔͓̖̭̲̭̦͓͍̻̜̤̘̣̮͉̲͚͇̻̟̭͗̋́̆̓̍̿̓͆͗̀̅̎̈́̔͊͌͋̈͋̇͐̾̽̓̋͑̽̒̍̎͌͆̽̐͑͌̾̍̑͒̚̚͜͝͠͠Ţ̵̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̝͔̟̘͍̭̠̻̯͎͍̭͎̩̺̲̯̘͕͚̪̯̬̻̻͎̼̜̦̠͎̻̫̜̤̥̲͙̮̻͔̰̩̝̫̗̳̘̭̫͕̣̬̮̺̺͎̤̞͉̫̻̼̠̤̍͂̋̓̈́́̓͌̀̆̌̊͊̔̈͊̃͌͛͛̈́̆̓̉͛͆̆̏̐̄̽̍̈̈́͆̊̉̄̀͐́͛̈̉̉̄͗̾̓͒̃̈́̍͑̑̚̚̚̕͠͝͠͠Ą̶̨̧̨̢̻̙͍͎̗̩͖͖̬̯̼̙̤͎̰̦̪̹̻͍̲̼̼̦̼̟͔̜̭̓͛̿͑̍͂͐̐̾͒̀̇͗͗͜͝͝T̴̡̨̨̨̛̥̝̫͖̟̲̳̥̪̙̲̹͓͔̬͖̺̫̻͚̘̪͈͔̳̹̺͈̖̦̪͚̩͓͈̭̗̩̦̥̰̻̰̣͔͓̙̲̹̠̻̲̮͎̥̰̱̮͂̔͋̔͋̅̅̚̚͠͝Ỉ̶̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̛̲̱̝̗͖̹͔̙͎͙͓̟̖̫̩͙͔̼͖͍̠̘̤̦̯̦̮̦͉̤̣̣͓̰͓̦͖̝̯̜̹̥̜̼̙̹͇͕̬̠̺̑̉̈́͒̾̽̓̌́̅͗̈́̋̌̐̓͊̍̀̾̉̾͌̌̃͊̅̾̄́̑̒̒́̐̂̓̅̋͆̌̐̓͛͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝ͅC̸̨̺̥̪̤̫̘̠̎̈́̾̀͆̏̏̋̆̿̉͗̆͂͗͋̈̎̅̈́͗̔̄̆͆̈́̕͠͝** _

 

_**SO MUCH S̷̢̢̢̡̨̤̫̜̭̯͕͇̯̝̩̳͙͓͓͈̯͚̣̦̮̗̱͍͇̝̫̱̣͔͓̖̭̲̭̦͓͍̻̜̤̘̣̮͉̲͚͇̻̟̭͗̋́̆̓̍̿̓͆͗̀̅̎̈́̔͊͌͋̈͋̇͐̾̽̓̋͑̽̒̍̎͌͆̽̐͑͌̾̍̑͒̚̚͜͝͠͠Ţ̵̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̝͔̟̘͍̭̠̻̯͎͍̭͎̩̺̲̯̘͕͚̪̯̬̻̻͎̼̜̦̠͎̻̫̜̤̥̲͙̮̻͔̰̩̝̫̗̳̘̭̫͕̣̬̮̺̺͎̤̞͉̫̻̼̠̤̍͂̋̓̈́́̓͌̀̆̌̊͊̔̈͊̃͌͛͛̈́̆̓̉͛͆̆̏̐̄̽̍̈̈́͆̊̉̄̀͐́͛̈̉̉̄͗̾̓͒̃̈́̍͑̑̚̚̚̕͠͝͠͠Ą̶̨̧̨̢̻̙͍͎̗̩͖͖̬̯̼̙̤͎̰̦̪̹̻͍̲̼̼̦̼̟͔̜̭̓͛̿͑̍͂͐̐̾͒̀̇͗͗͜͝͝T̴̡̨̨̨̛̥̝̫͖̟̲̳̥̪̙̲̹͓͔̬͖̺̫̻͚̘̪͈͔̳̹̺͈̖̦̪͚̩͓͈̭̗̩̦̥̰̻̰̣͔͓̙̲̹̠̻̲̮͎̥̰̱̮͂̔͋̔͋̅̅̚̚͠͝Ỉ̶̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̛̲̱̝̗͖̹͔̙͎͙͓̟̖̫̩͙͔̼͖͍̠̘̤̦̯̦̮̦͉̤̣̣͓̰͓̦͖̝̯̜̹̥̜̼̙̹͇͕̬̠̺̑̉̈́͒̾̽̓̌́̅͗̈́̋̌̐̓͊̍̀̾̉̾͌̌̃͊̅̾̄́̑̒̒́̐̂̓̅̋͆̌̐̓͛͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝ͅC̸̨̺̥̪̤̫̘̠̎̈́̾̀͆̏̏̋̆̿̉͗̆͂͗͋̈̎̅̈́͗̔̄̆͆̈́̕͠͝** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**HOWARD....HOWARD HAD MADE SURE.... MADE SURE** _

 

 

 

_** S̷̢̢̢̡̨̤̫̜̭̯͕͇̯̝̩̳͙͓͓͈̯͚̣̦̮̗̱͍͇̝̫̱̣͔͓̖̭̲̭̦͓͍̻̜̤̘̣̮͉̲͚͇̻̟̭͗̋́̆̓̍̿̓͆͗̀̅̎̈́̔͊͌͋̈͋̇͐̾̽̓̋͑̽̒̍̎͌͆̽̐͑͌̾̍̑͒̚̚͜͝͠͠Ţ̵̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̝͔̟̘͍̭̠̻̯͎͍̭͎̩̺̲̯̘͕͚̪̯̬̻̻͎̼̜̦̠͎̻̫̜̤̥̲͙̮̻͔̰̩̝̫̗̳̘̭̫͕̣̬̮̺̺͎̤̞͉̫̻̼̠̤̍͂̋̓̈́́̓͌̀̆̌̊͊̔̈͊̃͌͛͛̈́̆̓̉͛͆̆̏̐̄̽̍̈̈́͆̊̉̄̀͐́͛̈̉̉̄͗̾̓͒̃̈́̍͑̑̚̚̚̕͠͝͠͠Ą̶̨̧̨̢̻̙͍͎̗̩͖͖̬̯̼̙̤͎̰̦̪̹̻͍̲̼̼̦̼̟͔̜̭̓͛̿͑̍͂͐̐̾͒̀̇͗͗͜͝͝T̴̡̨̨̨̛̥̝̫͖̟̲̳̥̪̙̲̹͓͔̬͖̺̫̻͚̘̪͈͔̳̹̺͈̖̦̪͚̩͓͈̭̗̩̦̥̰̻̰̣͔͓̙̲̹̠̻̲̮͎̥̰̱̮͂̔͋̔͋̅̅̚̚͠͝Ỉ̶̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̛̲̱̝̗͖̹͔̙͎͙͓̟̖̫̩͙͔̼͖͍̠̘̤̦̯̦̮̦͉̤̣̣͓̰͓̦͖̝̯̜̹̥̜̼̙̹͇͕̬̠̺̑̉̈́͒̾̽̓̌́̅͗̈́̋̌̐̓͊̍̀̾̉̾͌̌̃͊̅̾̄́̑̒̒́̐̂̓̅̋͆̌̐̓͛͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝ͅC̸̨̺̥̪̤̫̘̠̎̈́̾̀͆̏̏̋̆̿̉͗̆͂͗͋̈̎̅̈́͗̔̄̆͆̈́̕͠͝ ** _

 

 

 

 

_** MAKE IT STOP ** _

 

~~_** IT HURT. ** _ ~~

 

_**** _

_** S̷̢̢̢̡̨̤̫̜̭̯͕͇̯̝̩̳͙͓͓͈̯͚̣̦̮̗̱͍͇̝̫̱̣͔͓̖̭̲̭̦͓͍̻̜̤̘̣̮͉̲͚͇̻̟̭͗̋́̆̓̍̿̓͆͗̀̅̎̈́̔͊͌͋̈͋̇͐̾̽̓̋͑̽̒̍̎͌͆̽̐͑͌̾̍̑͒̚̚͜͝͠͠Ţ̵̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̝͔̟̘͍̭̠̻̯͎͍̭͎̩̺̲̯̘͕͚̪̯̬̻̻͎̼̜̦̠͎̻̫̜̤̥̲͙̮̻͔̰̩̝̫̗̳̘̭̫͕̣̬̮̺̺͎̤̞͉̫̻̼̠̤̍͂̋̓̈́́̓͌̀̆̌̊͊̔̈͊̃͌͛͛̈́̆̓̉͛͆̆̏̐̄̽̍̈̈́͆̊̉̄̀͐́͛̈̉̉̄͗̾̓͒̃̈́̍͑̑̚̚̚̕͠͝͠͠Ą̶̨̧̨̢̻̙͍͎̗̩͖͖̬̯̼̙̤͎̰̦̪̹̻͍̲̼̼̦̼̟͔̜̭̓͛̿͑̍͂͐̐̾͒̀̇͗͗͜͝͝T̴̡̨̨̨̛̥̝̫͖̟̲̳̥̪̙̲̹͓͔̬͖̺̫̻͚̘̪͈͔̳̹̺͈̖̦̪͚̩͓͈̭̗̩̦̥̰̻̰̣͔͓̙̲̹̠̻̲̮͎̥̰̱̮͂̔͋̔͋̅̅̚̚͠͝Ỉ̶̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̛̲̱̝̗͖̹͔̙͎͙͓̟̖̫̩͙͔̼͖͍̠̘̤̦̯̦̮̦͉̤̣̣͓̰͓̦͖̝̯̜̹̥̜̼̙̹͇͕̬̠̺̑̉̈́͒̾̽̓̌́̅͗̈́̋̌̐̓͊̍̀̾̉̾͌̌̃͊̅̾̄́̑̒̒́̐̂̓̅̋͆̌̐̓͛͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝ͅC̸̨̺̥̪̤̫̘̠̎̈́̾̀͆̏̏̋̆̿̉͗̆͂͗͋̈̎̅̈́͗̔̄̆͆̈́̕͠͝ ** _

 

 

~~_________WAS THAT A PRICK IN HIS BACK, IT HURT.~~

 

 

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

..oh....

...

..

...

..

... _ **oh**_

..

...

..

.....

.. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

it was white....all white...where...where was he?

 

You knew it was never going to be that easy Tony...

 

Tony turned around and there was...him? Well a child version of him at least... He stood in a proper stance shoulders up hands clasped behind his back- _a stark never slouches Tony._

 

Sir put in precautions Tony...you said you wouldn't break another law.

 

Why did Tony's head hurt so much - _ ~~look at him Maria, only one day back from school and hes already on something! What drugs are you on now **boy**~~_ ~~~~

~~where....where was Jarvis....he said he would be here...~~

 

Why....why..why was the room spinning....

I warned you...we should never have gone against Sir....

 

Tony was struggling here....was the floor swaying?  ~~Come on Tony...just one sip for Uncle Obie...~~

 

Why...why was  ~~Tony what did you take?~~

 

~~I didn't Rhodey...i...what's happening?Where ami?~~

 

We can't disconnect Tony....without...without you...I...

 

I.... **don't exist....**  

 

Tony looked back at the kid him...he...he wasn't kid him anymore...his hair shaved and his arms and legs bloody...that hospital gown back again ~~IT HURT.~~

Why...why was this happening...wasn't wasn't he weren't they the saaamme?

 

We are...but we aren't 

 

Why was the kids face glitchchching out, why waaaas his mouth filled with blooddd?

 

Tony...please....don't just  **stop.**

 

~~JUST STOP TONY, STOP, PLEASE.~~

 

Everythinnnng was spinnning......its so so so so so so so white....who made it sososososos whiiiite?

 

Tony needed to fooocus...something wasa happening....

 

_Whhhhy  why do you...ceaase...to exist if I diisconnect..._

Have you really not figured it out yet?

 

When had the kiiid gottenn so close? His face was sad...why was he sad? his eyes were leaking.....leaking.....oozing.... ~~what was coming out of his chest, oh god...what was this car battery ** _doing_**~~ ** _ ~~?~~_** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Tony don't you see...I'm....I'm just the copy....you... 

He was taking a breath...when had Tony laid down? he could feel waaarmth...oh...The other Tony was holding his face almost delicately...why was there copper taste in his mouth?

 

you are the real person....

 

_Nooo...Straaange said...splintered....from...uhm....me...cuz of emotions....feeeelings.....hattttee..._

 

Tony wished his head wasn't spinning, he wished his mouth wasn't so dryyy....he neever liked being hiiigh... ~~No more please Obie...i don't....i don't like it...my head feels wrong....~~

 

Tony...please I need you to be more alert here....    ~~That's it Tony! I'm sick of dragging you from parties wasted out of your mind! Youre fucking sixteen!~~

 

Right...right....he needed to think.....heee....he could beeat this....

 

Tony....look at me...

 

and Tony obeyed.

 

He could see those eyes, and suddenly everything was shockingly clear... like a jolt, Tony was jump-started back into clarity..

 

Those eyes...those eyes weren't his own....they were pits...pits of nothingness. No whites...just gaping holes, and Tony could see it...see it... ** _code....code all inside...running scrolling buzzing, firing off numerous orders and commands.._**

 

"You're.... a copy...the copy...my conscious from that moment when I was kid...downloaded..." 

 

Yes.

 

 _Fuck_ did The kid look so sad...his eyes closed as...oil? dribbled itself down his face...he pulled his hands back and brought them to his chest...he was so skinny... and  **wrong**.

 

"But I don't understand...If...if you're just a copy a downloaded conscious of that moment, that means....we...we aren't the same? Why? Why would Strange say we were the same?"

 

Doctor Strange wasn't talking about me.

 

What...

 

What did that mean? Strange wasn't talking about him? Who  _Else was there??!_

 

Of course we couldn't merge Tony...we..we aren't the same person...I am not Anthony Stark...I am T.O.N.Y. the code that Sir wrote and had download your conscious and memories into...

 

 

 

That didn't...then...who was Tony split from? 

 

I know you're confused...please let me help..that's...that's all I have ever wanted...to be helpful...that was my sole purpose...please let me be useful....

 

"If...if I was split from someone...and it isn't you...who...who is it?"

 

The real Anthony Stark. The Body.

 

Fuck.....fuck...this was messed up...this was  ** _SO MESSED UP!_**

 

 

"Okay,  _okay! Then why don't **you HELP me understand!"**_

Tony stood up from the white nothingness, towering over the bloody broken copy of him. Fuck, this was wrong.

 

"If there is a  _REAL_ Tony Stark, a  _body!_ Why has he been AWOL! Huh?!" 

You know...why? Howard Stark kill-

 

"Oh trust me body! I know! I've seen the memories! I know what went down with Daddy Dearest! But If I can merge into this  ** _universe_**! That means! That Anthony stark! Is! Not! Dead!" Tony shouted pacing back and forth, whipping around to glare at the husk of a body next to him.

 

By medical standards...Anthony Stark is alive.

.

.

.

.

What?  _what?...._

"What do you mean....by medical standards?" Tony whispered looking into those holes, god...they were so... ** _empty_**

 

Anthony Stark is merely a body....I...am the conscious...until you showed up.

 

 

 

Tony...didn't know what to say....he didn't know what to think....what...what did...Tony...Tony was merely a body..

 

"He's brain dead...you mean?"

 

Yes.

 

Oh.....So that was the trick...all along? Howard had killed Anthony Stark...leaving behind an empty shell for the New Tony to possess...with the left over conscious that was downloaded after his legs were taken...converted into T.O.N.Y. to run the system....

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys are! What did you think! Were any of you able to guess it? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has stuck with this story! Its been really fun, and we are so so close to ending, just about 2 more chapters and this is all over.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting and making my days so much better with giving me courage to continue this story!


	26. Chapter 25- No Glitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the error with last chapter, this chapter has no glitch effect, let me know if there is still an error!

Steve was so so thankful when Bruce started to move forward towards the elevator and the green tint on his fingers disappeared...

 

It..was weird..keeping things from the team...that wasn't Steve...he never did that and it showed in everyone's faces they were just as shocked as Steve felt....Steve had felt so... _unbalanced_  since this all started...since Tony had started being...god... _Alive._

 

Since the nightmares....

 

It was like the world had tilted on him, and his center gravity was slightly to the left now making him struggle so hard to be...normal..."

 

 

"Can you pry this door open Steve?" Bruce asked softly, tapping the elevator door..right, Getting Tony back online was what mattered most. 

Steve walked forward, reaching forward and slowly pulled the doors apart. Stepping back Steve looked over at the rest as Bruce tapped his chin. 

"Sam? You can get us down there right?" Natasha asked leaning over and looking down the elevator shaft. 

Sam looked down the elevator shaft as well with a small humph and a nod. 

 

"Yeah, It's a bit tight for my wings, but I could do it." Sam letting his wings half open and Steve watched as his jet pack kicked on and Sam gracefully started to hover, grabbing Natasha's hand as they disappeared into the darkness. Bruce looked sick, right....he didn't like tight spaces. 

 

With a buzz Sam was back, his hand outstretched for...right Bruce.

 

"Oh...I don't know...about that, the other guy-"

 

"No Time like the Present Bruce!" Clint screamed out slapping Bruce's back, slamming Bruce into Sam's hold.

 

And...there went Bruce...

 

Clint looked back with a smirk and a salute, and then jumped down on the extending cables of the elevator and slid down. Steve looked over at Bucky and for a second he wished he would see soft chocolate eyes compared to Bucky's usual Icey blue.....right....Anthony Stark...in another universe...Steve knew him..

 

Steve shook his head when Sam came back and Steve easily grabbed his hand and the elevator passed with a small whoosh and suddenly he was standing above the elevator, the ceiling being opened up, Right...time to...time to get Tony back online. Steve jumped down as Sam flew back up, and Steve walked through the open elevator doors.

 

Bruce was looking at the damage and carefully side stepped the little robots scattered on the floor. They were also dark and turned off, devoid of all light. So...Steve had broken them too. 

 

"What is it Bruce?" Natasha asked softly as he slowly paced the proximity of the ripped dome. 

 

"I don't understand?" Bruce uttered out-loud as Clint yawned, "This dome....it's all...cosmetic?" He knocked the metal and listened to the echoed reverberations bouncing along the walls. 

 

"What do you mean cosmetic?" Bucky asked behind Steve making Steve jump up in fear. Damn...what was with the Avengers and constantly jumping up behind him??

 

"Well look...this dome...this metal? It has no actual wires connected to it, it's all show....There is no actual electricity running through this dome?" Bruce slowly scooted to the right and slipped through the bent metal Steve had pried open earlier. Steve slowly inched closer, it felt...so so wrong getting closer to the dome. He had done this....he had hurt Tony. 

 

"So you're saying that....destroying this dome shouldn't have done anything to Tony?" Sam asked out, his wings now easily tucked back into is pack. 

 

"Theoretically speaking...this dome is nothing but a glorified facade." Bruce spoke his eyes shinning in a way that just screamed his mind was running faster than anyone else could imagine. Bruce kneeled down on the floor and started to knock the cold steel beneath him.

 

"But...the Dome is hiding a....cellar opening?" Bruce spoke easily.

 

"What?" Natasha asked walking closer and Steve couldn't help but follow, something was just...itching at his skin, and his mind, he needed to...he needed to understand.

 

Steve looked over Bruce's shoulder at the ground and sure enough....there was a latch in the floor with a finger print scanner on the lock...

* * *

 

So....6_Never detach the mainframe download from the power source_

Right that had to go...immediately. Tony knew a rule to break when he saw one, and Howard....Howard wasn't going to stop him. Tony was always good at breaking his rules.

 

Maybe that was something to be proud of...Howard never was a good man.

 

So detaching from the mainframe download....where was that? 

 

Tony's black flickering eyesight switched to static for a moment as code began to scroll down his screen. Right....time to find this mainframe....smart Howard. Putting the 6th law in a double slashback, it kept it hidden from the actual mainframe, meaning if someone asked about Tony's laws, he wouldn't be able to speak it, seeing as his system wouldn't read it...which meant...technically...there was nothing stopping him from breaking that law. Honestly Howard.....and  _they called him a genius. _

 

Ah... there it was..

 

_Mainframe Connection Current.active = true;

current.update();

 

Just a simple switch of words honestly, it was that easy! A little too easy honestly...But Tony wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He really needed this to work...he was  ** _sick_**  and  _ **tired**_  of feeling like a piece of  _shit._

For  _ONCE_  in his life, he wasn't going to be STARK or Ironman just Tony, and Tony deserved a chance! A chance to be  _ALIVE._

 

Not another tool for his deceased Bastard of a Father.

 

So...simple....

 

_Mainframe Connection Current.active = false;

current.update();

And Enter!_

 

 

~~**_Mainframe Connection Current.active = false;** ~~

~~**current.update();** ~~

 

 

 

NOOOOO

 

 

SIR PUT IN PRECAUTIONS

 

 

\

 

 

ERROR

 

 

 

 

 

ERROR

 

 

 

 

 

 

ERROR

 

 

 

 

 

 

01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010

 

 

 

**_ 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _ **SHIT.SHIT.SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT**_

 

__

 

_** STATIC ** _

 

_**SO MUCH STATIC** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**HOWARD....HOWARD HAD MADE SURE.... MADE SURE** _

 

 

 

_** STATIC ** _

 

 

 

 

_** MAKE IT STOP ** _

 

~~_** IT HURT. ** _ ~~

 

_**** _

_** STATIC ** _

 

 

~~_________WAS THAT A PRICK IN HIS BACK, IT HURT.~~

 

 

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

..oh....

...

..

...

..

... _ **oh**_

..

...

..

.....

.. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

it was white....all white...where...where was he?

 

You knew it was never going to be that easy Tony...

 

Tony turned around and there was...him? Well a child version of him at least... He stood in a proper stance shoulders up hands clasped behind his back- _a stark never slouches Tony._

 

Sir put in precautions Tony...you said you wouldn't break another law.

 

Why did Tony's head hurt so much - _ ~~look at him Maria, only one day back from school and hes already on something! What drugs are you on now **boy**~~_ ~~~~

~~where....where was Jarvis....he said he would be here...~~

 

Why....why..why was the room spinning....

I warned you...we should never have gone against Sir....

 

Tony was struggling here....was the floor swaying?  ~~Come on Tony...just one sip for Uncle Obie...~~

 

Why...why was  ~~Tony what did you take?~~

 

~~I didn't Rhodey...i...what's happening?Where ami?~~

 

We can't disconnect Tony....without...without you...I...

 

I.... **don't exist....**  

 

Tony looked back at the kid him...he...he wasn't kid him anymore...his hair shaved and his arms and legs bloody...that hospital gown back again ~~IT HURT.~~

Why...why was this happening...wasn't wasn't he weren't they the saaamme?

 

We are...but we aren't 

 

Why was the kids face glitchchching out, why waaaas his mouth filled with blooddd?

 

Tony...please....don't just  **stop.**

 

~~JUST STOP TONY, STOP, PLEASE.~~

 

Everythinnnng was spinnning......its so so so so so so so white....who made it sososososos whiiiite?

 

Tony needed to fooocus...something wasa happening....

 

_Whhhhy  why do you...ceaase...to exist if I diisconnect..._

Have you really not figured it out yet?

 

When had the kiiid gottenn so close? His face was sad...why was he sad? his eyes were leaking.....leaking.....oozing.... ~~what was coming out of his chest, oh god...what was this car battery ** _doing_**~~ ** _ ~~?~~_** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Tony don't you see...I'm....I'm just the copy....you... 

He was taking a breath...when had Tony laid down? he could feel waaarmth...oh...The other Tony was holding his face almost delicately...why was there copper taste in his mouth?

 

you are the real person....

 

_Nooo...Straaange said...splintered....from...uhm....me...cuz of emotions....feeeelings.....hattttee..._

 

Tony wished his head wasn't spinning, he wished his mouth wasn't so dryyy....he neever liked being hiiigh... ~~No more please Obie...i don't....i don't like it...my head feels wrong....~~

 

Tony...please I need you to be more alert here....    ~~That's it Tony! I'm sick of dragging you from parties wasted out of your mind! Youre fucking sixteen!~~

 

Right...right....he needed to think.....heee....he could beeat this....

 

Tony....look at me...

 

and Tony obeyed.

 

He could see those eyes, and suddenly everything was shockingly clear... like a jolt, Tony was jump-started back into clarity..

 

Those eyes...those eyes weren't his own....they were pits...pits of nothingness. No whites...just gaping holes, and Tony could see it...see it... ** _code....code all inside...running scrolling buzzing, firing off numerous orders and commands.._**

 

"You're.... a copy...the copy...my conscious from that moment when I was kid...downloaded..." 

 

Yes.

 

 _Fuck_  did The kid look so sad...his eyes closed as...oil? dribbled itself down his face...he pulled his hands back and brought them to his chest...he was so skinny... and  **wrong**.

 

"But I don't understand...If...if you're just a copy a downloaded conscious of that moment, that means....we...we aren't the same? Why? Why would Strange say we were the same?"

 

Doctor Strange wasn't talking about me.

 

What...

 

What did that mean? Strange wasn't talking about him? Who  _Else was there??!_

 

Of course we couldn't merge Tony...we..we aren't the same person...I am not Anthony Stark...I am T.O.N.Y. the code that Sir wrote and had download your conscious and memories into...

 

 

 

That didn't...then...who was Tony split from? 

 

I know you're confused...please let me help..that's...that's all I have ever wanted...to be helpful...that was my sole purpose...please let me be useful....

 

"If...if I was split from someone...and it isn't you...who...who is it?"

 

The real Anthony Stark. The Body.

 

Fuck.....fuck...this was messed up...this was  ** _SO MESSED UP!_**

 

 

"Okay,  _okay! Then why don't **you HELP me understand!"**_

Tony stood up from the white nothingness, towering over the bloody broken copy of him. Fuck, this was wrong.

 

"If there is a  _REAL_  Tony Stark, a  _body!_  Why has he been AWOL! Huh?!" 

You know...why? Howard Stark kill-

 

"Oh trust me body! I know! I've seen the memories! I know what went down with Daddy Dearest! But If I can merge into this  ** _universe_**! That means! That Anthony stark! Is! Not! Dead!" Tony shouted pacing back and forth, whipping around to glare at the husk of a body next to him.

 

By medical standards...Anthony Stark is alive.

.

.

.

.

What?  _what?...._

"What do you mean....by medical standards?" Tony whispered looking into those holes, god...they were so... ** _empty_**

 

Anthony Stark is merely a body....I...am the conscious...until you showed up.

 

 

 

Tony...didn't know what to say....he didn't know what to think....what...what did...Tony...Tony was merely a body..

 

"He's brain dead...you mean?"

 

Yes.

 

Oh.....So that was the trick...all along? Howard had killed Anthony Stark...leaving behind an empty shell for the New Tony to possess...with the left over conscious that was downloaded after his legs were taken...converted into T.O.N.Y. to run the system....

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Let me know if you were able to read this! Also big reveal! let me know if you were able to guess it! and what you think!


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! What's this! A new update within a week?? What a wild time! Anyways thank you everyone who commented and supported me! Last chapter was a lot of work to get out and again I'm sorry for the glitch error! 
> 
> Also I'd like to give a small heads up, my laptop is out of commission and I'm having to write on my phone so I'm so sorry for the spelling errors, I've tried to catch them, let me know if theres any ive missed!

"I'm sorry...if it's just a _'glorified facade'_ why did Tony shut down?" Clint asked out loud, and he was right? Why did Tony shu-"It's a law." Steve whispered softly.

 

It was a law....and...Tony, Tony always seemed to freak out when it came down to his laws. Natasha looked over at Steve and held his eye level. Steve had made Tony break a law....God...what was going on with him?

 

"Well that doesn't matter anymore-" Natasha uttered whipping around to face that ominous cellar latch, "What's most important is that scanner right there..." Natasha kneeled down on the floor to look at the scanner carefully. Bruce also crouched down to get a good look at the scanner. 

 

Like a moth being drawn by the light, Steve slowly meandered over to the latch, having to see it for himself...the hope...the hope that he didn't...he didn't... _so was i..._ Steve shook his head clear, and the strange vignetting at his peripheral vision seemed to get stronger.  _...so was i...._

 

Steve reached out his hand slowly without a thought, reaching for the scanner, the soft blue light that seemed to strike something in Steve's heart...it wasn't a memory, it was something deeper, something in his core....something that wrung so much emotion out of him he didn't have a say in the way his body moved anymore. He was so close...so close to knowing... just a bit furth-

"Steve." Steve snapped his eyes up to look into Natasha's. Her hand was lightly holding Steve's but it was firm, her eyes hard, a look that spoke more than a thousand words. Steve needed to be cool headed here. He could not lose control again, to much was in the balance, to much was left to the unknown, Steve couldn't hurt Tony anymore than he already had. 

 

"Like I was saying...we don't know what messing with this lock will do." Bruce spoke out softly, finally pulling his eyes away from Steve...when...when had Bruce talked about that? Steve nodded, not fully comprehending, looking down at the scanner and the soft blue light the scanner gave off, it seemed almost....lovely...to look at, comforting. 

 

"So it's probably Howard's finger print we need right?" Clint asked as he squatted down next to Steve as well. Steve shifted to look away from the hypnotic light, and well shit didn't that put a damper on things...

"Most Likely." Natasha spoke evenly as Bruce tapped his chin, it wasn't before long that Sam and Bucky were also crowded within the broken dome to look at the Finger Print scanner. 

"No chance it connects to all CEO's and Ms. Potts could help us out?" Clint asked.

"Even if she could? How is she supposed to get inside the building, we're in lock down." Sam retorted...he was right...they were on their own, and the one guy who could probably help was AWOL...that Wizard guy wasn't terribly helpful, all he did was yell at them and leave. 

 

"And I'm assuming just prying it open will..?" Bucky propositioned, looking amongst the rest of the Avengers for the end of that sentence. He found it in Bruce. 

 

"See these wires here." Bruce told them pointing out the thick black wires lining the edges of the latch, "That implies any forceful entry causes wither a system shutdown or some kind of explosive..." Bruce brought his hand back up to tap his chin again.

"So we can't go through the latch...We go around?" Clint stated.

 

Steve couldn't help but raise his head to look at Clint after that, it was clear all the rest of the Avengers were as well. Clint met everyone's eyes and then sighed. 

"Look I mean....if there's a room underneath us, and we can't get through this small opening, why not make a small opening next to it? Break the floor?" Clint stated, and Steve made eye contact with Natasha, and never before in his life had he seen that small smirk slowly pull itself on her face before. Natahsa smirked over at Steve and winked. 

"Cockroach Steve." Steve couldn't help the groan that slipped out of his mouth. Clint would never cease to amaze Steve, a true cryptid in his own creation. 

 

" _I'm sorry what?"_

_"Cockroach?"_

Steve could already hear the the other's Avenger's confusion. Natasha stood up as she started stomping on the floor, was she....testing to see where the best place was for the hole?

 

Steve stood up slowly, and looked around the room, as Clint also started stamping his feet, Bruce sighed and looked over to the floor next to the latch and nodded. 

 

Clint sighed and then glanced between Bruce and Steve, "So like...We gonna get the Big guy out oooor, Steve gonna go ape shit on the floor here?" Steve looked over at Bruce and slowly shook his head, 

"I don't think...The Big Guy would be precise enough for this job." Bruce whispered looking quite perturbed. 

 

Steve nodded at that...the Hulk wasn't nearly delicate enough to rip a hole in the floor, and Steve did not want to risk hurting Tony again, which meant....Steve was going to have to do it...which also was slightly unnerving. The idea that Steve would have to break open the floor and potentially have to break something delicate again near Tony....Steve didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to risk hurting Tony again. 

 

But everyone was looking at Steve expectantly...well...someone had to do it, and Steve supposed he was the best for it. 

Steve looked over at Bucky who nodded in understanding. Slinging his shield off his shoulder Steve started Slamming his shield down on the hard concrete, Bucky slamming his arm down to crack open the concrete as well, Steve even throwing his shield down to the floor and Having Bucky catch it and repeat the motion back.  _...so was i...._

_...so was i..._

They were so close, the floor cracking open and flaking apart

_...did you know?...._

Somewhere along the way the motions started to merge and become second nature to Steve, the vignetting appearing again, the room seemed to pull and stretch...was it cold? They were further into the concrete creating a small crater in the cold floor. 

_...Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?..._

 

Steve suddenly was breathing hard and the small concrete spot he was destroying was no longer just floor, but a gold and crimson metal, shining and moving, flickering, it was so cold, just like the time he had crashed his ship, sinking beyond his bones, and into his soul. 

 

 _This isn't gonna change what happened._ Steve's head was ringing, had he said that outloud?

 

_I don't care. He killed my mom._

 

Steve sucked in a sharp breath as they broke the floor open, Steve's mind flashing to those broken and terrified Brown eyes as Steve slammed the shield down one last time. His heart was pounding and when had his hands become so shaky? It was so cold....and beneath them was a vast expanse of darkness.....a void of hell that Steve needed to see.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony slowly sat himself on the white floor, it felt like air but there was a significant feeling of cold on his thighs. So Howard had killed him...and the conscious known as T.O.N.Y. was running the system. That meant...Tony's body was still...connected?

 

"The Arc Reactor is powering you up then?" Tony asked bringing a hand to run through his hair, even though he was moving and he had a body again, there was a lack of feeling, he was drifting. 

 

That is correct.

 

That made sense...so Tony had an arc reactor back in his chest...and it was the main reason why the dome was self sufficient, ha....no unplugging that without death. Howard really had set it up...

 

"How did he fix the palladium poisoning?" Tony asked softly letting his head drop forward as he closed his eyes, he didn't like the white, the static the soft vibrations of noise when the AI did anything. 

 

Sir didn't. I-We did.

 

Tony nodded at that and sighed, he knew he had his hands brought up to his eyes, but he couldn't feel it...he couldn't feel anything. Just the coldness on his back...and the pain....so much pain in his head...

 

"So the 6th law...Never detach the mainframe download from the power source? Let me guess....I'm the power source? And you...you're the Mainframe download?" Tony finally opened his eyes and looked back over at the empty being next to him, it nodded once at that, and the black oil from his eyes dripped further down his chin and splattered onto the floor with a sickening slurp noise. 

 

"So...I disconnect the power source me...from you, and you?" 

Turn off. T.O.N.Y. answered evenly his fingers twitching as the binary code shifted. 

 

Tony chewed on his lip as he thought...so T.O.N.Y. would die...would he?

 

"And lets say...I do unplug you, you shut down, and if I then replug you? Then what? You get reset?" Tony asked, if T.O.N.Y. really was an AI or a computer then unplugging him would not destroy his whole system...

 

I do not know...I have never been shut down.

 

Right...So they had no guarantee that T.O.N.Y. wouldn't die....Another kid murdered by his creator...

 

"So if you knew all along...why play along? Why did you send me on this.. _quest_ to figure out what happened?" Tony uttered, feeling betrayed in an odd way, he couldnt even trust himself here.

I thought you would stop....I...underestimated your determination.

 

 

Tony couldnt help but snort at that...even in death his stubbornness preceded him.

"Yeah...I'm kind of a surprise huh?" 

Easily, unpredictable.

Tony snorted again, he liked AI him's humor. It reminded him of JARVIS...he missed that sassy British computer. Vision was good...but he wasn't JARVIS. 

Tony hated when Vision called him Mr. Stark....he wasn't Mr. Stark...he was Sir...he was Daddy...he was Tony...

 

"So what now Tin Man?" Tony asked finally standing up, towering over the AI him again. 

 

Those empty holes locked onto Tony's eyes and he stared Tony down, his face not giving away any reaction. 

That's up to you Sir.

 

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath there. So that was that....Tony probably wasn't going to be able to do this all by himself...as much as that hurt to know he couldnt just  _fix_ everything on his own.

Tony supposed that was a fitting punishment...taking away everyone's choices and then losing his own freewill as a price. Seemed poetic in it's own way, Tony always hated poetry...ask Rhodey....he knew.

"So Hal3000, I guess it's just you and me...want to tell me how I even got here?" 

 

For you Sir...I'll break a law for you.

Tony couldn't help but blink at that statement, wh-what did that mean? Break a law??

 

The secret archives...they are the late Anthony Stark's memories...I believe you have the right to see them. Once you merge with yourself I suppose.

 

Tony didnt know what to say...what to think....how..how did he merge with himself?

 

Stop hating yourself.

 

Tony's head snapped up to the Ai in front of him....that was easier said than done...but...Tony realized maybe...maybe he could do it for once....maybe this wasnt all his fault...

 

Here...here he wasnt Iron man...he was Anthony Stark...he was just Tony, a battery for an AI. 

 

That's not how you do it.

The AI him walked closer and the blood on his arms and legs were suddenly gone as he reached up to touch Tony's face. Tony stared down into the AI eyes and that was the thing-they were eyes suddenly, Tony could see his own eyes reflected back at him, gazing down into his soul with understanding and comprehension. 

Tony wasn't a monster.

Tony wasn't a tool.

Tony was him...and that was whoever he wanted to be. 

He had the right to be Alive...no matter what.

 can you see now?

 

 

The voice that echoed in Tony's mind wasnt ths staticy robotic voice he was used to hearing from the AI but actually his own... and he could...he could see.

 

Everything.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Tony was looking down at a large textbook in front of him...it was calculus and the words on the page were swirling too much. Tony hated it, it gave him a headache and father was always angry when he didnt complete his daily mathematics. 

Tony liked it better when he got to mess around with the circuit board! He liked how the electricity sounded when it tried to find its path, singing to Tony which way it needed to land so to work. It just flowed with such grace it was like watch Jarvis cook...always peaceful and kind, soft whisperings of joy. 

Tony liked electricity...he liked the way it crackled in the air and the way it settled in the floor. He liked the way it built up to be stronger than anything, but how it started so small. He liked the way it spoke; how it raised his hairs and sung. 

Tony liked that present hum of his nightlight that Jarvis had snuck in for him. He loved that soft buzz that whispered all of Jarvis' adoration when the circuits all worked together. 

 

Tony loved electricity. 

 

That was clear. 

 

Tony's Dad didnt like electricity and the feeling was mutual, Tony had seen the electricity zap at Father's fingers, nipped and bite. 

Electricity didn't like Father at all...there was no singing involved when Howard held out his hand, there was no humm or buzz of love but only frustration at being manipulated into the joints Father wanted the electricity to have. 

When Tony held out his hand the electricity danced.

When Father held out his hand the electricity devoured.

 

Tony supposed it was becuase Dad never listened to the electricity. He didnt listen to the soft hums and pleas of desire, electricity knew where to go, it knew how it wanted to form and when Tony asked politely it would tell him how he needed to build it to work, the electricity would whisper how to make the perfect puppet for it to spread it's limbs in. 

Father didn't listen to electricity's requests, he didn't listen to the warnings, so when he built unsuitable puppets for electricity, electricity broke it.

It seemed simple enough to understand, Tony never understood why father couldn't figure it out. 

 

Although Father never listened when Tony tried to tell him, he always got mad, and he would squeeze Tony's hands so tight it burned. And when Father got his special drink...then he wasn't Father anymore, he was Sir and Sir hurt...hurt more than anything in the world. 

But Tony still tried! Father was always so angry about his inventions not working! And Tony knew why! He could fix it easily! So Tony helped! He helped becuase he wanted Dad to be happy! So that meant risking Sir getting mad, and getting injured, just so Father could hear the singing of the electricity too!

 

And when Aunt Peggy visited she listened, she even crouched down to listen to the buzz of his nightlight! She listened to the electricity! Although she wasnt happy about the black eye and broken arm, but Tony didn't mind, Sir was just bad when he had his special drink, that's all. 

Father was never that mean, he only squeezed, he never hit. 

But Aunt Peggy was still mad about it, and when she yelled at Dad...it didnt end well...Tony hadn't seen Aunt Peggy in a while...Dad said she wasnt allowed to visit anymore. 

Which was also sad since the electricity liked her too. But it was okay...electricity also liked Jarvis, and Jarvis listened to it too, he would always laugh, he never understood it and electricity did like to playfully poke him when Tony dragged his feet across the carpet, but he would always listen when Tony told him to. Jarvis never knew what electricity was saying but he said he didnt have to if Tony could translate.

 

And Tony was always happy to! 

 

But Dad never listened to the translations...he never listened to the electricity, Tony bet if Dad listened to the electricity he would be able to understand. 

 But Father only listened when he was in a good mood, and that meant doing his calculus, even if the numbers kept switching on him. 

It was then he heard the angry scream of electricity...Dad wasn't playing nice again. And sure enough there was the booming pop that followed when Dad made electricity furious.

With loud pop and the soft sizzle Tony could feel the hair on his arm rise as the electricity greeted Tony, freed from the restraints Dad was placing it in.

Tony looked up as Father stumbled into the room with a fury beyond Tony was used to. But Tony ignored it to continue with his math, like a good son!

 

When Father growled and was gone Tony couldnt help but look over at Father's lab, the buzz of electricity was so loud there, singing out for Tony, Tony could never resist electricity. 

So Tony got up and slowly stalked over to the lab to look into the cold concrete construction. 

Tony wasnt supposed to be in here...but the electricity was always so enticing.

It was whispering at him to change the wires, he had to change the wires, and Tony alsays listened to electricity, it was his friend. 

So that's what he did, he giggled when the electricity sparked up and danced on his hands when he pulled the wires apart and fixed the circuit board, all the sparking laughing distracted him from the light footfalls behind him. 

"What are you doing  _boy?"_ Tony whipped around to see Fa-no...he smelled..he was wrong it was Sir...

 

"Sir! I was just- I, the electricity!"

"Why aren't you hurt Anthony?" Sir walked closer grabbing Tony's hand away from the large sparks, Tony instantly missed the warmth of the electricity. Sir's eyes were dark and hungry and the electricity started to scream, 

"What are you Anthony?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! We are so close! This is going to end real soon! We are finally going to understand what's happening! And Clint again for the save! 
> 
> Thank you everyone again for supporting, you all honestly make everything so much better, I've been thinking of possibly opening up my Twitter to do some fanart of my stories and to easily talk to you all, let me know if I should!


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this sure took a while, This one sure was difficult to write, but we finally finally have all our answers....and with that we only have one last chapter. And this is over.

* * *

It didnt start off horrifying...it never really does, does it? The events that lead to your death?

You always think...if I was in this situation, I'd see the warning signs! I'd be smarter...

 

But that isn't true...

 

When Howard found the x gene in Tony's DNA he didnt snap, he didnt even bite. In fact he prospered. 

Howard was ecstatic! And in turn so was Tony!

 

Howard started to listen! He started to care...that was the first warning; but Tony missed it, of course he missed it. He was finally! _Finally_! Getting attention from his Father, Sir didnt appear, and Tony had a whole 5 months without incident. 

At the 6th month Howard had a request of electricity...

 

To make a battery...a self sufficient long lasting battery that used his reactor technology. 

And Howard asked so sweetly for Tony to create such a battery, to be 'small enough to sit on someone's chest' he said...that was the second warning.

Third try's the charm right?

 

For Tony it wasn't...in fact the third warning was barely even a warning...Howard was just expanding into his lab that's all! A secret lab something 'in case someone breaks in' he said. Seemed genuine...Tony didn't even notice, too focused on building his battery. 

By the time the fourth warning came if was too late. 

Tony couldn't escape.

 

It started at 1 am...Maria was out of the house - Tony supposed; she hadn't been present in a while, but her absence was barely missed.

 

Tony was asleep when something pressed into his face: a pillow. He struggled when Howard pushed the pillow into his face and sat on his chest, he was young and small and couldn't do anything against his own father as he smothered him. 

In retrospect Tony should have seen the warning signs. 

 

Of course Tony passed out, and when he woke up he was strapped down in a table and his chest was open. The battery Tony had built being slotted into his chest, Howard didn't seem to mind when Tony started screaming, he had had the secret lab sound proofed after all. 

Although, Howard was quite furious that the battery was a tad to big for such a small body; Tony had built it for an adult. So of course, some of the ribcage had to go, and so it did. Tony didn't stay awake for that. 

By the time Tony did awake it was too late. With a weight so heavy in his chest, and his lungs so far compressed, it was a miracle at all he survived. But maybe electricity had something to do with that too. It buzzed in his heart and in his mind and now...in his chest. 

 

By the time Tony was fully awake and able to breathe on his own, his father's machine was completely built. The electricity inside vibrated in an all new way, the way it spoke was contained and screeched in a new found pain Tony had never heard before. It sounded just as hurt and scared as Tony....it was then when Howard expressed his desire to sped up the process. The process for what? Tony didn't know...

It would be a week later when Tony finally managed to get the electricity out of the lab, sending a signal to Jarvis and Aunt Peggy. The response was immediate and gave Tony hope, hope that made his chest heavier than the battery in his lungs.....that hope did nothing but give way to more fear. 

 

Aunt Peggy and Jarvis never came, Howard was very good at hiding that lab from them. By the time Tony had unplugged himself from the download, and had staggered out of the lab, luck was no longer in his favor. It was Howard who had found him, the consequence for running was to loose the ability to run again....after that the electricity in Tony's brain cut out. The young boy was no longer here for the world, but the electricity trapped in his chest and in the machine, fed memories from the boy it cared so much about found itself protecting that boy.

 

 That was the story of how Anthony Edward Stark died. Not with a bang...not with a fight, but with a soft sigh and whimper, the only comfort being the electricity that surrounded him. Never seeing the time of heroes, never learning the strength of his own power...and never once learning what he could have become. 

 

Never learning the extent of how far Howard had gone for his 'Greatest Creation'.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

When Steve jumped down into the dark cavern below he was surprised by the smell. It was a strange smell, and not one that would remotely be considered pleasant. The smell was sterile and yet musky with this sharp buzzing in the air, and Steve could hear the machinery. 

 

Behind him he could hear the rest of the Avengers landing. Steve strained his eyes to be able to see through the darkness. It was Clint again who somehow pulled a flashlight out of nowhere. 

 

Before them was a large...medical looking room. The room was lined with large machines that softly beeped, in the center was a large steel bed that seemed to be stained with old...blood. Between each machine was thick dark black wires running through the room, all heading to one spot cordoned off in the corner by medical dividers. 

 

He could hear Bucky choke as the light swung down to look at the large old smears of blood on the floor. Smears that told of someone trying to walk, and being dragged back. Steve slowly walked forward towards the sheets of medical dividers, as the other Avengers started spreading out to look around. Slowly reaching out a hand and grabbed hold of the divider and pulled the sheet back with a screeching squeal of the metal scratching on the floor. 

Steve couldn't breathe at what he was seeing. 

 

"Oh god....I think...I need to leave." Steve could hear Bucky choking and loosing his control. 

"Sam take him out!" Natasha ordered, Steve still frozen in his spot, fingers already ripping through the frayed sheets.

 

" _I...need to get out of here.._ " Bruce...Bruce was begging. 

 

"No Bruce! You can not leave! You are the closest person to a medical professional we have, We are going to need you!" Steve blinked twice at Natasha's harsh words but she was right...they...they were going to need medical help to handle.... _this._

"Natasha we need a Surgeon!  ** _I...I am not I can't do this!_** " Bruce was falling down to the floor to his knees behind Steve as Natasha was trying to calm him, the body before them was so delicate....any glimpse of the Hulk was going to be a bad sign. 

 

Before Steve was a man that could only be described as starved. His body was wasted away, his fingers long and bony, wires stabbed into his veins. His legs were cut hazardously right under his knees.

 

In his chest was a large glowing mechanism that was the epicenter where all the wires conversed plugging into the ceiling above. His skin was pale and stained with old blood on his legs and arms, and his eyes were closed, his hair grown ragged and wild. But the worst part....the worst part was his head..split open wires running through his skin. The skull was cut off and removed revealing the flesh of brain beneath, his brain was cut in a staggered layered above his head as the wires were speared through his brain electric shocks running through his brain and the machine above. 

 

"We....we can't...we can't move him." Steve whispered....there was no way...his Brain was cut into pieces...Bruce was good but Bruce was no brain surgeon. 

 

Clint walked forward so so stiffly, Steve could understand, he was holding the light....he was in charge of what they all saw. 

 

Steve didn't know what to do...

"Is he....there's no way he's alive...one his brain is open....I'm not a medical...doctor, but that can not be healthy, and the electric shocks...no way can a person survive that." Clint had a point...Steve looked closer at the man and that's when he saw it. The man's eyes were running wild beneath his lids, spiraling, he...he was dreaming. 

 

"He's...he's alive..." Steve whispered raising a hand out to the man's hand gently grasping his wrist, indeed there was a light fluttering under his skin. A heartbeat...the trauma and horror....had not kept this man from life. 

 

"How...how do we? Get him help." Steve whispered out to Bruce. Bruce shook his head softly, his skin tinted such a strong green Steve was half under the impression it was the Hulk sitting on the floor. 

 

He watched Bruce try and steady himself and fixed his glasses on his face, nodding slowly walking over to the man. Bruce slowly began to flutter over his wires, his hands moving over the pale and bloody skin, He shifted the bed slowly so they could see the man's back...numerous wires plugged into his skin, thick metal ports surgically placed along his spine, Howard had turned his own son into a Frankenstein. Steve felt sick. 

 

Bruce hummed in his horrified path, he glanced at everything that seemed to be jammed into his body without care. 

"Steve. Help me pull out these wires." Bruce whispered shakily, Steve stepped up slowly plucking the wires from their original form, creaking in their first movement in decades. Slowly Steve began to tug and with a soft pop, the wires snapped away from the glowing circle in the man's chest. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Tony's vision was disappearing slipping away from the white and into the darkness. 

Tony! You're being UNPLUG̴̬͎͂̄G̶͍͑E̸͍͝D̷̮͙͋

 

What was happening...why was everything slipping away 

TONY! Ń̵͍̳̯̙̃̓͌̎O̶̳͆͌͊͆͐̀

 

Tony tried to lift his head, he was trying so hard, why did his body feel like it was drowning. Suddenly he could see eyes...blue blue eyes.....with a hint of green...

Steve was...cradling him...

...t...o.n....y.....

The soft whisper of the electricity was leaving his skin...no longer comforted by the harsh buzz of the wires that ran through his chest, but from warm strong arms lifting him up....his head hurt....it  _hurt so much...._

 

He couldn't feel the other him anymore....the absence was almost....captivating, it hurt, hurt so much more than the ache in his legs and the stabs in his mind. 

 

' _...quick...li.....the...wires!....Ste.....'_

 

Whose...voices...??

 

_'Shie...d....Cl.....call........'_

 

Everything was slipping so far back and gone, and all Tony could do was lookup, look up at the soft blue eyes of Steve.....Slipping away finally....so...this was what it felt like to die....

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has kept up with this story, let me know what you think, and were you able to guess what happened?   
> Only one last chapter and this is all over! Thank you again everyone who has read and commented and supported this story, you've made it all worth it.


End file.
